


Saving the Spade

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Soldiers of the Spade [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin AU, Assassin Levi, Assassin Marco, Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blushing Eren Yeager, Character Death, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Marco Bott, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gets A Spine Eventually - Eren, Hospitalization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Organized Crime, Please Don't Kill Me, Prostitution, Role Reversal, Smut, blushing jean, italian marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 135,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad turn of events Eren Jaeger finds himself in a world of trouble. He's been the assistant to an information broker, breaking into to homes stealing personal information and assisting with selling it to whomever is paying for it. Unfortunately for him, the house he breaks into happens to belong to someone whose life was in the process of being cut short. Assassin group Soldiers of the Spade had sent the head of the organization to complete the hit, and Eren happened to witness the event. His boss tells him to forget about it, but he can't. Days later he gets a call, to meet his boss somewhere, however when he gets there the only thing he hears is "I'm sorry, Eren." before the lights come on and he is surrounded by the Soldiers of the Spade.</p><p>What will happen to Eren's life when he's called in to help an assassin group after his boss is kidnapped? Will he fall for the ways of the slick Ace of Spades? Will he pay off his debt and be able to return to a normal life? How will his world change when he gets dragged into a world of assassins, escorts, charming men, and most of all, into the bed of the Ace himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the first chapters of Saving the Spade. Bear with me, for a while these updates will be slow. I apologize for any typos, I will go in and fix them at a later date. For now, I'm back, and enjoy another tale of bad jokes and even badder boys.
> 
> Let the show begin.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko Theirin

"Gone again." The words left Eren's mouth in a dejected whisper as he realized once again he'd be spending the night alone in the apartment he shared with his sister. Dropping his keys beside the bright yellow post-it note on the table, he picked up the note and headed down the hall to his bedroom. Upon reading it he learnt that his sister was off again to somewhere in Europe thanks to her job as a flight attendant. If Mikasa enjoyed it though he had no room to tell her to not continue, plus it helped pay the bills and that was desperately needed with their current situation. It wasn't enough for him to work part-time at Digital Dreams to cover what needed to be paid, even with Mikasa's pay they barely scraped by. Eren's second job is what helped pay the bills and Mikasa knew nothing of it which was what kept him out late on some nights while Mikasa was working.

Breaking in to houses, stealing information from their personal effects, cloning their cell phones, or maybe even taking compromising photos were some of the minuscule details of his second job. Illegal or not didn't matter to him, as long as he could pay what he needed to prevent what happened to his mother from happening to either one of them. He had simply fallen into the job just as almost every criminal did, someone helped him and it was his job to repay them in whatever they deemed appropriate. Helping them steal people's personal information to sell to the highest bidder or because someone requested it seemed to be what was deemed appropriate. While it was odd for him, he had already been doing it for 3 years and he had gotten rather proficient at it thanks to the on-the-job training he had received from his boss for the first year.

As he laid in bed thinking about what he had been doing with his life and what would happen in the future, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed a number that he didn't recognize along with a series of numbers that had no immediate connotation to him. Knowing that it was a code from the only person that would send him something so cryptic he rolled out of bed, got dressed and headed back out of the house, grabbing his keys as he flew out the door. Driving across the city to the Wandering Palm's apartments wasn't something he felt like doing but once his boss reached him it was no longer up to him. When she called he answered like an obedient dog to it's master, and within minutes he arrived to their place of business and his boss's home.

The dilapidated building should have long been condemned in his humble opinion but it served as a decent place of habitation for a criminal mastermind. It was an older building that was in no way up to building codes with broken AC units, no heat, sketchy power due to it's faulty wiring, mold spores in most of the corners, and over all it was a health deathtrap. He knew his boss enjoyed experimenting in the basement but if she couldn't keep up the rouse that the place was actually habitable from the outside, than sooner or later the city would actually condemn it. The odors emanating like heat haves from the building alone were enough to think that something or someone had died down there. In retrospect he assumed that it was a highly likely assumption due to the amount of animals he had seen go in over the years but never venture back out.

Once he passed the first floor all the smells and decrepit structure of the building were long past. On the second floor everything was cleaned, devoid of any scent of decomposition and lacking any grime or mold spores. It was like stepping into another building once on the second floor but that was the way his boss had arranged things. Every good criminal needed a secret lair and her's just so happened to be one of the most disgusting places he could have ever fathomed on the outside so he assumed it was that way on purpose. As long as no one came looking for the most wanted information broker in Los Angeles than it had served it's purpose. Her job was to sell information on anyone and everything, if she didn't know it chances are it didn't exist and his job was to help her obtain new information as well as make sure neither of them were discovered. 

Passing by the third door on the second floor, he finally came to the end of the hall where their meetings always took place. He had only hoped it wouldn't take very long as he had an early class in the morning and it was already midnight. As he pushed open the heavy white door he saw his boss furiously striking keys on one of her many laptops laying around, her nose buried far into whatever it was that she was so keen on typing. Knowing that even if she didn't acknowledge him she still knew he was there, he walked into the room and shut the door behind him before walking over to the small ovular table and taking the empty seat adjacent from her. Stopping once he sat down, she adjusted the thick, round wire framed glasses on the bridge of her nose smiling widely as she looked up to him.

Her vibrant mahogany eyes met his from behind the glare of her glasses, her mysterious grin only widening as she glanced back to the computer screen. The high ponytail she kept her long cinnamon hair pulled into swung to the side as she switched back and forth between Eren and the screen. He couldn't see much as she had the lights dimmed in the room again, something about how the lights screwed with her focus when she was staring at the screen and when she was working or speaking to him she needed to be able to focus. By what he could see he noticed she was dressed in her pajama's meaning that whatever she had called him for had woken her up as well. Whatever it was it was bound to be something difficult and beyond the measure of his scope of abilities, at least that was what past experiences had told him.

Folding his arms over his chest he sighed and pushed the hair from his eyes "Alright, Hanji, what is it this time?"

Voice practically at the top of her octave she clasped her hands together and leaned over the table "I'm so glad you asked, Eren!! You'll never believe what we get to do. You know Senator Michaels for New York?"

He nodded, only hearing about the horrible rumors surrounding him "I know a bit, apparently he's being accused of all manners of things right now. The media is in a whirlwind about him. What exactly are we doing and how long do I have?"

"Well, we're gonna confirm or negate those accusations. It seems that someone from the media has kicked into their shady business partner pool and one of them came to me asking for my help once they realized he was going to L.A. His hotel room will be rather easy to get into but we need his information in 48 hours. I hate that it's such short notice but I know you can do it, kiddo." 

"I have 2 days to plan this?"

"Oh, no honey, you have tomorrow to plan and the next day to act."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, but I know you can do it Eren."

"I'm gonna need blueprints."

"You'll have them... like I'd let you go in blind. Everything I know you'll have tomorrow, now get outta here you have class in a few hours. Good luck, I'm counting on you."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes in a huff as he rose from his seat "Alright. I'll do my best. Thanks." She shooed him out and as always he lowered his head to her and left the room shutting the door lightly behind him. His mind was flooding with self doubt as he exited the rundown apartment complex, wondering just how in the everloving hell he was going to successfully break into a hotel building and get into a Senator's personal belonging's. A senator with some scandalous secrets was bound to be aware that people would be wanting to pry and in that case, it meant security. Someone with security just meant that it would make it that much harder to plan around. Whatever he had to plan for and deal with could at least wait until he could think properly, so he put off thinking of the plan until after class tomorrow morning.

After waking up and getting dressed for his 8am class he was ready to leave and begin the grueling morning. On his way out he stopped by the mailboxes and noticed that Hanji had once again delivered as she said she would, leaving a thin red pen drive in his mailbox. Shoving it in his pocket and shutting the square silver combination door, he headed out of the small complex and began the drive to his campus. UCLA had two campuses and of course his first class had to be on the part of campus that was the farthest away from the apartment and just to rub salt into the open wound there was nowhere to park. It was going to take him 15 minutes to get to class so he always left a little more than an hour early just to ensure that he would get to his class on time. Computer Science wasn't his favorite class and to have it first thing in the morning followed by calculus just added to the hatred he had of Thursday mornings.

3 hours later in hell of both computers and math, he finally had a break but he wouldn't be able to get to the city hall library until after his last class. Printing out blueprints of a hotel was suspicious no matter who was doing it or where, but at a place where blueprints could be asked for it was a little less suspicious. The librarian that worked knew him as an architecture major so he hadn't ever really asked many questions about why he was pulling blueprints of random buildings. After working on a blueprint he'd go to the front desk asking for a blueprint of some random building and study it for an hour just to throw anyone off the fact that he was planning to break into the first building.

The librarian had never really spoken to him once he thought on it, he only ever asked for his identification to ensure that he was a county resident and to say the usual "can I help you" or "we close in an hour.". In fact the only reason he knew Eren as an architecture major was because he had told him when his requests were met by piercing narrowed eyes and an uncomfortable silence. Whoever the man was, he was extremely intimidating for a librarian and it was no wonder why not many people were seen in the building. His initial assumption was that he was dumped at the post and none too thrilled about it so he had a constant scowl on his face. Most people that did come into the city's library were older people and they had never really bothered him, he simply did as asked without any hint of a skeptical glance.

Maybe it was just him, but he couldn't help thinking that the librarian didn't like him. Eren did go into the library almost every week and ask for random blueprints just before close so it probably attributed to the fact that he wasn't his biggest fan. As he wondered whether or not he could even be bothered by something so simple he walked into the library after getting done with the last class of the day. The librarian's gaze didn't shift from the book in his hands as Eren walked through the glass double doors. His steel blue eyes remained focused on the pages of the novel in his hands as the black wire, rectangular glasses began to slip down on the bridge of his nose. At least he could give it to him, the librarian dressed extremely well for just working at the library, he was always in a collared button down shirt with a light dress blazer and tie.

Breezing past him, he headed over to where the last line of computers lay nestled among lines of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. Hidden from passerby's and prying eyes he took a seat at the computer on the farthest right-hand end and pulled the drive from his pocket. It popped up on the fluorescent blue screen that the drive was password protected and at that point he knew immediately why she had sent him a text of nothing but numbers. He opened the text and began to input the list of numbers, sighing with relief as the files appeared on the screen. The blueprints were just as he needed so he printed them and removed the drive. Laughing as he watched the computer restart itself several times after pulling the drive, Hanji had always done well to cover her tracks and he did as well. 

On the way to grab the printed blueprints he dropped the drive on the floor and stomped on it. The heavy heel of his boot succeeded in turning the small drive into several pieces of plastic and chip. He scraped it into his hands and scattered it in a couple trashcans at the printers. When he made it back to the tables he pulled out a piece of tracing paper, a pattern tracing wheel, and a piece of charcoal. Any normal person wouldn't have had a clue as to what he was doing but any criminal would know that he was copying the print and making it nigh invisible until he smeared the charcoal over it's edges. With each papers overlapping one another he set to work carefully tracing every detail of the blueprints onto various sections of wax tracing paper.

Almost 2 hours later and he was done with the easiest part of the plot. Upon finishing the task he looked around and pulled a match from his pocket setting the blueprints ablaze, watching as the quickly turned to ash on the table. Luckily, he scraped off the ashes before the elderly gentleman passing by caught sight of his action. He shuffled the papers around and pushed them into the cylindrical white tube he had stashed away in his messenger bag before getting up to go to the front desk to ask the librarian for the blueprints to some random building inside the city. As he approached the front desk the man looked up from his book, his black hair falling to frame the sides of his face elegantly as he stared at Eren with obvious disdain.

"Can I help you?" The tone of his voice was flat, no sharp edge, completely devoid of any feeling as he spoke.

Eren swallowed and nodded "I need the blueprints for Tycoon Pizzeria down on 6th and Park."

The librarian silently placed his book down and walked off before returning several moments later with them "Here. We close in an hour." He just smiled and nodded in thanks and he walked back to the table, wondering how many times in 2 years he had told him the exact same thing. It never seemed to fail, the only words out of his mouth to Eren were those same flat words as always. Brushing it off he sat down and unfurled the blueprints flattening them to the table. The place wasn't very big so all he had to do was look at it and look like he was actively trying to remember certain details or anything else of it so just before leaving he walked around the table taking several photos before returning it to the front desk where the librarian was nowhere to be seen.

5:30pm was about the time he got home, thankful that he didn't have to work that evening so he'd have longer to plan the break in and secure routes through the building. As always he'd have Hanji's help once he got into the room but until then he was on his own. Setting out the plans he began to shade the papers revealing the faint lines of the rooms and the layout of the 17th floor of the Hyatt Regency hotel. Getting through the front door would be easy but finding ways to get around and down through the back of the room while the man himself was still in the room would be another story all together. Waiting until he left was never an option as he would take his cell phone with him and store away his valuables including his laptop and he wasn't exactly versed in safe cracking.

As the time passed he thought of two plans to get into the room, the first of which being much better, faster, and easier than the second but he knew better than to try to go in without a backup plan from many painful experiences. The presidential suite had several parts to the room so he could be in one piece of the room and not run the risk of waking the scummy senator. Sneaking in from the veranda would pose several issues but none that couldn't be easily resolved with a set of climbing gear and thanks to the fact that he took a rock climbing course he had some. Of course he took the rock climbing course, that almost killed him, so it wouldn't be suspicious that he had such equipment laying around in his apartment. He'd need to get to the room directly below the suite and climb up since it was located on the top floor of rooms and had zero rooms next door due to the privacy amenity of the room. With most things settled he decided to call it a night at 8pm since he was going to need sleep if he was going to be staying out so late tomorrow night. After a hot shower and dinner he headed to bed not quite ready for what Friday would have in store for him.

The next morning he prepared himself for the day's agenda that would be prove to be more than just taxing. His first class of the day wasn't until 11am and his last ended at 3 as he only had 3 classes, so he had time to rest up. On the way down he grabbed the mail and slid his next present into his hoodie pocket proceeding as if he hadn't just slid and earpiece in his pocket. Outside, he slid the piece in his bag placing it into a pocket that would keep it safe until the job later that night. After his three classes he drove off to the place that could only be described as a "functional hell". Digital Dreams was a video game store in the center of the mall where most kids were brought to spend their money, loiter, and skip class. His coworkers weren't the most charming bunch but they all got the job done and his manager was his best friend so it wasn't too terrible but some he certainly enjoyed more than others.

Digital Dreams' neon blue sign stung his eyes as he approached the store already in what they considered a uniform: casual dress and a name tag. First glances would tell most people it was a gaming store but there were some people that didn't exactly see it that way. Parent's often made their kids steer clear of the store if they thought that television and video games were rotting their already horrible children's brains anymore than their atrocious parenting skills. Upon walking into the store he saw the crew he was going to be working with for the next 6 hours. Armin Arlert, his best friend and manager was behind the counter arranging the drawers of discs correctly. His golden hair standing out rather drastically against the grey of the drawers as he bent over flipping through them making sure they were all in the correct order. 

The other worker completing their team for the night was the one person that managed to get under his skin by just breathing: Jean Vincent Kirschtein. Two toned hair, multiple piercings and tattoos, and bright amber eyes made him the easiest person to spot in the store. Jean was from a rather well-to-do family but he wanted to prove that he didn't get into college on mommy and daddy's coat tails so he spent most of his time working to pay for everything himself. He was only part time in the store but the two were almost always scheduled with each other since their class schedules were rather similar with classes ending in the afternoon. While he did admire Jean for working so hard, the two had always been on terms that involved them picking on one another to show their approval of one another. There were moments where he wasn't entirely insufferable but they were few and far between. Eren generally liked to screw with him over the one odd fact that he knew about Jean, something that he knew no one else possessed, and that was the fact that Jean was colorblind. 

"Hey, Horseface, you know that your shirt doesn't match your pants right?" Eren grinned ear to ear as he stepped behind the counter of the store, clocking in.

Jean turned around, checking the store for customers before flipping him off "Get bent, Eren. I'm wearing jeans and a black shirt. I match just fine."

Eren shrugged as he chuckled "Mhmm, sure, how do you know it's black? It could be a very dark shade of navy and that's hard enough for most people to distinguish between."

Walking behind the counter he looked to Armin "Armin, the shirt is black right?"

Turning his bright blue eyes up to Jean he nodded and sent a scowl to Eren "Yes, Jean, it's black. Eren, stop picking on Jean and go to the back room and help me sort these out. Somehow they're screwy again." Eren groaned and walked off to the back room of the store bringing back a case of sleeved video game discs to stack into the drawers. Sitting beside Armin the two of them went to work while Jean worked the register, speaking with people and actually doing his job which Eren found odd. After the first drawer was finished he spent the rest of the night organizing the other drawers in the cabinet and putting new games into the computer system. His night was filled with menial busy work making for a rather boring night as it drug on.

Returning home after a less than enthusiastic night at work, he prepared for what it was that he did best: breaking and entering. Heading down the hall to his room he began preparing the necessities for the night's main event packing a small messenger bag with the essentials. Anything larger would draw attention so that meant his climbing harness would be on underneath his second layer of clothing, which meant the drag of having extra bulk. Breaking into a hotel wasn't as hard as it sounded, obviously he could just walk right through the front door, but first things first he'd need to swipe a room key from a maid cart. With a maid's key it would allow him into any door meaning he could easily get into the room below room 1712.

After a long shower and hours of looking back over the plans he had drawn up, he began to dress for the main event. As he dressed out of the usual casual clothing, he opted for a black workout top and a pair of tight, black cargo pants beneath a pair of roomy slacks, black dress shirt, casual blazer and a vibrant hunter green tie. He stood in front of the mirror turning to all sides assuring that his harness couldn't be seen beneath his attire. Once he was satisfied with the way he was presenting himself for a high level of customers he grabbed some cash from his wallet and headed out of the house sliding in his earpiece awaiting for the time he'd be listening to Hanji in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

First things were first as he hailed a cab to take him to the Hyatt Regency at the corner 13th and Lexington. He paid the cab driver and after a thirty-five minute drive he was standing in front of the grand hotel and ready to breeze right past everyone. A kid alone dressed rather well was bound to draw the wandering eyes of some, mainly those just wondering what a kid was doing at such an hour out by himself. Luckily, he didn't exactly look his age so he could pull off a bright eyed kid travelling for the first time by himself. Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder he prepared the act of the business student staying in L.A. for the first time as he walked around for several minutes outside the hotel taking pictures of anything and everything as he noticed the doorman watching him. There was a light smile playing across the elder gentleman's features obviously enjoying watching as Eren spun in circles trying to get a fake grasp of his surroundings.

As he approached the door, the man held open the door and smiled politely "Welcome to Los Angeles, son. Enjoy your first time here and be sure to come back."

Overly energetic as he played his part he nodded furiously and reciprocated his smile with a wide one of his own "Oh! Thank you very much! I absolutely will, thank you, sir!" The man smiled a bit wider as Eren tipped him and walked through the door already deciding that the job of getting into the room was going to be the easiest part. A man and woman at the front desk simply lowered their heads as he hurried past them doing the same in return as he spun around looking around him. Once again, he removed a camera from his pocket and took several photos of the interior of the hotel just as a cover. Breezing past several people he bumped into a woman apologizing for the action while he swiped her room key from atop her purse. When there was no longer anyone staring at him as they past he got onto the elevator and headed to the 15th floor to try to find a maid cart.

Luck was on his side in that moment, as the elevator doors slid apart a yellow and white maid cart was directly in front of him while another was farther down the hall. It would be easier to snatch something from the one in front of him but the maid was inside the room and what he needed wasn't on the cart, it was on the maid, or more specifically in their pocket. Walking down the hall past several doors he encountered the petite redheaded maid as she exited the room and began to shuffle past him pushing the cart. Stumbling and catching his shoulder under hers the two went down together in a gnarled mess of limbs, towels, and various assorted toiletries. Scrambling to her feet the woman began to apologize for being in his way but he shrugged her off explaining it was his fault as helped her up. His fingers found the key card silently as they slipped into her front left apron pocket replacing it with the one he lifted earlier as he helped her to her feet.

He helped her pick up the things from the cart and move on about his business laughing internally at how simple it had been to swipe her keycard once in the elevator. Just because it was easy didn't mean it was going to stay that way, there were three ways that the night could go from there. First, by the time she reached the next place she'd search for her keycard only to swipe it and it be rejected by the door code, at that moment she'd assume she'd have a bad card so she'd head down to the front desk. At the front desk she'd explain the problem, it would be checked, she'd remember bumping into Eren and figuring that he now had her key stealing it from her on purpose. Option 2 would be that she would go through the steps of the process in route one and figure the two simply got their cards mixed in the process and that they'd go to the room and try to switch their keys there, or call the room occupant down for whatever room the key belonged to. Route 3 was the one he was betting on since the woman seemed a bit spacy to begin with, and it was as simple as when the key didn't work she'd just ask to use her friends and continue to do so until the night was over and she could explain to the front desk then that her card was not working correctly.

While on the elevator his mind raced through the possibilities but the moment the doors split he cleared it away and stepped into the hall ready to begin the next leg of the plan. Approaching room 1612 quickly and quietly he pulled the key card from his sleeve and slid it through the door. The moment the light on the door flashed green he pulled the silver handle and slipped into the room thanking the luck on his side that no had booked the room between the time he check earlier and then. Slinking through the room he headed towards the veranda, stripping off his clothes and replacing them in his messenger bag with the ropes and small collapsible grapple. With a good toss it wrapped itself around the beam of the balcony without so much as a a heavy metallic cling when it hit. Clipping the rope to his belt he prepared for the ascension up to the room and tossed his bag over his shoulder.

Within moments he was on the upscale balcony weaving through overly ornate patio furniture to get to the sliding glass door. Pressing his ear near the door to check for any sounds, he waited for several minutes before hearing the sound heavy footsteps. He assumed that it was his personal security until he heard the extremely faint air of steps approaching hastily from behind the heavier pair. At that point he was unsure as to what was going on inside the room but he couldn't let it dissuade him from doing his job, so once he could no longer hear the steps he slid the open and slipped through. Being as stealthy as possible he headed around the bend on his left heading to the living area of the suite to check for a laptop. Once he spotted a red Asus laying on the end of the short sofa he looked around and flipped it open shading the light of the screen as he took a flashdrive from his pocket and pushed it into the computer. 

With it in he pushed the receiver on the flesh colored piece in his ear speaking in a hushed whisper "Ready to roll, Hanji. It's all you. I'm going to scout for the phone, but I don't think we're alone."

Hanji's voice came through the piece "It's alright, you can do it. Be careful." Her last words echoed in his mind as he picked up the laptop and placed it beneath the couch as Hanji worked her hacking genius to copy the data. When it was hidden out of sight he snuck around to the bedroom, breathing lightly as he crept into the open door trying not to wake the man nor draw in his bodyguard. As he began searching various areas of the room he discovered the senator's cell phone in the most likely place: beside his head on the bedside table. Working quickly he disconnected the cell phone and pulled another one from his bag along with a wire to connect them to one another. Cloning the cellular phone took a mere minutes and from then on he hastily exited the room and headed back to the laptop thanking Hanji for being so quick. Noticing it was finished he pulled the drive and made his way back onto the veranda shimmying down the thick cord to get to the balcony of room 1612.

The sound of the glass door from above him being opened pushed him into a panic and as he pulled the grapple free it bounced and collided with a potted flower. From below he heard the sound of shattering clay and the stream of rapidly flowing obscenities from someone as they were just in time to see it fall. He rushed to grab the line and quickly jumped out of his harness throwing it into the bag and dressing back into his previous attire as he headed for the door. Not bothering with the tie he ran out the door and made it to the elevator in record time, hoping to be able to clear the hotel before anything sounded the bells of a suspicious character. His breathing calmed down once in the elevator and he could calmly exit the steel box without so much as a bead of sweat clinging to his brow. Luckily he was taking the back exit so he wouldn't have to go around the front desk.

Taking out his earpiece, he threw it to the ground and crushed it with the heel of his shoe before scattering the pieces in the pool as he walked past. He knew that in such tiny pieces the pool's filter would grab it and no one would think twice of it after it would be under the carcasses of several insects from the inspection of the water. The iron gate pushed open with a gentle touch of his hand and with that he was walking away from the building to hail a cab from around the block. Overall the night had been a success and that meant in the morning he would be a few thousand dollars richer but by the afternoon he'd only be a few hundred dollars richer. Just the thought of it pained him but he remembered why he was doing it and the negative connotations faded from his mind just as he approached his apartment complex The Ruptured Moon.

Before making it up to his apartment, he stopped at the mailboxes and placed the flashdrive and the cellphone into his own and headed up stairs. He was finally able to disrobe and collapse onto his bed once inside. Tomorrow was Saturday and that meant no classes of course, however, it did mean a longer shift at the store. Once he crawled beneath the covers he rolled over to check his cell phone, looking to see if there was any news from his sister. No flashing light and no message icons symbolized that he had in fact not missed her calls or texts simply because she hadn't done either of those two things. Sighing, he scrolled through his applications to find his alarm clock and turn on the one he had specifically set for Saturdays. Drowsiness overwhelmed him as he lay his phone over his head letting sleep finally take him within moments of closing his eyes.

Morning arrived quickly, seemingly providing Eren without the rest he needed even if he got 6 hours of sleep which was about normal for him. Rolling out of bed he drug him himself to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. When he was finished he dressed quickly and grabbed his keys as he headed out of the apartment. As always he checked the mailbox before leaving the complex and as always what he placed inside was gone and replaced with a note with a dollar sign and a wide grinning smiley face with glasses on it. Hanji always like to use humor as she was a rather eccentric woman but he didn't mind and after 2 years of working with her he had more than gotten used to it. Often, she wasn't herself if she wasn't giggling hysterically over some over the top idea for whatever it was he had to do next for her as it was usually some nigh impossible feat. Picking up the blue sticky note he shut the box and made his way to the store.

When he arrived at the store he was once again working with Jean but this time his friend Connie was on the team for the day. Connie was a rather short guy with closely shaved head and brown eyes, known for being very boisterous by almost everyone. He hadn't been working there nearly as long as either him or Jean but he was pretty knowledgeable when it came to the job. With the two of them working it meant that he was in charge as assistant manager so his day would be filled with the rude customers and paperwork. Clocking in, he nodded a greeting to each of the guys and thus began his long, boring day of working until close. The only thing that changed after 5 hours was that he got his break and Jean went home only to be replaced by Armin. With Armin arriving he was to take Jean's place on the floor and behind the register so the last 4 hours would be filled with talking to literally everyone that came into the store.

Just before the end of his shift Hanji had called on him so for another day he'd have to wait to catch up on the sleep. While he was waiting to get off work the news broke up the current program on television to report breaking news. Senator Michaels of New York had been found dead in his hotel room after his failure to appear to a public debate. Immediately, Eren knew why Hanji had called him but he tuned every ounce of his attention to the television to see what ese had happened. It appeared as usual there was a white rose soaked in the victims blood and a playing card found on the victim, and this time it seemed to be a King of Spades. The cause of death had yet to be released so most likely it was another tally to add to the assassin group Soldiers of the Spade or so people were saying on television. 

The Soldiers of the Spade were a well known assassin organization that operated all around the world with each member being a different suit of a deck of cards. There wasn't much information on them and all he knew was that at every crime scene a white rose in blood and the playing card of the member who assassinated the target was found. Each member killed in different ways so the King of Spades' modus operandi had yet to be released. While finding it a bit interesting he couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise in slight fear at the fact he had just missed the assassin that had been in the room. He couldn't get it out of his head that what would have happened if he was a minute later, would he have bumped into the assassin, would he have died, would he have been allowed to live? His mind raced but he was soon pulled from the deep recesses of it when Armin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eren? Time to go." Armin seemed a bit concerned as he gained his attention.

Eren shook his head and smiled "Yeah, right. I'll see you tomorrow." After he clocked out he went to Hanji's ready to be told what exactly was going on. He drove faster than he should have in late night Los Angeles traffic but he couldn't help it as his foot weighed on the gas. Unlocking his phone he glanced down at the time, reading 10:35pm across the home screen. It had only taken him forty minutes to reach her apartment from the mall when it normally took an hour. Pushing that to the back of his mind he got out of the car and headed up stairs to the door at the end of the hall. There was no waiting as he reached the door, he twisted the knob and entered the room immediately taking a seat in front of her. 

She smiled and raked her eyes over him "You got here awfully fast tonight. I take it you're anxious as well."

"Well, yeah, I don't know if I had just missed him or what the hell was going on the other night." Eren moved closer to the table anticipating her reply.

"I'll tell you what I know. When you said we weren't alone well you were right, but they waited until you left to get to work. Your leaving woke the man when the pot fell, so really A plus on that one, but anyway when he got up to check the noise he was shot. The King of Spades was in the room before you but left when they heard you coming in, I'm pretty sure they never saw your face so at least that's good. The information we got on the man will be released and whew was it bad. Human trafficking is bad no matter who you are, so you won't see me crying over it. I got paid, you got paid, some of your debt is gone, and a very despicable, pathetic excuse for a human being is dead. I think it all worked out fine. I just wanted to tell you because I figured you saw the news."

"Mhmm, sure, sure. I won't be sad over it either, he was a fucking snake, but we both know that's not why you brought me out here. You only call me out here when you have a job for me so whatcha got?"

"Oh, Eren, always skipping the foreplay. Alright, I have 3 jobs for you, the first two are small and I imagine you can have them done within a few days but the third is high profile and it involves breaking into the mansion of someone in the public spotlight right now. I know fun right?!"

"Ugh.....Hanji...That sounds like the exact opposite of fun. How long do I have for each?"

"Mmmm, you've got a week for the big one so do it last and the other two each have three days so either of those can be done easily. The first one is just a simple computer hack, police officer corruption suspect, the second is a witness in a criminal case related to target A, third is the district attorney's house!"

The longer she spoke the progressively more excited her voice grew and the more annoyed Eren grew "Dammit, Hanji what the hell is this? Am I a vigilante now? Whatever, just have me what I need by tomorrow and I'll get started. I've got a lot of shifts this week so I'll balance it out but it might take me a while. Send me everything I need for all three at once. I think I might be able to get the first two out of the way on the same night."

Hanji's toothy grin replaced her light smirk as she reached over the table to send a hard punch to Eren's shoulder "That's my boy! No, of course you aren't, you're a thief for hire because what is debt?"

Reciting the line she had used 2 years ago he sighed "Debt is repayment by pain and suffering."

"And sometimes?"

"Illegal tomfoolery. I remember, Hanji, thank you. I'll get going now, see ya boss." He smiled lightly as she stood up and ruffled his hair sending him on his way. As he left he hung his head wracking his brain over just how he was supposed to plan out three heists in a week. It seemed Hanji was growing more reliant on him lately on top of the fact she was more cautious than she used to be. He hadn't the foggiest of notions why that was all of a sudden but he knew better than to question her motive. Driving back he began to think about just how long each break in was going to take along with the data transfers and anything else that Hanji wanted him to do while he was in there. Whatever he had to do was going to have to wait until after work tomorrow afternoon. 

For the next two days he repeated the same process he always did, work and classes were completed before going to the library. He received all his blueprints and began the process of tracing and mapping out routes in his head as he studied them for hours. When he was finished he asked for other prints and crushed the drive throwing it away just as before. Concluding, in the two days he used, that he could do both break in's the same night for the smaller two of the three jobs. They were only around 17 minutes apart so he decided that tomorrow night would be the two minor jobs then he would sit down with the map of the bigger job and decide then just how he was going to get in and out in the allotted amount of time he had.

Hanji had provided him with a schedule of the district attorney's schedule letting him know that'd he'd be home and he could break in around midnight. Everything he did was usually done late at night so he had qualms about that, in fact it was earlier than most so if he was in and out he could be home by 4am and have several hours to sleep before class. The idea of more sleep positively thrilled him so he once he had preformed the two minor jobs and set Hanji up with the information he jumped right into planning the next and hopefully final job for the next couple of days. If he didn't take a break and get more sleep he might begin to slip up which was exactly what they didn't need from him. Overall, he had a rather decent plan to get in and out of the home without being seen or heard and in such a large place with cameras the not being seen part was much harder than not being heard.

The night finally rolled around after work, almost immediately after he arrived home he had to change and get ready to catch a ride across the city and up to Silver Lake where the target was. Once dressed he slung his bag over his arm and headed out the apartment, stopping to pick up his earpiece and several electronic disrupters before leaving the complex. With the necessities packed away safely in his pockets he flagged down a cab and paid the outrageous that would get him across the county at 11pm. As instructed the cab driver left him about a block before the address he needed so he got out and made the rest of the way on foot, heading over the wall of hedges rather than opting for the guarded front gate. Apparently the man came from a long, prominent line of money and he boy did he show it off, with the way the backyard was designed Eren knew that whatever information he was there for had to have been something big.

Scaling the back wall and making his way up to the veranda quickly and slipping undetected into the main study of the house. As he began to creep around he noticed there was something off about the atmosphere, it was quiet, eerily so. Tiptoeing through the room he noticed the main computer sitting open at the exquisitely carved mahogany desk so he pulled the flashdrive from his pocket and let Hanji set up the work. Instead however, he was instructed to begin it himself from a simple command ringing into his ear. Past the point of confusion he had no idea how to do that but as he began typing he noticed that Hanji was secretly helping him get into it. For some reason she was showing him how to get into the computer and he had no idea why but all thoughts in his head as he heard a blood curdling scream from somewhere within the house.

Almost dropping his bag, he scrambled back from the desk glancing around to see where the sound had come from. Hairs all along his body began to raise standing on end as another scream pierced the stagnant air. Someone was in the house doing something more than unspeakable but it was still his job to go find the cell phone and get a clone of it. His feet refused to move even as he willed them to, it was as if he was standing in concrete. He was chilled to the bone but Hanji's voice was nowhere to be found to push him through it so it was up to him to remember that this was his job and he needed to do what he had gone there for and then get as far away as he could. The study was the only room without cameras so as he struggled to force himself forward he had to remember to turn on the signal jammers to disrupt the cameras as he slinked off down the halls.

Trying to recall the blueprints he knew that the master bedroom was on the first floor so he just needed to walk around until he found it. It was the worst thing he could do but he had no other choice as his brain refused to work. Upon creaking open the door he thought was most likely to house the bedroom he stumbled upon the gruesome scene he wished he could have unseen. A platinum blonde man was bound to a chair, his light blue eyes screaming in pain as his mouth no longer could due to the cloth gag tied around his jaw. In front of him was a short man in all black, black slacks pants, black boots, a thin, black turtleneck and a sharp black dress blazer. As he peeked through the crack he caught a glimpse of the man's cell phone laying on the desk behind him. Cursing his luck, he knew that somehow he had to get into that room without being seen.

Deciding he might as well try to sneak into the room while the assailant's back was to the door and towards the fireplace. Holding his breath he squeezed through the door as he widened it ever so slightly successfully managing to tiptoe to the desk, grab the phone and hide beneath it as he pulled the cord from his pocket. While he connected the cord to both phones he peered through the crack in the joining of the desk and watched as the assailant in black's back was still to the door. The moment he turned Eren rushed a hand to his mouth to keep any sound from exiting as he saw the crimson burning of the fireplace tongs and something being held between it. He walked over to the desk grabbing something unknown from atop it before he raised the silver object between the tongs to the bound man's temple pressing it deep into his skin. Muffled screams permeated the air as the heated metal carved out it's impression into the man's skin, leaving a perfectly indented spade at the side of his left eye.

Eren clamped his hand harder over his mouth to keep from making so much as a peep as he saw a white rose land into the man's lap. The assailant was speaking so softly Eren couldn't hear him but he could catch certain words but it wasn't in English. He didn't know what was being said but whatever it was couldn't have been as he saw his left arm slip beneath his jacket and pull a .45 caliber pistol from his waistband. The shining silver of the metal silencer told him all he needed to know: this was a hit. His suspicions were only confirmed as the man turned to show a black mask over the entirety of his face with a heavily intricate patterned white spade beneath his left eye while a white A in calligraphy script was etched under his right. In that moment he knew exactly was going to happen and he needed to get the hell out of dodge.

When the man in the mask turned his back once again Eren took it as his moment to flee. Making a mad dash for the door, Eren went straight for the door accidentally tripping over a wastebasket of all things. Stumbling but regaining his footing he ran out of the room drawing the attention of the man in the mask. As soon as he was several inches out of the door and down the hall he heard the sound of a suppressed gunshot. Pushing himself to run faster and faster he made it back upstairs into the study and once he grabbed the drive from the laptop he headed right back out the window with no qualms of jumping straight down to the garden awaiting below him. He hadn't seen the face of the man in the mask, but unfortunately for Eren, that man had seen his.


	3. Chapter 3

Booking it out of the garden he no longer cared about how much noise he was making. Dragging down his grapple had caused more noise than him falling 13 feet but it didn't matter at that point he just wanted to leave his data and his life. He didn't even have time to bother with taking out his earpiece nor did he have the time to bother about throwing his climbing gear back into his bag. Running down the block he finally managed to stop and take a breather for a few second before running down the road to hail a cab and begin putting his things away. On the ride home he crushed the earpiece and let the electrical dust get scattered to the wind as he tossed out the open window.

Upon arriving back home he put the things in the mailbox and climbed the stairs eager to get out of his clothes and get a shower. At every noise he practically jumped out of his skin, obviously still on edge from the event he witnessed back in the house. As he began to shower he noticed that his hands were shaking, in fact all of him was trembling as he recalled the events that transpired. Not able to push the sight from his head he decided to do something he never did: call Hanji. He didn't know if she would answer him or not but he needed to know what the hell he was supposed to do about that. Once out of the shower he reached for his phone, dialing the number he knew he could reach her.

After two rings the phone was answered "Forget everything. Don't talk about it, don't think about it. You didn't see anyone, hear anyone, and you don't know a damn thing about it. They aren't on your tail I checked traffic cams back to your apartment. Just go to sleep, Eren. I'll contact you soon." Without being able to get in a single word the dial tone sounded in his ears. She hung up without letting him speak, and with what she said it meant she had heard it or at least parts of it. Hanji was someone he could trust and he knew that so he would do just that and trust her as he tried to ease mind to sleep. By easing his mind of course he meant numbing it to keep it from thinking correctly so he opened the medicine cabinet and found the sleeping aides, swallowing a couple before heading to bed.

Sleeping might have worked out for well him if he hadn't of dreamt of the man in the mask. There was only one person that the man could have been and that was the person of that organization that he least would have liked to encounter: The Ace of Spades. The letter A on his mask and the spade had been enough to tell him, just like the playing card it was copying, that he was the Ace. No one had been revealed to be higher in the hierarchy of the Soldiers of the Spade than Ace himself. No one knew hardly anything about the organization but the person they knew the least about was the head of the Soldiers of the Spade. Even Eren knew that he should leave it alone but something about that man had felt more than frightening and he couldn't exactly place a finger on it.

Getting ready for class he turned the television on only to hear of the murder and the card they had found at the scene which was just as he guessed; the ace of spades. His attention had to forcibly be pulled away from the broadcast as he got ready to leave for class. The entire day he seemed to be withdrawn from his surroundings lost entirely in his own mind. Four classes passed him by without him so much as paying attention to a single subject that was being taught. He just just couldn't focus after wondering why the Ace of Spades hadn't chased him as far as he could. If he had really wanted to he could have caught up to him but he didn't know why he didn't take the chance. 

Even through work he seemed off, especially when Jean approached him "Hey, Space Cadet, I asked you to check the schedule for me. What time do I come in next Wednesday?"

Snapping out of his haze he apologized and grabbed the clipboard with their schedules printed out attached to it "Oh, uh yeah, sorry. You open next Wednesday."

Nodding with thanks Jean turned back to raise an eyebrow "Hey, you alright, ya seem kinda off today?"

"Thanks for the concern, Seabiscuit, but I'm alright. I think I'm just coming down with something so I'm gonna go get checked out after class tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and went back to doing his work after their chat. Jean being genuinely concerned for his well being was just as concerning itself as it was a refreshing change. Eren knew in that instance that he was zoning out too much, he needed to get his head back on straight if he was to actually work that day. Using the doctor was a clever excuse if he didn't feel like going in tomorrow afternoon and Jean had heard him so someone could vouch for him if he could even get Jean to do something moderately nice for someone else. 

His next step was to head to the library after work, he knew that Hanji had told him to leave it alone but something was bugging him. It seemed like these people were ghosts, phantoms that parents would tell their children about in hopes that they be good. He wanted, he needed, to know more about them so he headed to the only place he could think of: the city hall library. Once there he picked his usual computer and set to work pulling up every article he could on the supposed Soldiers of the Spade. He began finding articles of hits all over the world, the most recent being the one he witnessed, once in Germany, and one in the Czech Republic. Digging farther he looked up which members were known to have committed murders, and it seemed the heaviest hitters were the spades themselves with an estimated total of over 30 for the King in just the last two years and over 67 for the Ace in just the current year alone.

The more he dug the more he began to lose himself in the information. While it was interesting it was also bordering on obsessive but he couldn't help but dig farther, seeing what their preferred styles were. All the spades seemed to favor guns, the hearts favored trickery, the clubs favored up close and personal, and the diamonds preferred blades. Diamond didn't have much information, but the one with the least information on them fell to the Ace of Spades. He had known he wouldn't find actual details but to see so little known about them did make them start to seem like boogeymen. Just as he pulled up an article on the Ace of Spades he couldn't help but shake the feeling like someone was watching him. 

As he turned around he saw the librarian bent at an angle by his side reading the article as well, jumping from his skin he took a heavy breath and shot the librarian a dirty look. He grinned sadistically and stepped away quietly, giving Eren more than just the creeps, no one ever got the drop on him so he was good. His footsteps had been completely quiet otherwise he would have heard him especially for him to have gotten so close to him. He he could have almost felt his breath against his neck if he had been any closer, but the one thing that bothered him was seeing that smile, he had never seen him so much as a twitch a lip and suddenly he was smiling, he didn't understand but he went back to researching. 

The next three days passed with him slowly coming back to himself. It had seemed like doing research on the boogeymen of the underground world had actually eased his mind a bit, knowing that they hardly ever stayed in one place too long unless they had more hits but even then they tried to keep the heat off their trail by never performing three hits in the same state. As he slowly started returning to normal, being able to focus on classes and on work once again something grabbed his attention. On the third day after the incident at the district attorney's house he knew something was wrong when Hanji had left a note in his mailbox with her typical smiley face as a signature.

Eren,

Meet me here tonight at 3, just like old times. Use the vent on the roof we need to get into the computer on the top floor, room at the end of the hall. Meet you in there.  
Ace of Clubs - 193 South Sunset Street

~ZH :D

As he read it he thought of the old times, the times when they broke into places together, when she taught him how to pick locks and get back security cameras. If it meant like old times that meant something was definitely up. The two of them hadn't gone out together in over a year, not since he got the hang of doing all the break ins himself. Odd as it was it managed to cause a smile to creep onto his face and he found himself almost giddy at being able to team up with Hanji once again. Getting up to his bedroom he began picking out his tactical clothes mostly just things consisting of black so no one could see him in the dark of a room without lights. When he finally finished picking out what he was going to wear he changed into it and headed downtown to the night club that would most likely be closed and dead to it's regulars on a random Wednesday night.

On the outside the place seemed like a real dive, mossy brick walls and a shitty neon sign with blown out bulbs, but like any good example of "don't judge a book by it's cover" it proved to look resplendent inside. Shining red and black leather seating and a shining cherry wood bar stretched from one end of the club to the other as a very obvious card theme played around on it's wall and attributed to it's color scheme of red, black, and white. As he dropped from the vent and stood with both feet firmly planted to the ground he understood the appeal of the place. If people were in the bar it would provide a close atmosphere of a bar with the distant atmosphere of a dance club. Deciding to take in the aesthetics later he headed over the black velvet rope in front of the winding staircase leading to the second floor.

At the top of the stairs he looked down the hall to see several doors, but he remembered her mentioning the door at the end of the hall. Picking the lock he slipped past the door and followed the line of the wall since he had no blueprints to go on. When he got to the desk at the back of the room he moved to flip up the laptop when he heard the click of the receiver in his ear.

Hanji's voice sounded in his ear "Sorry, Eren." Just as the words registered, lights illuminated the room and Eren turned to see a room full of people in masks sitting around on various pieces of furniture. Each person in the room was wearing a mask with a suit and station on it, some being more intricate than others. Two male clubs sat by each other, white masks over their face one with a black K and black club, while the other's mask had a black Q and black club. To their left sitting on the shorter part of the leather sectional was a thin man with red and white mask divided in half as if were cracked down the center with a black K on one side while a black heart was on the other. Standing at the side of them, the one who had so nicely flipped the lights on was a tall man wearing a black mask with silver and white horizontal stripes across the mask along with a black K under his left eye, the opposite from everyone else. The other odd thing about the man was there was an eyepatch under his mask, leather, with an intricate white spade over it shining through the right eyehole of the mask.

"Sit. Join us and stay a while." His voice was commanding, blunt, and just loud enough to strike the necessary amount of paralyzing fear into him. The man walked over to where he wished him to sit, standing in front of the sectional. While all eyes were on him he hadn't noticed the man behind him who pushed a finger between his shoulder blades urging him to walk forward. Once he reached the appointed place for him to sit, he sat down cautiously trying to avoid looking any of the members in the eyes. He knew very well where he was and who was surrounding him, unfortunately for him he had been led into the heart of the Soldiers of the Spades. Just as he thought the very thought, the man who pushed him forward stopped just short of the sectional where Eren could see his mask. The Ace of Spades was now the only one standing as the King of Spades crouched to his knees and began to speak.

"You witnessed a serious offense three days ago on the early morning of October 17th. Now, you see there in lies our problem, you may not have seen Ace's face but he saw yours and you saw what happened, you saw the way he works. Tell me what you know about us." The man's voice was smooth, not as harsh as it had been seconds before. As Eren went to speak he noticed Ace walking towards him taking a seat closely beside him as he crossed his legs and leaned an arm on the back of the sofa just behind him. A chill along with another bolt of fear ran down his spine as he straightened his posture to avoid being near Ace's arm.

"Uh, I, uh, I don't know anything." Eren shook his head nervously as a blade was suddenly against his throat. Cold steel was only a millimeter away from slicing through his skin as he swallowed carefully.

Eren noticed the mouth piece was out of his mouth unlike Ace's as the King of Spades grinned widely, wagging his gloved forefinger "Ah, ah, ah. See, Ace here, he doesn't like liars Eren. Just like you know us, we know you, although rest assured we know much, much more about you than you do us so ahead and share with the class."

Once the blade retreated from his throat he began "Okay, okay. I did some research but it's not like anyone knows who you all are. You're all just ghosts, and for most people a scary story to tell people to behave themselves or the Soldiers of the Spade will track you down a put a bullet through your eyes. Speaking of bullets I know you two prefer guns, those two like to get up close and personal via beating the shit out of people, she likes to trick people and poison them or at least the other half does, and Diamond, who I don't see, likes blades and explosives. I don't get the white roses thing but whatever that's your things so eh. That's really all I know, oh and the fact Ace has killed more people this year all of you have in the last 2....that's documented anyway. Why are you the only one talking?"

The King of Spades' toothy grin stayed plastered to his face "Very well, you did do your homework. The white rose has always been Ace's thing truthfully, but you don't need to know anything else other than what you know now. I am the only one speaking because people can be identified by their voice Eren."

Quickly speaking without thinking Eren tilted his head "So why are you speaking at all then?"

Getting to his feet, the King of Spades loomed over him running a lone finger up his chin "Oh, because I'm the one that's been tasked to look after you, Eren. It will be my job to monitor you day in and day out, everywhere you go, everything you do I will be watching. I'm not scared of you turning me in, because if you so much as thought about it you'd be dead before you left your shitty little apartment. 2A of The Ruptured Moon, correct? I thought so."

Shivering at the prospect and at the close proximity of a killer he posed an important question "Why are you watching me though? Why feel the need to tell me you're watching me, to scare me?"

"Oh no, not at all. The thing is, kid, some people are interested in what we do, how we do it, and who we are. You're the only person to see our work, but more importantly Ace's work, and these people are after us, Ace and I more than anyone and Ace more so than me. You're in danger because you're a nosy little fucking shit that just happened to not leave well enough alone. Oh don't give me that look, it's not from us, we don't kill people that we haven't been paid to kill unless they fuck with us. These people do not care about killing people left and right to get what they want and when they find you you'll be what they want. It's up to us to protect you to ultimately protect ourselves, so don't get the wrong idea if I think you're a danger to us, I will ventilate your skull, understand? It is my job to watch you, protect you, and kill you if necessary. Go on about your daily life just do not mention anything about us, oh hey, Ace is trying to ask you a question....he wants to know what that smells like. The mask kinda prevents sniffing capabilities." His dark coffee colored eye seemed to be exuding truth while he gestured over to the man at Eren's left. Leaning over he saw the man's face cocked slightly to the side as he pointed to the cloth in his hands. Oblivious to what it could possibly be he leaned down and sniffed immediately regretting the choice he had made. Within seconds the cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose as he inhaled the scent. The chemical scent stung his nostrils as the images around began to fade into black.

Waking up, he was staring at the ceiling in his apartment, in his bedroom. Raising the covers he looked down to notice that he was in his boxers, like he had crawled into bed at some point last night. Thinking back he didn't remember much of the previous night, only a strange dream about the members of the Soldiers of the Spade. Dream aside, he crawled out of bed and got ready for his 8am and 9:30am classes. His limbs were heavy and his mind was more than a tad groggy but he knew he needed to go to class if not he'd slip behind and the last thing he needed behind in were calculus and computer coding. He did his best to try get out of bed and drive to campus, but walking to class practically sapped the remaining energy he had. There wasn't the foggiest notion as to why he was so tired but he figured just like every day he'd fight it with caffeine. 

During class he couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere someone was watching him, the anxiety just began to creep through his skin and settle into his bones. As he sat through all his classes the pestering feeling never seemed to cease he could only pray that it would soon dissipate. Wish though he may, the feeling never quite vanished, not even as he went in to work, not even 3 days later did the gnawing feeling deep in his gut vanish. At least soon he had a distraction at work, a new employee to train. Annie was a short blonde girl who always seemed to have her hair up and Jean claimed she had a serious case of "Resting Bitch Face" and he could see it. Her pale blue eyes seemed dull with only a hint of sparkle if she was spoken to about something she obviously liked and as Eren found out, she was a die hard Mortal Kombat fan. To try to get past her walled up, chilly exterior he set up the demo on the Playstation 4 as the new Mortal Kombat game allowing each of them to play as he explained working in the store.

"Dammit!" Eren scoffed, head hung low as he once again conceded defeat to his newest employee.

Toothy grin showing pride within her normally stoic appearance she shrugged "As if you could win with those moves, hey, kid in the grey you're next."

Jean raised an eyebrow not knowing if she was talking to him or Connie "Uh, me?"

"Duh, what are you, colorblind?" She waved a dismissing hand as she placed the other on her hip.

Eren couldn't contain his laughter as he placed a cautious hand on her shoulder "Hahahaha, good one."

Walking over Jean grabbed the controller from Eren's hand looking to her very seriously "Actually I am. Did Eren tell you to crack that joke?"

Annie doubled over to her knees cackling "Hahaha oh you're serious? That's perfect. Come get your ass stomped, Monochrome."

After 3 rounds Jean dropped the controller "Well, shit, you're good. I guess we found our fighter. Welcome to the team, Annie." 

Connie walked over to her and slung his arm over her shoulders "Welcome, now lemme kick your ass."

"Good luck." Annie scowled as she tossed his arm off his shoulders and began selecting her character on the screen. Eren got a kick out of having her there, it seemed like she was one of the guys who reminded her a bit Mikasa. Working there with her, training her would prove to provide at least some entertainment especially if she kept picking on Jean. After a couple hours she seemed to have the just down on her job so he let Connie go home early and let her take over for an hour to see how she would do starting on the register, learning their computer system. She had most of the system learnt in an hour, after all it wasn't a very complicated system to grasp, the register was much harder and even it was rather simple. 

Overall his impression of Annie was a neutral one and so long as she did her work and got along well with everyone then it wouldn't be much of a problem. He had the impression that she wouldn't really be speaking to them much but when she did it would most likely to be to pick on one of them for something. Armin seemed to think she would work out in the store so as the assistant manager he had to have his back and agree until she proved otherwise. Having her there meant that if he actually wanted a day off now he could have one once she was trained which was both a good and bad thing. Even though he had worked for Hanji for the last few times and he had a good bit of money saved at the end of the week he had to pay a lot of it out to the collectors and since Mikasa wasn't there it meant most of his savings would be gone.

The next evening he was once again scheduled to go through classes, so thankfully it was a Friday so late classes but that also meant he was working until close. He didn't mind so much and he had been catching up on his sleep lately, but it was odd that he hadn't heard from Hanji. If he didn't think she'd kill him for showing up unannounced he run over after work and check on her. Going almost a week without hearing from her was more than just a bit off and he was starting to get worried. He knew Hanji could take care of herself, sure, but he still worried about her she had looked after him for going on 3 years and he couldn't just pretend all would be okay if he ignored it. The entirety of his time time in class was spent hoping he'd get her call and he'd go over to see her as she dumped another ridiculous job in his lap telling him he had a few days to do it.

Unfortunately that didn't happen and as he got to work he still hadn't heard a word from his beloved boss. His head was in the clouds and he hadn't been paying much attention until Annie asked him a few questions to make sure she was performing a transaction correctly. Once he scanned it thoroughly and nodded she went back to work as he watched over her shoulder to ensure she didn't mess anything up. Telling Jean to watch her for a moment he went into the back storage room and brought out a box of games that needed to be put into the system. It was part of his job to do it too, but she was new and she didn't exactly know that so he was going to teach her how to input them into the system, sleeve the discs, place the boxes on the floor, and store the discs. A very simple task, but often a very tedious one as well and he figured that he'd make the new girl do it so he could sit back on the register and just ring people up all night.

He began to explain to her what was going on when someone walked through the door. Eren nodded to Jean to go take care of it so he slipped out from behind the counter and put on his business face as he approached the man. Explaining things to Annie only took several minutes and a few times of making her watch him as he put in the data into the system before she could pretty much handle it herself. The moment Eren looked over to Jean on the floor he noticed the man he was talking to seemed to be a little too overdressed to be in a video game store. His dark hair was lightly gelled in place and his attire of slacks, a collared t-shirt with a tie and a sweater over top it was a bit off-putting. Jean seemed to be fawning over him, he hadn't the slightest idea why but as he casually touched his arm and laughed he knew that Jean was trying to flirt with the guy.

It wasn't any of his business whom he spent his time flirting with, so long as he didn't make the customer uncomfortable. Annie reached over and asked him something about an error message as it popped up on the screen. Drawing his eyes away from the two he glanced over to the computer screen having to explain to her that the game was already in the system and someone must have put it back because their serial numbers matched. While she was staring at him less than enthused by the error he walked over to the wide metal filing cabinets searching for the game in question. Once he found it he put it into the system and laid the box out on the counter so that he'd remember to put it onto the floor later. He had to explain to Annie that before he and Armin took over the place had two really shitty managers that kept the whole place in a constant state of disarray. 

Getting to his feet he glanced up to notice the man Jean had been chatting with standing at the counter. Two video games were in his hands, one for the Playstation 3, Alice: The Madness Returns and one case for the Playstation 4 pre-order of Hitman. When his eyes scanned the games his heart skipped a beat, but the second his eyes met the two dark coffee colored eyes, with the left showing more of a red tint, his heart almost stopped. He seemed so familiar and so intimidating for being dressed so elegantly. Something about the man was giving off a serious chill and he couldn't place it but he knew that he knew him from somewhere. As he smiled and took the games from his hands about to speak Jean walked over and leaned against the counter. He distracted the man from Eren pulling his intense gaze from away from Eren and to himself as he spoke about his tie. Eren couldn't help but snicker at the fact Jean was saying how he liked his tie.

The man turned to Eren, his voice instantly paralyzing his fingers on the keyboard as he stared at his name tag then back up to his eyes "What's so funny, Eren, is it?"

"Mhmm.....well, uh, he says he likes your tie, but Jean there is colorblind so to him it just looks like a slightly lighter version of black. Jean his tie is red." Eren immediately recognized him as the man beneath the mask from his dream.

Jean shrugged "I was talking about the pattern, but thank you for disclosing that lovely tidbit about me."

Eren shuddered as the man leaned towards Jean "He's right, it is red, but you can like the pattern just fine."

"I take it you don't have a members card and you want to pay upfront for the pre-order correct?" 

"Correct." 

"Then your total is $87.27, sign here for the pre-order and I need name to put it under."

"Put it under yours, here, keep the change. See ya." The man tossed a $100 bill on the counter and turned to walk off when Eren noticed something fall from his sleeve. As he picked up the object the blood in his veins solidified, turning to shards of ice as he turned over a King of Spades playing card. Eyes darting to the exit of the store he looked just to catch the man wink and grin so widely that he then recognized the smile from beneath the mask. At first he thought his mind was fucking with him, after all he knew that the brain couldn't invent faces so that meant he had to have seen the man before at least once. He had made the wrong assumption that the meeting in the club was all a terrible, extremely vivid dream, or nightmare rather. Shaking his head he tried to clear it away but it stuck, clinging to his mind as if it were a leech hellbent on sucking the life from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie leaned over his arm as he held the playing card between his fingers "What's that, and what the hell was up with that guy?"

Jean grinned "Hot, that's what was up with that guy. Hotter than Eren's sister which is a huge deal.......well, looks like he's zoning out again otherwise he'd have killed me for that."

Eren glanced to the upper right hand corner of the card "34h, a pocket watch, a club, and an A....huh...Oh, yeah, no I guess it's just a piece of trash. I'll toss it, I'm not sure what's with that guy either. Jean, do you some tissues, could you have drooled any harder?"

"I may need some tissues but it won't be for my drool haha I'm kidding, jeez. Well I'm not sure what to do about his pre-order but you're the manager so you figure it out." Brushing it off, Jean grinned and headed back over to the shelves as Eren thrust the case from earlier into his hands.

"Shelve this while you're at it. Annie, this is one thing I can't tell you to prepare for as it's never happened so I'm just gonna write his appearance down and hope that he comes in here again. Looks like he wrote down my name on the pre-order slip too." Eren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he finished the transaction while she went back to inputting more games. Just before close, when he was trying to figure out what exactly the numbers and symbols on the card meant the television in the corner of the store flashed as it changed programs. Breaking news streamed over the program once again and a knot began tying itself into Eren's gut. Annie rolled her eyes and huffed as it released the details of another murder, this time another playing card was found along with another white rose. The moment the words "Soldiers of the Spade" left the news anchor's mouth Eren's stomach began churning once again and Annie turned her attention to him.

"You alright, Eren?" Her voice was as flat as always but there was a slight edge of concern as he listened closely.

He nodded "Mhmm, sudden pain is all."

She nodded in response then leaned against the counter "Can you believe that crap? Two-bit hacks calling themselves an assassin group. Ooooh, congratulations you killed a billionaire oil tycoon on his yacht. No one fucking cares. What do you guys think about it?"

Eren froze but Jean chimed in quickly "I think they're just some media made up story to scare people. These murders are probably just from random people that they're saying are connected by what? Cards and rose? Yeah, alright, sure. What about you Eren?"

Eyes darting around his surroundings he shook his head "I uh, I don't really know. Oh hey, it's time for us to start closing up the store." Copping out of the question, Eren slid past them and took the keys from his pocket walking over to lock the doors. Now that he was being certain he was being watched the last thing he was going to do was badmouth a group of highly trained killers. Annie and Jean left the store first as he had to arm the security system and walk out the back so he was on his own in the blacked out, desolate store thinking about the card. He had to get rid of it as Annie stared at it but remembered the symbols, and after a few minutes he got the watch and the 34h meant in 34 hours. The part he was still having issues with was the A which he thought stood for ace and the club was just a club he had no idea what it was supposed to be. He didn't know any ace of clubs and then as he thought that very sentence he realized it meant the Ace of Clubs night club. 

Meeting back up with them willingly was enough to frighten anyone but being summoned was more than enough to chill the blood in his veins. They had to send the freak with the creepiest mask after him to be his fucking keeper too, of all things. Although as he got a closer look at him he noticed the dark band of freckles on his face would be enough to identify him because no one had that many fucking freckles and wore an eyepatch to be cool. When he got a good look at him he noticed both of his eyes were fine so he couldn't help but think he wore it just for aesthetics beneath his creepy striped, wide smiled, mask. Shivering at the thought of being in the room with all of them once again he armed the system and practically flew out of the building.

While he was driving back to the apartment he got a call. Reaching into his pocket he had hoped it was Hanji that she would tell him she had something for him. Instead of Hanji he was met with another female voice he had hoped to hear, that of his sister. She had called to tell him that she was on her way home and that she figured he would be as well. He was so ecstatic that he'd get to see her before they asked her to work on another flight. Unable to quell his emotions the moment he got home he began cleaning things up knowing that if she saw something out of place she'd feel the need to fix it and he didn't need her to do anything of than rest. As he was rushing about the apartment he heard the door open and the click of Mikasa's short pump heels click on the hardwood floors as she entered the den.

Rushing out he went to her side crushing her with hug "Welcome back. How was it?"

She smiled for moment before she groaned and pried him off her "Thanks, Eren. It was alright, long, and rather stiff. Berlin was a nice place though, here brought you some snacks I thought you might like. Anyway, I've been on my feet for a while so I'm gonna shower and go to bed. How about we go out to eat tomorrow evening? You work until 10 right?"

He smiled gently and nodded "Yeah, that sounds great, and thank you. Good night, Mika."

Her upper lip twitched upwards, almost smiling before she sent a hard punch to his shoulder "Stop calling me that..Good night, Eren." Even if she pretended that she didn't like him calling her the childhood nickname he knew better. She was always just too reserved to admit it, and not many people could tell the emotion on her face. Her piercing almond eyes and sharp features also gave her what Jean dubbed as "Resting Bitch Face" but he knew better than to assume she was always angry. It was always a bit odd to see her in her flight attendant uniform as an baby blue ascot, pencil skirt, jacket and heels weren't eactly what she would ever be caught dead in. Even her normally free flowing, shoulder-length black hair was pulled back which she only ever did when was at work. While working out she never once pulled her hair back that he remembered.

Thankful that she was back home and safe was enough to keep his mood elevated as he went to sleep not long after she did. When he awoke she was already up, still in her pajamas and sitting on the sofa with cup of coffee as she watched some show on netflix. He chuckled delightedly to himself and headed off to take a shower before making her breakfast. She wasn't very adept at cooking and he wasn't going to exactly declare himself to be a master chef but he thought of himself as a rather decent cook. While she watched her show, he got out of the shower, got dressed, and made her some pancakes before leaving to go to work. She smiled and thanked him before he headed out to work, where he would spend the next 10 hours wondering if he was going to get caught up with the King of Spades once again.

Once at work he noticed that Annie wasn't scheduled to come in so he would spend most of the night doing what he had her doing the previous night. The life of a video game store assistant manager was certainly not a charmed one, but he enjoyed it for the most part. Moving slower than a snail's pace that night progressed with every minute feeling as though thirty had passed instead. Eren was more than ready to close the shop when the time came, and more than ready to enjoy a night out with his sister. Just as he remembered though he counted back to what time he had received the card from the King of Spades thinking what time 34 hours would be. Calculating quickly in his head he realized he had to meet with them at exactly 2 am.

Mikasa was eager to go out to dinner with him as well that evening but it seemed like she could tell he was on edge. If she did tell she hadn't mentioned it and instead the two went out like average siblings sitting around a table and enjoying one another's company. Eren looked down to check the time on his phone knowing that he still had while before he would have to leave so he could relax and enjoy himself while they ate. She had picked a rather nice restaurant and she had been smart about looking at the times they closed on a Saturday night. The two each had a drink before leaving, knowing that it would run out of the their system before they left. Eren enjoyed asking about asking what Germany was like, he always loved hearing about her travels and at some times he envied her but he remembered it wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. At the end of their dinner he was overly thankful for the fact his sister was doing so much to help, he just hated the fact he couldn't tell her that he did more and that eventually she wouldn't have to work so hard just to help clear out their debt.

When the two arrived back at the apartment they both suddenly decided that they were going bed. Eren figured Mikasa had probably drained the majority of her energy and staying up to 1am was pushing it. He bid her good night with a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before heading down the hall to his room. As he shut the door behind him he knew he had about twenty minutes to get changed into something appropriate this time, so they wouldn't see him in his all black heist clothes. Sorting through his closet he decided on a pair of black jeans, a pair of boots and a hunter green, short sleeved button down, paired with a loose black tie. Since he wasn't going out anywhere where no one needed to not see his face he figured he might as well look the part of a club patron. He headed to the bathroom, tousled his hair a bit, adding some gel and then had to figure out a way to sneak out of the apartment.

Unfortunately Mikasa slept very lightly and had the hearing senses of a wolf. A simple creak of the floorboards in the kitchen could wake her she slept so lightly. He didn't exactly remember when she picked up that bad habit but a few years ago she just got suddenly aware of everything. It was almost as if she was on edge about every little thing now, but with that in mind he decided there was only one way out of the apartment. When he got back to his room he slid open the window as carefully as he could, grabbed his keys and wallet and stepped out onto the fire escape. They were only on the second floor so it wouldn't be hard to just drop down, and he had taken longer plunges before. Dropping down from the railing to prevent the sound of his boots on the noisy metal, he walked around to the front of the building and headed off to the club.

Arriving to the club shortly before 2am he was amazed to see how packed the small business was. It seemed like they had a regular clientele and that they actually did surprisingly well for such a run looking place. Walking up to the front door felt odd, seeing as how the first and only time he had been there he went in through the roof and the ventilation system. There was a tall, rather wide man who was reminiscent of a professional linebacker standing to the side of the door acting as bouncer. Even if the imposing man hadn't been wearing a black shirt with a deck of cards at the bottom with the letters "BOUNCER" in white wide letters, everyone would have been able to tell that he was the bouncer. He handed his I.D. to the man who ushered him him, however he hadn't expected someone to be waiting for him at the velvet rope in front of the staircase.

Another bouncer stood guard in front of the rope, this time a shorter man and far less imposing than the one outside, or so he thought. The moment the made made eye contact with Eren he immediately go the feeling like he should back up at least a minimum of ten steps. Eren had no idea how exactly to get past the second bouncer so he walked around for a moment examining the bar and ordering a drink. With a scotch and soda in hand he approached the second bouncer again and pointed up at the stairs. Laughing lowly, the man raised an eyebrow curiously and shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest obviously not going to let him past.

"I have a meeting upstairs. I need to get by." Eren strengthened his resolve and took a sip of his drink as he met the man's eyes.

"Who with, may I ask?" His voice was low as he inquired.

Eren leaned forward to whisper "Ace." As soon as the whisper left his mouth the man immediately retracted the rope and practically pushed him up the stairs. Stumbling, but quickly catching his footing, Eren headed up the staircase and walked down the hallway. When he reached the door he was unsure of what exactly the courtesy was, if he was to knock or just walk in. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that for very long, just as he raised a hand to knock on the door, the door was pulled open. In front of him was the King of Spades wearing his mask, dressed in a pair of cargo pants, a shimmering blood red button down with a short, high collared leather jacket, a pair of black leather gloves, and a pair of thick, mid-calf motorcycle boots. His wide smile was on his face as it was the first time he saw him as was the black leather eyepatch covering the left eye of the mask, replacing it with the image of the white spade.

"Well, well, right on time. At least we know you have basic math and problem solving skills. Come on in, meet the rest of the family." His teeth gleamed in the bright lights as his grin proceeded to grow wider.

Eren walked in cautiously and took a seat in the place he had the last time at the end of the sectional"Uh, thanks."

Gesturing to the two women that weren't present at the first meeting, the King of Spades introduced them respectively "The better half to our King of Hearts, is our Queen of Hearts in the complimenting mask to her King. While Diamond for some reason is half hiding behind our Clubs. Now, you've met the large players in our organization and we can get started with why you're here tonight Eren. Where is Zoe Hanji?'

At hearing the name of his boss leave his lips the glass in his hands fell only to be caught by Ace "I-I....don't you know? I haven't heard from her in a week....but how do you know her and how do you know that I know her?"

Ace leaned over shaking his head handing Eren his drink as The King of Spades spoke "Ace said watch your drink. Who do you think we got your information from Eren, she's been getting us information for years. Apparently she's an old military buddy of Ace's. Now our problem is that she's missing and that means we have no one to get us information.....well, except for you. You see, she wanted out of the brokering business, she wasn't showing you how to do things for fun, she was training her replacement. You need to come with us to go to her apartment, we need you to fill in for her and to help us find her. You're the only one that can and let's face it Eren, you owe her a lot more than you've been doing. She works closer with us than you think."

The information he had just been given began to overwhelm his system "I-I can't....I don't even know how to do anything. I clone cell phones, I can't hack into anything! I break into places, clone cell phones, search personal files, comb the house and Hanji hacked the computers. I can't do any of that, I wouldn't even know where to begin in finding her and what the hell do you mean I'm her replacement?! If you think I was doing that to just pay her for my debt you're wrong, and I didn't plan on continuing after it was repaid."

Sliding next to Eren, King took a seat between him and Ace "Listen to me Eren, we know everything about you. We know exactly how much you owe to everyone you owe it to. We weren't going to ask for your help without paying for your services, in fact Ace is paying you personally and he doesn't do that. We have an organization account we pay people with, but he's paying you personally. He's willing to triple what Hanji was paying you for each job, each day that you help us. If you don't find that to be an incentive besides the fact you owe her and you know it, then you're allowed to negotiate for more. If you think that's fine and you're willing to help us, stand up, we're leaving to go over there now."

He'd think about the repercussions later but for the moment he downed his drink and stood up "I'm not agreeing to anything right now, but I need to go Hanji's anyway so let's do this."

Another smile widened his lips as Ace stood up while everyone else aside from his interpreter remained sitting "Suits. 24 hours. Dismissed." 

As Ace pantomimed his words and the King spoke them Eren shook his head unable to suppress a chuckle "Ahaha. Shit."

He rushed to cover his mouth as King and Ace turned to him "Ace wants to know what's so funny."

"Nothing, can we just go before I change my mind." He shuddered as his blacked out gaze was fixated on him. As if he couldn't be creepier with the blacked out mask but he knew that he was wearing black out contacts and that was just creepier in his opinion. All the others filed out in a straight line leaving the three of them alone in the room together. Eren hurried to be the first out the door not really wanting to spend anymore time alone with the two of them. They made his skin crawl just by being near him so he didn't know how they wanted to get to Hanji's but he knew that if he made it out first that he could get there first and maybe the whole thing would be resolved much faster.

Ace grabbed him by the tie pulling him back as he tried to escape downstairs, wagging a finger in his face. Swallowing hard as he regained his breath from being yanked backwards surprisingly hard he just nodded and waited for him to go ahead and show him the way. King walked out of the room last locking it behind him with a bronze key around his neck before sliding it back down his shirt. He clicked his teeth as he saw the hint of fear flashing in Eren's eyes. Eren had been wondering why the two were still wearing their masks when it would draw more attention than simply walking out of the bar without them, but then it hit him that it was because he could still turn on them in any moment. Turning in killers was the last thing on his mind, first was actually living because he didn't have some kind of suicidal death wish....at least not yet.

Eren had never felt more on pins and needles than when he was escorted to a sleek black porshe and ushered inside it. It wasn't odd to see such a car in Los Angeles but what was odd was being crammed inside it with people that could kill him in one breath. With Ace driving he was practically sitting in King's lap and that was not how he imagined his night going. Not only did Ace's driving scare the shit out of him as he was doing a minimum of 100mph weaving through the cars on the road, but he was felt his stomach knotting the closer they got to Hanji's apartment. Fortunately, they were there in about thirty minutes and Eren was the first to get out of the car and land on the asphalt. Just as a show of how much he fucking scared him Eren got on his hands and knees and leaned down to kiss the ground. King let out a laugh but quickly shut his mouth when Ace looked over accusingly.

The three of them headed up the stairs and by the way that neither of them seemed to be affected by the odor's on the ground floor he knew that they had indeed been there often. Even after almost 3 years his nose was still rather sensitive to the scents of the building. Eren was allowed the privilege of being stuck in the middle of Ace and King, with Ace leading the way with his hand instinctively placed at his side. He knew exactly why it was there, he watched how quickly he pulled the pistol he knew was secured at the small of his back. While they kept moving Eren kept his eyes trained on the two of them not exactly trusting either of them too much. When they reached the first door, Ace held up his hand and went in to search around and clear the room before pulling Eren into the room to look around. It wasn't often that he had been in the other rooms of the complex but he knew that first room didn't contain anything useful.

After going through all four doors on the hall they finally stopped to settle in the room Hanji used as her meeting room. Every room in the place had been thoroughly ransacked, everything cut open, flipped over or dumped out. Not just anyone would know where Hanji hid her most important things so Eren sat at her usual chair and thought back to where she hid them. Once he remembered he leapt from the chair and headed back downstairs to one of the corners of the ceiling that happened to be crumbling apart. In such a dank, dusty, moldy place no one would ever think it would be the place for Hanji to hide her own personal laptop just in case anything had happened. When he walked back up to the meeting room Ace and King exchanged what he guessed were approving glances.

Approval was soon replaced with disdain as Eren tried his hardest to get into the laptop but he couldn't get past the first question. He didn't know anything about Hanji very personally, in fact, he had never known she was in the military. When he gave up on the first question Ace scoffed, making an audible noise both frightening and intriguing Eren as he turned around the laptop and began to type. After a ding in signal of the correct answer he turned the laptop back to Eren and he immediately knew the answer to the second question that appeared on the screen. King was reading over his shoulder as he typed in the response to the question on the screen that read "What is debt?". He typed out "Debt is repayment through pain and suffering" and next he typed out "And sometimes illegal tomfoolery.". When the last part of the answer was typed into the computer the screen flashed black and words began scrolling across the screen.

Eren,  
In order to get into this laptop and read this message you needed Ace so I take it you have Ace there with you. Ace, you asshole, I bet you have King there too just like the ever loyal puppy, or I guess I should say cat, that he is. Hello you three. It would appear that something has happened to me and I don't know what it could be. I could be dead or missing at this point, and Eren, my dear boy, I left you a list of suspects in your phone when I first gave it to you should this scenario ever arise. If you're with the Suits I take it you know of my retirement and I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I was using you for this, but the world needs another best broker Eren and I want it to be you. You have the potential to be a great broker, you don't know it yet, but I have taught you everything I know. I want you to help Ace, whatever he and the Suits need, take care of them like they took care of me once upon a time and they'll take care of you. Do this for me and I'll wipe your debt clean and pay you. Knowing Ace he's offered you something pretty tempting himself, that silver tongued devil. Careful with that one Eren, he's quite a smooth talker he can get you to do anything once he opens those lips, oh and be mindful of that right sleeve, he still keeps a blade or five up there and some at his thighs. I still remember Moscow you sonovabitch, anyway I'm rambling so just do this for me Eren and we'll call it even. Use this computer and it'll help you along the way. Whatever happened to me, please know that I love ya kiddo, make me proud.

~Zoe Hanji, AKA The Joker

When the message finished scrolling it returned to it's blue screened log in screen however the admin name had been changed to Jaeger. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the thought of the mute even speaking let alone being silver-tongued. As it sank in, Eren couldn't believe what he was reading, Hanji not only wanted him to help them but she was a part of them. If she really was dead he wasn't prepared to accept it, and if she was missing come hell or high water, help or none, he would find out who did it and he would get her back. Hanji in a way was like the crazy Aunt he never had and in his own way he loved her too. She was the only thing that kept his family from falling apart and King had been right, he owed her, owed her his life even. With that in mind he knew what he had to do even if he didn't like the thought of it at all. He was going to have to help them, give them what they needed so in return they would provide him with the resources that he needed to track down Hanji. As he looked over to see their faces they were already looking at him as if waiting for his answer.

"You told me if I was in to stand up" he pushed the chair back and stood "well I'm standing. What now?"


	5. Chapter 5

King grinned and looked to Ace who nodded before he pulled his mask over his head "In that case, you can call me Marco. I'll be your handler in a ways, oh, and I'll still kill you." Marco's face surprised him more than he expected it to since he had seen him just the other day. In the dimly lit area he noticed two short, thin, aqua and orchid stripes beneath each eye that seemed to be faintly glowing and a curved scar about 3 inches long under his left eye following the curve of his cheekbone. His eye patch was a simple leather patch with the spade exquisitely etched onto it and two leather straps crossing over his face in an X. With his hair no longer gelled he could tell that it was styled in an lightly shaggy undercut but not quite as high as Jean's back at the store. The longer he stared he noticed more things such as the 3 silver hoops through the cartilage of each ear and how his left eye seemed to be shining a dark maroon shade. While he was busy staring Marco offered out his hand to shake.

Eren stuck out his hand to shake the offered gloved hand in front of him but was met by a needle under the skin of his wrist "OW. What the fucking shit was that?!"

Marco shrugged and shook his now barely shaggy hair "GPS micro-tracker. Calm down, we all have one, just in case one of us goes missing or such. Protection method number two. Ace." Looking over to Ace, he noticed him pull off his leather gloves revealing long, pale, slim fingers and a ring on his left middle finger. Eren was lost with what exactly was going on but whatever it was had his full attention. The moment Marco reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pushed his cigarettes out of the way, handing Ace a lighter Eren tensed. Marco made a gesture of his index and middle finger pointing to his eyes then to Eren and back to him as if to say "watch me." He had a feeling that it would be better if he did so he sat down and he kept his eyes trained to Marco's face. For several minutes nothing happened, then he heard Ace walking up to him, he turned to see what he was doing but his jaw was seized roughly and aimed to look back at Marco before scolding metal was pushed into his flesh just behind his ear.

"What the-FUCK, GOD DAMNIT!" He could hear the sizzle of his flesh as Ace pushed harder into it, keeping a tight grip on his jaw to keep his head steady.

Lifting his mask Ace stepped away and scoffed "Don't be such a fucking bitch, kid. It's proof you're with me, that I'm responsible for you like I was for that dipshit over there."

Marco shrugged and bent down as he turned to show off the spade shaped scar behind his ear "You're in, welcome to the family. Don't go getting too happy though, now your fucked."

Eren was still stunned "Y-you, you spoke."

Ace sighed and pushed a hand to his mask "No shit. You heard me speak that night you watched me blow a guy's brains out."

"You weren't speaking English, I didn't think you spoke English!" Floored by his brash speech Eren waved a hand, completely lost.

Glancing over to Marco Ace shook his head "Hanji didn't tell me he was a fucking grade A idiot. I knew he was an incompetent brat but god fucking damn, he's fucking retarded."

Marco bent over to his knees laughing "Hahahaha, well kid, you wanted to hear him speak, you got your wish. The only trick now is getting him to shut the fuck up!"

A resounding smack sounded through the air as Ace's leather glove collided with Marco's cheek "Oi, shut your damn trap Marco 'fore I shut it for you. Eren, I was speaking French that night, English is not my first language and his house was bugged so I simply made use of my talent. Now, that I no longer have the need to speak through Marco most of your direction will come from me as you are my charge, if there is a time I cannot get to you I will send Marco with the information. You have 3 ways to refer to me: 1 - Ace, 2 - Sir, 3- Boss. Anything else is unacceptable and will be met by my fist through your teeth, understand?"

"Uh, alright, but wait, I don't get to see your face?" 

"Ace doesn't show his face to just anyone, kid. You'll bed the Queen of Hearts before you see his face so good fuckin' luck." Marco walked over and helped him to his feet, handing him the laptop off the table as Ace waited.

Getting a clear look at the faint aqua and violet glow of the stripes on his face Eren couldn't resist "Hey, Marco, what's with the stripes? Are they glowing?"

"Oh, yeah, they are but barely. They only show up when it gets real dark, they're part of my calling card if you will. Just like how Ace's thing was the rose, these stripes are mine. They're usually the last thing people see before they die." Marco shot him a wink and a wide smile as the two walked over to Ace.

Ace sighed noticing the evident confusion on Eren's face "Think Lewis Carroll Eren."

"Wait...like Alice in Wonderland?"

"Precisely, do you know what character had an affinity for roses?"

"The Mad Hatter....but weren't they red?"

He nodded and posed another question "After they were painted and they are by the time they're found. What character had a deceptive grin and vanished leaving nothing but his stripes behind before they too faded?"

"The Cheshire Cat..."

"Very good, Eren. Marco and I come from another place and at different time we had different calling cards than we do now. What you think you know about how many people we've killed, look up those calling cards some time and see if you can't pair it with our accents. Come on, we need to get you back to the club so you can go home. You will be required to show up for all of our meetings as well since now you're as close as being a member as you'll get. Be punctual, dress well, be respectful, and we'll get along just fine. Should you have a loose tongue in my presence I will not hesitate to free it from the confines of your mouth." Almost as if to make good on his promise, from down his right jacket sleeve a thin black blade fell to rest in his palm. 

Eren swallowed nervously and followed the two out to the parking lot. As they got to the car he couldn't help but think back to what he said. Ace said they had accents but Eren couldn't even hear more than a hint of a letter wrong in either of their voices, so wherever they were from they had to have left when they were small children. There were certain sounds that he did notice once when Marco was speaking and once or twice when Ace finally spoke but he didn't know accents well enough to be able place one that was so overpowered by English. While thinking he climbed into the car and ducked behind the passenger seat to be in what space was considered a backseat. Once again he was stuck being crammed into an expensive tin can with the two of them; One was voted Most Likely to Kill Them in an Auto-Accident and the other was voted World's Sassiest Assassin.

Marco laughed and patted his knee from the front seat "Don't worry, being in the backseat is actually safest. Most people pay to be this close to Ace.... and closer."

Eren cringed as he held his stomach "Right now I'd pay him to be farther away. Why in the world would people want to be close to an assassin?"

Ace reached over the seat smacking Marco back against his seat "I drive just fine thank you, and that, is none of his business Marco. You want another scar to match that one on your face or the one on your ribs? I'd be glad to oblige."

"Only if you want another one to match the one on your lip." Sensing the awkward air begin to fill the car Eren just decided to sit back and shut his mouth. He had noticed the scar on Marco's face but with what Ace was saying it sounded like he was the one that had given it to him. Just as Ace had, Marco had spoken with the same tone as if the apparent scar over his lip was given to him by Marco. Eren might not have gotten to see Ace's face but now he knew there was a scar over his lip so if he were to ever see him outside of the club without his mask as the way he saw Marco then he would know immediately if it were Ace. It was quite a shock to think of as he continued with the train of thought, wondering if he had ever walked by Ace, or any of the other members without knowing it. 

Before long he was back at the parking lot of the Ace of Clubs wishing that his stomach would settle before long so he'd feel comfortable driving back home. Ace and Marco walked off to go back inside the club presumably to discuss the group agenda or whatever it was the two of the them did. He hadn't expected for Ace to even speak to him that night, let alone have quite the condescending attitude. There was something to be said about the air he had about him, it was as if he knew he was the best at what he did and wasn't going to let anyone forget it. The man walked with a confidence, or more like arrogance, with his chin held high and a long straight toed walk. Ace was clearly going to be someone that he did not want to screw around with, but Marco on the other hand seemed to be like someone he could at least feel a little more comfortable around even if he threatened to kill him more than once.

On the drive back home he continued to think over what Hanji had said to him, that somewhere in his phone she hid a list of suspects that could possibly be responsible for her disappearance. The ivy green Fujitsu laptop sat in his passenger seat as he drove, wondering what exactly it could contain that would help him help the Suits. He hadn't lied when he said that he didn't know how to hack into anything, he was just taking computer science classes and knew how to hack into cell phones. Whatever that was on the laptop that would help had to have been something Hanji made specifically for him. Hanji was a technological genius as well as scientific master but whatever she had up her sleeve for him, he could only guess.

Upon arriving home and sneaking back in through his window from the fire escape he settled down on his bed and opened the laptop. The password on his account was simply 'illegal tomfoolery' as he imagined it would have been, in true Hanji fashion. It was the background that took him a bit by surprise, a photo of a deck of a cards in her hand with a few people he had never seen before. Smiles seemed to be on everyone's faces except for one person that wasn't in the picture. Someone was pulling the arm of the person taking the photo so the angle itself was skewed slightly to the left. He had no need to look again at the hand in the photo to know that it was Ace's, the spade ring on his middle finger gave it away instantly. 

He knew she wouldn't give away his identity even if she was gone, it was so like her, tempting him with information that he knew he wouldn't get. As he looked at the icons on the desktop he began to notice some of them weren't anything he had ever seen before. Clicking on one just to test it, he leaned back from the screen as it flooded the screen with hundreds of fast moving code, moving so quickly that it only blurred as he attempted to read it. When the lines disappeared a search bar showed up in the middle of the screen along with another message from Hanji.

Eren,

By now, I take it you're either doing this in Ace's presence or he scared the shit out of ya and you're sitting on your bed doing this in the dark. Either way, you need to learn how to operate this. You know how I get my information, WE steal it. Well this is a database of every piece of information I have ever gotten, over 15 years of information is at your fingertips Eren. If you see the blue icon that looks like a circuit board do not open it yet. Only open that when you need it, I've hard coded it to open a database that can track you, when ever you need it, you'll have ten minutes and no more before the I.P. Address can be obtained. Only use it in dire situations, and when you do use it for the first time, do so in Ace's presence. This program however can be used to search for anything, anywhere, or anyone...in fact think of it like an extreme Google, only with social security numbers, fake identities, blueprints, schedules, employment information - The works. You can use this when you give the Suits their contracts, it'll help I promise. You will be fielding requests, to get to them go to the scroll and quill icon. Now, you see the flashy pink one that looks like a beaker filled with some vile liquid to it's above left diagonal? That's a database of everything in my lab, how to make it, what it does, and what you could ever need to know. The red Suits will need you for that. The other is a purple pistol, well that, that is a record of where you can find the drops around the world that the team had set up many years ago. Weapons, money, new I.D.s and passports, all of it. Just in case. Next, there is an icon that I created especially for you Eren, I would never let you go in blind, and I won't now either. Move that program to a data drive and plug it into a computer, it will release a worm that will steal everything from it and then destroy the ability to trace it when it's pulled from the laptop. If you need to hack a computer in the field make sure to carry them. There is a list of everything I have set up for you, you may not know exactly how I operate but you will in time. Trust Ace, Eren, he'll take care of you. I know he may seem, pushy, arrogant, conceded, like a total asshole, you may even want to kill him but he is a good guy. Thank you, Eren, hopefully I'll see you again kiddo, until then.

~ Zoe Hanji AKA The Joker

As he read over the letter again he realized that there were a lot of things he was going to have to learn. Hanji's job for the Suits was obviously more intensive than he had imagined if she helped them down to organizing their hits. As he thought about it he knew then why Hanji had told him to forget about what he saw that night. She was trying to keep her life as a Suit secret while doing her best to protect him as well. It was just like the crazy woman to go around coordinating hits and information heists on the same damn night. He knew that she most likely had more than one reason for doing it so he decided to let it go and focus on working the system. The first thing he did was look into the Hanji Google, typing in his name to see what would come up. He was absolutely mortified when all the information that she had gained on him began popping up from random parts of the screen, including photos.

Baby photos, his high school graduation, birth announcement, birth certificate, his mother's car accident, how much debt he owed Hanji and to the men his father had owed, down to his car title, his social security number, a digital scan of is fingerprints, his address, work address, college address, his schedules, the people he associated with and even his doctors and dentist's information. Anything that ever related to him, ever, was staring him in the face. He had no idea that Hanji was so thorough when she complied information on people, it was no wonder she called it a super Google. The next logical step was to look up Ace to see if she had kept any information on him. He cursed himself once again for thinking Hanji wouldn't think ahead of him, he stared at the question in the bar "To see these search results please answer the security question: What is Ace's full name and location of birth?"

Exiting out of the clever search program he made a quick side glance to the lower right corner of the laptop noticing it was almost 5:30am. Even if he didn't have to work he was still going to need to get to bed soon, so he shut the laptop and climbed under the blankets. There wasn't a care given to the fact he was still fully dressed, he was too tired to summon the amount of energy necessary to remove them. Seconds later he was snoring and dreaming of what exactly could be lurking under Ace's mask. In his dream he pictured piercing, bright blue eyes, maybe sandy brown hair, the scar over his pale pink lips. He wasn't imagining him to be the tough, foreboding guy that his attitude gave the impression that he was.

When he woke up he realized he had slept almost 12 hours and it was already 4:45pm. He rushed off downstairs only to be met with Mikasa about to walk out the front door wearing her uniform with a small bag of luggage in her hand. She shrugged and walked over to him hugging him before running out the door. Apparently she had been running late or so said the post-it that she left on the counter. He couldn't believe they got 2 nights together before they had to be apart again. In the back of his mind he knew that helping the Suits and taking their money would mean that she wouldn't have to run herself ragged a lot sooner rather than the much later in his goals. After making himself something to eat, he decided to go back upstairs and work on the laptop a bit more.

He plugged in his headphones to his phone, plugged his phone into the laptop, turned on his music and began the process of extracting the hidden list of people Hanji had secretly placed inside his phone. As he found the file he pulled it to the desktop and opened it, stunned by the list of people that were on it. Everyone on the list seemed to be categorized by most to least likely and some weren't people at all but rather organizations. At the top of the list was an organization called "The White Rabbit" he had no idea who they were or what they did but if they were people holding the number one most likely suspect to have kidnapped Hanji than they had to have been into some bad shit. Deciding that they were worth a Hanji Google, he opened the program and ran their name through it only to come up empty. Believing it to be an error, he ran the name through it again only to come up with no answers.

It chilled him to the bone knowing that these people were at the top of her list yet she had no information on them at all whatsoever. There was only one person to ask and it was the last person he wanted to ask but he had a feeling Ace might know. Recalling Ace, he pulled up the internet and began searching for the calling card of The Mad Hatter assassin to see what would come up. When hundreds of results came up he began shifting through them, astonished at just how long Ace had been in the business. Going back seven years he couldn't have begun to tally the number of kills attributed to both The Mad Hatter and The Ace of Spades, together he had been quite a busy man. He noticed how most of the hits at the beginning of his career had been in Europe, so wherever it was that he was from was most likely in Europe but he had a hard time trying to pinpoint where exactly. 

Once he figured out that trying to pinpoint Ace's country of birth was going to be much harder than it sounded, he wanted to see if he could find out Marco's. Performing another internet search, he keyed in The Cheshire Cat assassin just to see what would come up. Similar results pilled up as he sorted through them, noticing that Marco's old method of execution was rather brutal: exsanguination or evisceration and always with one sharp curved blade. Thinking Marco was the one to take lightly was a serious mistake, and he knew then that if he was threatening to kill him with a smile on his face then he was beyond serious. Marco had certainly proved to live up to his old tag of the Cheshire Cat, bat shit fucking crazy all while wearing a smile. He knew that Ace's old card had always been the rose, but Marco's was much more interesting, two cat-like stripes on the sides of their face. As he examined a rather gruesome photo he noticed that the stripes he left matched up with his tattoos perfectly.

Looking farther into the information, he realized that most of the earlier hits that had been proven to be his had been located in or around Italy. With his tanned skin, dark eyes, dark hair, and facial structure it wouldn't surprise him if Marco was Italian. As he dug deeper on him he discovered that he too had been in the business for a while surprisingly longer than Ace had been. Unfortunately for Marco, the time in the game didn't make up for a higher natural talent, and he had a feeling Ace made that very obvious. He didn't know why they left calling cards when most assassins were to be hired for the sheer fact that they should be discreet in their actions. It was a question he also wanted to ask them, and the more he searched the more questions he discovered he had for them.

As he kept digging and looking into the two most well known of the group he looked down and realized that he needed to get ready to go to the club. He still had 2 and a half hours before he had to be there but he knew that this time he needed to take his time and get dressed. Ace told him to make sure that he dressed well and by that meaning he imagined that he just wanted him to look presentable. After getting out of the shower he wrapped his towel over his hips and began combing through his closet to find an outfit. Finding his white button down and black tie, figuring he might as well match the dress code since no one seemed to dress in anything in red, black, or white. With his boots, a pair of jeans, and a casual black blazer he completed his look and grabbed his bag, throwing the laptop inside and heading down to club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be in a few days, guys. I'm trying to get a Jean and Marco half-story to pair with it, so I'm doing both at the same time. With time I'll have Jean's side of the story about his adventures with our King of Spades. (The side story will be pretty short and just cover some things you don't get to see with Eren's POV) Chapter 6 will reveal our Suits, who's ready?!
> 
> Until next time, Hugs & Kisses, Neko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had plans to post this the 30th but I'll be back in the hospital and it's going to be a rather hectic morning for me so I've decided to go ahead and get it up now. Chapter 7 has plans of being released around the 4th or 5th :) Happy reading!

When he made it to the club and through the front door he was surprised to see Marco awaiting him at the rope. Marco grinned at the bouncer who recoiled immediately and Eren understood why now, that smile was a dangerous thing. The bouncer gave Eren a suspicious look before Marco pointed to the side of his neck. Turning to show off the spade behind his ear, Eren looked back up and the bouncer let him past now knowing that he was part of what was going on upstairs. When he walked past he noticed was no longer at the top of the stairs and had disappeared, not knowing where he was causing an overwhelming sense of discomfort. Stepping around the corner he noticed he wasn't in the hallway either so he headed down the hallway and pushed open the last door, not bothering to knock.

Looking around he noticed most of the suits sitting around a table towards the left side of the room near the small bar. The King and Queen of Hearts and Clubs were sitting at the table joined most recently who had just slid on his mask and tossed down a thick stash of cash onto the table. From the cards in their hand he had guessed that they were playing poker. It was more than odd to see them try to play poker with masks on but he guessed it just made it that much harder. He walked in farther as no one was speaking to him, so he walked over to the sectional and sat down pulling open the laptop. Marco glanced over to notice him typing away and he sighed, standing up from the table.

"Eren, make yourself a drink, get comfortable. Don't look so damn stiff, no one here but me is gonna kill ya if you step out of line. When Ace isn't here I sort of take his place, but he'll be here shortly." Marco gestured to the bar and grinned as he sat back down. The King of Clubs scoffed and leaned in to whisper something inaudible but Marco's response was loud enough to hear "Hmm? Yeah, he's coming from the ranch where else could a 'client' meeting run over. I swear if got out about that he'd be in serious trouble." Dismissing what they were saying he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink noticing that the Queen of Diamonds wasn't present. Everyone at the table seemed to be having an easier time of the game than he figured they were, as the Queen of Hearts and Marco seemed to be the best bluffers at the table. The very moment he had taken a drink of his well mixed Jack and Coke, the door slammed open.

As he breezed into the room he caught the scent of overwhelming cologne with underlying scents of floral and fruity perfume and Eren almost gagged "Geez, it smells like a fucking whorehouse in here!"

Suddenly everyone gasped and turned to Ace where a light rumble sounded in his throat and Marco laughed "Ahahaha, I'll start taking bets on how long the kid survives! Any takers? 1 week? 2?"

Ace had just pulled his mask on as he opened the door and looked over to see Eren at the bar "Hey, fucking incompetent brat, make yourself useful and pour me a glass of Johnnie Walker Blue." 

Eren cringed at the rough voice, speaking to himself in almost a whisper "Well, I'll take that as something I should put at the top of the list of shit I should never say." Slamming the door hard enough to rattle the walls, Ace exited the room leaving him to his task. The strong scent sent his head spinning as he did as asked and grabbed a lowball from the counter, pouring a little less than half a glass of the amber liquid into the glass. 15 minutes later he was walking back in and the scents of cologne and perfume were washed from the air being replaced by soap. He sauntered over to the bar and grabbed the drink from Eren gesturing for him to join him on the sofa.

Following him over he sat on the opposite side, not wanting to get too close as he spoke between sips "Suits, ears with me, you can get back to your game in a moment. By word of Marco's big ass fucking mouth I surmise that you've been told Eren has agreed to help us out as our new broker. He is rather thick through no fault of his own but no killing him, anything else is fine. Now, he will be acting as Joker's replacement so if you want a contract go to him, he will assist you to the absolute best of his abilities, that being said however, he does not know you nor your individual talents so you'll have to help him a bit." 

Eren looked over at him beyond puzzled "I'm sorry, I'm what?!"

"Who exactly do you think got us information on our contracts, Eren? We're killers not hackers, she never let us go in blind either. Show me what exactly she cooked up for you." Ace downed his drink and slid across the sofa as Eren opened the laptop.

He pulled up the letter allowing him to read it "Well, that's the just of it. I know how to do a lot of it now with these programs but it might take me a bit and if I need information I'm going to have to go it myself unless one of you wants to volunteer to break into places and get what I need."

Ace nodded towards Marco "Well, Marco is the best suited for sneaking about in the dark so if you need help he can assist you with anything. Now, pull up our contract requests and go sit at the table. I've got some cleaning to do so you meet everyone, learn some things and hand out some contracts."

Picking up the computer he walked over to the desk at the back of the room as Marco was the first to approach as he folded his hand "Alright, so let's see what ya got. We'll try to help ya out as much as we can for a bit but then you're on your own and if you screw up we'll fix it and I'll kill you. Now, oh, this first one here. This is more suited to myself or Ace, fundamentally we're rather similar. We're both good with blades and firearms, and while we can both make damn near perfect snipers I prefer to be up close and personal, stealth kills, while Ace prefers either sniping targets, getting close to get information from them before he kills them, or he prefers a blade. That target I happen to be rather familiar with, a head of one of the Italian mob families, he'll have protection detail, he's a high profile target, requires stealth and a fairly quick death....however, another place Ace and I differ, we could use information from him and to do that we need to use someone. I happen to know his right hand has a penchant for hiring escorts, male escorts, so we can use that to our advantage.'

Blindsided by that bit of information Eren had more than one question swarming in his head "Okay, a couple questions: 1.) You make a decent sniper? Even with the uh....eye? 2.) You know him because you're Italian right? I did some digging. 3.) What exactly do you mean by that? You're gonna seduce him, get information, then kill him?"

Marco pulled his mask off and grinned "What? I can't be a sniper 'cause I only have one eye? I do have both of my eyes Eren....however one is a bit fucked up so I keep it covered and si, Buon lavoro. Yes, good job, I am Italian. If you did your homework I imagine you saw some nasty things. What can I say, this kitty used to have some sharp claws back in the day huh?"

At his casual tone of ripping people apart he shuddered "Ugh, uh huh, most definitely. I know you have both eyes from the day you walked into the store, both your eyes are brown so what do you mean fucked up?"

A deep, gravelly voice from the front of the room sounded over them "Fucked up ain't the word, Freckles. Fucking freaky is."

Sighing, Marco shot a deadly glare to the table raising a gloved middle finger "Fuck you, Brute. My eyes aren't brown, only one is. Hanji made me a contact that blocks out the light and matches my color. Now, if I show you, you can't freak out on me alright? Ace dim the lights for me a bit." Once Eren nodded, and Ace paused from cleaning the mini-arsenal of firearms in front of him to dull the lights, Marco raised a hand to his face and lifted the eyepatch. Eren squinted hard, to see, before it became painstakingly obvious as to what was lurking beneath the eyepatch. A striking shimmering silver iris stared back at him, practically devoid of any color completely. As Marco blinked, Eren's eyes stared, fixated on the odd iris, examining it closely as he leaned over the table moving until he was a few inches away from being nose to nose with Marco. He noticed the pupil didn't dilate right it was staying at a constant small size as he stared back at him. When Ace suddenly turned the lights back on Marco rushed a hand to his eye, almost doubling over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Eren reached a hand over to his shoulder.

He raised his head, affixing the eyepatch back over his eye "ACE, YOU DICK. Warn a dude, geez, are you trying to blind me? I'm fine Eren, you see I keep that eye covered because it lets in too much light. Think about it like night vision, I'm constantly seeing things too brightly so in regular light it feels like I'm looking into the sun with night vision. It's why I work best at night, I see just about everything and another reason the name Cheshire stuck, that eye is pretty bright in the dark."

Eren immediately responded unable to quell his thought "That's fucking awesome. I think it's cool, yeah a little freaky, but like, in a good way. Oh and what about this contract?"

Marco couldn't help his smile from growing "Thanks, SEE THAT?! HE LIKES IT! FUCK YOU ALL. As for that contract....Ace, you feel like a good contract? Italian mob boss, could have some intel for us. Whatcha think?"

Ace looked up from his pistol "What makes it mine exactly? Italy is your stomping ground, you do it."

"Because our boy has a thing for escorts...male ones."

"Ugh, great. Is it the Berga's?"

"Sure is."

"Fucking A. Is he the one with the overly clingy officer who has a thing for younger boys?"

"More than likely if you're referring to Angelo."

Nodding, Ace sat down his pistol and walked over to stand behind Eren and read over his shoulder "Hmm...I'll need some help with this one so let's put it off for a bit. I think I can manage it in about 2 weeks. Go ahead and mark that one for me, Eren."

Fingers trembling at his close proximity he hit the keys to save the contract "Alright, done. I'll see what information I can track down for you in the meantime. Marco, this sounds like something for you if you want up close and personal. I think is just a small personal vendetta so it's nothing big and elaborate."

Marco laughed "Hahaha, what? Do you think most of ours are large scale? We make more from small time than big time but yeah you're right. Pretty small place, I know of it. What you need to do now is notify the contractor and tell them their contract has accepted. I'll have it done in a few days. I still have one other on my plate. Hey, Hearts, you two shitheads are next." Eren nodded furiously and noticed Hanji had set up a rather system for him so he marked it and typed out a quick reply. When he finished and looked up the pair of Hearts rose from the poker table and walked over. The King had his arm firmly wrapped over the petite Queen's waist. The Queen dropped her mask first stunning him as her golden hair fell from behind it and her shimmering blue eyes fixed on to him as she smiled brightly.

Walking up to him she tilted her head to the side as she adjusted her knee-length black dress and pastel pink scarf "Hey there! I'm so glad I ain't gotta wear that stiflin' mask anymore. I'm Krista, Eren, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it is. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't expect you to be so pretty...or southern?" From all around him he heard a series of groans and "oh no's" as the man beside her grabbed her and pulled her closer.

She playfully smacked the protective arm away "Yep, from down in the hollar in Mississippi, thank ya kindly sugar."

At the low grumble from The King Eren apologized "I'm sorry I seemed to have overstepped my bounds with your boyfriend."

"What'd you fuckin' say, you little brat? I'll cut you right here!" Ripping off the mask King revealed himself to be herself as a long short brown ponytail fell from behind the mask and revealed a tanned freckled face and flaring brown eyes with a light scar over the bridge of her nose.

Keeping her back Krista calmed her, her accent vanishing into thin air "Ymir! Calm down. Eren, I apologize for her sudden rash behavior."

Rushing a hand to his mouth as everyone stifled vivacious laughter Eren waved his other hand defensively "Oh my god, your girlfriend...I am so sorry!!"

Marco turned to Ace "Hahaha, that's the 5th time that's happened. Hey Ace, you owe me a $100."

Krista smiled sharply "It happens, just be sure to watch it from now on. Now, then in case you cannot tell, I'm a rather talented actress. I'm a great bait, and my lovely lady love here is the final act. We need something that we can play to. Something with a weakness to women, I can play just about anything. We don't use firearms, however Ymir is skilled with a blade as am I just in case."

"That was fucking awesome, you'll have to teach me how you do that. I'll see what I can find.......Hmmmm, there's this one maybe. Depends on how you feel about country clubs and ball gowns, looks like this one step away from being decrepit, cheating, embezzling president has his board of trusties pissed off and wanting him dead." Eren grinned as he watched the glow rise into her face and the disgusted expression grow on Ymir's.

Wrinkling her nose and faking choking back vomit she looked to her girlfriend "Oh Angel baby, don't do this to me."

"Sorry! That sounds wonderful, Eren and I'd be glad to teach you sometime. I taught both Ace and Marco how to drop their accents and pick up others. Now, I'd like to have a few things in my arsenal if you don't mind. I need 33cc's of potassium chloride, inorganic arsenic preferably in my chapstick or lipgloss, and I need exactly 4cc's of botulinum toxin. Think you can handle it?" Krista looked to her girlfriend and shrugged before leaning into her and tugging on her arm, which she begrudgingly wrapped around her shoulders.  
.  
He shrugged "I can try. I was left instructions for that. Now, I'll reply immediately for you and get you what you need within the coming days. Who's next?" Two men walked up to him, each a bit over 6 foot tall providing a very threatening aura. The King was about 3" inches shorter than his companion to his left, but he was much broader while the Queen was rather thin. Both men removed their masks at the same time, the Queen was a brunette with matching milk chocolate eyes while the King was a blonde with sky blue eyes contrasting to the preconceived appearance Eren had concocted in his mind of what he could have possibly looked like. 

The King raised his chin towards him as the Queen extended his hand "I'm Bertholdt, and this is Reiner. We look forward to working with you as for the two of us, you said it rather plainly in your explanation the first meeting, we're close combat. The dirtier, the bloodier, the better so put us in a place where brute force and strength is required. That normally means those big motherfuckers that think they're tough, we also like knocking down ego's while we're at it. Generally, our roles require us to infiltrate a close knit circle to achieve our objective and eliminate the target."

Eren shivered at the mental image and began to sift through the requests "Hmmm....I don't really have much of an idea for you two, but if you'd like to look and help me then by all means do so."

Bertholdt walked around the desk and began looking through the requests as Eren scrolled through them "That one. Third one down, send a reply, we'll be on the plane in 3 days. We'll need anything you can get for us by then." Before he could even confirm the details the two walked away leaving him completely dumbfounded. Krista and Ymir smiled, walking back to the table as well, pulling on their masks as they headed back for another round of Poker. Marco waved two fingers and followed the rest pulling down his mask and making him the last to join the hand. While he started pulling the names of the people that were going to be killed he looked around to try to spot Ace. He hadn't seen him in the room, nor had he heard him but his guns and knives were still laid out against the sectional.

Instead of seeing him, he heard him, breath against his ear "Looking for me?"

Trying to keep himself from coming unglued he turned sharply " GOD!"

"Not quite. That look on your face says you're both confused and anxious. They play poker with their masks on because it helps them read people, sometimes you need to read a person's body language but you can't see their face. Everyone has secondary tells, very miniscule actions, this just keeps their skills sharp."

"Why don't you play?"

From across the room Ymir laughed "Hahaha, 'cause we wanna have a chance to keep our money."

Leaning into Eren's ear he whispered "I've got one hell of a poker face. I always win if I play, now I believe you have something else on your mind?"

"Yes, I have something I have to ask you....or show you more like. I found that list Hanji hid on my phone and the number suspect was some group she didn't have any information on. I thought that you might know something, here."

Ace immediately slammed a hand on the table startling Eren as a low growl sounded from his throat "....I knew it. Marco, they're on us."

"Ace....who exactly is The White Rabbit?"

"An assassin organization."

"How do you know them? Do you guys feud or something?"

"You remember that group that we said would come looking for you and nothing would stand in their way? That would be them, looks like they picked up your trail meaning that they'll be after you. You can't stay at your place." 

Blindsided, Eren's jaw dropped "I'm sorry? What the hell is going on here?! I only have my apartment, I can't go anywhere else."

"Come with me." Ace secured a tight grip on his forearm hauling him to his feet as he barely had a moment to grab the laptop. He was dragged out of the room to go up the hall to the first door at the top of the stairs. Ace pushed a key into the door and swung it open revealing a bedroom decorated dimly in black and red. As he stepped into the room ahead of him he flipped on the light and allowed Eren to walk in to take a look around. It was much more posh than he expected to be, with a vanity mirror and bench in the corner of ornate black stained wood to match the king-sized, four-poster canopy bed. He was more than surprised to see such a room in a bar, wondering why of all places there would be a bedroom there unless it was the owners. 

Sitting down his laptop on the desk to the right of the door he turned to Ace who began to speak "You can stay in my bedroom here. Fuck anything up and you'll pay for it, I don't mind if you smoke in here just be sure to open a window and turn on the fan. Some people do not enjoy the scent of tobacco clinging to my sheets, and don't get anything on those either, satin is extremely hard to clean. The bathroom is down the hall, the middle room between this and the office, I'm going to give you this key, do not take it off or lose it. It opens these three doors so when we call a meeting you'll be the one to prepare for us. If you need anything, tell Marco or myself and we'll get it for you. As for going to work and school, Marco will be watching you much closer and you will see him about on days that he can miss from his job."

Eren continued looking about the exquisitely gothic styled room while Ace brought the bronze key Marco had worn around his neck to him "Thank you.....wow...this is amazing. I won't do anything to screw it up but wait a minute.....why is there a bedroom in a bar and where are you going to stay?"

Ace chuckled to himself "Haha, oh you're still so innocent, Eren. I'll let you use your imagination for what I've needed this bedroom for, as for that I have a few other places I stay and that depends on what job I happen to be working as I don't live in L.A."

"So does everyone have a day job...Like something ridiculous, like a store clerk by day and an assassin by night? If you don't live here then where you do live?" Eren failed to catch himself as he laughed aloud.

"Most of us do as for where I live that is about as much your business as my actual profession. I like to keep things strictly professional so do yourself a favor and don't go snooping around to much in here. If we need you we'll come get you. Until then work on gathering information and what the Suits need, bring back some of your clothes and things tomorrow." Raising a hand over his head he walked out of the room leaving Eren to himself in the expansive room. There was a lot to take in as he walked around the room, eyes darting from one side to the other. As he approached the dressers he noticed the closet doors beside them were open just a crack. Instead of shutting them his curiosity got the the best of him and he opened the doors peering inside.

Lines of black suits hung from hangers and the shelves at the bottom of the closet were lined with several pairs of dress shoes. In the corner there was a tie rack with a manner of different colored ties, mostly all solid colors, a few with wide stipes, and a few with a light paisley pattern. Moving in towards the center of the closet he began to notice that it went farther back than he assumed it did. Collared dress shirts were hanging past the blazers and the slacks. As he brushed past a shirt he felt what he assumed was silk and turned to examine the label on the shirt, taking a step back as he realized it was Armani. Figuring it wasn't the only one he began looking at the brand tags for most of the items in the closet discovering designers such as Dior, Gucci, Armani, Hugo Boss, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Versace, and Roberto Cavalli. The amount of money staring back at him was more than enough to buy the apartment building he lived in several times over, in just the closet.

As he turned to leave he caught a display of masks above the row of fedoras and sunglasses, along with a white rabbit head lapel pin stuck into the brim of a black fedora with a white rose and a card reading 10/6 in the brim. The more he stared the more he realized that they were the progression of Ace's criminal career and back ups for his current mask. Each mask seemed a bit different from the last, some varying in colors but all having the decorative spade and A on opposite sides. He knew the hat symbolized his time as The Mad Hatter, the card in the side and the white rose gave it away, but upon closer inspection he noticed the rose wasn't as white as it looked. Perfectly preserved, the white rose has been speckled by a few small drops of blood, the size of a pin prick. Ominous was not the word to correctly describe the feeling pooling in his stomach. Turning to leave, he noticed a black and red trunk in the corner of the room, but he was not even going to pry anymore than he had. He wasn't sure how much he made from killing people but he knew it was a lot more than he had guessed if he had that kind of wardrobe and drove a porsche.

Stepping over to the desk where he had left the laptop he noticed stacks of stationary equipment as well as a quil and ink well by some calligraphy pens. Ace was apparently very into being prepared for things as the desk drawers were filled with journals, planners, folders, notebooks, and various other things including a gun hiding under it all. Grabbing the laptop he walked over to the bed and took a seat, sinking into the cooled foam mattress. Just the sheets kept the bed a comfortable temperature but the foam of the mattress was chilled, he hadn't imagined someone as small as Ace being hot blooded but it was possible, he certainly had the attitude to match it. After pushing away all thoughts of Ace and his personal life he opened the programs and began digging into the lives of the people on the list using Hanji's super Google. He began compiling details for them including how to get into certain areas of the targets homes or offices.

Hanji hadn't let him nor them go into anything blind so he was going to do the same. Printing out blueprints thanks to the printer on the desk adjacent to the bed, he could easily plan up routes for them. even if they might not have needed it. Blueprints of any areas they needed to be in were drawn up and exit strategies were planned just in case they got into something that they couldn't handle which wasn't very likely but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to show them he was worth a damn. As he continued he made profiles for each target, the people they associated with, places they went along with the schedules Hanji had in the database. Digging into a new program he was allowed to hack a state record and implant records to give them each new identities and print them out. Apparently he had greatly underestimated just how much Hanji did in a given day and he no longer wondered why she was always typing, never sleeping, and had a diet of mostly caffeine.

Even though Ace had mentioned taking that specific hit in 2 weeks, Eren began getting the basis of groundwork settled on it as well. It was going to be a lengthy, messy process especially if he had said he'd need help. Ace didn't strike him as a team player to put it nicely, he seemed much more suited to the lone wolf role than any of the others did aside from the Queen of Diamonds wherever it was that she was off to. The more he began digging into the lives of people, the less he realized that time was passing him by. At the sound of the door opening he immediately looked up from the files scattered around him in the bed. It seemed to be the only time Ace had yet to get the drop on him and he attributed that to the fact the only sound he had heard for the last several hours was only himself typing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need you to come lock the door for me, or toss me the key so I can do it myself." Ace hadn't crossed the threshold the room, only awaited him at the door.

Eren shuffled the papers around and climbed off the bed "It's alright, and you told me not to take it off so I think I had better do it myself."

He could have sworn Ace was smiling under his mask "Well done, but if Marco or I ask then you're pretty safe." 

Walking down the hall a few steps he twisted the key into the lock and hung it back around his neck before walking back into the bedroom "Hey...Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you said you were going to wait two weeks before taking the contract you and Marco discussed, but I need to know what day exactly you plan on arriving so I can forge your visas."

Obviously a bit impressed Ace nodded "Oh? Alright, I plan on arriving the 7th, and departing on the 10th late night early morning flights if you don't mind. Oh, and book my flights out of Vegas."

"Alright, thank you."

"Mhmm, sure, don't forget to leave an open space for the person accompanying me." 

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get too curious about my closet, hmm?"

"I-I....ah....got it. Sorry." He had no idea how Ace had known he had been investigating the things in his closet but he knew better than to try to deny it. Ace nodded and walked off down the stairs and left him to walk back into the bedroom. There was still a lot of work to do and even more to do for the Hearts as he needed to figure out what exactly they needed and how he was supposed to get it to them. It felt more than a bit odd to him to be sleeping an unfamiliar place but once he stashed away the folders on the desk and laid down he realized just how comfortable the bed actually was. After pulling his phone and setting an appropriate alarm, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I hope you guessed our Suits right! Now, surely some of you have figured out Ace's 3 jobs by now :P I look forward to seeing you again soon!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Just a bit of a leadup for the glory that is chapter 8. Stay tuned, chapter 8 will be released around the 9th!  
> (I do apologize to you should my language skills be off! I had someone help me who is still learning! If you'd like to correct me please do so!)
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

The next morning he awoke with a start as he had missed his alarm and was forced to run out of the room quickly. Locking the door behind him he raced down stairs and headed off to his class, hating that he didn't have time to change beforehand. He sat through his first two classes of the day knowing he smelt faintly like cologne that wasn't his thanks to sleeping in his clothes and being unable to change. The last thing he was going to do was dip into Ace's closet and steal his clothes for a day. Once classes were dismissed he drove off to his apartment and immediately stripped off his clothes opting to first take a shower before doing anything. Scrubbing another man's scent of his skin was top priority before going to work. The last thing he needed Jean's super sniffer catching was the fact that he smelt like another man due to the fact he'd be poking and prodding him about who it was and the fact he got some ass.

After getting out of the shower he dressed in a simple pair of sweats and a black t-shirt, remembering to cover his new brand as well, but not really caring about going to work for 6 and a half hours in anything other than something comfortable. Packing all his clothes was the last thing on his list as he began running around the apartment making sure he collected the most necessary items before leaving. Finally making it around to packing his clothes, he packed what he would need for at most 2 weeks hoping that after that he'd no longer have to stay there. Hoping that an assassin squad would forget his existence was like hoping the current assassin's forgot that he existed. When he finished packing he glanced down at his phone and headed off to work, having just enough time to make it to the store at the top of the hour.

Once he got to the store Jean and Annie were working away diligently which he found odd for Jean to say the least. Upon walking in Annie looked up to him from behind the counter and gave him a curt nod while Jean scoffed as he breezed past. Armin had apparently left for a few moments which made him more than a bit relieved that he hadn't left the newbie and Jean in control of the shop. To say the place would have most likely been run into the ground or set ablaze with just the two of them watching the store wouldn't have been much of a stretch of the imagination. Just as he was clocking in Armin came waltzing into the store and headed immediately for the back room. Eren groaned knowing what that meant, most likely there was more work for him to do that included working on the system, scanning in new games into the system, re-organizing the back room, preparing new displays, organizing the systems and making sure the case was locked or any manner of things that was going to keep him busy, bore him, and make him want Ace to blow his brains out all at the same time.

For several hours he was switched with Jean who was sent to work in the back while he worked the floor and Armin watched over Annie. At the fifth hour of his shift Armin was leaving and handing the keys over to Eren who now had to go relieve Jean of stock room duty and put him out on the floor and the second register while he watched over Annie. There wasn't really much left to teach Annie as she seemed to be picking up everything surprisingly well, but then again it wasn't so hard of a system to learn. Annie would be in training for another week before they officially let her do anything by herself. It wasn't the greatest system but they were short staffed and the owner of the store had entrusted it to Armin for the most part so they all knew with his smarts that it would be in very capable hands. 

While he walked off to the back room and began digging around for one of the new displays he was going to put out for a pre-order he heard Jean rambling on about something. Generally, Jean wasn't one to converse with many people and certainly not complete strangers. Dragging out the cardboard pieces of the display he tried to turn his focus away from what Jean was saying as he tried to continue his work but hearing the rising inflection in his voice coupled with a light laugh, he knew there was something more than what was going on. Moving around the shelves he caught sight of Jean wildly gesticulating and putting on a fake smile as he spoke to none other than the King of Spades himself. Dressed in his usual out of the assassination business attire, he kept up the image that he was some office worker of some sort who dressed in a light sweater, polo, a tie and khakis. 

Pressing a hand on Marco's shoulder he appeared to his side "Excuse us, Jean, we have something to discuss. Go make yourself useful and finish that display."

Jean waved a hand and shook his head "Wait....wait a minute, you know Eren?"

Marco shot Eren a deadly look as the hand on his shoulder only tightened "I do, haven't known him for long though. Do excuse us though, Jean, right?" Grinning as his name rolled so elegantly off his tongue Jean ran over to fix the display practically melting. Once he was fixing the display it left both Marco and Eren alone and out of earshot.

Leaning into his shoulder Marco growled, left eye flaring "Kid, you had better remove that fucking hand of yours before I slice it off."

"Whatever, Marco, why the fuck are you in my store making yourself noticeable?" Eren lifted his hand shoving it into his pocket.

"I'm just watching but I needed to see who you're working with. I need to run them, besides your friend's kinda cute."

Staring back at Marco with much more than confusion written on his face Eren just blinked slowly before words formed on his lips "I'm sorry....you think Jean, colorblind, silver spoon down his throat, cocky, asshole Jean...is cute? God, you really are a fucking mad man. My employees aren't assassins alright, I think they woulda killed me by now if they were.'

"Oh that's where you're wrong, these people want you alive to squeeze ya for information. Don't you know Eren? I'm mad, you're mad, hell, Ace is absolutely bonkers but all the best people are. Now, why don't you be a good boy and let me chat with him? Let's say I'll owe you one if you let him go on break."

"Ugh, you're despicable. How do you even know Jean is gay?"

"Are you kidding me? I got perfectly fine gay-dar Eren, in fact it's beeping right now, I'd bet money you're gayer than peter pan in a pair of pink ice skates. He might be bisexual, pansexual, or just plain homosexual but I know he likes men. Hell he's been flirting with me since I walked through the door the first time, now let me enjoy myself. If you think about it, I won't be watching every move you make this way so no babysitter for at most 30 minutes."

"I'm pretty sure he's into men and women, he's got the hots for my sister the fucking fuckwit. That sounds like a half-ass decent trade to me, now then, you'll still owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah, just give the command and loosen the reigns on the little kitten."

Eren cringed, automatically feeling sorry for Jean for once in his life "Hey, Jean, it's dead here so go ahead and take your break. Annie and I got everything covered here for a bit."

Walking back over Jean eyed Eren suspiciously "Thanks, 'boss', how unlike you."

"In another manner of things that are unlike me, Jean this is Marco, Marco this is Jean. You're both egocentric assholes that enjoy annoying the piss outta me so there, now get outta my store." Eren raised both his hands over his head as he turned to walk off.

Marco grinned and turned to Eren "I'll remember that Eren. Jean, what do you say you let me buy you a cup of coffee on your break?"

Beaming Jean nodded "Sure, anything to piss off Jaeger." Eren walked behind the counter shaking his lowly hung head. Jean was most likely thinking that Marco was this sweet guy who couldn't harm a fly when in reality what he was bargaining for would be much, much to the contrary. Never judge a book by it's cover would be a rather painful lesson for Jean if he kept up with that one. Part of him wanted to warn Jean about just what he was getting into but he knew that he would probably figure it out sooner or later, but knowing Jean it would be later rather than sooner. During the 30 minutes Jean was on his break with Marco one customer came in for something but the rest of the time was dead, and that was why Mondays were not a good day for the store.

Upon returning Jean was carrying a cup of coffee and laughing as Marco leaned down to whisper something into his ear. Before, Eren hadn't really noticed their height difference, it wasn't much more than about 3 or 4 inches but when they walked beside one another so closely it was easier to tell. As much as he hated to admit it, the two of them didn't look terrible together, in fact the way Marco was dressed complimented Jean's casual graphic t-shirt and jeans rather well. Seeing them together with fake Marco, did give him the sudden urge to see how Jean would looked paired up beside real Marco who dressed in leather, wore an eyepatch, and always looked like a bonafide badass that would not hesitate to kill someone.

Jean walked up to the counter with Marco at his side when a voice came over the mall speaker "Attention: to the owner of a white, 2015 Stingray, license plate number RTY 6438 your lights are on. Thank you."

Marco rushed a hand to his pocket as he leaned down to press a light peck to Jean's cheek "Well, looks like I left my lights on. It was an absolute pleasure to meet you. Fino al nostro prossimo incontro, amore."

Trying to hide the furious blush rising to his cheeks Jean just nodded and Eren sighed "Jean, back to work. Marco, that pre-order is going to have your name on it now!"

As he walked out Marco waved a hand over his head "Uh huh, I hear you, see ya."

Turning to Eren Jean sat down his coffee cup on the counter "So....I want everything you know about pretty boy, including what the hell he just said to me."

Eren couldn't hide his amusement "Hahaha, oh that's gold. You asking me for something on him? I'm afraid I can't help you in the slightest, I don't really know much about him. He's a pretty secretive guy...are you that into him?"

"Are you kidding? You saw him right, of course I'm into that." Jean was almost drooling on himself and at that moment he almost wished he did know more than he did so he could screw with him and then maybe help him out.

"I know that he's Italian, but that's all I can tell you. He works with a friend of mine and that's how I met him so we didn't really talk much. If I knew anymore than that I would tell you."

"Right, at least that's that. Italian, huh, I can dig that....oohh, I wonder what he said....I should look that up."

"Not at work, and speaking of that get back to it. We still have 3 hours left." 

Feeling a poke at the back of his neck, Eren spun around to find Annie "What happened there?"

Pointing to the band-aid covering his new spade brand, he shrugged "Here? Oh nothing, just hit my head rolling out of bed. It's nothing." Nodding quietly she went back to work and brushed off his lack of an honest answer. He had thought that if it went uncovered it would draw more attention but it seemed that it would have gotten someone's attention either way. While the night progressed the time seemed to pass by slower and slower until it was finally time for him to close down the store. Instead of heading back to the club he headed off to Hanji's place, laptop in tow so that he could begin trying to mix up what the girls needed for their hit at the Bermuda Row Country Club. He didn't know exactly what he was getting himself into with it but he knew he could at least try.

Getting to Hanji's lab in the basement was much more difficult than it seemed. He hadn't ever actually been inside of her lab, he only knew of it's existence and the sheer fact that she really enjoyed her time down there. Along with a fingerprint reader on the side of the door and a retina scan there was also a passcode to get past the steel vault door. With so much security he had to wonder what exactly could be in Hanji's lab, and once he pulled open the door he knew why. As he walked in and pulled the door shut behind him, his eyes began to scour the room taking in every piece of shining metal and glass. Shelves lined with beakers, flasks, test tubes, and various glass containers, a room where all her chemicals were stored, safety equipment in the corner of the room, a desk and computer in the opposite corner, and tables full of constantly bubbling substances.

The closer he got to things the more he wondered if he should really be down there. He wasn't very familiar with chemistry and the like but he did remember a little bit since high school. Before doing anything he walked over to grab an apron, gloves and a pair of goggles just to be safe, as he remembered the list of things that Krista had requested for him. Pulling up the program Hanji had made for him, he scrolled through a list of alphabetical ordered chemicals, toxins, and general incendiary concoctions. When he found the things he needed, he started one thing at a time and was thankful that she had already kept some of the things made up for them. The arsenic filled chapstick had been in a ready supply in the chemical cabinet and his first real job was to start dealing with the potassium chloride. Hanji made a warning to make a counteracting chemical before making it or dealing with the toxin just in case he had somehow ingested it or it had entered his bloodstream.

After both things were synthesized and counteractive measures were taken for the botulinum toxin, potassium chloride, and the arsenic compound, he bundled everything up in a small cooler and carried it back upstairs ready to make the drive back to the club. It took him a while to preform all the tasks and get everything ready so when he reached the club's barren parking lot it was bordering on 1am. He gathered everything from his car and carried it up to the bedroom after unlocking the front door. When he dropped everything off in the bedroom he headed back down the stairs to lock the door back. It came to his mind that Ace hadn't lied when he said the key around his neck would open every door.

By the time he fell asleep he was being woken up by none other than the man he thought about just mere moments before bed; Ace. Eren had luckily been wearing clothes as he slept, wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt and a pair of black and grey checkered pajama pants. He blinked slowly several times to assure that it was him he was staring at, and of course it was the mask that gave it away quickly. Continuing to stare before fully awake, he noticed that the blacked out contacts he normally wore were no longer in his eyes. They were a shade of dark silvery blue, akin to cobalt around the pupil but growing to a steely blue the farther they got away from it. Rubbing his eyes and groaning a bit, he stretched letting the hem of his shirt rise to just below his navel as he took a deep breath. An overwhelming scent of cologne gagged him, causing him to cough as he pushed a hand to Ace's chest, knocking him back from him so he could breathe.

"Geez, do you always smell like a damn whore... and your bedside manner is horrible. What...what is it that you want?" More than a bit irritated at being woken up Eren sat up bringing his knees to his chest.

Ace tilted his head as a low rumbled sounded in his throat "Don't you ever let me hear that out your fucking mouth again. I will fucking kill you my goddamn self you insolent little mouth breather."

With his filter out of check Eren grumbled "If your scent didn't clog my nostrils with it's overpowering stench then I wouldn't have to breathe out my mouth would I? Call me whatever you want, threaten me, kill me, whatever. I'm tired, I just got to sleep and I would love to get back to my sleep. What do you want?'

Hand against his throat, Ace loomed over him knee in his stomach as he pressed him into the mattress forcing the air from Eren's lungs "Very well. Honestly, I came in here to get some things I need but I wanted to check in on your progress."

Peering into the turbulent waters swirling in Ace's eyes Eren smirked "Sorry, I don't have an asphyxiation kink, Ace, you mind?"

His words were strained as they struggled to leave his lips but Ace kept a firm hand on him "I do mind, remember to mind your goddamn mouth in front of me brat. Now get up. What do you have on my contract?"

Coughing for a moment before speak Eren cleared his throat and shrugged "Don't remember, it's not done yet since you wanted it in two weeks right? I've been working on everyone elses. I have to get Marco's to him tomorrow, Krista and Ymir's is almost done, and Bertholdt and Reiner's just needs to be placed in their hands. Is that satisfactory for you, "boss"?"

"Sure, and I've got a commitment to make for several days so I won't be here, until then Marco is in charge so do as he asks. Just get my information down and have it done by the time I return." Ace rose from the bed and walked over to the closet, closing the door behind him as he began loosening the electric blue tie around his neck. There was a constant stream of sounds exuding from the closet as Eren groaned and rolled back over in the bed, shifting to grab a pillow and pull it over his head to keep the sounds from reaching his ears. Whatever Ace was doing in the closet he hadn't honestly had a care in the world and before too long he began to drown out the sounds of shuffling, and what sounded the rattle of chains coming from within the closet. 

The next morning he had awoken earlier than normal and decided to get a jump start on the morning. Taking a shower at a bar was more than a just a hint odd, but it was much nicer than he had imagined, matching the bedroom's decor. Figuring out the shower was rather easy for him since it was just like the one back at his apartment. Once he finished showering and got dressed, he grabbed his things and headed out to go grab some breakfast before going to class. It was nice to be in class knowing that Ace wasn't going to surprise him and breathe down his neck again. Thinking of his neck, and Ace, he thought back to how he had barely any brain function when he had been awoken. Saying those things to Ace weren't a part of the plan and neither was feeling the tightening grip he had around his throat. The intent behind his hold had been evident and he could feel the pressure as he flexed his hands, he had just been lucky they wanted him alive.

Knowing that he needed to get back to the club as fast as possible he tried to get his way through his shift at work as quickly as he could. It was just him and Armin that night so things were done correctly and by the book, but he didn't really care about having fun, he just needed to be out. Everyone had the details of their contracts worked out and everything that they needed figured out in their portfolios. The moment his shift was over he was making his way to his car without so much as a 'bye' to Armin before doing so. He knew that no one could get into the meeting room if he wasn't there and he knew that with Marco watching his every move like a hawk he'd know the moment he got there and that he'd be there expecting his information and he hadn't been so much off.

When he made it back to the club and he began unlocking the meeting room Marco snuck up from behind him leaning over his shoulder to whisper into his ear "Buona sera, Eren." Hearing the Italian against his neck he turned sharply to see Marco grinning devilishly. Dressed in a black on black suit, he couldn't help but think Marco was cleaning up very well as well as the fact his regular spade's eyepatch had been replaced by a simple piece of leather with two thin strings crossing over his face. Marco looked rather well dressed but for what he didn't know, as he stared at him a moment longer he noticed a pin on his lapel; that of a black spade. Eren nodded up to him and moved into the office sitting his laptop bag down before he exited the room to grab the folders and distribute them accordingly.

Marco was pouring himself a glass of wine as Eren handed him the folder "What's this?"

"All the information you need, and any back up plans. I know you guys are obviously good at your job but I can be as well. Blueprints, photos, daily schedules, your I.D. and passport...it's all in there." Before he could walk away Marco grabbed him by the shoulder.

"This is pretty good, Eren, thanks. Did you do this for everyone?" Marco flipped through the pages, and slid his identification and plane tickets into his inner jacket pocket.

He nodded curtly "I did. Your plane leaves at 7am."

"Alright, but I just poured this wine so I'm gonna enjoy it. I heard Ace came over this morning." Ushering Eren over to the sofa with him, Marco put a hand to his back and walked over.

Sitting down a few inches away from him he turned to stare him, biting the lower corner of his lip with slight apprehension "Uh....yeah...he did....didn't go well. I got a bit snippy when he woke me up this morning about an hour after I had just gotten to sleep."

Grinning wider Marco took another sip of his wine "Hmm, you don't say? What happened?"

"I asked him if he always smelt like a whore...and something else, I don't remember, but I do remember being grabbed by my throat and pushed back into the bed with a knee in my gut. Then he got his things, said he had somewhere to be for a few days, that you were in charge, and he left." Eren sheepishly looked away, moving his eyes everywhere but at Marco.

Hearing Marco's brash laughter startled him "AHAHAHA, Ma, che sei scemo?! You gotta be kidding, most people pa...never mind.......you're lucky you're fucking breathing. Never.....I repeat, never, refer to anything about that man with the word 'whore'. You'll end up with one of these."

Gesturing to his cheek, Marco shrugged as Eren shook his head "Wait....wait....you got that scar for calling him a whore?"

"To be precise, I remember I said "Being a whore just isn't cutting it" and he showed me what it did cut, my skin was the answer. Ace, does not like that word, in fact you could call him anything under the sun, even midget and he wouldn't do much. You call him a whore and he'd kill you so slowly to make sure that he'll get to finger paint in your blood. Ace is not someone to antagonize Eren, none of us are, but on the list of people most likely to kill you he sits at the top.....but I'll still kill you too. Don't mistake my kind attitude, it can easily flip."

"Yeah I think that's called a personality disorder, but your old tag as the Cheshire Cat makes sense. I don't generally just think that I should piss off people that kill people for a living, I just didn't have a filter and it came out. I can't believe he actually cut you, you're his subordinate....like a partner in crime."

"Maybe it is, maybe it's a skill I use to trick people into thinking I'm something I'm not. Camouflage is a necessity in my job so I use it often, look at what your friend thinks of me when I play nice and sweet. Ace cut me because I wasn't his subordinate, at the time I was there to kill him."

Jaw gaping, Eren stared back at Marco "I-I'm sorry? You tried to kill him?!"

"Hahaha, whats with that look? I'm an assassin, yes, I tried to kill him. The people I worked for at the time wanted him dead so I took the hit to prove myself, but it was a little more complicated than that. I can't tell you everything because it isn't my place to tell you his story but let's say these people wanted Ace dead because of something he did to undermine their leader. He had been running from them for about a year when I tracked him down here to the states, Vegas to be precise. I spent some time with him, convinced him of my false identity, but I made a grave error in thinking someone had known about his history and as it turned out no one knew about his previous experience in his line of work. I slipped up and he had a blade at my cheek before I could think but luckily I knew he kept some elsewhere on him, grabbed it and sliced up catching his lip. As he moved back he didn't cut my cheek, instead he cut my side. He got my cheek as I explained myself and long story short I ended up coming to work for him and leaving the organization. We betrayed them, but Ace has bigger connections to it than I ever did. "

Marco grinned widely before shrugging it off and pulling up his shirt a bit, pointing to a thin scar about 6 inches long under his right ribcage " Oh my god....how did he knew that you were an assassin though by you knowing about his old job. You could have just seen him there."

"So innocent....He knew me by name. He whispered "Nice try, Cheshire." in my ear and he knew that because the light had just been turned off and my stripes began to glow, very brightly and he was close enough to see them more than clearly. You wanna know more details, I'll tell you when you find out what Ace's job is, alright?" He clicked his teeth before rising from the couch and finishing off the cherry colored liquid in his glass. Eren nodded and waited to make himself a drink once Marco left, raising a hand as he walked through the door. Presumably, Marco was going to begin the series of events that would undoubtedly end someone's life and he was the person that set the play in motion. Ultimately Eren knew he was just as guilty for killing that man than Marco was going to be and it began to twist knots in his stomach the more he thought about it. 

Just as he poured himself a glass of whiskey the door opened to the pair of clubs followed by the pair of hearts just moments afterwards. Eren distributed each folder of information to the appropriate person, handing a black leather pouch to Ymir which contained the syringes for their operation. She took the pouch carefully and Eren handed Christa her chapstick as he sent them on their way. For a moment everyone looked through the folders more than surprised at the amount of work that Eren had sank into it. Each of them thanked him for his work and headed out of the room, once again leaving him to himself for the night. Everyone was now on an assignment and he wondered if he could get away with going back to his apartment since there was there to keep him from staying there. 

The thought vacated his head as soon as he remembered that Ace had known about him walking through his closet. If he could know about that what else could he find out about? He was willing to bet that he'd find out if he even stepped a hair out of line. As he continued to drink his whiskey he figured that he should go back to the bedroom now that no one else would be arriving. He locked the door behind him as he headed to the bedroom, deciding to get a head start on some of the other contract requests that had been sent to him. Figuring out who could do what and who was best suited for what was still a bit tricky to find out just from reading information on someone but he was leaving that for last. If he could get caught up on some of the other contracts then when they were ready to accept one he could just withdraw the folder and had it to them for them to make a quick choice on whether or not they wanted it.

Fielding through the massive mountain of contract requests, he began to work on the most basic information to be collected. Names, phone numbers, addresses and the basics of each contract would be recorded in a locked document before moving on to more complex bits of information. After spending a few hours working on collecting and documenting information he recalled that he had yet to finish Ace's contract information. Setting everything else aside he began delving into the information that would require him to get into other programs Hanji had created for him. First, he needed to book his flights, created his fake I.D. and in a few moments he could have everything done for him. He had no reason why some of Hanji's things had been in his bedroom but there was no mistaking that some of the things in the room had at one point belonged to Hanji.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the two of them could have been an item at one point or maybe still were. He hadn't the nerve to ask to find out but it was a thought that would have made sense given the decor of the room and it's elegance. Hanji liked black and she spoke very highly of Ace which was a bit out of character for the Hanji he had known. A small stack of the flashdrives she used were stashed in the desk by the door along with blank passports and license prints from various states. Why those things were needed in Ace's bedroom were a mystery and would most likely remain so, but he secretly wondered if Hanji had ever been there, using that room to do the same thing for them.

As he began digging into the people that was in this section of the Italian mob, his skin began to crawl. There seemed to be 4 families that controlled the areas, some being much more civil with each other but it seemed the worst of the worst were the Berga family. Drugs, kidnapping, murder, rape, forced prostitution, human trafficking, book making, illegal gambling establishments, and much more seemed to be on the animals' rapsheets. Eren continued digging through the information, forcing himself not to retch as more gruesome details of their "accomplishments" began to surface. It was no wonder why someone would want the head of the family and his right hand man dead but the problem was that it would cause a feud among the families as most of them had pacts or allegiances to one another.

Pushing past that, he didn't necessarily care about the mob and their family feud problems, he just needed to get information on the targets up for elimination. First officer, and right hand man to Benito Berga, Angelo Destano was one of the most vile human beings Eren had ever had the displeasure of reading about. A rap sheet for rape as long as the ancient scrolls in Alexander's library, accompanied by the fact he was mostly the one suspected for the human trafficking and forced prostitution and had a rumored penchant for keeping some of the late aged teen boys for his own personal harem. Forcing down the vomit crawling up his throat, he began to wonder about the success rate of the mission if that was the case. He didn't exactly know how Ace was going to pull that one off, but then again he hadn't ever seen his face and didn't know if he looked his age, or how old he even was.

Sorting through more information he discovered that the Berga family ran the city of Naples, which was no surprise as he noticed it had a rather sketchy reputation after sunset. He also had a feeling that Ace was going to bring Marco on the hit with him so he could take out the head of the family while he worked on felling the first officer. Whatever was going to happen he knew that he'd need enough time to do so, even if he had said he'd need around 3 days, he scheduled the flights a week apart ensuring that they'd have more time if they needed it. Using Marco's picture he began creating another alias for him and booked tickets for him along with a new passport. Bringing Marco along on a trip to Italy would be a grand idea due to fact he could speak the language so easily as it was his first language.

When he finished creating the details and setting everything up for the two of them he laid down and prepared for bed. Whatever was going to go down on that contract was going to get them closer to finding Hanji and that was all he wanted as payment. Apparently these guys had ties with some of the top brass in the White Rabbit organization and Ace was going to find a clever way to drag it out of him. Just the thought of that sent memories flooding through his head as he replayed the images of Ace with the district attorney. Hearing him speak French, seeing his actions, hearing the gunshot to end it all seemed like another man to him. Ace was in a word, a dick, along with that he aura around him the calm, cool, intimidating killer aura he had given off in that room seemed different. When he was walking around in the meeting room he seemed to be a bit less reserved but still on his toes, almost as if her were relaxed when he was around everyone.

Chalking it up to the booze and the fact none of them could kill him if they had wanted to, he decided it was time to go to bed and enjoy his next few days without the possibility of a babysitter. In those several days things seemed to return to normal, and he even decided to run the risk of going back to his apartment. Jean pestered him all four days about Marco while he just stared back unenthusiastic ally while he continued to pry information from him. He had half expected him to continue incessantly with the pointless act but when he realized it was fruitless as there was nothing else to pull from him he sighed and left him alone. Annie on the other hand expressed interest in learning a bit more about him personally which he found to be a bit more than odd since she didn't often speak unless she needed something at work now that she was left by herself. He felt a bit out of place discussing himself but there weren't many things that she couldn't find out from any of the other guys if he hadn't answered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I was told Marco says "Good evening." and "Until our next encounter, darling/love/term of endearment."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I lied. I know, just be happy about it alright?! I know that the last chapter was pretty boring as it was released by itself. I present to you the continuation of it. Enjoy!

Overall the four days he was by himself had been more than the relief he needed. A couple days where no one was discussing getting murdered, how to murder people or anything else about death. Unfortunately for him he hadn't been aware of what time Ace would be returning to the bar. Forgetting that he had to be back at the bar, he rushed over as fast as he could hoping that by the time he got there Ace wouldn't be there. His hopes were all but crushed as he pulled into the parking lot seeing another car on the other side of the otherwise barren area. The car had it's headlights still on so he figured if he could in unseen than he could sneak in without Ace finding out he hadn't been there. As he slowly turned off and exited the car he began to creep over to the door of the club focusing on making nil to no noise while keeping an eye on the other car.

When he got to the door he pulled the key from around his neck and stared out at the car as the passenger door opened. He was more than shocked when he noticed Ace climb out of the car, back to him as he leaned into the car to kiss the driver. From where he was he could see the driver was a young woman, presumably in her late twenties. Ace's mask rested atop his head and as he moved out of the window he pulled it down to cover his face. Before he could even catch a glimpse of his face he turned back around to the door scurrying to hurry and open it so he could make it up the stairs and get to the bedroom. His fingers slipped on the key, fumbling around as he tried to open the door but he managed to get through the heavy door without it slamming shut and alerting Ace to his presence.

Once inside he practically ran up the stairs and unlocked the bedroom slinking past the threshold as he heard the door slam outside. It was late in the night and by all means he should have been asleep so grabbed his laptop from his bag, opened it and tossed it onto the bed. He slung his luggage to the side of the room not caring where it landed as he began to strip off his clothes to get ready to put on a pair of pajamas. Just as his pants were about mid-thigh the bedroom door opened to Ace standing in front of him just shaking his head. Almost as if to prove that he didn't care Ace walked right past him, the scent of the woman's perfume attacking his nostrils as he did so. Once he was at the closet he pulled his tie off and looked over to Eren who was coughing, trying to regain his breath.

"Don't mind me, continue. Oh, and I thought I told you not to go to your apartment, Eren." Ace turned his cold gaze toward Eren who had just regained his breathing capabilities.

His eyes went wide "I needed some things and everyone was on assignments!"

Ace slid his blazer off his shoulders, hanging it up on the hook on the back of the closet door "I'm fully aware of this, which is why I can't do anything. Next time, don't send everyone out at once. You control when they go, remember that, even myself. I go through you for a contract, it means until you give me my information I can't do anything. Marco should be back tonight and so should the girls if all went well, and Reiner and Bertholdt probably won't be back for a week. How you send them out controls who can do what next; for instance if I need Marco for something his priority is to go with me, understand? As for tonight, you didn't see a thing. You have information for me, correct?"

Pulling his pants back up and buttoning them he jumped over to the desk and pulled open a drawer handing him a folder "Yes, I do. I understand, and I have no idea what you're talking about I was here all night... Although smelling like that, no one is going to be assuming you were."

Avoiding his eyes, Eren stared at the floor as Ace grabbed the folder from his hands "Hence, why I'm changing and taking a shower. Looks good so far, take it into the meeting room and wait for everyone to arrive. Oh.....looks like Marco is on his way from the airport, and Ymir and Krista are almost here." Ace grabbed his phone as it vibrated in the jacket pocket against the door of the closet, checking it and sliding it back into the pocket. Eren grabbed the laptop and the folder back from Ace before walking out to get to the meeting room. When he turned back around he caught a glimpse of Ace's bare back, as white as freshly fallen snow, however not as pure. Embarrassed just by seeing his back he rushed out of the room and scrambled to unlock the meeting room, stumbling through the door once it was open.

He sat his things down on the sectional and went immediately to the bar to make himself a drink. There was no reasoning in his mind that he could figure as to why he had blushed from something as simple as seeing his back. From just a momentary glimpse he noticed several scars imprinted into his skin, wondering if they were from people trying to kill him or if it was something that happened to him when he was younger. As he pictured it again he felt a heat spreading over his cheeks and immediately regretted thinking about it once he heard the door open and the two ladies of the heart came strolling through the door arm in arm. 

Krista grinned, walked over and handed him the leather pouch she had been given "Thanks, Eren. You proved very useful for us, so to show our thanks there's a little something in there for ya."

Opening the pouch there was a banded stack of $100 bills "Uh, I really, don't think that it's necessary for you to do that. Ace is already paying me."

From behind the bar, Ymir's voice sounded over his "Shut up and take it. We always show our thanks for support, without you we couldn't do our job so it's payment from us. It's not even 5% so just take it and shut the hell up about it."

He pushed the leather pouch behind him, not even bothering to count just how much he had been handed as Krista walked over and took a seat beside him "So, tell me something, Eren."

"Like what?"

"Like how cute little you got all mixed up in this world."

Eren sighed and shook his head "That's a really long story."

"We got time before Marco's dumbass get's here even with the way he drives. I'm interested too, so come on, spill." Ymir walked over handing Krista a glass of a bright yellow concoction as she sipped scotch.

"My father left my sister and I in a lot of debt. He really liked to play cards and bet money on things he shouldn't have, but he got messed up with the wrong people, and when they came to collect on the debt he skipped town. I don't even know if he's alive or dead. My mom was left to take care of it, they let her pay it off in payments but she was working herself to the bone to try to pay it. She was a nurse, taking too many shifts, constantly tired and one night after pulling a double she fell asleep at the wheel and got into a horrible car accident. After a year in a coma it was her wish to no longer be assisted by life support. On top of my father's shitty debt, and the insane medical bills that were racking up during that year I decided to see if gambling really does run in the blood. I'm pretty sure it does. I went to Vegas every week, a different casino each time, and cleaned house. I counted cards and I happened to do it in the wrong place, not knowing people were already looking for me. I got the ever loving shit beat out of me, then the owner of the casino got a phone call, all the money I had taken from them would be repaid. Hanji paid off my debt and I went to work for her to pay it off. In the daytime I'm your regular old college kid with a part-time manager position at a video game store in the mall and well, at night, I guess I do this now. I owe Hanji more than my life, she's the only reason I've been able to keep the jackass collectors off me for 2 years. My sister works all the time so the only thing I want is to pay off this debt and make it easier on her, she's pushing herself too hard. I want her to be able to not have to work, ya know? Sorry, I kinda ranted there." Eren smiled dejectedly and was suddenly met with a crushing hug from the tiny blonde in a sparkling purple dress.

He hadn't heard Ace enter the room or Marco sit on the couch "Uh, Krista, I can't breathe."

"Sorry! I'm sorry! In more ways than one, that's awful!" Her gleaming blue eyes reflected a genuine sorrow he wasn't sure someone that killed people for a living could show.

Marco's sideways smile and soft voice caught him off guard "That really sucks, Eren. All the more reason for all of us to hurry up and find Hanji so we can clear you of some of that and so we don't have to deal with your dumbass of course."

Eren couldn't help a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips "Uh huh, if you don't kill me first, right?"

"Why of course! Now, I got something for ya." Reaching into his blazer pocket he tossed Eren a tightly wound bundle of cash.

Catching it, he groaned "Why is everyone trying to pay me?! Ice queen over there is already doing that!"

Ace's top lip twitched at ice queen but sighed "Ugh, just take the money. People who work with us get paid, if they see it fit to pay you as way of thanks you say 'thank you' and move right on with your business. Now, folder please. I'll be taking this job earlier than expected, my weekend plans have been canceled so I'm free."

"Oh? How rare. You not working a weekend is gonna put them outta business." Marco jested with Ace, pushing his shoulder to which Ace scoffed.

"Ugh, please. I don't have to pay them anymore, I should be telling them to pay me to stay there. Now then.....Eren...Why are these Marco's?" Holding up the extra passport and I.D. he tilted his head.

Eren shrugged "I figured he was who you were going to bring."

"Hahahaha, oh he really is deluded isn't he? Eren.....Ace can't use my help here....or anyone else's here....except yours."

"I'm sorry?"

Ace piped up after a moment "Get ready, you're going into the field with me. Don't worry you won't be killing anyone, but you will be in real danger so before we leave I need to give you a few things."

Krista chirped in excitement "Oh!! Good for you Eren! Not all of us get to work with Ace."

Patting the blonde's head Ace lifted his mask and smiled "Désolé, petite beauté. Sorry, little beauty, but I cannot work with a girl in this instance, maybe next time. I need Eren specifically."

"Why? Why me? I'm a computer kid, barely but still. How am I supposed to help you?!" 

"Well....you looked into everything....If I'm taking care of Berga I need someone to occupy his leech. The man never leaves his side unless it's for someone like you."

At his words Eren stood up from the couch waving his hands frantically "Huh uh! No. No, no, no, no! I'm not sleeping with that guy!"

Ace stood up pushing a finger into his chest "This is going to help us get Hanji back, and I didn't say you had to sleep with him. I just need you to seduce him and drug him. Take a page out of Krista's book and we'll knock him out with a compound in chapstick so the farthest you have to go is to kiss him."

Blushing heavily Eren shook his head but knew that deep down it was the only way he could help find Hanji directly "I-I can't do that! I can't seduce a man!"

Marco grinned "That's obvious, so what now Ace?"

The most frightening thing happened, a toothy smile split Ace's lips revealing sparkling white teeth and sharp canines as he lifted his mask "Now, we teach him how. Come on, Marco, I need to use you. Ladies, you're free to go if you'd like." 

Rising from his seat Marco nodded and grabbed Eren as he was led off into the bedroom "Come on. Sit down on the bed."

Ace grabbed a chair and sat it in the middle of the room "Marco, come sit." As he took a seat Ace stood to his left "Alright Eren, I'm going to show you how to seduce someone, man or woman. I'm going to use Marco here to help me, and when I'm done teaching you're going to try to effectively seduce Marco. He's pretty easy honestly, so it won't provide much of a challenge."

Eren couldn't help but laugh "Hahahahaha, oh man, I'm sorry? You, you are going to show me how to seduce someone? I have a hard time believing that your girlfriend would enjoy this, Ace, besides what makes you so qualified. I think Marco would be the better flirt."

Walking over to Eren he ran a lone fingertip against his jaw, ghosting over the outline, voice low and soft "Because....that woman wasn't my girlfriend....now, sit on the bed and watch...me." As he walked around him Eren felt chills run down his spine simply from the sound of his voice. A light chuckle left his lips as he walked over to stand in front of Marco turning to Eren as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, good. Now, I don't often take this role but if I do I'm very selective about how I go about it. I prefer to stand in front of them, just out of arms reach. Men want what they can't have, tease them with the thought they aren't allowed to have you until you want them to take you. I'm going to stand here, and begin with a light eye contact and smile as I slowly remove my tie. He's going to be focused on my every motion no matter how simple. Use it to your advantage, walk slightly into him, let him pull you in. Marco, go ahead." Marco grinned and put his hands to Ace's slender waist, pulling him into his lap.

Staring up at him, hands sliding down to his hips Marco's voice deepened "Hmmm, just like old times, huh Hatter?"

"Yeah, you were still just as shitty as an assassin then as you are now, Cheshire. Now, Eren......what...what is that look for?"

"Marco...when you told me about that scar...did you two..."

Ace groaned and landed a hard driven fist into Marco's shoulder "You're lucky I don't have your head for that. No, Eren, we didn't sleep together, some things were said and my services were solicited but only briefly. Now, anything else? If you knew about my job why did you ask if I was qualified?"

Marco winced putting a hand to his throbbing shoulder "I didn't fucking tell him everything. I left out 65% of the details! You pretty much just told him yourself."

Looking back at the blank expression on Eren's face Ace shook his head "I'm an escort, Eren. That woman was my client, not my girlfriend. This is my job, Marco owes me for me letting him even touch me, that's a very expensive privilege. For now, push that from your mind and try to focus on what I'm teaching you."

"So thats why you hate the word wh-"

"Eren! Nupe! Don't even. Just watch what he does alright? He's good at it, very good at it." Marco ran a finger over his throat and Eren slapped a hand over his lips.

A low rumble sounded in Ace's throat but he continued "Alright....now, once you're in his lap he's going to try to put his hands either all over you, on your hips, on one on your hips and one on your neck. Marco, as you will. Now, with his favorite placement being on my hips, I'm going to use that to my advantage and keep his focus there rather than anywhere else. I happen to remember a lot about Marco, and where's the weakest, but I'm not going to give you that secret, you'll need to find it on your own. Typically your voice, your breath, and eloquence all play a role in how this next bit is going to go. You're going to say something to him, whatever it may be, you're going to whisper it not in his ear but against his throat. Let your voice travel, make your words drip honey as you speak to them, tempt them into wanting to know more about what you have planned. I'm going to give you the pleasure, Marco, of kissing me, touching me, whatever it may be. Make it real....actually, just pretend you're trying to kill me again." With those words Marco nodded and pushed Ace's mask up just enough to drag Ace down to his lips, automatically making Eren more than a bit uncomfortable. After a moment Ace broke their kiss and placed a series of light bites against his neck before wrapping his hand around Marco's tie and yanking him to him. Whispering something against his neck, Ace let go of his tie and got out of his lap.

Marco ran a thumb over his lip "That was foul play."

Ace shrugged "Eh, perhaps but Eren needs to learn to be tricky. Now, Eren, take a seat in Marco's lap. Don't worry, he may be gay but you aren't his type."

"Oh I know that, but this is really....err..."

"Uncomfortable? It's alright, I ain't gonna do much, just come here and sit." Rolling his eyes, Marco waved him over and patted his leg.

Once in his lap Eren tensed but Ace walked up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder "Relax, we need you to act like you've done this a million times. You only need to get him to kiss you then seduce him for a few minutes, keep the act going until the drug takes effect. Now, put a hand on Marco's chest, steady yourself. Marco is a broad guy, and you're.... well, not. Finding a place where you're comfortable is the first thing you need to do. Next, kiss him." Eren did as asked placing a hand on Marco's chest tentatively but as Marco gestured to come to him he shook a bit. Kissing men wasn't something he hadn't done before but on the list of people he wanted to kiss, Marco wasn't even near being close to being on it. The moment their lips touched Eren tensed up and Marco put a hand to his cheek to reassure him, letting it fall to his neck before pulling back.

Ace shook his head and turned to walk out of the room "I fucking can't....I can't teach this virgin how to seduce anyone."

Getting out of his lap Eren rushed over to grab Ace's forearm before he could leave "I am not a virgin!"

"Then stop acting like a blushing goddamn bride and man the fuck up! Make him levitate off that chair." Walking into his space he pointed a finger in his face.

Stepping back Eren shook his head "It's hard for me to try to take this seriously. The guy comes in to hit on my friend, threatens to kill me, makes bad jokes,... I can't take it seriously. It's fucking Marco."

Sighing deeply Ace groaned "Fine. Marco, out of the chair. If you can't take his attitude seriously maybe you can mine, I'll make you a deal, if you can seduce me then not only will I pay you triple for this job, I'll show you my face and tell you my name. Seducing me is far more advanced than seducing someone as easy as Marco. What do you say?"

He looked to Marco who nodded in response "Time to make a deal with the devil, Eren. What can you lose?"

Steeling himself for what he was about to do he nodded "Okay, deal, but why can't I know your real name?"

Cutting in Marco laughed "Hahaha, oh kid, just like strippers, you don't ask a prostitute their real name Eren. Ace isn't just his position, his stage name if you will is Ace, as in Ace of the Ranch. He's the best one there."

"You're goddamn right, I am the best 'escort' in that place. You can't know my real name because I damn well said so." 

"Oh, okay then."

When he was sitting in the chair, Eren walked over and sat in his lap staring back into the dark steely eyes "Go ahead and get comfortable. Now, the trick is going to be not to give in, you are in control. With Marco you gave him control, you let him win. He was seducing you not the other way around, and while his kissing skills seemed to have improved in a few years, he's nowhere near my level. The key is to not lose yourself, they're going to be believing that you plan on sleeping with them, they're not going to back down. With that in mind, I'm going to act like I too intend to bed you. Not completely of course, Marco, but just enough to provide him with an adequate challenge. Make me levitate Eren and you win. Simple."

Hands placed with one on his chest and the other on his waistband Eren nodded before tilting his head in confusion "Levitate?"

Leaning up to him, he whispered into his ear "That moment when you know you've lost to someone, the moment your will leaves your mind and you're ready to hand yourself over, your body will arch to their touch, their kiss, their breath against your skin. When you feel lightheaded, breathless, and your heart won't stop beating so fast, you feel like it's about to burst? You're floating, on cloud 9, or even simply - levitating. Game on, Eren." Without so much as another word Ace lifted his mask and pulled him down for a kiss, taking his balance. Eren's body rushed with warmth as Ace's lips were against his, soft, warm with a light taste of tobacco and something sweet. As he tried to place it he realized he was getting complacent, letting Ace control everything so he pushed him back against the chair and regained his breath before moving himself to Ace.

Sitting on the edge of the bed watching things progress Marco watched on as an observer and commentator "Eren, move your left hand to slide from his jaw down to the back of his neck."

As Eren pulled back a thick growl came from Ace's throat, accent heavily present "No comments from the peanut gallery, Goomah."

"Oh you wanna pull slurs, Whiteflagger? Hey Eren, his shoulders are sensitive as are his thighs mostly where his blades sit." Marco leaned forward with a snarky smirk on his face. Eren refused to take his advice as he busied himself with grabbing Ace's jaw and putting his lips to better functions. Ace's hands slid up from his hips to glide beneath his shirt letting his fingertips follow up the curve of his back before sliding down slowly from around his shoulder to his stomach and stopping at his pants line. Eren shivered but tried his hardest to fight back, turning it into an action of rebellion as he tossed his arms around his neck and fell against him, letting one of his fingertips brush against the back of his ear. 

Marco chuckled as he watched the pair exchange actions, each growing more serious than the last. Eren would make one action and Ace would push back, then the ball would be in his court and he'd serve it right back. As long as he had known Ace he knew that he had never seen someone on par with him as well as Eren, the two were almost made for the actions they were demonstrating. Ace slid a hand up his back to knot into his shaggy cinnamon hair, pulling him down to him as he lined his neck with light bites, rolling the skin through his teeth before letting go. A hiss sounded through Eren's lips as Ace busied himself at his neck, but he decided if that was how he wanted to play the game he'd do the only thing he could. At the next bite Eren let his hand snake up the back of his neck to knot into the short tufts of his undercut as he rolled his hips into his.

Speaking against his neck Eren lowered his voice below a whisper "You're good, Ace, but you play too tough. Let's see...was it...here? Yeah....thought so. Is this good enough?" Eren's hand found a spot on his scalp where as he pulled he heard the catch of air in his throat, felt the catch in his chest and saw the clench of his teeth. His problem was getting too cocky with someone who had been doing the seduction song and dance for many years of his life compared to him. Ace nibbled on his ear as a surprised gasp fell from his lips only adding fuel to the fire. His fingertips slid over his sides earning another shiver from Eren's body before he decided to hit the final nail in Eren's coffin.

Biting the shell of his ear and licking down his neck he pressed a kiss by his jaw before speaking, voice akin to molasses, thick with a sweet venom "I can take you to Heaven if you let me, Eren. I'll make your body sing my praises for hours. Over, and over, and over again. All you have to do is let me, dors avec moi, mon cher." In that moment he pulled Eren into a deep kiss pushing against him and breaking his own rule of not giving everything he had in that one moment. Marco clicked his teeth knowing that Ace had used an underhanded tactic as he watched Eren's body practically go limp and drape itself over Ace's. All his will to resist the devil had vanished into thin air and with the break of the kiss Eren fell backwards, off his lap and onto the floor. 

Looking up, more than confused Eren tilted his head but Ace leaned forward and pushed an index finger into his forehead just above the space between his eyes "Checkmate. I win, you caved. While you were right, I can use Marco in Italy I can't use him in Naples because a war of the families would involve him. He is from Naples, but was raised by the Martello family who controls Florence so he cannot be seen in the city or people would assume the Martellos were behind the assassination and I'm not saying they aren't but we can't be too careful. Get ready for your flight, we'll need to change these tickets for tomorrow morning, see what you can do. Before we leave you'll need to get everything you need for several days worth of travel and first thing's first, cancel classes in the morning and for about a week. Marco tell his work something happened, oh and if you ever call me a whiteflagger again I'll rip your tongue out."

Noticing Eren's lost look Marco chuckled "A whiteflagger is a slur for the French because they're pussies that always surrenders. Goomah isn't just the creepy little owl things in Mario, there's a reason they're called that. Goombah is a slur for an Italian who's in the mob...well their mistress anyway. I'll coincidentally chat with your boss and take care of your job for ya. By the way, that was very rude of you Ace. Don't let him fool you Eren."

As he walked out the door it was only Ace and Eren staring at one another "So....you're French..."

Ace nodded, lifting his mask to reveal his mouth as he spoke "Oui, Je suis Français. Now, tomorrow be up at 10, we have things to do. I'll be here bright and early so get some sleep." Before lowering his mask his sadistic smile crept back onto his face for mere seconds before it vanished replaced with the black of his mask. He knew that with those full face masks only showing part of his face had to leave some impressions, or red marks so he tried to picture that instead of what was really going through his mind. When he rose from his chair he put it back at the desk and walked out of the room leaving Eren to his lonesome. The moment he walked out of the room Eren rolled around on the black rug thinking to himself about how that man was so good at what he had been doing.

It was true he was no virgin but he had definitely never kissed someone as talented as Ace. Whatever people were paying for had to have been worth it, not like he was ever going to mention it to him. Marco had called him rude when he left and hadn't the faintest idea why but he didn't care. He was trying to do whatever he could to get the blood to rush back to the head on his shoulders and not the one in his pants. Ace hadn't shown any sign of being aroused in the slightest so he had no idea if it was just him but he couldn't help but think that Ace had given in just for a moment. His wishful thinking had just put him in a tougher situation as he couldn't stop feeling the rush of Ace's hands over his skin, the heat from his kiss, seeing the heated flare behind his normally chilled eyes, or the way he tasted as bitter as he did sweet. Spending any time with him at all was going to be difficult now, he couldn't seem to control himself when it came to thinking of him.

After relieving the tension in his lower half while thinking of him, he couldn't help but a feel a bit disgusted with himself. If jacking off in the bedroom of the man he had thought about while doing it wasn't bad enough, the fact he was a known killer and threatened to kill him multiple times didn't make it any better. Ace was something else, and more than anything he wanted to see what was under his mask. If the image he had of him would fit him to a T or if it would be something completely different. There was a pounding in his chest as he laid in bed, thinking about him, but before drifting off to more than restless sleep, his brain decided to finally let it click as to why an escort would need a bedroom above a bar. Coupled with some of the things he said, he understand that the pure reason of the room was a place to bring his clients for the night if he picked up someone at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Ace is an escort! For those of you that do not know, prostitution is only legal is the city of Las Vegas! Now, the next chapter might be a little longer than week but after this some chapters will be released in pairs of 2 or 3. There is a reason for this and it will be explained when the first pair is released. Tell me, did you guys guess right? Have you figured out any other details? Have questions? Ask me here or on tumblr and I'll be glad to chat with you! Until then guys, thanks for sticking around!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a bit generous xD I have in fact just finished this story so the updates might come a bit faster. I have a wonderful lady to thank for helping me with the language in this story, and I just have to thank her. Gio, baby girl, you're amazing and I love you. *MWAH* Her tumblr is Kagekii and she does some AMAZING fanart, be sure to show her some love and tell her Neko sent ya!
> 
> This is a single chapter update!***
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

When he woke up Ace was already in the room, sitting at the desk working on something. Grumbling and stretching he shifted around in the sheets before realizing his last thoughts before he had fallen asleep. Suddenly flailing he slipped in the satin sheets and sufficiently managed to fall out of the bed and hit the ground with a resounding thud. Ace had his mask around his neck but not over his face yet, so without having to turn around he sat down his pen and answered the question in the back of his mind.

"I'm an escort, Eren, a respectable one. The sheets are washed, after every customer and no one has been up here in a while. I don't work freelance often so don't worry about sleeping in my bed. In fact, I should be charging you for that and for last night, but I won't. Ever touch me again and it'll cost you, just ask Marco how much he spent."

Eren scrambled to his feet "Oh uh, that wasn't what I was thinking but okay. Just seeing you there scared me. I don't plan on touching you again, promise."

Sliding his mask up, Ace turned around "Oh? Is that a fact? I'd ask if you didn't enjoy yourself but I know better. If you hadn't I wouldn't have been doing my job, now go take a shower, when you come back we'll fix....this."

Standing in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt Eren blinked groggily as Ace gestured to him "You....fix what? All of me? You gestured to all of me."

"Exactly, off you go, we need time to practice. You smell like teenager."

"What does that even mean! Oh, and I'm 23!" He was pushed from the room as Ace got up from his chair and shut the door in his face. Left to stand in the hallway he decided that he might as well go shower since he wasn't going to be let back in until he did. There wasn't a single thought in his head about what Ace was going to do when he said they were going to 'fix' him and he wasn't sure that he wanted to find out either. Today he'd have to print his own pictures for the passport and I.D.s replacing that of Marco's, but he'd also have to go get a lot of things done in a short amount of time. While in the shower he kept thinking of tasks that needed to get done before he could leave and be off to Italy where he wouldn't understand a thing. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to readily go after knowing what he'd have to do but kissing someone wasn't bad, he'd kiss certainly kiss someone if it could save Hanji's life but he wasn't just worried about that, if something happened he'd be screwed.

After he go out of the shower he knocked on the bedroom door and prepared himself for what could possibly be awaiting him. As he opened the door upon hearing a light "Come in" he immediately turned his face away from the sight in front of him. Ace was standing in a pair of tight metallic silver silk boxer briefs, clinging desperately to skin and nothing else aside from his mask. His alabaster skin was streaked and littered with raised and sunken in scars. His physique was astonishing, he never would have imagined that his core would have been so well defined or that his biceps were as toned as they were. Tilting his head, Ace snapped his fingers drawing Eren's attention away from his body and back up to his mask.

"You done? Stare any longer and I'm going to charge you, now get over here and sit in that chair." He gestured towards the chair from last night, facing the vanity.

Eren nervously walked over to the chair and took a seat "Sorry, I didn't e-"

"Expect me to take care of myself? I get that a lot more often than I should, now Marco is coming up to take care of something while I get dressed. Oh, speak of the devil. He's ready, take about, what do you think 3 inches off? Leave it shaggy, makes him look younger." Ace looked to Marco as he walked through the door in a suit tying the strings of black apron around his hips.

"Hmm, I get it, want me to razor it? I'll keep the overall style just trim it up and thin it out. You have really nice hair, Eren." Marco walked up behind him, running his fingers through his hair.

Ace tossed him a cape and Marco buttoned it around his neck "Whoa whoa, what it is going on?!? You're cutting my hair?! Why? I mean I know I need a haircut but the last person I trust with blade around my neck is the goddamned Cheshire Cat!"

"Keep talking and Ima mess around and take your eye out. I'm a hairdresser, Eren, my blade proficiency transfers over. I cut everyone's hair here, even Ace's which, I need to square the back and trim your cut. It's getting a bit long." Marco pulled a pair of shears from his apron and began clipping up Eren's hair, cutting sections as he spoke.

Watching every snip of the scissors in the mirror, Eren felt a little more confident in his abilities as his hair began taking a shape faster than he imagined "It looks good."

Marco shrugged as he let his hair down and began evening up the ends and razoring the layers "Of course it does, I'm doing it. Now, sit still unless you want an uneven cut. Now, while he get's dressed, Ace you're gonna sit here an let me cut that shit so no one can blame it on me."

Buttoning his smokey grey dress shirt he agreed "Whatever, just be quick about it. Eren has some things to learn today."

Once he was finished he flung the cape off and allowed him to approve before affixing the cape around Ace's neck "Alright, Eren, go into the closet."

Ace turned his head "I've taken the liberty of arranging some clothes for you in the closet, you'll find them at the back of the closet, pick out what you wish including a tie which you can borrow one of mine. I'll come get you when I'm done and we'll go from there." Eren clumsily nodded and headed into the closet hoping to catch a glimpse of Ace taking off his mask but it fell short as Marco moved in front of his line of sight. Shutting the door, he walked into the closet and headed towards the back where a rack of clothes was centered. Thumbing through the suits he noticed that they all were his size, down to the centimeter, he hadn't the slightest where Ace had gotten that information but it was clear that man would always be one step ahead of him. He found a black blazer and high collared black shirt deciding that since everyone wore all black he'd join but make himself a bit different. 

He walked over to the tie rack selecting something that would be sure to set him apart. Spinning the rack around several times, he finally found the tie he was looking for, an eye-watering salmon colored tie. Knowing that it was certain to put him apart from the others he was tying the tie when Ace walked in. Immediately a light laugh rolled from his lips as he noticed Eren fussing with the tie. Walking up to him he took the tie from his hands and stood in front of him, tying it for him and getting just close enough to turn his normally light tanned skin to turn a faint shade of rose. Looking up and recognizing the blush on his face Ace shook his head and tightened the tie tight enough to cut off his air supply for a slight second before releasing it.

"Stop thinking like that and let's go." Ace didn't even give him a moment to retort before walking out dragging him with him.

"Hahaha, oh my god, Ace are you gonna let him wear that tie?" Marco rushed a hand to his mouth trying to keep his volume own.

Ace shook his head "Of fucking course not. Who the fuck would wear a salmon tie?"

Eren scoffed "Hey, I resent that, besides it's your tie."

"Yeah, and it was given to me. I don't wear many of those ties, but god for-fucking-bid pick something that isn't a complete eyesore and then I'll show you how to actually tie it. I've seen you wear a tie once or twice, it makes no sense." 

"Fake ties, they zip. I'm not gonna wear an actual tie and leave it undone."

"Ugh, fucking kids. I'll be right back."

Marco turned to him and shrugged "Hey, you're in your 20's learn to tie a goddamned tie."

Rolling his eyes he turned to Marco "Oh, yeah because you probably tied ties at like, what, 15?"

"13, and yes I did. Contrary to what Ace said last night I'm actually going to be going with you two but you'll be coming with me. I talked to my brother last night and I'm cleared to be there so while Ace is going to Naples right away you're coming with me to Florence hence why there are some things you need to know. My family is rather.....peculiar." Marco untied his apron and slid it into the chair as he walked over to Eren.

Eren inclined his head, slightly confused "Wait...like your family family, or like the mob family?"

"There is no difference. I only have one family and that is the Martello family. I was raised in Naples, but it wasn't exactly a good place to raise kids. Once we get there.... if you make me look bad I'll slit your throat faster than you can blink."

"I was wondering when you'd say something along those lines and there it is. I'll do my best." Eren watched as Ace exited the closet two ties in his hands one white, and one green.

Ace stood beside him at the vanity sliding the the white tie around his neck and tying it "Here, watch me do it. I'll do it a couple times then you're on your own. Marco, has Nero spoken to you?"

As Eren watched Ace tie and retie his tie he began to get it and tried tying his while he and Marco spoke "I was just telling Eren of the plan. I have spoken to him yes, it's going to be weird going back, but it should be fine. You're to come as well when the job is done. Nero passes a message: "The Martello's and the Lucchese's have washed their hands of the Berga's and by that you understand why we're allowing you into our compound"."

"...They mean to start a war. They want to wash the town of all of the Berga's don't they? I guess it's about time, they're giving the mob a bad reputation. Does he want us to take out the head and hope the rest withers or he is going to require our services on site?"

"I'm not sure yet, as acting head he can do it with enough votes from the uomo d'onore. You know, I have to vote as well, it is my duty and I do have deciding word if I want to throw my weight around. Whatever you want to do will decide my vote."

"I'm not that man, Marco. This is your family, your war, not mine. You do whatever you think is right, I've always given you free direction, the choice is yours to make."

"Personally the Berga are a plague on my city, a tumor if you will, and I will choose to cut them out to better my city. Apparently, they did the unforgivable and it won't be us starting the war anyway, we'll just be the ones declaring it officially."

"What happened, Marco?"

"They off'ed one our uomo d'onore. I don't know the details but when I do.....I may just show back up in the city for an aspect of sheer fear and take some of them out myself. If you two have the two of them occupied I can go in as well. You know how I feel about this."

"I know. Handle it however you see fit this is not my war unless they pay me to make it so. After our lessons, we'll need to have Eren get us on the next flights out. Speaking of, how ya doing? I already tied this fucking thing five times so I swear to go you had better have it done." Ace turned his attention to Eren who was finished tying the tie in the best attempt he could manage. Still a bit off, Ace groaned and untied it, tying it for him. Once again he managed to get unnecessarily close to him sending a flaring heat to his cheeks. Marco just stifled a laugh beneath his hand and adjusted his own appearance in the mirror. When Eren was dressed, Marco walked in to Ace's closet and pulled out a blazer obviously too big for Ace and slid it on, making the three of them look like they were going to a funeral. All dressed in some varying shades of grey and black the three of them headed out of the bedroom and into the meeting room.

Once there Marco and Ace gestured for Eren to sit at the desk while Marco began "Okay, I'm going to be telling you things you'll need to know while we're in the Martello compound. You're going to see them act a bit differently towards me and they might chastise you for not doing the same but that's fine. When we walk in, you are not to leave my side, do you understand? Leave my side and I am not responsible for what happens. Things are going to get messy and if I have to leave you to handle business I might send someone to watch you. Now, I know you don't speak Italian so you're going to be rather lost with some of the men, but a lot of them do speak English, a little broken, but enough to get by. You will not speak unless spoken to, but as my guest you will receive the utmost care. I have not been home in a very long time, things may get a little hectic, so do not say or do anything unless given express permission."

Eren made a quick nod of his head "I understand. I've seen mob movies."

Ace snickered as Marco pushed a hand to his head "We're not that stereotypical, but go ahead and act that way just in case. I'm going to be with you during most of your time so Ace can set up everything with the Berga's. I'll explain the plan when we get to the compound, Ace, all yours."

"Alright, first things first. You clean up rather well, congratulations, one step closer. We need to work on some things, your attitude is going to have to change. Depending on how you act here will determine what angle I work. Your attitude has to be one of confidence, arrogance even, walk like the world bends to your beckon call. When I walk into a room, I know that there isn't a person there I can't have if I set my mind to it, and that's what you need to mimic. Eren, we're going to be offering you as bait so it's gonna be expected for you to have a sultry arrogance about yourself. You need to exude seduction, while that's nigh impossible for you we're going to try."

"Yeah, just try to act like a conceited asshole at the club thinking that he can have anyone with just a sweet word."

"So, you're saying I need to act like a mix of the both of you?" Eren smirked as he thought of his retort.

Groaning, Ace sighed "Precisely, whatever makes it easier to remember. Stand up, go out the door, walk back in and come up to me at the bar, order a drink, and then I want you to go sit with Marco." Eren stared back a him a bit wide-eyed, hoping that he wasn't serious but knowing he was. Ace seemed to be dead seat on embarrassing him in the most awkward of ways but he knew that even if he was apprehensive about the idea that Marco would be there to help him and laugh it off with him if he needed it. The two of them nodded lightly as he got up from his seat and walked out of the door, pausing and taking a breath as he stood outside the door. He tried to remember the way he had seen Ace enter rooms, the way he presented himself with a commanding aura and the way Marco was an evident flirt no matter where he went. Chin in the air, he adjusted his tie and cufflinks, then steeled himself and pushed the door open.

At the small bar, Ace had a towel thrown over his shoulder playing his role of the bartender rather well. Marco was nursing a glass of wine on the sectional, and he immediately took a second-long glance before walking over to the bar. Ace walked up to the counter as Eren kept a cool face, no emotion on his face until Ace asked him what he wanted to drink. His response was a half smile as he kept a straight back and refused to lean over the bar. He remembered how Ace always approached the bar and tried to copy his actions. Once the glass was in his hand he replied with a curt nod and walked over to where Marco sat, sipping his glass of wine. Noticing his eyes not focused on anything particular he politely asked if he could join him before sitting down, once again mimicking the way Ace had always sat beside him, left leg crossed over his right and leaning slightly to his right.

When he completed his sentence Marco shrugged and turned to Ace "Not bad. I'd say, I think you watch my mannerisms too much, very observant. I expect that much and more out of someone who stole thousands of dollars from the best casinos on the strip by counting cards. I have a few critiques but not many, mainly watch the placement of your hands, when you went to ask Marco if you can join him. There was a pause in your action as you didn't quite know what to do. If he allows you to sit with him, lay your arm over the back of the couch and lean into him a bit, while keeping your other hand around the top of your glass. It's perfectly fine to sit them in your lap as well. You did a good job with your posture, however, if you want to lean on the bar to pull Marco's moves, you need to look the flirt, with a half smirk to about your canine and lean just your forearm on the surface as your other hand fiddles with something until your drink is made. Overall, I'd give you a B- so we can work with that. Remember that cocky, seductive, condescending attitude is what is going to keep you alive. Now, lets do it again with that in mind." Eren felt surprisingly giddy, almost as if the praise he had received from him went straight to his head.

They went through the same routine three more times, each time giving Eren the opportunity to grow a bit bolder with his actions. Marco gave him an A+ at the end of it, noting how his aura changed once he found himself in a comfortable situation. Ace took note of it as well and then left Eren to go get started on his I.D.s and plane tickets while he and Marco had to go run some errands. Back in the room he finally realized that what he was forcing himself to do was for the greater good, and that if he didn't help not only would Hanji be in more danger but the men that they were after would harm people. Justifying it was the only way for him to be able to keep his sanity and focus on the work that he was doing. 

A couple hours had passed and just as he was putting the last few details on his information in the computer to print the passport he heard two car doors slam outside. Within moments Marco and Ace came into the room just as he was finishing up the printing of the I.D.'s and as he was packing for the flight. The earliest flight was to leave in a few hours so he had to be prepared right away. Eren had never been anywhere outside of the country and he envied the fact his sister had gotten to do it all the time so he was more than a bit excited to go to Italy. He may not have enjoyed the reasons but he was still thrilled for the fact that he wouldn't get the chance to see Italy probably ever again. Walking over to the computer Ace picked up his documents and Marco took them from him putting him into his jacket pocket.

"Suits, and only suits. You're working for me and there is a dress code, follow it. The only time you aren't to be in a suit is when you're sleeping and showering, clear?" Ace glanced over his shoulder towards him.

Eren sighed and nodded "I understand. I'll put them in here, I take it tie color makes a big deal too huh?"

Marco laughed "Hahaha, just stick to solids that aren't very attention gathering. If this is right your flight leaves a bit after ours and our flight leaves in a little less than 6 hours so we got just enough time Ace, if you want to stop by, we're leaving outta there anyway. I'm sure you need to stop and clear your schedule."

A bit confused, Eren listened waiting for Ace's response as he packed "I would rather not while Eren is going to be with us, but I guess he can wait in the car while we run in."

"I'm not a child, Ace, I'm 23." As he was packing he found it necessary to point out the fact he loathed being treated or talked about like a child.

"I'm very well aware of how old you. Eren Gabriel Jaeger born on March 30th, 1992 at 8:23am to Carla and Grisha Jaeger at Saint Mercy Hospital in Silver Lake, Los Angeles. Now, due to your appearance I can't let you walk in to where I need to go. Marco is only allowed because they know better to try anything on him, but Marco, you are right I need to ask Cathy to put off on taking requests while I'm gone." Ace gave Marco a nod and walked off to grab his luggage. Eren recoiled a bit when Ace spilt his information so casually, he wasn't even aware that he knew that much about him. When the three of them were ready to leave they headed downstairs and Eren was the one left to lock up all the doors. His stomach was already turning flips as he anticipated the fact of Ace driving again but much to his surprise Marco was the one driving and the vehicle he had chosen had a slightly larger backseat but not my much.

The almost 5 hour drive to Las Vegas consisted of an awkwardly quiet, stifling atmosphere in which Eren found himself twiddling his thumbs. On the ride there, Eren had reached the conclusion that Marco was a much better driver than Ace and he preferred him to be the one driving everywhere. Going through the city of Las Vegas brought back many more memories than he cared to admit, as all the lights and rolling signs of the casinos flashed in his mind. His eyes were glued out the window as he was interested in wondering where they were going, but the farther down the strip he got he knew of several places that they were most likely going when his brain connected the information given to him earlier. It only fit in his mind when Ace said he was an escort but he didn't live in L.A. and the only place he knew of that condoned prostitution were the brothels in Las Vegas.

Marco slowed down and pulled the car into the parking lot of one of the most well known brothels in all of Las Vegas; The Kit-Kat (Kitten) Ranch. He had always heard of it, The Bunnyhouse, and The Mustang Ranch but he didn't know any of them had male escorts. Pink, red, and white were the colors of choice for the building, taking him by surprise at how large the place was. Two buildings were settled in front of each other, with the larger of the two being in the back which he assumed was the housing for the escorts and the first was most likely the office and where most of the main things were taken care of before any services could be rendered. There were some awful rumors about the brothels and he had never been too keen on checking out their validity but it seemed like Ace was rather well taken care of so he didn't put much stock into the things that he had heard.

Unbuckling his seatbelt Ace turned to Eren "We're going to be right back. I only give you permission to come in if we aren't back in fifteen minutes." With that he opened the door and exited the vehicle with Marco not far behind him. Eren watched as they passed through the door, with Ace removing his mask as soon as the doors were closing behind him. Not being able to see his face or know anything about him had begun to drive him crazy. If everyone else was alright with sharing with him, what made him so damn different?! The only other person that hadn't been seen was the Queen of Diamonds and that was because she was apparently on a contract out in Japan which was going to take her a while. As he thought of Japan he couldn't help but think of Mikasa, wondering if she was alright since he hadn't heard from her in a while.

While his mind was in a frenzy about forgetting to leave her a note about everything the doors opened and Ace and Marco stepped back in, except Ace was wiping something off his neck. Ignoring it, he dove back into his mind wondering what his sister was going to think if she got home and she heard whatever Marco had told Jean for his reasoning of not coming into work. He had emailed his professors telling them of a death in the family and he had to travel across the states so he'd be gone for about a week. Remembering that he emailed them he decided to do the same thing before he'd no longer have the capability of doing so. The ride to the airport consisted of him pulling out his phone and typing his sister one of the longest emails that he had possibly ever written, but in the end it made him feel better about having to leave without telling her where he was going or what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! I do realize this isn't very exciting but the next chapter(s) will be released in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it’s Valentines Day, and to show just how much I love and appreciate y’all reading this, I’m updating with 3 new chapters today. Have fun, ya filthy little animals ;D
> 
> Now, for those of you that cannot understand Italian to fully enjoy this chapter, you're going to need some translations, here they are:  
> lascialo! -let him go!  
> Dove sei stato?! - Where have you been?!  
> traduci per mi - translate for me  
> Non sto dicendo che - I'm not saying that  
> Arrivederci - Goodbye (formal)
> 
> Now, we get to some mob terms -  
> Don - Head of a family, boss of the family essentially  
> Button - Solider  
> Capo di tutti i Capi - Head of all families  
> Clip - Kill  
> Cugine - A young soldier, or member, hoping to rise in rank  
> Clocked - Watched  
> Breaking - Lowering rank
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

The airport was a bit smaller than he imagined but it was still rather large compared to some of the ones he had heard of from Mikasa. They grabbed their luggage and made it within 20 minutes of their flight boarding. Ace bid them farewell with the simplest of head nods as they headed off for their terminal. Eren wondered if he could use the flight to ask Marco questions about Ace and finally get the whole story behind what exactly happened the night the two of them met. It was an odd story and he wanted to know more about Ace so it was one of the only things he could be bothered to ask since anything else might have seen suspicious to him.

After the two had boarded the plane and were siting in their seats in first class, Eren leaned over to Marco "Hey.....Marco, can I ask a question?"

Half smirking as he nursed his first drink on the flight he shrugged "You just did, but I don't see why you can't ask another."

"Can you tell me what really happened that night you and Ace met?"

"Haha, of course you want to know about Ace. He sure is something, huh, but I'm going to warn you right now, do not fall for Ace kid. Ace will chew you up and spit you out if he even thinks you're so much as looking at him sweetly with those puppy eyes of yours. He isn't down for anything other than what he's paid to be, to him love is just a game and if you want to play you gotta pay." Marco gave him a stern expression as he saw the rosy tint creeping into his cheeks.

Eren shook his head furiously "N-no, no it's nothing like th-"

"Shut it, I know better. I've seen better men and women fall for that trap, you know that's part of what makes him such a great assassin. A few kisses, touches, heated whispers against your skin, and you're already longing for him, your guard is lowered, and he could do anything he wanted with someone in that state. I know the look when I see it, so just be careful of it yourself. The story starts when I was just making my name for myself as The Cheshire Cat in the organization called The White Rabbit. Ace was a big player in The White Rabbit, one of the main triggers so to speak, until he betrayed them. He vanished, without a trace or a word to anyone. Word was he wanted out and the only way out of The White Rabbit's world is to die, so the head of the organization found me to be the most promising member and decided that my way in, my golden ticket into the organization was to track down The Mad Hatter and bring him in, or kill him, whichever was easiest. I was young, thought that nothing could touch me, so I took it." He gave a slight pause before shaking his head at the memory and continuing "When I was given the information about him I began to call around to different brokers with his real name, learning about his past in Paris, then I used that to track him down. Ace was raised in a brothel in Paris so I heard that he went back to that profession when he moved to the states. Legal prostitution is only in one spot so I headed to Vegas, and back then my English was great but my accent was still pretty thick and his was moderately heavy so it was bit of a point of interest when we met, but it also hinted that I wasn't who I said I was. At that time, you could call and book a meeting with him through Cathy who is the, I guess Madame, of the place. I paid for his time for the entire weekend, we danced, we drank, we had dinner, and then we headed to the room he has in the Ranch. It's illegal for an escort to discuss their prices for anything sexual in any place other than their bedroom. He asked me what exactly I was looking for so I did the only thing I knew to do, I took a freshly bank banded stack of 10 grand and sat it on the side table. He asked me what would prompt me to almost double his fee for a night, and that was when I tripped up, I told him I heard about the years he spent at the brothel in Paris and figured it would be interesting to see what tricks he had picked up."

Interrupting Eren stared back at him wide eyed "Wait wait....you paid him 10 grand to sleep with him?!"

Marco grinned "Let me finish and you'll find out. He said he spent 5-6 years working in the brothel so he hadn't learnt much and once again he asked for specifics and I just said whatever that 10 grand would get me, or more less, if there was anything I wasn't allowed to do, to stop me from doing it. My clothes came off for inspection then we were in bed together. He moved to turn off the lights, and before I could stop him the lights were off and my stripes were shining. One of those blades slid down from his sleeve, I slid my hand up his boxers, grabbed the one he keeps at his inner thigh and sliced up. I recall our exact conversation word for word. I commented on how attractive he was, not knowing he was older than me, remember, I thought I was the greatest thing to walk the earth. I even suggested we leave the knife play for later and we could continue haha. He said it was interesting that I was living up to my name, but he didn't think that The Cheshire Cat would be such a pussy. The two of us shared some rather heated words until I said I wasn't there to kill him, I was there because I wanted out myself and I had heard the rumors he was starting his own organization.: Russet eye focused on his own Marco laughed bitterly "Assassins don't have a family, most of us are kids that no one wanted, kids that fell into a bad spot and this is what life churned up for us. He asked me why he should trust me if I betrayed the only family I had, in which case I told him I hadn't made an oath, there was no rabbit burnt into my hairline and that he should never trust me. In a profession where we're all thieves, murderers, and liars we build trust on the only thing we know is concrete: money. Money rules everything around us so I offered to not only buy my way in, I offered to prove it right then and there. He said if I failed he'd kill me on the spot so I took the bet....then I asked if I could sleep with him. Not my brightest moment, but he didn't say no, just asked me if it would be wise to sleep with someone who was going to be my boss. I didn't care but then he told me if that was the case to double the amount of money sitting on the table, and if I was willing, it would only happen once because he doesn't mix businesses, he won't sleep with a subordinate. He used one of his favorite lines on me then I told him for a once in a lifetime chance I might have been down for that.....except one problem so needless to say I slept the night there but we didn't sleep together. So as a subordinate you can lose thought of that dream, he doesn't sleep with his underlings, Eren."

At the end of the story Eren was blinking slowly trying to take in the entire story "So....you paid him 20 grand to touch him for a bit and spend the night in the same bed as him....holy shit...no wonder he said he should have charged me for the other night. I never would have thought..."

"That he's expensive? Yeah, well, he is, and he's certainly worth it or so I hear. I took my oath that night, burnt me in that morning. I told you though, Eren, do not get wrapped up in that. He doesn't have the capability of love anymore. I think you're just fascinated after the other night and if he knows about that, he'll chalk it up to the same thing for a little bit unless it gets worse. He's been stared at like that by many people Eren, and no, before you ask he didn't care. You pay for a fantasy, or just for a night, but don't you think for one second think that he feels anything real for anyone. Don't think that he isn't a good guy either though, because he is, just....in his own way. All of us are fucked up in some way and anyone who tries to tell you different is lying. He's been through a hell of a lot more than any of us, he spent years in hell and it shows."

Marco's expression had soften causing Eren's do to the same "How old is he?"

Lips curling Marco shrugged "Ask him yourself. I've been by his side for about 5 years."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 27, so a couple years older than you."

"And how long have you been...ya know."

"Hmmm....well, I was about 7 or 8 when I ran off and fell in with some local pickpockets and things. Naples was a pretty bad place for using kids that way because no one under 14 can be prosecuted in Italy. Kids make for the best criminals and I happen to be proof. By the time my father had tracked me down, I was 15 and I was already in a group called The Nightingale which was a band of assassins in the city. I fell in with them and began to make a name for myself. I wasn't very stealthy but I didn't exactly care so when my father came to me and wanted to acknowledge me I held a blade to his throat and told him to get the hell away from me. I wasn't really sure of who he was at the time, and I might as well tell you before we get there, now that I think about it. You shouldn't treat me any different no matter what they say, not that I think you would. There was one way to know the man was my father, his eyepatch. I knew the moment I saw it, I knew who he was, and I knew what he wanted. You see the old man was dying, I may have been the bastard son but I was apparently the only heir to the Martello family. I was brought in eventually, after being drugged, to the compound where my mother had also been brought. I was past the point of absolutely livid for the sheer fact they had my mother. The short story of it is, I brought up as an heir from the time I was 15 to when I was about 19. I was still taking lessons from the Nightingale and I decided to up and leave and go out on my own. I was freelance when the White Rabbit found me, my eye gave away who I was and apparently that was big for them. It gave them the in to the mob that they wanted. Assassins for the mob tend to make a bit of money, but the Martello's never had the need, they had me if they needed me. My brother, cousin actually, Nero, is the one in charge now but when I come back to town it's like he's no longer the head and I am. I will be addressed as many things, but my name is Marco Bodt not Martello since I refused to take my fathers name and in such case many people were angry. When I left I pissed off a lot of people and some went to work for the Berga's. This is extremely personal to me, Eren, you will most likely see a side of me people don't get to see.....because they aren't alive to say anything about. If I scare you, good, you'll know not to fuck with me." He managed a devious smirk as he ended the background on his life. Eren hadn't expected something so awful, it seemed like falling into the life wasn't always the worst option out there.

He nodded "Oh don't worry, I'm prepared. You and your freaky ass eye.....I still think it's really cool by the way."

"Thanks, it's how I prove who I am around here and when we land prepare for looks and for people to cross the road just so they don't have to be near us. This is my place and everyone knows when I come to town something is amiss. Now, we got almost a 13 hour flight ahead of us, lay back, sleep some. We should get there at about 4pm so prepare for some serious jet lag." Eren had never been on such a long plane ride so he wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself except order some whiskey and lay back and look out the window. Apparently Ace's flight was going to take a little bit longer than theirs but only by about thirty minutes. He knew sleeping on the plane would be the best thing for him since it would keep him from wanting to sleep when they got there but he knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep for another several hours.

His time on the flight was mostly met with him reflecting on the overload of information that he had gained. Marco was apparently the secret bastard of an Italian Mob family who was supposed to be running it but decided to be an assassin instead. He had joined Ace after trying to kill him and Ace had been worked in a brothel in Paris and was apparently too fucked up emotionally to love someone. There were a manor of different ways that he could have gone through the massive amount of information that he had gained but it instead swirled through his mind like the unorganized mess it was given to him as. Marco as a mob boss, Ace as a French prostitute and him, just a lowly information gatherer who got dragged into their world kicking and screaming; they all just seemed like a ragtag group of assassins as he thought about it all honestly.

When he awoke, it was due to Marco jostling him as they landed on the tarmac. Immediately, he turned to look out the window, stunned by the area around them. Marco groaned and pulled him to his feet as people began getting off the plane. The two got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim to pick up their luggage. On the way there, Marco pulled a cell phone from his breast pocket and called someone, of course speaking in Italian so he was lost as to the conversation. Marco pushed the phone back into his pocket and turned to smile at Eren, making him wonder all the more what he could have been doing. His Italian sounded so flawless and beautiful, he was baffled before he remembered that as his first language it would have to have been perfect.

After a moment of checking his phone again, he walked ahead of Eren turning his head over his shoulder gesturing with a nod to follow him. Quickening his pace to match Marco's stride he hastily joined him at his side when he noticed Marco grinning as someone from the crowd of passengers began approaching him. The man was about Marco's height with sable brown hair, warm tanned skin, and bright hazel eyes. Whoever he was seemed to be rather enthusiastic to see Marco, and upon getting within arms reach the two hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, left than right to avoid headbutting one another. The action took him off guard, and while he seemed to show Marco a warm greeting his eyes narrowed in disdain as his gazed fixed to Eren, exuding a suddenly sinister aura.

Marco stepped over to Eren and spoke in Italian before turning his attention to Eren "Eren, this is Michelangelo, or Michael, he is a friend, and in a sort my consigliere, an underling but he does all my running and menial tasks for me."

The man reached out a hand and Eren shook it firmly "Nice to meet you. I'm Eren."

His English was heavily accented but understandable "Ah, and you as well. I am Michael, I will be escorting you to the house. Please follow me." Marco patted him on the back and pushed him along as the two walked out to the airport. A black Mercedes Benz was awaiting them as they got to the curb, more than surprising Eren before he realized exactly who Marco was. It was still hard for him to think that the guy Jean sees in sweaters and slacks is not only one of the top assassins in the world but he's also a mob boss. If he ever found out about him then he'd certainly be in for the shock for his life and with that thought he couldn't help but laugh as he pictured it. 

Once they began driving Eren couldn't help but keep his eyes glued out the window, utterly fascinated by his new surroundings. While being in the backseat Marco leaned up to speak to Michael as they drove with Eren being too busy to pay attention. Before he realized it they were going straight through the center of the city to get to the outskirts. Eren was watching as all the cars passed and the people scurried past, wondering where exactly the place was that they were going to. In just a few short moments he had his answer as he stared down a tall, long iron gate at which they stopped before going past. A cursive script M was in the middle of the gate, giving already the preclusion of elegance.

Passing through the gate, Eren couldn't believe his eyes as they inched closer to the house sitting at the top of the hill. Hedges and flowers lined the way up the mansion as it rested in the center of a clearing with gardens on either side and a waterfalling pool directly behind it. White and grey seemed to be the color scheme of the building, two stories at least with two veranda's over the first floor. The more he looked around the more he noticed several smaller branch offs of the house which were most likely additions made much later. While the additions looked modern the main section of the house was obviously aged, clear from it's design and the materials from which it was made.

Marco groaned at Eren's jaw agape reaction and pulled him from the car leaving Michael to grab their bags. Approaching the front door, Marco touched his hand to the doorbell, pushing in the button before a screen by the door blinked on. Eren was looking around them for the camera while Marco was speaking to whoever was on the other side. He turned around just in time to catch Marco raise a hand to his face keeping the sun away from his eye as he lifted the eyepatch. There was no clue in Eren's mind as to why he'd need to do something like that but after a moment he heard the frantic speaking of the man on the other side of the screen and Marco's attitude ring through his Italian sentence. Even if he didn't speak it he could tell when the condescending side of Marco's personality made it's appearance. 

Michael was back at their side with the luggage in his hands as the door was opened for them by a short woman with wavy waist-length chocolate hair and a bright smile on her face. It might have been the only moment Eren had ever seen Marco smile with such genuine compassion for the woman. She was dressed in a maroon dress tightly clinging to the shape of her body, and even in her heels she was still a good bit shorter than even Eren. Marco stepped across the threshold and kissed the womans forehead before leaning down to allow her the same privilege as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. The more Eren stared the more it hit him, they had not only the same brown of their eyes but the same face shape and band of freckles across their cheeks and nose. Before he could confirm his assumption the woman began shouting angrily at him, smacking him on the chest several times before he hung his head and seemingly apologized.

Eren couldn't help his laughter and Marco turned to grab his collar and push him against the wall before the woman smacked him again "Marco Darien Bodt, lascialo!!! Dove sei stato?!"

Dropping him quickly, Marco turned back to her going on a tangent of some sort while Michael whispered "She's angry because he hasn't been home in years."

Deciding to break up the reunion Eren stepped forward and bowed his head to the woman allowing Michael to translate for him "Please excuse me, my name is Eren Jaeger. I'm a friend of Marco's, please forgive me for not introducing myself upon entering your lovely home."

Stopping mid-rant she turned to Eren and smiled brightly, her dark red lipstick splitting to show sparkling white teeth "Ah.....uh, Marco  traduci per me."

Marco groaned and she proceeded with a hard smack to his chest as he turned to Eren "She says it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Camilla Bodt-Martello....Non sto dicendo che....Ow...she's a violent woman this one. I have to translate word for damn word apparently. She also said you're very charming and polite unlike her...idiot son. Welcome to my home, Eren."

"Haha, your mother is a lovely lady Marco." Eren reached out to take her hand, kissing the back of it as she giggled lightly.

Seething, Marco turned to him brown eye flaring "Keep your lips off my mother, you little shit. Now, come on, we have to go see Nero." Laughing as Marco tried to speak to his mother who just crossed her arms as he kissed her temple, Eren headed down the hall with Michael to lead him. Marco caught up in several short strides giving Eren more than what he would have declared a death stare. Passing through several long corridors the three of them finally came up on a room at the end of short L-shaped hall. After knocking on the door, Michael bowed to the two of them and pushed open the doors for for them explaining that their bags would be taken upstairs to the rooms that had been prepared for them. Eren lowered his head and thanked him before heading into the brightly lit room with Marco at his side.

Inside the expansive study the walls were lined with bookshelves and photos of whom Eren assumed to be the family members. Sitting behind the exquisite teak wood desk was a man holding a lit cigar in his left hand, staring at Marco with an ear to ear grin. If Eren had thought Michael exuded an aura of intimidation he had no idea on how to describe the immense pressure he felt coming from the ashen blonde man behind the desk. His hunter green and golden eyes left Eren with a cold breeze brushing over his skin as the menacing stare made direct contact to him. Standing from the desk he walked over to Marco, who pulled a ring from his breast pocket holding it in his hand as Nero took it from his hand and slid it onto his finger for him. He lowered his head and placed his right arm over his chest before bowing deeply to him and allowing him behind the desk.

Marco shook his head and kissed the man on both cheeks as he motioned to Eren "Good to see you, brother, but enough with formalities. No one is here aside from Eren and he doesn't even know why you're doing it. Eren, this is Nero, Nero, Eren."

Nero walked over to Eren offering a hand to shake "Very nice to meet you. Tell me, you are aware of the young master's position here, correct?"

Eren had to hold his tongue as Marco was referred to as 'the young master' "You as well. Yes, I was informed on the flight here."

"Very good, so conduct yourself accordingly. While you are here I've made arrangements for a protection detail for you both. Don Lucchese will be here within the half hour, they've requested a meeting with the The Capo di tutti i Capi and his button." Nero spoke with a tone similar to Ace's only much stricter and imposing.

Marco turned to inform Eren as he looked a bit lost on the lingo "He's saying that the head of the family and their captain are coming to speak to the two of us. Now, I suppose that means I have to get everything in order, thank you Nero, but as my Capo and acting Don I require you there as well, please make sure you are in attendance."

"Yes sir...oh, it appears they have just pulled into the drive. I will have Michelangelo fetch them immediately." Nero stepped out of the room leaving Eren and Marco alone.

As Marco sat behind the desk he put his hands to his head and sighed deeply "Alright, out with it, Eren."

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry, did he seriously fucking call you "Young Master"? You're pushing 30. Your mom seems hilarious, also what the hell, I thought you said you weren't stereotypical, he might as well kissed your ring and asked for a favor!" Eren released his thoughts as he almost doubled over with laughter.

"Ah, yes, very funny but as it appears Nero is almost 40 so yes, at not even 30 I am very young for being a The Capo di tutti i Capi, which means that I am the most powerful of all families. Leave my mother out of it, she is the only person in this world that can speak to me like that and get away with it. She knows that which is why she does it. I do not value that title however, this is not my place. Nero would have if he was told to, he's very serious about this which is why I put him in control. I can hear them coming down the hall so come stand to my right, Nero will stand to my left, bow when they enter." Just as he finished speaking Nero opened the door and was accompanied by two tall gentlemen one much thinner than the other. The two men bowed to Marco as Eren lowered their head to them before they took seats in front of Marco's desk.

Dressed in the brightest white suit Eren could have imagined, the man on the left of the smaller man spoke up "I hear you're still running in that pathetic band of killers, Martello."

Marco gestured towards Nero to the blinds and as they were closed he released the buckle on the back of his eyepatch letting it fall to the desk "And I hear there still isn't a fucking pastry you won't stuff down your gaping pie hole, you fatass."

His lip twitched slightly as he spoke before the two began laughing letting Eren breath a sigh of relief "Hahahaha, it's been too long Marco. How is the band doing?"

"They're doing very well, thank you. In fact, one of them has joined Ace and I in this. Eren, this is Don Lucchese. Eren is a friend of mine. He'll be assisting us in this, but I have to ask as I have yet to be fully informed of the situation. Would you mind informing the both us?" Marco grinned as his stripes glowed in the dim light, almost as bright as his right eye.

Turing to Eren he nodded deeply and began "You're gonna ruin you life working for this asshole but ey, none 'a my business. It would seem that Angelo Destano and some of the buttons for the Berga's were seen out at one our many establishments. We had no problem with them being there until it was clear they were there to clip someone. We had no idea why but it seemed like they wanted to start this mess with the families. Angelo clipped Hoban and Ruban that night of my men and Dante from yours. That makes 3 made men he ended under instructions from Benito and it's about time we make a marriage on this."

Hands together Marco nodded calmly while a storm raged in his eyes "I wholeheartedly agree, all three were good men. I chose to vote as Don of the Martello family and I'll vote to end this. I have not been made aware of who ordered the hit on Berga but rest assured that Ace and Eren are on it. "

"Very good, I do as well so the vote is noted and we will declare this war whenever you and Ace have everything completed. I had one of my men order the hit in secret, Marco. I apologize for that but it was about time. May I be informed as to what is going to happen?"

"Don't ever think of doing that again while I'm still around, I'll gut your fatass my fucking self. We plan on using Eren as bait for Angelo while Ace is going to work the angle on Benito that the war is being declared. He's going to mention I'm back in town which can only mean that I'm here on business and that business is to end him so Ace is going to use his own reputation to get him to hire him to take me out before I get to him. While that's being done, as a manner of good will, he's going to bring along a present for Angelo which is where Eren will be stepping in to distract him. I myself am going to make an appearance and Naples is MY city as is Florence and I'll be damned if I let scum like Benito Berga have it! I've sat idly by for too long."

"This kid is going to take on that fanook?" The man accompanying the Don spoke out of turn, obviously irritating Marco.

Marco's lip twitched as a low rumble echoed in the back of his throat "Watch your tongue in front of me with that word you pissant."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you're one o' 'em." The kid's eyes almost fell from his skull as Marco pulled a pistol from the under the desk and fired one shot into the room within a matter of seconds. Eren's turned his head from the sight as the bullet ripped through the kids right shoulder and buried itself into the upholstery of the chair. He had never seen the amount of anger on Marco's face that was currently being displayed. Marco stood from his chair and walked over to where the kid sat, cursing under his breath as he pushed his hand against the wound. When Marco reached him he pried the kid's hand from his shoulder as he stuck his index and middle finger straight into the tunnel the bullet carved as it displaced his flesh.

The gaunt redhead screamed in agony as Marco bent on his knees and twirled his finger around in the wound "I bet you won't forget this time will you? You're lucky I still follow the code and don't kill officers. Remember, I am an assassin, The Cheshire Cat and The King of Spades, before I am the The Capo di tutti i Capi. Ever say that word in front of me again and I promise you this: I will not only kill you, I'll carve your body into strips, send them to your family, and turn your skull into my own personal ashtray where I'll snuff out my cigars as quickly as I did your life."

Nero stood stoic as the Don rushed to Marco "I apologize whole-heartedly for this display, Marco. What would you like to happen?"

"I want him broken, he lowers your families beautiful reputation and for that pulling down his rank will suffice. I won't hold it against you, cugine's these days will do almost anything to reach their seat. Breaking him seems to be the worst thing you can to do to a kid like him, injuring his pride. He doesn't know me and that's fine but I bet he'll remember more than just my words when this is over. We'll be acting tomorrow night or when Ace calls us in. I have plans to stay for a week to help clear this up, I will send word when it's done or if we need your help in this but I believe the Martello's and The Soldiers of the Spade have this under perfect control. If you wish to contact us again, please use Eren, he takes in all of our contracts. Arrivederci, Don Lucchese." Marco bowed to him as did the Don, only much lower. His Capo was forced to walk himself out of the office and Nero immediately went to Marco's side with a handkerchief in his hand.

Wiping the blood from his hand Marco thanked him and turned to Eren "Sorry about that."

More than a bit frightened, he could only blink slowly before words formed in his mouth ".......you did that so quickly, without so much as thinking..."

"Eren, I kill people for a living remember? Shooting someone for disrespecting me in my own home, without remembering who I am? I don't give second warnings." Marco walked over and blotted the handkerchief against his hands before handing it back to Nero. "I don't pretend to be a good person, but I'm decent until you call me a fucking faggot in front of my subordinates in my home."

"...That's what that meant?" Eren recalled hearing a word he wasn't familiar with but hadn't known that's what it was for.

Marco shrugged "Fanook....it's the old mobster slang term equivalent of calling someone a faggot in English. I don't take well to even hearing the term in my presence. Homosexuals aren't exactly welcomed in the mob atmosphere but they obviously know better to say it to my face, lest they want a new ventilation system. Nero tells me I'm like a boogeyman to the buttons, or soldiers, because I only come around when something big is happening. Apparently the thought of me scares them, and now this tale will get around and the lesson will be learnt. Last time I was home was 4 years ago or some change and with me followed the fall of the fourth crime family. They still exist but not without being clocked."

Eren hated the word himself and he understand the reasoning but shooting him seemed a bit extreme but it wasn't his place to question it either "I understand, so the plan....Ace is going to use me as a gift....to Angelo and while he's distracted Ace is going to kill Benito?"

"He's going to get some information first but that's the just of it. There's one thing to remember, Eren, Europe is a bit different. Here prostitution is legal in more places than one and some people have....ways..around paying said prostitutes. When you go there remember do not eat anything, do not drink anything. He's also known for human trafficking so drugging someone is not beneath him. We'll get settled in tonight and then we'll go over the plans again in the morning. It's almost 6 so my mother should have dinner together, so go eat and Nero, tell her I'll be down before too long I have things to take care of here first."

Nero shook his head "She isn't going to accept that and you know it. Just go eat and come back...sir."

"You're probably right, it has been a few years so I guess I owe her. We need to send a message to Ace, get Michael on that immediately." Marco pushed back his chair and walked out the door, gesturing for the two of them to follow him. When they reached the kitchen Eren was met with a hug by Marco's mother at which Marco groaned and pulled her away from him. Nero chuckled to himself and moved to the left of the head of the table as Eren was made to take the right side and Marco sat at the head of the table opposite his mother on the other end. Men Eren hadn't met yet soon joined them around the dinner table and mostly everyone was speaking Italian until questions were directed at Eren and then Marco or Nero would translate for him. Overall, Eren got a rather close knit feeling from eating dinner with the Martello family, even his underlings were happy to see him back.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner he was led up to the second floor where his bedroom awaited him. His luggage was awaiting him atop the king sized sleigh bed as were several other things. He walked over to the bed investigating the fact a small gift bag was left atop his suitcase. Black and red striped with silver handles should have given away who it was from but he hadn't a clue until he sorted through the tissue paper and pulled out a card addressed to him written in calligraphy.

Eren,

I'll be requiring your presence tomorrow night at 8pm at this address. Tell Marco the stage has already been set, Michael should have delivered a bag to him as well. He'll have the plans to go over. When you leave I want the mic in your left breast pocket and I want your earpiece in. I've told Benito that as a show of good faith I've brought you with me as a gift to Angelo so put on your best impersonation of Marco and I. I won't see you until the job is done and I come get you. Until then, good luck and have faith in yourself, Eren. Remember what we taught you and you'll be just fine.

~Ace

P.S. Don't lick your lips after you apply your chaptick, I feel that should be implied but you're fucking dense so I wrote it just in case.

Placing down the card he pulled out the tissue paper and found 3 objects inside the bag: his chapstick, an ear piece and a pin microphone inside a clear crystal box. Smiling, he took out the objects and sat them on the white oak nightstand beside the bed. The room he was in was clearly a guest room as everything was white and light tan, kept very neat and tidy for when guests were over. He wasn't sure how often the fucking mob had guests they planned on keeping around but it was obvious that if he hadn't known they were in the mob he wouldn't have guessed that about most of them. They did all wear suits and have a menacing aura but the moment Marco was at the table everyone began to laugh and talk about memories they had when he was smaller. Marco might have looked as though he hated it but he knew that he was secretly enjoying being back

Crawling beneath the thick blankets on the bed he began to think of just how he was going to pull off what he was supposed to do. He had expected to have longer to come to terms with the idea but it appeared that Ace worked much faster than he had assumed. The only thing he had to remember was that he was doing it to help repay Hanji, and in return he was going to help Mikasa, once his debt was cleared she wouldn't have to work herself so hard. Goals clearly set in his mind he tried to calm his nerves and hope that it would be enough for him to step up his game and do what it was that needed to be done. He closed his eyes and soon after he fell asleep, dreaming of the day where everything he was fighting so hard for was true.

When he woke up for a fraction of a second, it was due to Marco was opening the curtains in the room, letting the sun shine directly onto his face. Eren groaned and hurled a pillow at where he guessed Marco was standing as he hoped that he wasn't going to wake up at such an ungodly hour. Instead, Marco had plans to wake him at noon, so he walked over to the edge of the bed and took a seat. He tried to jostle him awake only to be met with several more groans. He rolled over to get away from the assault on his sleep. Brushing the hair out of Eren's face, Marco leaned over him and whispered in his ear just to see how much of a start he could give him.

"Get up, Eren, Ace wants to see you. You fucked up, kid, and I'd get up before he comes up here." With a rigid tone in his voice Eren bolted up and shook his head back and forth.

"What?!"

"I was fucking with you. Get your lazy ass out of bed, it's a little after noon and we have some places to go. Ace had someone deliver our packages last night via courier so I had Michael send him a response. Apparently the Berga's are holding a nice little gathering tonight at Benito's home and we need to get you ready to deal with people like that. Most of my men are too easily recognizable to send in with you so I'll send an associate to take you to the place. It starts at 8 tonight and Ace is going to be busy so it'll be up to you to get to Angelo by yourself but it shouldn't be too hard for someone exotic such as yourself."

Eren rubbed his eyes and stared back at Marco "I'm sorry, did you just describe me as exotic?"

"Well you are here and that's what got his attention. Soft cinnamon shaded hair and teal eyes? Yeah, you don't see that in Italy, you get me, not you. His tastes run exotic so speak English, and use it to your advantage." Marco pinched a lock of his hair between his hair before flicking it back and standing up.

He stood as well, taking the opportunity to stretch "Alright, so I'm gonna shower, get dressed, then what?"

Marco smiled deviously "Then, we're hitting the town. We need to get you a well tailored suit, consider it a gift from Ace, after all it was his idea. After that, come back, go over the plan, relax, have some wine, go for a swim, I'll give you a few blades then you'll get ready for the big finale." Eren took a deep breath and began the first part of the to-do list by getting into the shower. He had left Marco in the room to himself wondering what he was going to do while he was in the shower but once he was out Marco was nowhere to be seen. Tying the towel around his hips he began going through his luggage to pull out his clothes for the day. Adhering to Ace's dress code he put on a casual grey suit pairing it with a black tie so no one could say that he was wearing an eyesore of a tie. He was almost ready when Marco walked back in wearing a suit himself but he had changed the eyepatch he was wearing.

Wearing a deep crimson shirt and white tie partnered with his black suit he looked rather sharp and even Eren had to admit the mob boss aura fit him. His eyepatch was a matching shade of red tinted black leather with a single leather strap crossing over his face. When he was ready to leave Micheal led the way and the two of them were off to spend the day in Florence. Marco had done as asked by Ace and had taken him to a tailor to get him a suit made while he was there. Eren wasn't really keen on the idea but it was Ace's idea and he was not about to let it get back to Ace that he had denied him. That wasn't exactly a can of worms he felt like releasing on himself so he allowed it and happened to rather like the suit. 

The tailor hadn't been very put off by Marco but everyone that walked by did just as he had warned him, and stepped to the other side of the street. It was much more obvious that people knew who he was just by seeing him. He was surprised that it didn't put him off as well after last night but he just tried to remember like he hadn't seen him not so much as flinch when he shot a kid in his office. They kept walking and accruing more stares and hushed whispers before Marco made them stop in at a vineyard to purchase some of their wine. After buying a bottle of wine he decided that it was time to head back to the house and go over the plan.

He was briefed thoroughly on what he was and was not to do when it came down to the plan. An associate was to drive him to the Berga's house and escort him inside where he would then be left to his own devices until it was time. Marco would be in both their ears keeping an eye on the plan and when they left it was Marco's turn to unleash whatever payment for murdering one of his men that he so saw fit. Eren had to think hard about justifying the actions that were going to take place that night. He never thought that he would be doing something involving the deaths of anyone, but it wasn't the time nor the place to begin thinking about when he had things that needed to be worked through unless he wanted to be on the death tally.

After conducting the meeting and working out the details of the plan they only had two hours to get ready for the first stage of the plan. Feeling a knot already beginning to twist into his intestines Marco offered him a glass of wine and a dip in the hot tub with him out back. He gladly took his glass of wine, even if he didn't know the finer points of wine like he knew Marco did. It taken him almost 45 minutes to pick out the bottle so he had a feeling that it had to be good. When he got back out to the pool he caught Marco jumping into the pool from the diving board causing water to splash over the edge of the pool. Surfacing, Marco waved a hand and gestured to the hot tub just to the side of the pool.

Marco swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of the pull effortlessly. It wasn't hard to see why it had been so easy for him, his physique was better than he assumed and he imagined that he took very good care of himself. Rolling his eyes as he turned his head over his shoulder he pointed once again to the hot tub and Eren snapped out of it following him in. Eren was rather thin, especially when compared to someone like Marco who was broad shouldered and made of finely chiseled stone. His eyes once again fell to Marco's skin when he turned around noticing that he too, had several scars across his skin and a few tattoos, even what he swore was a piercing. Almost as frequent as his freckles were his scars. He couldn't help but wonder just how many scuffles he had been in to accrue that many.

"Keep staring and I'm gonna start thinking you have a thing for me, Eren." Marco turned back around and leaned his head back on the stone edge.

He quickly turned away "Gross, don't put me in the same field as that colorblind horse. I have much better taste."

Quickly retorting Marco turned his head and opened an eye to wink "Yeah because the cold as ice prostitute is a much better character than me."

"Mob boss isn't exactly on my list either, and I highly doubt it's on Jean's either. I was looking at your scars and tattoos...and was that a...nevermind." 

"Yeah, that's why he's gonna make due with my public personality. My scars and tattoos really...and what was what? There aren't that many to be concerned about, if you think mine are bad, you should see Ace's. Not that you'll ever get that close but his skin is covered. Mine are mainly from training, his are from all sorts of things. When we get back to the office I'm going to give you two thin blades, hide one at mid bicep and the other at your upper thigh. You're gonna take another page out of Ace's book tonight, so remember if you get in trouble you have a way out alright? I'll be in your ear too so if you need out press the receiver and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you...I thought I saw a piercing and I saw some of his actually, but I wasn't that close so I couldn't see exactly how bad it was. I guess we better get out now, this did help my nerves tough, thanks."

"I have a few piercings but only a few are visible so chances are you saw them. Yeah, I know you didn't close, he's got a tattoo too, you would have seen if you ever get that close, but you're right. Time to get ready." The two dried off after getting out of the hot tub and headed off to their respective areas of the house. Marco had trusted him to go straight there by himself which was enough to tell him that he was giving him quite a lot of leash. Once he was up to the room, he took another shower to clean the smell of chlorine off his skin. When he walked out of the bathroom Marco was standing in front of him with two blades in his hands and two black pieces of fabric. He had no idea what was going on but he was just thankful he wouldn't be completely naked when he dropped the towel. Marco got close to him and bent down placing his hands around his inner thigh giving him a wink as he secured the fabric around his leg and placed the blade inside it.

"Don't worry I wanted to be this close to your dick I would have been already. Now, walk, how's it feel?" He watched Eren walk back and forth for a couple steps before adjusting it on his own.

"I think that's better, now the other one goes on my arm right?" Marco nodded and secured it at the inside his arm pointing the blade point towards his shoulder.

Marco stood up and nodded approvingly "Alright, that'll do it. If you need to release the one in your arm, roll your shoulder and the handle of the blade will reach your palm in a second, just remember to catch it. The one on your thigh doesn't have a release because you're more clumsy than you are skilled. I have to get ready myself so I won't see you when Marvin takes you to the compound. Good luck, Eren." There was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he nodded back to Marco as he walked out the door. It gave him quite the feeling to know that Marco didn't even mention that if he fucked up he'd kill him. As he put on his suit he walked over to the full body length mirror to examine how he looked in it.

Black and silver seemed to work for him as the charcoal threads of the light pinstripes stood out with his silver tie. A black undershirt and a matching pinstriped suit worked rather well for his appearance that night so he slid on his shoes and pushed the ear piece in after securing that his tie was fine. Cufflinks, a dab of cologne, and a tie clip were the finishing touches on the outfit and then he was ready to head downstairs. Marvin, the family's associate met him at the foot of the stairs and took him to the car. Already, in the car he heard Marco's voice saying the plan had started and that Eren was on his way to the house. The entire way there he tried to remember the name on his I.D. and present it with a fake attitude as well. In his head it played out horribly, he kept getting things wrong and things got messy, but by the time he calmed himself back down they were approaching the house.

Almost as large as the Martello's home, the house made up for it's size by being somehow more daunting that the previously mentioned Martello home. Guards out front patrolling the yard, and several were posted at the door, adding to it's intense aura. Swallowing hard when the car stopped at the top of the roundabout driveway, he got out and adjusted his tie. Trying not to act like the foreboding house didn't perturb him in the slightest, he lifted his chin and took deep breathing of Ace and Marco. He calmly approached the front door and got stopped by the guard but luckily the associate was standing beside him and spoke to the man for him. Within a few seconds he was allowed in and Eren waved farewell to the short, portly teen who had escorted him there.

Upon entering the expansive area he noticed right away how stagnant and heavy the air was in the place. It might have had high vaulted ceilings but even that wasn't enough to take the choking atmosphere from the place. He walked around for several minutes, shimmying through the crowd of people until he felt a slight pressure at his left shoulder. Spinning around he saw a tall man of about 6'5" with dark olive skin, black hair and narrow coffee colored eyes with two flutes of champagne, one in each of his hands. He was in a flashy silver suit with a metallic eggplant purple and silver tie, a good time to remember the phrase Ace had used for the salmon tie. It only took seconds for Eren's to recognize the man's face, his slight pencil shaded goatee was the second clue, but the largest was the 5 centimeter star tattoo to the left side of his left eye.

In English the man smiled and spoke "Ah, excuse me, sir. Would you happen to be Tristan Legrange?"

Recognizing his alias he nodded, giving his best act as he took an offered glass "Indeed I am. I take it by you knowing my name that you must be Angelo Destano?"

Lifting Eren's hand to his lips he confirmed his thought "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tristan. Please, just call me Angelo."

Fighting the urge to retch he took a large sip of his drink and replied with a smirk "Very well, now, I heard from Ace you were rather.....interested in someone like myself so tell me do I fit your standards?"

"No, you far surpass them along with any expectations I had. Your boss did not inform me of how breathtaking you would be. Your eyes glitter like the Mediterranean on a summer's sunset." Pulling him over to a couch the two took a seat.

Remembering his moment of training he crossed his legs and put his arm over the couch leaning in slightly "Thank you very much, I wasn't informed that Italian's were such sweet talkers. As for Ace, he is not my boss, he is, in a word, my business partner and I had no problem arriving on such short noticed when I got his request."

"We Italians are very skilled in a lot of things, my boy. He is your business partner, that is good, because he and my business partner have arranged a deal and I think it's time for us to celebrate. Won't you join me upstairs?" Titling his flute to Eren's he clinked the glass and turned up the glass before standing and offering Eren his hand.

Taking it, Eren allowed himself to be pulled to his feet as he finished the flute "Why, thank you. I do believe that is a good idea." Fighting the bubbling pool of anger and disgust in his gut, he followed Angelo through the throng of people and made their way upstairs. He brought into the second door on the left, where Eren walked into first. Hearing the lock click behind him sent a tiny bolt of fear through him but he recovered well enough and examined the room he was in. Cream and gold color scheme, everything in pristine condition, most likely a guest room was his thought as he felt a pair of hands loop around his waist from behind him. Angelo's lips were against the side of his throat before he could say much, so he turned around in his arms and pushed him as hard as he could while still under the guise of playful, to the bed.

"Oh?" Angelo's light smile curved into something much more sinister as Eren stood in front of him.

Eren grinned mischievously trying to keep up the act as he pulled the tube of chapstick from his pocket, running it over his lips before returning it "Sorry, but even I have a few rules. I kiss you, you don't kiss me."

Angelo tilted his head in slight confusion "Very well, I'll just make you want to kiss me." He reached out and pulled Eren into his lap. Smiling Eren loosened his tie and tossed it to the side of the room before running a lone finger up the side of his throat. Allowing Angelo to lean in and kiss him was making his stomach able to take gold in the gymnastics field of the Olympics with the way it was cutting somersaults. Eren pulled back from the kiss, remembering to work off the chapstick before even thinking of licking his lips. He pressed several slow kisses into his skin, waiting for the compound to take effect as he began to push back the jacket from his shoulders. Angelo slid his hands up Eren's sides, roaming over his still clothed body before beginning to pop the buttons on his vest.

For a moment Eren thought he felt a bit dizzy, but he shook his head and continued on with his job. The moment he felt Angelo's rough hand slide up his stomach he felt a flash of heat cloud his head. There was a slowly building fire raging in his veins, making his head spin, and he had no idea what it was coming from. As he tried to continue with what he was doing he began to lose focus and the touch over his skin began to feel less revolting and all the more satisfying. Eren bent in at the man's touch wondering what exactly was happening to him and why exactly he felt like he wanted to roll over and just forget about what he was supposed to be doing. The thought faded, and his mind cleared the moment Angelo bit the shell of his ear and whispered something into his ear.

"Did you enjoy your champagne, Tristan?" The gravely suggestive tone of his voice gave him what he needed.

"You fucking drugged me."

"It's only an aphrodisiac, to enhance your desire and stamina so we can have much more fun." Angelo's voice trailed off as Eren fell from his lap.

As he tried to stand, he fell back to the bed and Eren laughed "Hahahaha payback.....is a bitch. I drugged you too... but.... by the time I finish..... this sentence you should be.....out." The words left his lips in pieces, delayed as he tried his best to focus, he knew that Marco was hearing what happened but just to be safe he pushed the receiver on his ear piece "Marco.....I need.....out....champagne..."

Words came into his ear "I'm on my way, hang tight, Eren." The sound disconnected and as he lay in the floor he couldn't help but to want to strip off his clothing, the temperature of the room was raising, and it was raising fast. His vision was hazy, his thoughts were clouded, and the only thing he wanted was to get cooled down and to find a way to quell the raging fire in his veins. By the time he was out of his jacket he heard the door being kicked open and along with a heavy commotion downstairs. When he turned his eyes to the door he saw someone come through the door splattered in blood, white shirt stained from every visible inch. Within a few minutes someone else ha come into the room allowing the one coated in blood to leave. He tried to get up and see who it was but he couldn't make out anyone or anything as much as he tried. The person slipped their arms under him and carried him out of the door and out of the house but the only thing he could think of were just how godly their hands felt on his skin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then, this is the last chapter for a week, I do hope you'll enjoy it. Let the fun begin, ladies, gents, and everyone in between!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

He was being put into the backseat of a car and laid against his rescuer's lap. His nostrils were filled with a sweet smell the closer he leaned into the person's stomach, clutching the jacket to keep him immersed in the scent. There was an ache pooling in him as he reached up and wrapped his arms around the thin waist and buried his face into the soothing scent. Eren couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on when the car stopped but he was suddenly picked up once again and as he opened his eyes things began to blur but he thought he recognized the house that they were going into as Marco's house. Once inside he was sure that was where he was but he couldn't piece anything together as he was being carried up the stairs. The door was sent open with a powerful kick and Eren was laid down on the bed, but the second he was on the bed he began writhing back and forth.

Reaching out, he managed to grab whoever his savior was and pulled them over to the bed. Whoever it was, Eren managed to work out was male as he grabbed his tie and jerked him down as hard as he could. It was as sloppy as it could have been but he pressed his lips against what he had hoped was theirs. The fire running through his veins increased temperature as he kissed whoever he was kissing, until he realized he wanted more, he needed more. His hands were pulled from the shirt they clung to and when he opened his eyes he was able to make out just a blurry figure of what he had thought to be Ace. Even if he thought it was Ace he didn't want to let him go, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted more, he wanted so much more than just to kiss him.

Pulling on his shirt again Eren pulled him off balance and he came stumbling into the bed and pinned Eren beneath him "What did Marco fucking tell you?! Don't eat or drink anything! Stupid goddamn brat! Fine. I guess it's my fault anyway." Ace resigned himself to the action about to take place as he ripped his mask off and hurled it to the farthest side of the room. He stared down at Eren's flushed face, putting a hand to his chest to feel how heavily he was breathing and just how fast his heart was beating. Eren couldn't make out much detail in his face but he thought his face looked familiar for a moment before he pulled him down by his tie not even caring what his face looked like.

Ace took his wrists and pulled them over his head as he leaned into the kiss before breaking it to push his receiver "Sorry Marco, looks like he's all yours. Finish him off, I got the information, and now I have to deal with this. Not a fucking word, and do not interrupt me."

"Promise. I don't need that shit. Check the closet for anything you need!" He plucked the earpiece from his ear and tossed it to the same region where he tossed his mask before returning his kiss. Leaning down into his ear Ace whispered against his skin "Well, I know it's the drug doing this, and that's my fault so I'm going to take responsibility. Don't regret this in the morning, Eren." Nipping at the flesh of his neck as he let his hands roam down his exposed torso. Immediately a sound flew from Eren's mouth, unable to quell anything as the drug in his system spurred on his reactions. The more Ace touched his skin the more he moved with him, matching his rhythm all while pleading for more.

Eren let his hands go wherever they wished on his body as he rolled his hips into Ace's acquiring the friction he so desperately craved. Wiggling out of his clothes, Eren threw whatever articles of clothing he was wearing off to unknown reaches of the room. As Ace trailed his marks down his body he noticed that Eren's skin was becoming hotter to the touch, whatever he had taken was raising his body temperature and he was going to have to sweat it out of his system. While he knew that he was going to have to sweat and that he was in his right mind, he knew that Eren wasn't. All Eren wanted in current mind set was him and he would have been lying to himself if he thought for a moment he didn't want him too so he continued without so much as a second thought.

His body was responding more than well at the simplest of Ace's touches providing Ace with an extreme satisfaction. He had hardly found someone so reactive and it might have been the drug but he didn't care, they were too compatible for it to be just that. Once his mouth hit his stomach he felt Eren shiver as his back arched off the bed so he decided to stay around his stomach, letting his fingertips ghost across his skin drawing patterns across the width of his stomach and over his hips. He hadn't expected his core to be so lean but then again he hadn't thought much about Eren's body. As he continued the mewls and pants coming from his lips were like music to his ears, music that sounded almost angelic to him, better than anyone ever had. Ace chuckled to himself as he prepared for what exactly he was going to do; break more than one of his many rules.

The only things still attached to Eren were the blade covers so Ace reached up and removed the band around his arm but the left the one at his inner thigh for his teeth. Nuzzling against the overly sensitive skin of his thigh, he let his teeth gaze his flesh before dragging the black band down his thigh. Eren's body trembled like a leaf in a thunderstorm under the gentle caress before letting out a faint whisper of "Ace". Hearing the name would have normally made him happy, he would have pushed him harder to hear it louder but something seemed off to him. As he continued teasing his inner thighs he lifted a hand to slither up to his hips before sliding down to wrap a deft hand around his cock making several experimental strokes.

"--Mmmm--Ahh!" The sounds continued to be drawn from his lips as Ace continued his actions. Seeing him writhe in pleasure beneath his gave him much more of a thrill than it usually provided. He began to question why that was but soon pushed the thought away for another time as he focused on the job at hand. As Eren's body became rigid with the first signs of his approaching climax Ace increased the speed of his hand, making faster shorter strokes until he pushed him through his first climax. Calling his name as he did so more than loudly Ace rushed to put his lips against Eren's to quell the noise before it became troublesome for anyone else in the house. When Eren's breathing and body hadn't calmed down, Ace tossed off his tie and jacket after clearing the emission from his fingers.

Now looming over him, Ace leaned down to him "Such a troublesome brat you are Eren. I may have to begin pulling tricks out." Ace climbed off the bed leading Eren to whimper and roll to Ace as he tired to leave. Luckily for him, Ace managed to roll off the bed with extreme skill and walked over to the closet digging around before finding the items he was searching for. Heading back to the bed he brought over a thin, pale blue cylindrical tube of lubrication, placing it in his teeth as he moved over to the bed. He dropped it in his breast pocket before leaning down to kiss Eren's neck, biting and rolling the skin between his teeth as he left a particularly nasty mark at the crook of his neck.

"Tell me Eren, and you can just nod, have you ever been with a man?" At his delirious stage he still managed a slight nod of his head, trying to focus on what he was saying. Ace grinned, noting that it would only make his job that much easier. As he continued with his previous actions he began to notice the hysteria wearing off and Eren became a bit more lucid. Pressing a kiss against his stomach he lined his way down his abdomen before taking all of his length in his mouth. A cry of pleasure left Eren's lips as the wet, warm sensation clouded his senses. His hand reached down to weave itself into Ace's hair gripping what he could of the silken strands, tightening his fingers almost painfully in his hair. Back arching, toes curling, body writhing as he moaned out incoherent phrases and mewls, and the way his body rolled as a lone finger traced his skin only gave Ace the highly desired feeling of superiority he had hoped for.

Eren's thighs tightened around him as he slid his arms underneath him and pulled him up to him, looping his arms around the inside of his thighs. As his tongue busied itself swirling around his length playfully he pushed back and forth taking him fully at increments just to tease him. He tore his mouth away and pulled his thighs apart as he dipped into his breast pocket and removed the blue tube popping the cap off before returning to nurture Eren's condition. Dripping some of the liquid onto his palm he smeared a trail up the underside of Eren's cock, watching him shiver drastically at the light action. He poured a bit into his left hand letting it evenly coat his digits before backing the action of taking him back into his mouth.

Cotton candy wasn't exactly a flavor he would have chosen but it wasn't too terrible. Running the tip of his tongue up the trail of gel he had left, he distracted Eren from the moment his finger teasingly circled his entrance before pushing a slicked finger into him. Eren's body arched off the bed at the sudden intrusion and for a moment Ace stopped, only to ensure the feeling was of arousal and extreme ecstasy rather than one of pain. Looking up to see his eyes closed as he bit into his lip he knew the answer and continued with the action. As his finger curled and explored the area Eren began writhing uncontrollably, moans fell from his flushed, swollen lips with a high volume, and there was no stopping it.

Upon pushing a second finger into him, Eren hit a second climax, unable to do anything but beg for more. Ace wiped his lip, and looked up to him as he was still under the influence of the drug. The temperature of his skin was finally starting to lessen but the amount of sweat pouring from him was an ungodly amount even for someone who was drugged. Without missing a beat he continued, curling and scissoring his fingers as Eren tossed his head back into the pillows, hips rolling back onto his fingers. Ace smirked and increased the speed of thrusting his deft digits, adding a third as he continued with the action, drawing more noises from Eren's lips. It was more than clear that whatever he had taken was potent, and Ace had his work cut out for him for the night. 

"--Nnng....m-more..." The words left Eren's lips in a begging prayer as he pushed back against Ace harder.

Ace moved over him, fingers still rolling inside him as he spoke "If I do that, you're going to pay for it in the morning. How many times can you go in one night?"

"P-please...Ace.." Hearing something coherent leave his lips gave him the impression that the drug was beginning to run out of his system.

Voice lowering he nodded and pressed a kiss against his cheek "Fine, but no complaints." Reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed a golden foiled packet and ripped it open. Eren was finally able to focus more on the feelings at hand, and his vision wasn't quite as blurry when he opened his eyes. Just as he opened them he looked down to see Ace stripping out of his clothes, sliding a thin layer of laytex over himself before slicking himself down and positioning himself over Eren. Blinking slowly, he hoped that his vision would clear enough for a moment to make out Ace's face even in the dark lighting of the room. The one thing he did make out was the smirk on his face as he lifted Eren's chin and placed his lips against his as he pushed into him. 

Eren dug his fingertips into Ace's shoulders at the foreign feeling, knowing the drug was wearing off as he felt a tinge of pressure in his hips. Ace stopped to give him a moment to collect himself as he deepened the kiss. When he moved with an expertly executed roll of his hips, he pushed into a cluster of nerves that sent Eren reeling. Digging more than his fingertips into his skin, he raked his fingernails down the curvature of his shoulders causing Ace to hiss with a light pleasure. Ace leaned down and bit into the side of his neck causing Eren to gasp for air as he slammed into him. Short of breath, Eren couldn't focus on anything other than the immense pleasure coursing through his veins. He let his hands roam all over Ace's body, tracing every dip and raise on his skin, moving over every scar and every shred of muscled core. Letting his fingers curl over his biceps as Ace rolled his hips, he began to realize that his vision was clearing as was his mind.

Biting his lip after an electric shock ran over his skin, Eren tried to hold his moan only to fail "Mmmm--Ohhh---Ace..."

In his ear, Ace's voice was deep, heavily accented as he spoke "Levi...my name is Levi, so if you're gonna call out to me in that sweet begging voice of yours at least use the right name." As he said that the next thrust drilled into the same spot over and over again until he was screaming Levi's name at the top of his lungs in the throes of pleasure. Levi reached his own climax not much later after Eren's allowing himself to do so. Levi got down from the bed and headed off into the bathroom bringing back a towel and a glass of water for him. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself he couldn't help but think it was one of the first times sex had left him thoroughly satisfied, and it was all because of some kid. He didn't know why he'd think that way but he couldn't deny their bodies were more than just slightly compatible. Eren was still trying to catch his breath as he was brought the glass of water and as Levi was ripping the blankets from the bed.

Getting his first half decent look at Levi's body Eren sat up and noticed a tattoo on his left hip, sitting just below his muscle. A black and silver spade, one that was just like the image of the one on his mask. There was no difference in it but it wasn't the only one. A single bloodied white rose and a broken teacup were adjacent to it on the other hip with a name and a date. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about and he knew he didn't have much a place to ask but moments after he drank the water he felt his eyelids grow heavy. Before he knew what was happening he was falling asleep and he didn't wake up for several hours. Stirring around in the bed he opened his eyes only to catch a glimpse of Ace sitting at the edge of the bed fully dressed adjusting his tie and lowering his mask over his face.

The words echoed in his head "Go back to sleep, Eren. I'll see you when you wake up." Before he left he had walked over to place a hand over his eyes and whisper into his ear. With a gentle kiss against his cheek, he lifted his hand and walked out of the room. Almost as if under hypnosis he fell asleep before Levi was even out of the room. It was several hours before he would awaken and be able to function properly. When he awoke, however, upon awakening his memory was full of holes as to what happened the night before. As he tried to think he could only remember most of the plan and then him waking up to Levi sitting at the edge of the bed. It all seemed like a very thought out dream as he remembered seeing Levi's tattoo's and wondering just depraved he actually was.

He knew that he had a thing for Levi or Ace as he still thought he knew him as. Levi was probably a figment of imagination that he had made up in his mind as he went beyond the zone of desperate and remembered bits of his dream where he had slept with him. Sexually depraved was a thought that came to mind as he got dressed and ready to go downstairs. The last thing he could do was let anyone about that dream. The more he began to think about it the more he wondered why exactly he was a bit sore but he pushed it from his mind and walked downstairs to the kitchen where he figured everyone would be waiting. He hadn't put on a tie so he was buttoning up his shirt when he walked into the kitchen and everyone's head turned to him.

Marco grinned and turned his head to the side as he walked into the room, voice rising with an accusatory sing-songy tone "Soooo....how was your night last night, Eren?"

Shrugging he finished the last button and sat down at the table while his mother screamed something at him and Michael leaned over "She's telling him to leave you alone."

"But why? I mean, my night was fine. I don't really--"

Before he finished Ace walked into the room, mask off, letting his jet black hair fall to frame his face perfectly as he adjusted his tie "Gentlemen, good morning. Ah, Eren, you're finally awake."

Eye wide, breathing heavily Eren rushed out of his seat as he recognized the man beneath the mask while Marco confirmed his identity "Morning Ace. Isn't normally part of your job not to leave marks? The kid looks like a fucking dot to dot map."

"It was a.....special circumstance. How are you feeling this morning Eren?" As he directed his question towards him he froze for several minutes.

Marco grinned "I think you might have quite literally fucked his brains out......Eren, what's wrong?"

Ace walked forward to take a seat beside him "I think I know what it is. Eren here recognizes me from--"

"City hall....Ace....you're the goddamn librarian!! What the fuck?!" Eren almost fell from his seat the closer Ace got to him.

"On most days I am, other days I'm an escort, and on all days I'm one of the best assassins in the world. Don't look so surprised, Eren, now I gave you my name which you may call me by when we aren't in public." He grinned and leaned over doing more than just startling him.

Marco raised an eyebrow "Oh...I'm sure he will..over and over again. Just like last night, he's awful loud isn't he? I mean, I know you like that but damn I thank the maker that most people here are heavy sleepers."

An intense red hue crept into his skin "What?!"

"It's fine, we all knew you were drugged and it was my fault. He was right though, the drug gave you zero inhibitions....music to my ears." Ace reached a hand out to his chin before reaching into his pocket and handing him a stack of banded bills.

"My pay? Isn't this a bit light?" Eren counted the cash and looked over to Ace.

He shrugged "How much of last night do you remember? I told you, Eren, it was my fault, but I don't do anything for free. Now, you and I need to have a chat about it later, but for now let's eat as Camilla worked so hard for us all." Having to sit beside him as everyone ate in an awkward silence only added to the growing feeling of embarrassment gnawing at Eren. It was like being in college and seeing someone on the walk of shame, it was incredibly embarrassing for everyone. He knew that Marco had probably done it just so it would be gotten over with and they'd all be able to work together once again but it was driving him up the wall to just sit there as everyone's eyes shifted between the two of them. After finishing his breakfast he thanked Marco's mother and simply excused himself going immediately to take a shower, a very long, very hot shower.

Not long after he got up to his room did a knock come at the door. Before it could be opened he ducked into the bathroom and turned on the light, starting the shower to keep anyone from staying. While in the shower he looked down at his spattered skin realizing just how much of his skin was covered in hickies and bite marks. To think that the librarian he thought absolutely hated him was Ace, the man who he also found to be attractive for purely different reasons than that of the librarian. He knew that Marco had a cover and a pretty damned good one as a hairdresser but he would have never thought Ace would have been the quiet, brooding, quite beautiful librarian from city hall. The more he thought about it the more he realized he should have at least noticed that their eye colors were the same but even that detail seemed to have left his mind.

After stepping out of the shower, his muscle aches had lessened and he stepped out of the bathroom to check just how bad everything was. Slinging a towel around his hips and one over his neck he headed back into the bedroom letting the steam fill the air as he walked over to the full body mirror. Drying his hair on the way over to it he kept his eyes on the floor, only looking up once he stopped in front of the mirror. Dropping the towel to the floor he began examining his neck, specifically at the cluster of marks strewn over his skin at his neck. His neck had been a very familiar weak spot for him for a while but for it to be discovered so easily didn't speak to Ace's talents as much as the ones over his hips and stomach did. Even pulling up the towel to his inner thigh, he noticed several marks as well, knowing that he knew about his sensitive thighs as well.

"Goddamn, that bastard's good..." The words left his lips as he looked over his body to see that his chest, neck, stomach, hips, and thighs had all been marked

A light chuckle sounded from behind him "Well, what did you expect? I can read someone so honest like a book, Eren."

Spinning around Eren saw Ace sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed "Ace.......I, uh, I'm sorry....about last night.."

"My name isn't Ace, Eren. Do you remember it?" He cocked his head to the side awaiting his answer.

The name left his lips in a whisper "Levi."

"Very good, I'd be insulted if you hadn't remembered. You shouldn't be sorry about last night, but I should. It was my fault you got into that situation but you should be penalized for not listening to fucking instructions. I told Marco specifically to remember to tell you not to eat or drink anything." Levi stood from the bed and walked over to Eren, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't remember. I can't believe we really-"

"Had sex? Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of and I didn't come out unscathed either in case you'd like to see your handiwork." Dropping the jacket from his shoulders, he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to his elbows and turned to show Eren the red welts streaking across his shoulders.

Placing his hand to his back, he noticed Levi jump slightly as he matched the marks to his fingertips "I'm sorry, I probably didn't mean to do it that hard."

Levi pulled the shirt back up to his shoulders and turned around "You don't remember much do you?"

"Not really, no. Only towards the end, my brain started clearing but I thought it was another really fucked up dream I had when I woke up. I mean.." Once the words another left his lips he watched the grin on Levi's lips widen.

"Oh? Am I the subject of your sexual fantasies often? Interesting." 

"No-no, that's not what I meant!"

Putting a hand to his cheek he grinned "You're so cute when you're flustered. I'm an escort, Eren, making fantasies come true is what I do so glad I could help. What exactly made you think of me, when you hadn't even so much as seen my face I wonder....."

Eren only blushed harder as his gentle touch brushed his skin "Honestly? I can't even pinpoint why myself, but I'm not going to finish the thought process. I know you can probably act like this isn't awkward or embarrassing but I can't. I'd be lying if I said if didn't make me feel very awkward, even right now."

"It's only awkward if you let it be. If it'd make you feel better, I'll go ahead and include it in what I took from your cut, but I'll strip down and you can see what you missed last night." Levi stepped backwards and tossed his jacket to the bed. The magenta flush on his face deepened into a dark crimson as he just nodded, not passing up to see him clearly in the light. Carefully, Levi slipped off his shoes and slid out of his pants carefully folding them as he turned to lay them on the bed. After his pants went his shirt and he laid it atop his folded pants, turning around back to face Eren as he stood in nothing but a pair of candy apple red silk boxer briefs, that clung to all the right places as Eren stared. Practically drooling over himself as his eyes scanned his body, it was only then just that he began to notice just much of his skin was covered in scars. Levi rolled his eyes and reached out grabbing his hand to put it to his chest.

He took him off guard as he ran his hand down his stomach stopping just short of his the black band of his boxers "Remember, you saw me naked too, felt my skin, kissed my lips, dug into my skin. If I can know that and know it isn't awkward then you can too."

"I, uh, mhmmm. Wait...did you have tattoos or was it my imagination fucking with me?" Eren remembered Marco saying it but he hadn't remembered all the details.

Levi smirked and let Eren's hand roll down the elastic band on his hips "Was that a really sad way of saying you want to see me out of these, or do you really not know?"

As the tattoos became visible his boxers slipped lower on his hips until they fell completely to his ankles "Oh..g-..okay."

"What? I'm pretty proud of this, stare all you want, and yes, there are two tattoos representing my time as the Mad Hatter and my time as the Ace of Spades." Levi shrugged it off as Eren couldn't help but sate his curiosity.

Raking his eyes over him a couple times Eren looked back at him surprised "Is that....a...you-"

"Have my dick pierced? I do, now you've seen all of me naked. Even though I said I'd take it out of what I already took out, I'm going to do this just for fun and a little retribution." After pulling up his boxers he reached across to Eren's hips and pulled the towel from his hips in a short jerk.

"What the hell?!" Eren immediately rushed across to grab the towel back from his hands.

Having to bend down to Levi's eye level he put a hand to the back of his neck and connected his lips to Eren's before pulling back and grinning "The first real one is free, anymore and you have to pay to play like everyone else. Let's get dressed, and get back downstairs before they suspect you're rendering my services again."

Stunned Eren shook his head and secured the towel in his hands "Uh....huh..but they can't think that. Marco said you don't sleep with your subordinates."

Meeting his gaze before moving, Levi leaned into his ear "Are you an assassin?"

"No."

"Then you aren't my subordinate. Let's go." Levi released him, letting him get dressed as he left the room first once fully dressed. Eren was pulling on a suit when he realized the gravity of Levi's words. He had just told him that if he wanted to he'd be able to sleep with him. Paying for sex wasn't something he ever saw himself doing but a part of him wanted to be fully conscious if he ever slept with Levi. Levi....the name floated around in his head as if it weren't real. Ace was simple and it provided the air of authority and it wasn't that Levi didn't do these things but it was a peek into his personal life that other people didn't get. Marco said once that he didn't reveal his real name and in that moment he felt as though he secured a personal victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH....AH? I hope you enjoyed, more fun to come! The next update will be three chapters as well, but that's because these cannot be separated. Originally, chapter 10 was to be released alone with 11 & 12 going together, but I love y'all and had to show it. Look forward to next week! Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I have a lovely surprise for you this week! Hoping you enjoy this bundle!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

Leaving the room with that on his mind his attitude seemed to have perked up. Even the thought of being able to touch the man again secretly had him shaking with anticipation. He hadn't known how exactly to go about it, as he hadn't ever dealt with an escort but he had hoped that he could find a place in his schedule. Heading downstairs he noticed that no one was in the dining room or in the kitchen so he wondered around until he got outside. It was rather hot mid-afternoon and it seemed that both Marco and Levi had the same idea of taking a swim in the pool. He watched for a moment before sneaking back inside to go throw on a pair of swimming trunks Michael had brought him the day before.

When he made it back outside Levi and Marco were relaxing at the water's edge with a glass of wine in their hands. He shook his head in disapproval before he realized that he was in Italy and it was more than average for their location. It was Levi that heard his approaching soft steps and raised a glass to him. Before he could look and grab it Marco reached up and grabbed his arm dragging him into the pool. Luckily he had changed out of his suit and moved into a t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks. When he resurfaced he swam over to Marco and threw a large wave of water his way after removing his shirt as Levi rolled his eyes and whispered something about "fucking children" before grabbing another glass of wine.

"Geez, Ace, you really did go overboard didn't ya! Is it me or were you actually getting into it? I hope you gave him a discount for that." Marco chuckled as he teased the two of them.

Levi sent him a glare "You know better, Marco. I did give him quite a severe discount but I heard that you mentioned I don't sleep with my subordinates to Eren. Are you still regretting the fact you never took my counter offer?"

Eren braced himself at the back of the pool slinging his hair from his eyes "Oh, now that's news I never heard there was a counter offer or anything similar."

Tossing Marco a smirk Levi nodded "There was. I take it you heard most of the story now so suffice to say that when I told him he should turn that 10 grand to 20 if he wanted to sleep with me there was a problem. You see Marco is a top and so am I, but I am an escort and I do bottom very very rarely, only to those who prove their skills to me. I told him if he could prove his skill I'd be alright with it, let's just say 22 year old Marco was not made of grade A material and didn't make the cut.."

"Ahahahaha, oh man, that's gold! No wonder I didn't hear that. I should hope for Jean's sake that your technique has improved!" As Eren laughed Marco groaned.

"Hey, hey. You just say that because you're a reluctant bottom, like if Eren even brought up the idea of topping you'd shoot it down before the words finished coming out of his mouth."

"Not necessarily, no. If he proved himself I wouldn't mind, not that he could, but I'm just saying. It is my job to be open-minded but I can refuse to do anything, just like I refuse certain clients." Taking a sip of his wine he turned to Eren who was once again blushing up to the tips of his ears.

"Can we please not talk about this? I'm curious as to what we're going to be doing for the next few days, since we did that so early."

Marco shook his head "Oh, poor thing is embarrassed. Get over it, we'll talk about worse, especially like how you look like a slutty leopard with all your hickies. The plan is that I'm staying until I get everything resolved. I took out most of the Berga family myself last night since sooooommeone~~ had to go and get drugged and monopolize on Ace's time."

Eren scoffed "Pft, yeah cause that was my plan the whole time, try to not vomit as I kiss a worthless piece of trash, get drugged by said trash, have L-"

"Ace."

"Oh, sorry, have Ace come rescue me just so I could screw you over and sleep with him. That's exactly what I fucking wanted." The sarcasm was heavily laced in his words as he spoke to Marco including another roll of his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Oh I know right, I mean the way you were looking at him after you seduced him was priceless....oh wait, was I not supposed to tell that you've already had the hots for him?" Marco tossed Levi a wide smirk.

Looking over to Levi, Eren titled his head as he explained "No one seduces me, Marco, you should know. You damn well couldn't and I had just gotten aggressive is all. He's got a way of dragging that side of me out."

"Hey, I never tried to be fair, and Eren seemed to do a pretty good job at it even if he was absolutely terrible." Marco shot him a wink.

Eren put a hand to his chest "I'm hurt. I just can't seduce someone I don't find attractive and I don't stare at him in any way other than terror."

Levi grinned "Haha, even I know that one is lie. I see terror, arousal, and intrigue among other things in that heated stare of yours. If you can't seduce someone you find unattractive than should we ask how you went about your job last night? It's not very hard, just imagine them pretty."

"I-I..I do not! I'm fucking scared of you, I watched Marco shoot a kid in the shoulder a few inches away from me without blinking, and that was terrifying but you scare me more. I take it you do that often then?"

Watching Eren tried to hide his flush as he sharply turned away from them, Levi laughed to himself "I think your fear is a substitute for your attraction but never the mind. I don't do that no, my clients are all deemed attractive by me, part of the inspection and whatnot. I have learned the skill when I was younger though."

"Brothel?"

"Not this one. Now, the plan for us is to get you the information I learnt last night and run it through the programs. I myself know a bit and have a good idea of what's going on with Hanji. I still have a contact or two within The White Rabbit but getting to them is difficult so I'll require your help. While Marco is going off the play Godfather we'll be working on this. We'll spend today here before we leave to go back to L.A. as I have to be at work and I have some appointments coming up. I already took care of re-scheduling our tickets."

Eren cringed at the word appointment, now knowing what it meant "I see, so we should get to work immediately. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can be away from you fucking people. Ace will you meet me in my room?"

"Momentarily." Levi smirked as he craned his head to the side, watching Eren as he got out of the pool. He and Marco muttered things under their breath as Eren pretended not to be paying attention to them. Picking up his shirt and stealing Marco's towel he dried off and headed back inside. Now would be the time that Levi would give him some information on Hanji's most likely captor and then he'd be able to put up with what happened the other night since something worthwhile had come from it. His blood was rushing and his thoughts were racing as he got back up to the bedroom and opened the computer. Out of his bag he pulled a manilla folder with "Hanji" written on the tab and a notepad to which he could begin taking notes as he discovered things. It was going to require that he work together with Levi so he felt odd about it but he knew that he couldn't let it get to him.

As he was typing Levi strode in though the open door in a pair of cerulean blue swim trunks with a towel around his neck "Okay, I'm here. Now tell me Eren, is there something in your room that needs assassinating?"

Shutting the door behind him he walked closer to Eren as he stared wide eyed "Uh, no..."

"Then what other reason could I have been asked here?"

"To work, and not kill people."

"Oh? Are you asking me to take you as a client? I normally require a few days notification prior to an appointment but I suppose that since I'm not doing anything I can make an exception. Do you need to know my price or would you prefer I take it out of what's going into your bank account everyday?" Inching closer he whispered into his ear, hot breath heating his skin as he spoke.

Eren flailed slightly and shook his head "No, dammit! Not that kind of work! I asked you here so we could get started on finding Hanji."

Levi grinned and stepped back, bringing a chair back with him as he sat at the desk "Mhmm, sure. If you--"

"Gah! That is annoying as hell, didn't your mother ever teach you to dry your hair properly or you'll catch a cold?!" Eren leaned over and grabbed the towel from his neck, tossed it over his head and proceeded to shake it until his hair was no longer dripping water down his bare abdomen.

He'd use the excuse that he just didn't want him to catch cold but in reality he didn't want to be distracted by seeing what bead of water raced down his abs fastest "Argh! Stop it, damned brat!"

Throwing the towel back to him, Eren turned his attention back to the laptop trying to keep his eyes off Levi "There it's dry enough for now but you really should dry it properly."

Reaching up to run his fingers through the hair at the back of Eren's neck Levi sighed "Your hair isn't dried very well either."

"I'll be fine, now let's get started. What did you learn last night?"

"Hmm, I guess so, they say idiots don't catch colds. A man named Kenny Ackerman is the head of The White Rabbit, he is notorious in the underground world and nothing gets by him so to get to my friends we'll need to be rather sneaky. Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias are two of the men inside that still refuse to take a contract on me. I kill other assassins often because that man has put a very high price on my head dead or alive so the fact that they refuse to do so earns them a tiny shred of my trust. Benito happened to inform me that she might have been taken to one of his old storehouses in Paris. I can try to get to him, make him angry, make him make mistakes but it's going to be dangerous. To do that I have to taunt him and by that it means I need to go back home, which is not something I want to do but I will. He is the most dangerous man I know and his spies are everywhere but I happen to know of someone to take next out. It won't be pretty but it never is, and you're not going to like who it is. "

"Alright, so you need to kill someone back home and piss him off, then go to Paris kill one of his men piss him off more and get a message to our men without being caught? That sounds awful, but if it has to be done to save Hanji, I'm in."

"Good, and yes that's the plan. This man has been in their back pocket for a very long time and the moment I had Marco check up on your friends I knew that he'd be of use. After securing his place in the Council of Ministers he owed them a favor. Back when he was still living in Paris anyway, I carried out a hit for him among many others for him in order to get him where he stands now. He owes them a lot, and in order to keep that power he does whatever they ask. Uther Kirschtein."

His pen dropped from his hand "I-I'm sorry? Did you just....."

"Your friend's abusive, manipulative, murdering, blackmailing, and egocentric father? Did you know that Jean never told you how he beat the hell out of him until he moved out? You think he's still paying for him to go to school? He's not, you admire your friend for doing things himself and that's because he is, he has to. His mother was helping, until she turned her back on him for being bisexual and liking men. He's got two jobs, putting himself through school while dealing with the ever present eye of his parents even if they hate him for who he is. The kid has had it pretty hard because his old man so don't pity the asshole. There's no goddamn reason to, he'd most likely tell you the same thing."

"I...I didn't know any of that."

"That's because you don't know your friend very well, but then again why would he ever tell the people he sees as friends those horrible things? You would pity him, feel sorry for him, or maybe treat him differently?"

"Yeah...maybe a little..but will killing him really have such a big ripple effect?"

"More than you know. I take it Marco can get in and out of there easily because of Jean so there's no need for you to do anything. Pierre Clouseau is someone I won't need anything for either so all I need you do is get my tickets and passports ready then get a message out and start leaking the fact I'm going to be in Paris soon within 2 weeks time. I'll need you with me there as well because you're going to be meeting my contact for me, her name is Isabelle, and you're going to have put on another act a good one. Don't worry, you just need to act the part of a patron, do not sleep with my contact. I will force your brains from your skull with a small piece of lead filled metal should you do so."

Staring back at him slightly appalled Eren clicked his teeth "Tch, you need me too much for that but no worries. I don't sleep with women. You're going to make Marco kill Jean's father...isn't that a little fucked up?"

"Considering that was the plan from the start? No. I had a feeling Marco getting close to him would be beneficial, the fact he finds him to someone that he could sleep with was just a bonus for him. I don't need you that much, Eren, if you even so much as make a move on my little sister I will fucking end you but if you're gay then I shouldn't have a problem." The words flowed so casually from his lips as he leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Eren turned to him, noses almost touching as he turned "My sexual orientation would make that pretty obvious, yes. I think that's still fucked up, but I'll see if I can't work out getting into the estate surveillance with Hanji's programs. What more do you know about The White Rabbit?"

"Hmm, that depends...I know everything about it. I was one of it's first assassins, is this going into the system?"

"It is. When Hanji get's back I think she'd appreciate the fact I expanded her database. So start from the beginning if you don't mind."

"Oh...I mind, see I keep all that up here." He smiled and pointed to his temple.

Eren groaned "Ugh, well I also need that information if I'm supposed to build a general outline and try to find these people. What exactly do I have to do to get you to spill?"

"Ask me nicely....and I'll think about it."

At his sadistic smile Eren put a hand to his forehead "Ac-...Levi, please, tell me?"

"Mhmm, that's much better. Hope your fingers are ready. I'll start with the fact that I joined when I was 22, so about 9 or 10 years ago. I'd leave the military 3 years later to continue and my C.O. would be the one to recruit me. Kenny Ackerman was known by the name of Kenny The Slasher for a good while before being called The White Rabbit. When he recruited me into his company it was for a vendetta, he said he knew who killed my mother and I was hell bent on revenge. Kenny has been an assassin from a very young age, and he's extremely proficient in the area. He started his organization when he branched out of the military, told me to find him back home if I wanted information of the man who ordered the hit on my mother and I. I wasn't very keen on the idea of working under someone but that was when I began earning my name and I was good, his prodigy even. He wants me because I have dirt on him and without me his organization is crumbling into nothing. I betrayed him by running to get out and even worse starting my own company. He wants me dead or he wants me alive to kill me very slowly for damaging his reputation and encouraging others to desert. Marco was going to replace me until he joined me that is. What else would you like to jot down for the database?" Levi turned his attention back to him curious as he watched his strike the keys of the keyboard as he finished speaking.

"Hmm, I don't know but this is a good start....but wait, did you say 10 years ago?!"

"I did, what about it?"

"Do you even age?! How old are you?! I only saw stuff go back 7 years."

Running a lone chilled finger up his chin Levi leaned into his ear "Secret. And I've been doing this since I was 20."

After shivering Eren met his eyes and reached out to touch his cheek but he shied away "Sorry, is it bad etiquette to ask that?"

"Depends on the person usually, but never ask a woman her age. Don't worry I'm sure you'll pick up on things, especially as a potential client, hmm? I know you tried to look me up once, why don't you try again while I'm here?" Levi gestured to the computer.

Pulling up the super google Eren typed in Ace of Spades and turned to him when the security question came up "Alright, well, this is what I ran into the first time. Can you blame me for wanting to know about you? You fucking scare the shit out of me so I wanted to see just how scared I should be."

"You should be scared, but just a bit. Seine-Saint-Denis, Paris, France. That's the answer, so go ahead and type it in. S-E-I-N-E Saint Denis, one N. Part 2, as to what is my real full name that would be Levi Rivaille Ackerman. R-I-V-A-I-L-L-E. " As he typed the answer into the box it turned into a green check mark and faded out pulling up pages of information. Shuffling through it all he began skimming it over as Levi leaned back in his chair. His eyes ran over information so fast and he immediately turned to look at Levi with a glance akin to empathy.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest "Don't fucking pity me, brat. I don't need it. My childhood wasn't as bad as it could have been. If you want the full life story I'll give it to you but I require compensation."

"I didn't mean to...what is that exactly?"

"Make an appointment with me and I'll tell you then."

Eren stared at him completely dumbfounded "You want me to sleep with you?"

"I don't sleep with everyone that buys my time, Eren. I do have dinner, go out, dance, whatever it may be. The only time I sleep with my clients is when they request it and while most of my clients do I refuse to sleep them but a number of times. It keeps them from being completely disillusioned and thinking that I want to run off into the sunset with them." 

"How soon can I make that appointment?"

"Hmm....half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You haven't seen Italy so we'll show you some of it before we leave."

For dramatic effect he falsely swooned with a hand over his chest "Oh goodie, my first date with an escort haha. Do I get the whole suave experience?"

Levi rose from his chair and tossed him a smirk once he made it to the door "You get what you pay for, always remember that." Eren shook his head with a soft smile as he opened the door and sauntered out. Once he was sure he was gone and a safe distance down the hallway he walked over to the bed, fell into it face first and screamed into the nearest pillow. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he had wished he hadn't known why. Levi was so charming, so attractive, and he was confident, a better man would have fallen and according to Marco they had. He couldn't help but feel a bit giddy, he reminded himself of a school girl with a crush. Even if he was aware of the tugging in his chest he knew that he was tricking himself into it and that once all of it was said and done he wouldn't feel that way anymore. Levi was an escort he was paid to make people experience the feeling he was, but he didn't hate it, in fact feeling that way wasn't so bad for him once in a while.

He hopped in the shower to clean the chlorine off his skin and prepared himself for the "date" that he was going to have with Levi. After reading up on him he was amazed that he was still breathing, the man had been through hell and back and down and back again. Seeing the beautiful librarian surrounded by his books in a quiet, serene atmosphere from seeing the leader commanding authority and having such a seductive air about him, it was like looking at two different people. As much as he knew he'd never get the opportunity to, he really wanted to know which one was the real him. It seemed like everyone in the business had the ability to do that, just change themselves at will, and he began to wonder if he'd end up doing it as well just to preserve his sanity.


	14. Chapter 14

When he got out of the shower he let the thoughts clear with the steam as he began to get dressed. A suit was most likely required but he was going to be out in the heat of the day so he decided that a casual thin suit would be best. Once dressed he grabbed a sapphire tie from his suitcase and stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with it more than once as he tried to tie his Windsor knot. After watching Levi do it several times and doing it himself successfully he thought that he had the trickery of the knot down but apparently he was mistaken. While he was fumbling, about to give up and go without it, Levi knocked on the door before striding into the room, laughing at Eren's pathetic attempt to tie the blue silk hanging around his neck.

Eren held his breath as Levi's masterful fingers tied the tie around his neck in seconds "There. Look at you, taking this seriously are you?"

Stumbling over his words as he stared down Levi he shrugged "I-I...Uh...not really..I really only brought suits since you said I had to."

"Well that's fine. Is this the look you prefer, if not I can change?" Levi stepped back, adjusting his own silver and black tie to match his black suit and silver undershirt.

Nodding in light circles Eren murmured "Mhmm.....'s fine. You look nice."

"Thank you, I try. Now, there's about a fifteen minute drive back into the city so we might as well leave now. You don't mind if I drive do you?" Levi tossed him a warm smile, essentially sweeping the rug of Eren's logical mind out from under him.

The thought of Levi driving was enough to jar him back to the conversation "You...driving? I think I'd prefer to live today."

"Relax, I meant to scare you the first time. The Porsche can go pretty fast but I won't be driving that here, standard black Mercedes. I promise I won't scare you." Eren nodded sheepishly as his voice lightened as his smile softened. Eren grabbed his phone from the table and then the two were heading downstairs, taking the keys from Michael as the walked out the door. Once in the car, Eren put his hands in his lap nervous as to what he was supposed to do. Going on a date and going on a paid date were two very different things as far as he was concerned but they did share similarities, case in point, making him nervous beyond his control.

Levi shifted his gaze from the road to Eren "Calm down, there's no need for you to be nervous."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good with these kind of situations." He shifted his hands in his lap realizing how clammy the were as he locked them together hoping Levi wouldn't notice.

He chuckled "Haha, relax. I'm just showing you around the city is all, I think I'd rather have you scared of me than whatever this nervous embarrassment shit is. Here."

Reaching across the center console Levi offered an open palm to him "Uh....what?"

"Go on, brat. Before I change my mind." Eren wiped his palm on his pants leg before taking Levi's hand in his own and sitting it at his lap.

"Uh, Levi..?"

"Yes?"

"Do you do this often?"

"Do what?"

Raising their locked hands he raised an eyebrow "This? Are you always this....nice?" 

"Haha, does it surprise you that I'm not always an asshole? I do have a tendency to treat my clients with care, but if you prefer that I-"

"No, no, it's fine....it's just...different than how I imagined you. For two years you only ever said two phrases to me, I was pretty sure you either hated your job and everyone or just me specifically. Now, I figure out that you kill people as simply as you breathe and you have such a demanding aura, but now you're holding my hand to keep me from being nervous....I just don't get it."

Levi glanced over as he gave his hand a light squeeze "You don't have to get it, you just have to enjoy it. I do get where it's confusing but this is my job as well, and I do act professionally in all my jobs."

Eren cast a sideways glance "Can't you ever just be yourself?"

"I am myself, but if you're referring to a time where I'm not acting professionally, then that time is probably when I'm alone. I think this is the first time I've ever been asked that question."

"That's kinda fucked. What does the great Ace the librarian, assassin, and escort do in that time?"

"Read mainly, drink some tea, relax, work out. 3 jobs keeps a man rather busy so I don't have much down time to speak of. I imagine the same could be said for you, Eren."

"How?"

"College, work, helping Hanji and now us. You're going to be spread rather thin due to that. How do you choose to relax?"

Thinking for a moment, Eren answered the best way he could "Nothing. I do nothing, just lounge around the apartment, go for a run, game generally, not much unless my sister is home."

"Tell me about your sister."

"Uh, alright. She's my age, a month older, and she lets it go to her head but she isn't my sister by blood. My family adopted her when I was around 9, but she's no different than any other sibling I would think. She's still a bossy pain in my ass, but I love her and I'm doing this for her so she won't work herself to death. Sentimental, I know, but that's just how I always thought." By the time he was finished talked the car came to a stop and he hadn't even noticed. 

Levi unwrapped his hand from Eren's as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt "You're a good brother and your sister sounds like she keeps you decently in your place. I thought you may enjoy getting to see some views of the city, along with being surrounded by some natural beauty."

Looking around him Eren noticed a sign reading 'Giardino Bardini' "Is this a park?"

"Similar, yes, come on." As Eren was unbuckling his seatbelt, Levi was already out of the car and opening his car door for him. Floored by the action Eren couldn't help but laugh a little as he got out of the car. Walking alongside Levi through the Italian gardens felt a little odd until he began talking, describing the various kinds of flora as they strolled leisurely. Upon reaching certain areas Levi couldn't help but smile as he watched Eren's eyes light up at the spectacular views of the city. Eren was too busy fawning over the view to notice the genuine smile tugging at the corners of Levi's lips but he would have only denied it had he seen it anyway. Tugging him along by the forearm, Levi grasped his arm gently and led him farther up the pathway and through a small flower garden and finally to the beginning of a covered path. 

Eren looked up to see the roots weaved to form a secure overhang as vibrant purple flowers hung from it. The lavender aroma drifting on the wind wafted to his nose supplying a relaxing and soothing atmosphere. Wondering if it would be crossing the line, Eren secretly wanted to let his hand slip down into Levi's finding the moment to be more comfortable as he lost himself in the aspect. As he let the thought drift from his mind he felt Levi intertwine his fingers with his own as he sighed. He knew Levi was good at reading people but he wouldn't have imagined he'd be that good. The two continued to walk hand in hand through the park until they reached a certain area of the gardens where there was a shallow fountain surrounded by rose bushes and other various types of flora.

In the center of the clearing was a round glass table and a bottle of wine, meant for them as Levi led Eren over to his seat "Oh, thank you."

Eren looked surprised as Levi released his hand to pull his chair out for him before uncorking the bottle "You're welcome. How do you like it?"

"I think it's amazing....you're a pretty good planner aren't you?" Eren's eyes darted around his surroundings before landing on Levi's.

He shrugged as he let the bottle sit for a bit before pouring their glasses "Mm, sometimes I am, but I work with what I have. Now, over this wine in this private area go ahead and ask me any question you want."

Before taking a sip he gave Levi a skeptical glance "Anything?"

"Absolutely anything, I told you that I'd tell you all about me if you were so interested to arrange an appointment and you did just that. I am many things but I am always a man of my word, Eren."

"Hmm....well how about for starters you tell me how old you are."

"Always skipping foreplay...shame shame...I'm turning 31 in December."

Shocked, Eren almost let his glass topple before catching it "Oh, wait what? You're that old?!"

Eyes rolling as he sipped the rouge liquid he nodded "Mhmm, although I would say I still have the body and other qualities of someone in their early 20's."

"I would agree with that....it's almost sad that a 30 year old man has better abs than me."

"Please, Ymir has better abs than you, but your core is very lean. Almost like a swimmer's body. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting but you have a good foundation should you ever wish to gain muscle, your biceps aren't bad and neither are your calves." Levi grinned wickedly, sending him a wink.

Eren shivered beneath the predatory grin "Yeah, that makes me feel better. Did you really examine my body that well?"

Sitting down his glass Levi crossed his legs and leaned over the table "Do you really want to know everything I did? I don't mind telling you, but I did certainly go over every inch of your body."

"No thanks! I'd rather not know every detail, and this isn't about last night! What happened to you when you were young?"

Laughing at the blush on his cheeks, Levi chuckled and leaned back in his chair "Haha, so innocent still. My mother was killed, murdered, assassinated, when I was 7 years old. There was a hit on me as a child as well but the man couldn't bring himself to kill a kid so he took me to his friend and sold me to a brothel. Gotta love my dear old uncle, yeah, that was my uncle. I didn't do anything other than clean and do chores in the brothel until I was about 14 or 15, then I was well, a prostitute to put it simply. I didn't have much say in the matter and I ended up getting the shit beat out of me a lot for disobeying house rules. I left when I was 19 to join the military and move to the states."

His smile fell as he heard and remembered the horrific backstory "That's awful, your own uncle killed your mother, sold you to a brothel, and then what just disappeared?"

Finishing the glass in a moment, Levi paused and sat it down before continuing "Yeah, disappeared into my military company. I thought he was familiar but I could never get his attention since he was a higher rank than me. I did the only thing I knew that I could, climb the ranks and hope he noticed. By the time I finally talked to him I was 23, captain of the special forces squad, and he told me everything if I joined him in Paris. I did a few months later and that's when I joined The White Rabbit. After working for him for 2 years he gave me the information on the man that wanted my mother and I dead, so I paid him a visit. Apparently my mother had been the mistress to the ambassador and when he learned of her mishap, he put out the hit. He didn't think that his bastard son would come back to kill him in the end. I don't particularly have an opinion on what I do, nor do I feel anything, but that one....the first one I enjoyed. Before I killed him he told me something about the people he hired to kill her, my uncle, and leader of The White Rabbit. Kenny Ackerman is my only blood left alive, and since he did me the favor of not killing me when he could, I did the same. I left, I ran, and promised myself that the moment I see his face again I'm painting the walls in his brains. I'll probably enjoy that one most of all. That's pretty much all there is to me, Eren, so sorry if I didn't live up to the grand expectation."

Fighting the urge to embrace him, Eren shook his head slowly "No...there was no expectation. I read about some of that, but not all of it. I can't believe that ended up being so awful. I hate to say it but wow you have a fucked up family. If you left that brothel, why run back into one? Why not take contracts on your own?"

"I enjoy what I do, Eren, I don't mind being an escort. I happen to think I'm rather skilled at it and that particular skill set led me to Las Vegas and to Cathy. I'm one of the only male escorts on the strip and I make good money doing it so there's no need to hate it or be ashamed. As for the contracts, I did take a few here and there, but mostly I stuck to this and my job at the library. Now, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Well, I guess as long as you enjoy it and you make other people happy there isn't much to say about it.....I have one, what's up with the tattoos and the dick ring?"

Levi almost laughed as he grinned "My, I didn't expect that from your mouth. It seems a little liquid courage goes a long way with you. They represent my time as each name, I told you, but my mother's favorite story was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Her name, date of birth, and date of death are beneath the one on my right. As for my piercing, I'm sure you can imagine, I'd say I'm sure you'd remember the feeling but I don't think that you do.....and if you think mine's interesting, ask Marco about the ones he got after getting plastered in Amsterdam a few years back."

Sharply avoiding Levi's heated gaze, Eren shifted his eyes towards the roses "I'm not drunk from just a glass, and just because you like me to get flustered...doesn't mean I can't ask questions that I honestly want to know the answer to. I'd rather avoid the topic of Marco's dick, but that does sound like something he'd do. I had a feeling that was why but I was just curious, don't you have to stay hard for that?"

"I'm old but not that old, that isn't a problem for me, even with a needle coming at me. I'm rather crafty in bed, and this isn't the only thing up my sleeve. I do love making you flustered mainly because that's just how I am. I tend to have that effect on people and you may not be drunk but you're well on your way to being buzzed."

Eren turned his attention back to him "I imagine you are, seeing as how the requests you get are probably beyond the scope of normal."

Nursing his second glass he shrugged "Eh, not as weird as you might think, and even I have my limits. The women mainly pay for a fantasy of a lover, some have a few specific kinks but the men are the ones with more experimental kinks. Nothing I don't choose to participate in of course, as there is a process."

Curious he titled his head "Oh? There's a process, what's that?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Eren. If you really want to know you'll have to find out the way everyone else does."

Matter of factly he shrugged his shoulders "Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back, everyone seems to forget the last part of that saying. Can I ask how much exactly you do charge?"

Levi leaned over the table letting the sweet intoxicating scent of wine waft from his lips as he got as close to Eren as possible "You could, are you wishing to procure my services tonight?"

Frozen by the sultry sound of his voice and the piercing gaze Eren blinked slowly "Just....curious..."

Putting a hand to his cheek Levi let his lips curl in a sleazy smirk "Oh, Eren, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you really want to sleep with me it's alright, being curious is fine but remember if you're not satisfied that curiosity will kill you. How much I charge is only discussed in my bedroom, so swing by my room around 10 if the curiosity gets too much, alright? Now then, why don't you let me ask you some personal questions?"

Sliding back into his seat Eren nodded slowly "..okay."

"For starters why are you so curious about me being an escort?"

"I don't know....just never really met-"

"An escort before? It's alright, everyone is rather shy about it at first, but after this it generally get's easier. You didn't seem too thrilled about discovering that you slept with me, why is that?"

"Uh....well.....I didn't make world class assassin at the top of my "to-do" list. Being around you is enough to make my skin crawl sometimes, but I don't why that I also find you oddly charming. Oh, god, I am drunk, what the fuck am I saying." Eren put a hand to his head only for Levi to lift his chin.

"Continue."

"Well...I mean, you kill people why would I assume that would somehow be both a turn on while also being a turn off. I can't describe it, I'm attracted to you, but I am also a bit repulsed."

"It sounds like you're letting your eyes think for you. I kill people, yes, does that mean that I am completely devoid of any emotion? Of course not, but I learnt a long time ago that to let those feelings control me is utterly pointless. For instance, if I were to tell you the compound in your chapstick didn't put Angelo to sleep, it killed him, how would you feel?"

"It wouldn't make me feel great to snuff out someone's life like a birthday candle.........but I wouldn't feel horrible... he ruined the lives of who knows how many kids. He's a bad person and I'd say that the world was better off."

"I guess then I should tell you the inorganic arsenic compound in just the thin layer you had on your lips had enough arsenic in it to drop an elephant. Be glad you didn't lick your lips. I knew you'd justify it to yourself so tell me, what makes that so different from what I do, hmm? I kill people, and I do have that little voice in the back of head that justifies it. I was a killer long before I was one for hire. I was in the military, I did a lot of killing, so did Hanji. Here's our difference though Eren, I've made friends with the demons and monsters in me while you're just discovering yours. We're not that different, you and I, Eren. The sooner you realize that the less scared of me you'll be of me. I don't go out and kill people everyday, I make people happy, and I have a day job just like an everyday average person."

Stunned by the accuracy of his words and the realization that he had in fact killed someone he didn't feel a shred of empathy for, Eren leaned back shaking his head "......I know.. some of my demons don't play well with others, but I didn't think that of all people they would play well with it would be a group of hitmen. I think the only reason you make my skin crawl is because I think I do the same thing and not have a problem after a while. I justify it just like you said..that's why I know that when I provide a contract I'm no better than you or anyone else. I contribute to their death by deciding what order people die in and you go out and do it. Like a fucked up angel of death or something, I think I'm just trying to come to terms with the fact I'm a killer now too."

Levi got up from his seat and went to Eren's side pulling his face towards him "If it isn't something you can't handle you don't have to act so damn tough, you're just a kid. Don't mask it with an act it only makes it worse."

Meeting his gaze Eren smiled softly, reaching out to cup his cheek watching as he flinched "I don't pretend to be tough......but you do. I don't doubt for a moment that you put on an act for other people because no one can know the real you hiding beneath your fragile doll-like face. Every time someone touches you, you flinch, almost painfully. People's hands have never been kind to you and in return yours aren't to others except when it's fake. I have seen it before, my sister went through something similar so she doesn't like it when people touch her, she has to touch them first to this day. You were right that we aren't very different, but we deal with things very different. I don't run from what I feel when I know what it is that I feel and I know it's real."

Eyes wide, Levi stepped back and stood as he managed a soft smile "Perceptive, aren't you? I'll give you credit for that, you tend to surprise me a little more each time I speak with you. You control when certain people die, and I pull the trigger. You don't run from emotion, I block myself off to prevent it but don't get the wrong idea. I'm no longer a fragile porcelain doll, Eren, I'm 30 years old. I've got plenty of cracks and chinks in my armor but it hasn't failed me yet and I don't have the plan to let it fail me anytime soon. Your worst mistake would be to assume that I'll ever break from someone else's hands. Come one, let's walk this off before we get back to the house."

"Sure." Standing, Eren took his last sip of wine and sat the glass down on the table before walking over to take his place at Levi's side. Instead of taking his hand again, as he was walking Levi stealthily slithered his arm around his waist pulling him against him as they took the opposite route back to the car. The stroll back to the car was filled with a serene silence as Eren stopped to take pictures of the places he knew he'd want to see again. Even if he wouldn't be able to share them with his friends he wanted to be able to remember the beauty of Italy as well as remember the time he was spending with Levi. He wouldn't have been able to say something so sentimental to him and get away with it so he kept his mouth his shut and responded simply when Levi asked why he wanted so many photos.

They spent another hour in the garden wandering around in the foliage taking in the sights before heading back to Marco's estate. On the ride back Levi's hands were on the wheel and Eren was relaxed enough to lean the seat back and close his eyes. Levi's driving hadn't frightened him in the slightest and the light sound of the radio kept the air from becoming stagnant on their 15 minute drive back. Once back at the estate he pulled into the roundabout driveway and handed the keys to Michael after opening Eren's car door for him. When they reached the front door, the two were buzzed in and then headed upstairs to Eren's bedroom where Levi stopped at the threshold of the door.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself" he reached an arm out grabbing his hip and pulling him close to kiss his cheek "Now, get to work, you know that thing I pay you to do. See what you can get Marco on the details of the house just in case he can't work the angle with Jean. I don't doubt him but just in case, also see if you can't get our tickets and passports in order for the week after next. I have some things to attend to in the city later on so I'll be skipping dinner, have a good evening Eren." As he released his hold, Eren took several small steps backwards and nodded before shutting the door. When he was sure the retreating footsteps had reached the destination at the end of the hall, he braced his back against the door and slid down the door to sit on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime entendre votre voix ~ I love hearing your voice

Bringing his knees to his chest, he tired to take several deep breaths to slow his erratic heartbeat. Eren had known that he found Levi to be alluring but being with him in that garden, at that table sent him into a tailspin. He hadn't known him for very long at all, but something about him was compelling him to get closer to him. The urge to ask everything he really wanted to know had been suppressed and instead the questions he asked barely scraped the surface of his true curiosity. Levi was an enigma in many ways and he wanted to be the one to crack the puzzle, he wanted to be the one to figure out what made him tick and just how it did. His thoughts about him only sufficed to make his curiosity grow as well as his longing to be alone together both grow and lessen. 

The ability he had to make him nervous and squeamish was uncanny, but he surmised it was due to his intimidating aura. Eren always found himself retreating beneath the fierce gaze even though he was normally just as abrasive as he seemed to be. Levi tended to pull his will to deny him straight out of him, but he had a feeling once that gaze began to fall to him more and more the more brazen he'd get. It was all just matter of adjusting to the heat from it, and once he did he'd be able to stand toe to toe on even ground with him. The day would come before he knew it but he only wished it would be much sooner, he was tired of feeling like a fumbling idiot in front of him. Overall he saw Levi as someone he wouldn't mind spending time with, even if he did pay for it, but he knew that the only way to get him to be real with him was to push his buttons and that in itself was treading rough seas.

As he continued to think on how he could get Levi to be himself while trying to avoid death, he sat down on the bed and drug out the laptop. He set to work procuring the details of the Kirschtein family estate, which felt odd looking up his friend's home, but he continued anyway. With blueprints pulled up and exit strategies planned, he typed in Uther Vincent Kirschtein into Hanji's super google and managed to pull up a surprisingly large amount of information on him. His personal agenda was noted with daily and nightly activities so that he'd be able to just deliver that information to Marco should he need it or wish to have it so he'd know what times he'd be home. Overseeing the detail made him a tad bit uncomfortable but he did as he was told, after all he was not only asked but he was getting paid to do so.

After dinner with Marco and his goon squad Eren headed back up to the bedroom to work on getting Levi's and his own things ready for Paris in a week. When he finished, he yawned and leaned back in his chair figuring it was about time to take a shower and go to bed. He got up from the desk, shuffled through his luggage, found his pajamas and headed into the bathroom. Upon exiting and drying his hair, he walked over to grab the laptop and shut it down when he caught the time in the corner of the screen: 9:54pm. As the time registered in his mind he began an internal debate with himself, sitting at the desk as he fought with himself. Was he or was he not going to let curiosity win? Why wouldn't he go and why would he? Could he manage to go and not chicken out under the demon's gaze? Resigning himself to the idea that satisfied curiosity might help him push the thoughts from his mind afterwards he pushed the door open and headed down the hall.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited a few moments, hearing shuffling around from within the room. A few minutes later the door creaked open and Levi grinned victoriously as he leaned into the door. His left forearm was braced against the frame of the door raising the hem of his shining crimson silk robe to a bit above his left knee. It was odd to see Levi with his glasses low on the bridge of his nose when he was Ace but he knew he must've caught him as he was reading since he was alone.  As Eren stood there under the wolfish grin Levi's eyes raked over him, smile fading from his face as he shook his head.

"Nice pajama's Eren, real sexy." The sarcasm in his voice shot through Eren's ears, spurring his attitude to show itself.

"Yeah you too, Captain Piccard. You got a cup of earl grey in there with you?" His words echoed in the hall, as he suddenly realized the gravity of his sudden word vomit.

Instead of being met with some spurning comeback Levi laughed "Hahaha, scotch actually, but interesting choice of comparison. Why don't you come in?" Eren walked into the room as Levi ushered him in, shutting the door behind him. His eyes scanned the room and imagined nothing less than luxurious would have been prepared for him. The decor of the room was as posh as he thought it could get before he remembered it was still just a guest room. Royal purples and deep reds adorned the red providing a seductive allure without so much as having to do much else. The sheets were a dark plum with complimenting swirls of orchid and wine streaking through it. Levi breezed past him to get to the desk where his book lay open on the desk and his drink sat to it's left.

"Would you like a drink, Eren?" The voice came from behind him as he examined the artwork decorating the walls.

Spinning around he saw Levi with a crystal decanter in his hands pouring some amber liquid into a glass "Sure, thank you."

Levi handed him the glass as he gestured to the small leather loveseat in the corner of the room "Come over here, sit."

A light tremble set in his hands as he took the few short steps to join Levi on the short sofa "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now, are you nervous?" Levi crossed his legs and leaned in towards Eren, arm over the back of the couch just as he had taught him.

Eren took a sip of his drink "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a little."

"I figured as much, but it's my job to make you comfortable, so I'm gonna sit here until you don't look like a frightened rabbit in the wolves den." Reaching over he sat a hand at Eren's knee, letting his thumb run gentle circles over the fabric of his thin sweats.

"I didn't think I'd look that bad, so you're gonna make me not nervous. How exactly do you plan on going about that?"

"How do you want me to go about it?"

When his voice slipped into the sultry tone he had heard earlier a shiver ran over his skin "I don't know really, but if I keep drinking I won't have to worry about my nerves."

Noticing the shiver, Levi leaned into his ear "Drink too much and you'll regret it, don't you want to be able to remember it? Isn't that why you came here? Just the sound of my voice is enough to entice you, so I suggest after this glass you let me sit it back on the table, Eren."

Eren's fingers froze on the glass as his breath reached his skin "Can you find a way to take the edge off my nerves instead? If so I'll hand you the glass right now." Taking that as a challenge Levi stood and took the glass from Eren, taking a drink of it himself keeping the liquid in his mouth and sitting it on the edge of the desk behind them. When he turned back to Eren he lifted his chin with an index finger putting his thumb below his lip, making him connect his gaze to his own. The fire behind his cool eyes was enough to already have his skin flushing, but the moment he pressed his lips against letting the scotch leave his mouth and fall into his he was lost. Levi's lips were warm, soft, and laced with the edge of the scotch they had just taken a sip of. It was a short kiss, just enough to tease him as Levi pushed a hand to Eren's shoulders and climbed into his lap.

As Levi looked at him, he grinned "Oh, I'm sure I can find many ways to....take the edge off, but first, business is business."

Preparing for the chat Eren nodded and braced himself "Alright, so now I get to experience what everyone else does right? Just how expens-"

"That depends on what you want, Eren. I'm a very straightforward man when it comes to business, and my price depends on what you want. I'm one of the top escorts in Vegas and used to be Paris, you get what you pay for. Average for me just being with you for an hour runs around $4,600. Now, that being said, that is the very tip of the iceberg. You know what I pay you daily, correct? Three times what Hanji paid you for a job is what I myself am personally paying you so I know just how much of my time you could or could not afford."

"I don't check my balance often, I don't like seeing whats going to be ripped out from under me at the end of every week. If you're paying me triple a day, I'd like to think that a night with you isn't going to kill me."

A light chuckle escaped his lips "Hahaha hmm, that's a possibility when it comes to finances but how will your mind fare? I don't talk a large game without having the skills to back it up....like for instance, here, is enough to make you tremble. It's a unique hot spot for you, over your hips and just beneath your ribs."

Eren's skin rose, shaking as his chilled ghosting touch lingered over his hip tracing a curved line to his ribs "Hah....I can't say that I won't still be anxious around you...but at least I know what drugged up me got to experience and maybe if I can remember I can write it off and stop thinking about it all the time."

"If you're anxious, I'll just find it that much more fun to tease you. I'm known to do those things to people that leave themselves unguarded. So, when exactly do you think about what happened? You smell like soap, and your hair is still a bit damp.....you showered for me... was it then, that you thought about how I touched you?"

As he leaned in to whisper sweetly against his neck Eren found himself practically melting into the sofa "I took a shower because I was getting ready for bed then I glanced down at the clock."

"So I was at the back of your mind? Interesting. Have you decided on what you wanted?" His hand moved from Eren's ribs beneath his shirt, to slide down to his thigh before teasingly wrapping his fingers around the drawstrings of his pants and pulling.

Breath hitching in his throat, he stopped for a moment to think and made his choice "I want to sleep with you."

"Dors avec moi, puis." His low voice slipped lower, somehow more seductive than he remembered it ever sinking. 

He imagined it was due to him speaking his native language "All I got out of that was, me."

Levi made a light moment of eye contact before his canine teeth were showing through a sleazy grin "Do you want to know what I said....or should I find a better activity for my lips?" Eren's heart thumped loudly in his chest as Levi connected his lips to his within seconds. Levi's hands were in his hair as he kissed him more than feverishly, letting his fingers slip through the damp strands as he pushed against him. Skillfully managing to take his breath, Eren slowly began to let himself cave under his touch. As his hands slipped from around his neck, down to his chest Eren found himself already more than ready to pick him up and take him to the bed himself. 

Lifting his shirt up his stomach, Levi let his hands glide across his skin as he continued to push it up, allowing Eren to throw it off when he wanted. Once the kiss was broken and Eren hurled his shirt to the farthest reach of the room as Levi's lips set to his neck, setting his skin ablaze. Eren wasn't sure how much he could get away with touching him but he decided to try his luck and pulled the tie of Levi's robe letting it fall open. The crimson silk parted around his sides revealing his well defined porcelain core. Pushing it back Eren let his hands wrap around his slender waist pulling him against him as he did so. Levi removed his lips from the side of his neck to pull back and stare at him smiling widely.

"You're growing bold, good."

Eren smirked letting his actions grow bolder as he wrapped his hands around Levi's thighs "I'm not always a blushing bride."

Lifting him and tossing him to the bed, Levi looked up at him a bit surprised at his new position on the bed beneath him "That's new...looks like I'm gonna step up my game as well if you wanna play like this." It didn't take much force to roll Eren onto his back as Levi snaked his ankle around Eren's and draped his arm over his shoulder allowing for an easy flip. It was Eren's turn to stare up at him, thankful for the fact he was aggressive, because he had to summon every ounce of courage to manage the act he had just preformed. While Levi now loomed over him, he was exuding a commanding, intense aura as his eyes darkened and his smirk widened. Before making any other move, Levi raked his eyes down his bare abdomen now that they were in a well lit room compared to the last time.

He noticed several scars littered around his stomach and his hips from unknown objects. Moving past it, he shimmied out of his robe letting it cascade to the floor before putting his lips to Eren's navel. Jumping a bit at the sudden action Eren glanced down to see Levi's fingers go straight to his waistband. Toying with him, Levi dipped a few fingers behind the band letting it roll over his fingers before pulling it back to place a bite just below it. Popping it over the bite as he released the band, he heard a light gasp leave Eren's lips. He glanced up for a moment before returning to toy with his hips, lining his way down the angular muscle with dark marks. Pinching his skin in his teeth every so often he'd make sure he'd hear a faint groan, or whimper sound from Eren's mouth.

Growing frustrated at not being able to touch Levi, Eren reached down and put his fingers through his satiny black hair, letting it curl around his fingers. Taking the hint Levi moved, beginning to work his way back up to Eren's stomach, up his sternum, to his collarbones before stopping just shy of his lips. Just as he thought he was going to get what he wanted, Levi chuckled, letting his teeth graze Eren's bottom lip before moving down to secure his lips around his left nipple. Rushing to cover his mouth, Eren clamped a hand over his lips to keep the startled squeak from sounding too loudly throughout the room. Pulling the rising flesh between his teeth, Levi rolled the skin in his teeth drawing out another mewl, much less surprised than it's predecessor. While his tongue and teeth worked with the left, his fingertips roused the right eliciting more than just a slight reaction from Eren.

Hand over his mouth as he bit his lip to keep most of his voice from spilling over his lips Eren tried his best to keep his voice down. Marco had told him just how loud he had been and how he had pretty much awoken the whole house which made his subconscious work in overtime as Levi worked to purposely draw the sounds from him. He knew he was probably doing it for payback and he was not going to let him have the satisfaction of hearing him should that even remotely be the case. Levi glanced up for a moment to catch him with his eyes squeezed shut, hand over his mouth to prevent himself from being heard. Removing his attention from his chest, Levi trailed fiery kisses up his neck to his ear where he left a thin, warm trail of saliva as he licked the shell of his ear. Eren's squeal as he did so only added to the growing ego as he teased Eren as much as possible before speaking to him.

"It's okay to be head, Eren, plus I happen to like it when my partners are loud. Makes me feel like I'm doing a good job, so stop worrying about trivial things. If you prefer me to gag you I can do that too. Relax, enjoy yourself." Levi's voice was just as deep as earlier with a heavier accent as he no longer masked his voice.

"Hah...I can't let anyone hear me."

"Que diriez-vous pour moi, mon cher?" Eren tilted his head raising an eyebrow only to be surprised as Levi sat in his lap, pulled his wrists over his head in one hand and leaned down nose to nose to meet his gaze.

Sultry, lustful gaze fixated on him, Eren managed a half smile "I have no idea what you said but it was hot."

Levi pressed a kiss at his jawline as he rolled his hips slightly "I said, 'How about for me, darling?' Do you like it when I speak to you in my mother tongue?"

Inhaling sharply at the action, Eren nodded "Mhmmm, yeah."

He placed a hard bite at the crook of his neck, darkening an already made mark "Fais pour moi et je vais le faire pour vous. Do for me and I'll do for you, let me hear your voice, and I'll let you hear mine." With that in mind Levi released his hands letting them settle at his hips as he connected his lips to Eren's. Finally getting what he wanted, Eren placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him down into the kiss, letting his other hand slide down his lower back. Slipping down his back and past the silk band on his hips Eren dipped his hands into Levi's boxers letting his hand come to rest on his ass. Levi stifled a light groan into their kiss, rolling his hips into a figure eight pattern as Eren squeezed. While breaking the kiss Eren took it upon himself to place his first kiss on Levi's skin making his own mark on the perfectly pale skin, leaving just the faintest of pink marks on his neck.

Eren felt the smirk against his skin as Levi nipped his collarbone in retaliation. Sliding off his lap, Levi moved down, sinking his knee between Eren's thighs as his hands went to the sides of his pants. With one good pull his pants were sent to his ankles then stripped off and tossed off the bed. In just a matter of moments Levi was littering his extremely sensitive thighs with more kisses testing the limits of Eren's patience. Knowing that he was fighting an urge, Levi chuckled delightedly and snuck a hand up his thigh and into his boxers securing a hand around his cock. After making a quick stroke he tore his hand away, hearing the whine leaving Eren's lips as he did so. To make a show of it, he waited until Eren opened his eyes to pull his boxers down his thighs with his teeth. At the incredibly erotic display Eren held back a light grumble in his throat while Levi proceeded to continue in his advances.

He chuckled as Eren shivered when he ran a finger along the underside of his length smearing clear liquid between his fingers "Already so excited, such a shameful body you have Eren." There was no time to think as he felt Levi's tongue slither and twist around him drawing whimpers from his lips. He had no control over the pathetic sounds coming from his lips as Levi's skillful tongue continued to work around him reducing him to curling his toes and biting his lip to keep the sounds from getting any louder. Teasingly running the tip of his tongue up the underside of his length, Levi set to making sure that he'd get to hear Eren cry out for him more. A low moan tumbled from his lips as Levi took his entirety in his mouth letting his fingers knot in his hair as his hips bucked on their own accord, pushing Levi into a rhythm he set himself. There seemed to be no problem as Levi pushed his legs farther apart by his knees keeping his fingers around them as they shook. It wasn't long into the act when Eren tugged at his hair, warning him of the impending climax but it went ignored.

As his name rolled off Eren's tongue with a pleasing tone, Levi looked up running a thumb over the corner of his lip before smirking with a wink as he licked the edge "Good to last drop though, hmm?" Eren's face heated, turning a dark shade of fuchsia to match the hickies littering his skin as he watched him. He was about to speak until Levi crawled over him and reached across to the bedside table opening the drawer to retrieve a square foiled package and a thin cylindrical tube. He had been watching as Levi smirked and placed the package in his teeth and secured the thin tube in his left hand as he moved back over him. Reaching up to take the package from his teeth, Eren grabbed it, tossed it beside him and pulled him down to his lips before waiting for him to make the first move. Levi had been a bit surprised but found it rather endearing as he broke the kiss and worked in drawing his attention to the most erogenous zones on his body as he placed his lips there.

He leaned his head back, relaxed and enjoying himself, Levi ran a slicked finger over his entrance giving him a hint at his next actions. He saw a light nod from him and pushed the long slicked digit into him causing him to move his hand into the sheets. As a light pressure built in his hips with the dull ache accompanied it, Eren bit his lip remembering that it would be a few moments before it dissipated and turned to nothing but pleasure. Levi was busying himself trying to pull Eren's attention to what he was doing with his mouth, not to what he was doing with his finger as he pushed a second thrusting finger into him. Splaying them apart from one another as he twisted his fingers, thrusting them back in, to ensure little to no resistance upon entrance. 

Eren's body shook violently as his masterful fingers found a nerve that sent electricity flowing through his body. Entering a third and drilling into the same spot a few times Levi grinned as he found the exact thing he was looking for. Moving from his side up to his neck, he bit down as he grabbed the condom wrapper from the pillow. Dragging his lips from his skin, Levi ripped the foil open spitting the remnants off the side the bed as he rolled the thin layer laytex over himself. Opening his eyes in time to watch, Eren stared before Levi lifted his jaw and began a deep, almost suffocating kiss. He couldn't help but think that if the French invented the French kiss, it was no wonder why Levi was such an amazing kisser.

The moment his mind ventured elsewhere his fingers dug into Levi's shoulders as he entered him. Breaking the kiss and tossing his head back with a large gasp of air, Levi took it as an opening to put his lips to his bared neck. On a rather quick thrust Eren dug his nails deep into Levi's skin, feeling his skin curl beneath his nails, noticing his eyes flare as he did so. It only made sense to him that Levi had to enjoy a bit of pain with his pleasure just as much as he liked dishing it out so he leaned up nipping at his lip, letting their lips graze but not kissing him. He teased him, nibbling at the edges of his collarbone, at the shell of his ear, around his neck as his fingernails just scratched at his skin. The more he teased the harder the thrusts got, the faster his pace quickened, and the lower the groans sounded as they rumbled in his throat. Eren slid a hand through his hair as Levi placed a hand at his hip, slipping the other into his hair.

His voice was lower than he had ever heard it, gravelly and thick with a sweet venom as he pulled his hair "Keep teasing me, Eren, and I will flip you over."

A rough thrust took his breath as he answered "Hah...sounds..fun." As he spoke, Levi yanked him sideways as he turned effectively rolling over to the edge of the bed. Eren kissed him throwing his arms over his neck, raking his fingernails across his shoulders as Levi bit down on his lip. Levi grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back causing him to turn his back to him to prevent any pain from the action. 

Leaning over his back he bent down to whisper into his ear "Agenouille-toi..On your knees, Eren." His voice was soft, yet commanding as he instructed him. Eren turned his head over his shoulder only to stare into the storming, lust fueled eyes. He grinned a bit before turning back to face the thick, wooden headboard, bending to settle his weight on his hands and knees. A sensation of warmth fell from his right shoulder down to his left hip, it had taken him a moment to realize it was Levi's hand gliding across his skin. 

Pressing a kiss against his cheek, he whispered against his skin voice fainter than a whisper "If you feel uncomfortable at any point, tell me and I'll stop." With that sentence he knew Levi was going to get rough with him, he just didn't know how rough he was going to get. It made him feel a bit at ease that he had told him that, meaning he knew the finer points of "Safe, sane, and consensual." which happened to be the three rules of BDSM. He knew there wasn't going to be any tying up or blindfolding or anything of that nature since there was nothing to use at his disposal but the thought that he said that before anything made him believe even as a sadist he couldn't be so bad and he'd probably let him do whatever he wanted.

The thoughts cleared from his head as he felt a bite at his ass before Levi entered him again in one fell motion, taking his breath. His thrusts were hard, forceful, and fast, sending him almost off his balance several times. Leaning over his back he lined his skin with heavy nips, pinching skin between his canine teeth while his hands slithered over his body with one hand stopping at his hips. The other twisted and wove itself into his hair, pulling back hard as he gripped his hip tightly. A ragged gasp left his lips as he hadn't expected the action, nor the immense amount of pleasure that accompanied it. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of the headboard to keep him steady as he slammed his hips back against Levi.

"Oh, Levi~~!! Ah---" Eren's voice left his lips as Levi thrust into him harder causing him to tighten his grip on the headboard, turning his knuckles white.

Levi leaned over him "J'aime entendre votre voix." His voice sent chills racing down his body as the damp heat of his breath ran along his neck. Another hard thrust sent his knees shaking as he tried his best to keep up with the fast and hard pace that was being set. As he approached his climax Levi wrapped a hand around his waist knowing his knees were going to buckle sending him eating the headboard if he didn't. With the next few perfectly aimed thrusts Eren's body shivered, his grip on the headboard tightened and as suspected his knees gave under the weight, but Levi kept him from falling. Levi finished several seconds apart from Eren but since Eren had sullied the cleanliness of the blanket there wasn't much care to just throw it off the bed once they were finished.

Eren collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, muscles now extremely sore knowing they would only be worse in the morning. He hadn't noticed Levi slip off to the bathroom as his face was buried in the pillows. Levi reached out placed a damn washcloth over his forehead as well as handing a towel, which he gladly allowed him to do. Walking over to the other edge of the bed he bent down and picked up his silk robe throwing on casually as he grabbed Eren's boxers as well, tossing them to him before he sat back down onto the bed. Busy trying to catch his breath, and still half dazed from the bliss rushing over him, Eren rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Bringing him back to the ground, Levi chuckled lightly as he watched him recollect himself and slide into his boxers.

"You okay?" His voice still wasn't constrained as he spoke, letting Eren hear how he normally spoke with his accent.

Turning his head over towards him, he nodded "Mhmm, I'm better than okay.....why do mask your accent?"

Levi rolled closer to him "How easy is it to say 'The guy was a fucking Frenchman.' when describing someone? If I sound like everyone else it's rather hard to identify me if anyone ever sees me."

Eren moved on his side to face him, being just inches away from his face "I guess so.....I like it though. Should I ask about everything you said to me?"

Smirking widely he reached out and put a finger on the tip of his nose "Depends, do you just want me to say it again?"

"N-no, that's n-not what I meant."

"I know, but I had to embarrass you a bit, you're far too easy. I said several things, just nothing that should be repeated when we're out of the heat of the moment."

"Oh...well. I guess I shou-"

Grabbing his cheek, Levi turned his face sharply to examine the spade behind his ear "Huh, yeah, like I thought. Sorry, I needed to see how your brand was healing. Have you been taking care of it?"

Taken off guard by the sudden question, he paused a moment before answering "Uh, yeah, I have. The thing still stings sometimes and I cover it up at work so no one asks any questions again."

Levi nodded and reached over to the bedside table turning his back to Eren as he turned off the lamp "Alright, well, our flight leaves in 6 hours so we have to be up in 4 and a half. You can sleep here, it's fine."

Eren squinted as he smiled a bit "Oh? Isn't that extra?"

Over his shoulder, Levi smirked at him before reaching to flick him between the eyes "Do you want me to make it be? Just shut up and go the fuck to sleep, Eren, you do not want to see me with a lack of sleep." Eren winced slightly and turned his back to Levi as he rolled over ready to fall asleep. In the few moments that he managed to stay awake he couldn't help think why he had been so against sleeping with Levi in the first place. His body was still rushing with endorphins as he lay there, and to put it simply, he considered it the best sex of his life. His mother had warned him about drugs intoxicating him but he had never been warned about the ones with heartbeats and bedroom eyes that'd sweep the rug out from underneath him. He'd landed on his ass, hard, when it came to Levi and he now knew why there was a limit on how many times he said he'd sleep with a person. The hardest thing for him to do now was realize that after this one time, he couldn't sleep with him again, just for the fact that he didn't want to become that disillusioned kid who'd fallen for a prostitute's siren song.


	16. Chapter 16

When he opened his eyes the sight in front of him had him holding more than his breath. It had been a while since he had slept next to or with someone and he hadn't expected his old habit to kick back in. He had moved in his sleep to not only wrap his arm around Levi, but entangle his legs with his and pull his head into his chest. Levi was still very much asleep but he knew that if he moved too much he'd wake up. His fingers were at the back of his neck just at the spot to feel the close buzz of his undercut against his fingers. He thought it wasn't his undercut his fingertips brushed over as Levi moved closer against him in his sleep causing his hand to move. There was something like a scar at the base of his skull, letting his fingers follow it for a fraction of a second, he was confused as to what it could have possibly been. Just as his fingertips traced a letter R as part of the scar the alarm clock at the side of the bed began blaring, waking Levi.

Eren retracted his fingers and closed his eyes as Levi stirred and nuzzled against his chest. Under his breath he could have sworn he heard his name come from Levi's lips. When he opened his eyes and realized that his cheek was against Eren's bare chest he looked up to see him pretending to be asleep. While Levi knew that he was faking by how stiff his muscles were when he crawled out of his embrace, he wasn't going to wake him up and acknowledge what had happened. He knew that Eren would think he did it in his sleep and that was what he needed him to think, the last thing he could do was tell him that he got cold and wrapped himself around him to leech his body heat last night. Last night had been more than good to him, he couldn't help but to hope that Eren would come to him again, he wanted him to. It wasn't something someone in his position should have wanted, and he certainly shouldn't have cuddled him so when he rolled out of bed he walked over to Eren's side of the bed and ruffled his hair to stir him.

"Come on brat, get up. Time for you to get back to your room and get ready for the flight, you can sleep on the flight." Eren opened his eyes and stretched, thankful that he could finally move.

He crawled out of bed, immediately regretting moving too fast "Wow, no good morning? No wonder no one wants to wake up beside you."

Levi grabbed Eren's clothes and pushed them into his chest as he narrowed his eyes "Good morning. Now get out. We leave in an hour and...23 minutes. No later. Be downstairs in time." Eren accepted his clothes and put on his pants as he walked out of the room, knowing that he should have expected the attitude first thing at 4am. Sneaking through the hallway he walked softly hoping that no one would hear him as he made it back to his room. Cursing his luck he heard footsteps coming down the hallway but they were far too light to be Levi's so he quickly ducked into the room and practically jumped into the bathroom once inside the room. His hips screamed in agony as he jumped, causing him to bend slightly as the bedroom door opened and Marco stepped inside. Marco turned to shut the door behind him when he saw Eren bending over in the bathroom hand at his hips.

"Hahaha, what? Hips still sore?" Marco's wide grin spread his lips.

Eren rolled his eyes "A bit, now can I help you with something?"

Pausing for a moment, Marco's eyes narrowed before widening with a realization "Didn't mean to catch you before getting into the shower, just coming to say goodbye but wait....2 days and still sore....he wasn't...your fir-"

"No! Not that it's any of your business if he would have been! They just haven't been used in a while, alright? Not of all of us bang everything we like the looks of -Marco-. I appreciate you coming to say goodbye however." Eren's words pointed at Marco, but he smiled softly as he walked out of the bathroom and over to his suitcase.

"Well that wasn't all I came for. I need you to drop this to Jean for me." Marco handed him a letter sealed with a thick red wax seal at the junction of the paper on the back.

Glancing at it as he turned it over in his hands he shot Marco a skeptical look "Really? Okay, Casanova, sure."

"It's not what you think. It's honestly the way I'm going to get into his head...and potentially his pants. Just make sure you give it to him, oh, and he might ask about a kidney infection....have a good flight. I'll see you in a few days, Eren. Fuck it up and I'll-"

"Kill me, yes, I know. Thank you, Marco." He couldn't help but shake his head at his change in attitude. He bounced so quickly from winking and smirking about getting into Jean's pants then letting emotion fall from his face as he turned to threaten to kill him. At this point he knew Marco was saying it just because it was his version of joking around and picking with him while retaining an ounce of the truth. When he left Eren picked out a suit and headed into the shower, hoping that the hot water would not only relieve his aches but that it would also jar him awake and keep him from sleeping for a while. Once he was back out he got dressed and even managed to tie his own tie before getting to work packing up his things. There was about a 20 minute drive back to the airport so he knew why they had to get up so early but it didn't mean that he had to like it in the slightest.

He got downstairs to discover that Levi was already waiting for him with Michael ready to drive them to the airport. Eren had his suitcase in hand and was ready to get to the airport, what he wasn't prepared for was the drive back into the city or the flight back home with Levi at his side. Michael came up to him and took his bags for him as Marco's mother came out in a long gown to bid her goodbye's to them. She kissed Eren on both cheeks and smiled before wrapping him in a hug. When it came to Levi however he was the one to bow lowly to her a hand over his chest and her hand in the other. Upon looking backup he kissed each of her cheeks and bid her goodbye in Italian causing her to blush and even with her olive complexion, it was radiant.

Once they were in the car Eren leaned his head against the window falling asleep a few minutes into the suffocating air filling the car. When he finally woke up they were pulling into the airport and Michael had stopped the car to help them with their luggage. Eren didn't really want to leave yet, he thought he'd have a week there, he was even told so but he knew if this was getting as serious as it seemed then he most certainly needed to get back to L.A. and do what he could. Italy was beautiful and he had quite a good time there but he knew it was time to go so he thanked Michael for all his help and told him goodbye before walking into the terminal. Getting through the airport and boarding the plane had taken another thirty minutes which Levi had apparently calculated for.

The flight was 13 hours long and that meant that if he didn't sleep at the appropriate time on the plane he'd end up with serious jet lag. He had never experienced it but he heard from Mikasa that it was hell so he was going to try his hardest. His hardest try consisted of just thinking of random scenarios in his head which was doing quite the opposite of keeping him awake. Looking over to his left he noticed that Levi was reading a book with his glasses on, looking very much like the Levi he'd seen for two years. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring so hard or even for so long until Levi turned the page three times during his observation. Deciding that he might as well give in, he leaned his seat back and let sleep take over for a bit, after all it had already been 4 hours.

When he awoke he realized that he was looking up over at the seat in front of him. Yawning he turned over to the side about to slide his hand under his head when he realized something was already there. He had also just seen that he was staring at a stomach, a very familiar stomach. Looking up he saw the bottom of a book and the chilled gaze of Levi as he lay with his head in his lap. Just as his face began heating and he opened his mouth to apologize, Levi's voice reached his ears.

"Go back to sleep, Eren. It's only been an hour." Moving his book from his left hand to his right, he dropped his left hand to sit it over his eyes.

Eren had to fight the heat in his cheeks hoping Levi didn't glance down "Yes, sir." It was the only thing he could think of saying and it had sounded more hushed and down than he had imagined it to. With Levi's hand over his eyes he couldn't see how the word 'sir' from Eren's lips had a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as read. Not even a few moments later Eren was curled up in his seat, half in and out it as his upper torso was in his lap. Arms wrapped around his core, Levi sat and read as he ran his fingers through Eren's hair as he clung to him in his sleep. It was while he was asleep that he really did begin to understand just what about Eren drew his attention: his innocence. Eren was so innocent, it not only made him want to mess him up in the best of ways but it also gave him the urge he had only had a time or two before, he wanted to protect him.

As the cinnamon locks of hair fell over his fingers he couldn't help but think that he was being brought down by a child. He had slept with him twice already and he was approaching the limit he had with clients. The dilemma was if he was going to tell him about that limit or not. He and Eren's bodies were extremely compatible and as much as he didn't want to admit the kid was growing on him, like a tick, but still growing nonetheless. He wasn't going to let Kenny take someone else from him, not again, he'd use every trick in his book to keep him from so much as laying a finger on the one person that didn't care what he did, he still liked him. In the back of his mind he knew that Eren liked him so toying with him the way he was doing was probably making him feel atrocious, thinking that he was only messing with him but in reality he wasn't.

Waking up with his face snuggled into Levi's thighs he immediately jumped from his position "I am so sorry!"

Levi sat his book down and put on his ever stoic face "It's fine. If it bothered me I would have pushed you off a while back. Just don't make it a habit."

Eren bolted upright and looked over at his book "Promise....so, what are you reading?"

"Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. What makes you so intrigued?" Peering over at him as he picked the heavily worn, aged book up and settled into the seat.

"Curious, it looks rather old."

".....That's because it was my mothers."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm not a child Eren. I finished the first while you were sleeping, so I switched."

Pausing for a moment, Eren looked at the rapidly deteriorating spine of the book as pieces began to peel off "You know....I've only read it once...and I didn't even know there was a sequel."

Levi glanced over at him suspiciously "Would you like to go back to sleep?"

He nodded as a yawn ripped through his lips "Mhmm."

"Then, I'll let you borrow my lap for 2 hours, and I'll charge you a small fee. Lay down." Eren eyed him suspiciously but did as told as moved around until he found a comfortable resting place on Levi's thighs. It was then that Levi would surprise him as his mouth opened and Eren closed his eyes, never to mention what was taking place. Levi flipped the pages back several times and cleared his throat as he began reading aloud, softly, with a voice akin to a siren as it lured him in "One thing was certain, that the white kitten had had nothing to do with it:—it was the black kitten’s fault entirely. For the white kitten had been having its face washed by the old cat for the last quarter of an hour (and bearing it pretty well, considering); so you see that it couldn’t have had any hand in the mischief.The way Dinah washed her children’s faces was this: first she held the poor thing down by its ear with one paw, and then with the other paw she rubbed its face all over, the wrong way, beginning at the nose: and just now, as I said, she was hard at work on the white kitten, which was lying quite still and trying to purr—no doubt feeling that it was all meant for its good.

But the black kitten had been finished with earlier in the afternoon, and so, while Alice was sitting curled up in a corner of the great arm-chair, half talking to herself and half asleep, the kitten had been having a grand game of romps with the ball of worsted Alice had been trying to wind up, and had been rolling it up and down till it had all come undone again, and there it was, spread over the hearth-rug, all knots and tangles, with the kitten running after its own tail in the middle.

“Oh, you wicked, wicked little thing!” cried Alice, catching up the kitten and giving it a little kiss to make it understand that it was in disgrace." " By the time Levi's emotive voice reached the third paragraph of the story Eren's eyes were closed and he was snoring contentedly. Levi knew that it would be seen by Eren as an odd, out of character thing for him to do, but in reality, it wasn't. It was only different from what Eren thought he knew of him, the real him no one got to see. How he liked his tea sweeter the later the day progressed, how he honestly preferred to not drink, how he enjoyed reading and sipping tea as his method to lure himself to sleep on most nights. The things hidden behind closed doors, his closeted reality, had already been busted through when Eren came into the picture and Hanji had warned him in her own way, oh, how she had warned him. 

Once Eren was asleep he seemed to have slept most of the way back. When he awoke for the final time he got up, cleared the light river of drool from the corner of his lip and noticed that Levi had fallen asleep. He didn't wish to wake him but as soon as he moved he noticed his eyelids flutter. Levi was the only person who he knew who could fall asleep so perfectly still, sitting up, with their arms crossed over their chest. There wasn't much to be said as the two stretched and moved comfortably around until the plane landed they were on their way back to the club. Eren had hoped he'd be able to go to his apartment but he knew that it'd be a bit before he could again..or at least while Levi was with him it would be. Disobeying him didn't seem to have too many negative side effects so he thought of swinging by later in the week. 

It was around 7pm when they landed and a little after midnight when they got back to the club. He didn't know what Levi's plans were especially with it being so late but he dropped Eren off at the club and parted ways. When he made it upstairs and back up to the bedroom he began to unpack, not tired since he slept so much on the flight. Pulling out the laptop, he sat it on the bed and began to finish the rest of his unpacking. After finishing he sat on the bed and began to go through the contracts that he had received in just a few days. There weren't many, but any was too many for him being completely honest. Ymir and Christa were probably itching for something to do, Diamond should be back soon, and Bertholdt and Reiner had plane tickets to return in a week. It would be a mess to send everyone out while he and Levi were gone next week but he figured they might want something while he was there to provide it.

By the time 8am rolled around he had once again fallen asleep, this time waking around 1pm and deciding that he should call Armin and tell him he's alright. Doing just that, Armin spent half and hour going on and on about how it was most important that he take better care of himself. With him finishing his rant he went ahead and told him that he'd put him on the schedule for tomorrow afternoon. He knew that Tuesdays evenings generally meant that he was working with Connie so he'd at least get to have a little bit of fun. It also meant that Marco's letter would have to wait on being delivered in case he missed Jean. He would bring it just incase but iIn the meantime he was going to spend the day in one of the best ways possible; doing nothing. He ordered Chinese food and sat in bed as he watched Hulu catching up on some shows he missed before deciding that he actually had to do his work for the classes he had missed.

The next morning he was dead tired and not prepared for the day since his sleeping schedule was so fucked up. During his classes he was in and out of sleep, fighting the action as his heavy eyelids only wished to close. A 2 hour nap between class and work was enough to energize him a bit but not nearly to the amount he knew he'd need to finish the day. On the way to the store he stopped by Starbucks to grab a cup of coffee which he chugged before even reaching the store on the second floor of the mall. When he walked in he noticed that it was just Jean, Connie, and Annie inside. If there a worse group of rejects to be picked to run a store he had yet to think of it. As he walked behind the counter he caught the tail end of the conversation of Annie calling Jean "Monochrome" and him just shaking in annoyance as she continued.

As he clocked in, Jean was moving to clock out so he pulled the letter from his coat pocket and handed it to him only to receive a snide response"Gee, Eren, if you wanted to write me a love letter you didn't have to go all out. I'm kidding, you couldn't write this well. Hope that infection healed alright."

Pushing the letter into his hands Eren scoffed and remembered how he used to write in Intro to College Lit. "Mhmm, it did and whatever you say, chicken scratch. I've seen you write labels. It's not from me, turn it around."

He turned it around to see a thick wax seal at the meeting of the envelope with a calligraphic 'M' pressed into it "...Marco?"

"Marco, he's on a business trip right now, but he should be back in 2 or 3 days. He just asked me to give that to you when I got back." Eren shrugged it off as he went to work laughing a bit as he noticed the spark of interest rise in his eyes. Jean would most likely spend the next two days fawning over the letter to even open it. Annie and Connie were chatting casually over the counter when Eren walked over to join the two, wondering what kind of gossip had been leaving Connie's mouth for the day.

Annie half smirked when Eren waltzed over "'Sup, boss. You get that shit taken care of? No girl is gonna wanna get down with that."

Assuming she was referring to the kidney infection he groaned, wondering why of all things Marco said that "Ugh, yeah, I did-"

Connie cut in before he could finish "Oh no, y'all two play ball for the same team, get me?"

Turning to Eren she arched a thin eyebrow "Oh? So, Connie, you're saying he likes girls? Because I like women."

Eren offered out his fist "Nice. Gays are taking over the store today Connie, sorry."

His eyes rolled back but his wide smile stayed put as he weaseled himself between them throwing an arm over their shoulders "That's just fine, because I have some awesome news. I have a date tomorrow night, so you two can scope out everyone that comes in here but I have no need."

Pushing his head down as if to ruffle his lack of hair Eren laughed "Ahaha, yeah, and my boxers are made of live sea turtles."

"Nah, man I'm serious! I'll bring her in one day if it goes well." Connie whined as Eren let him go.

Almost on reflex Annie snickered "Don't pop her before you bring her, Springer." Her comment cause a furrow in his brow and a downtrodden expression to cross his face as the three of them went back to work. Eren spent most of his night chuckling at the banter between Annie and Connie, wondering just how in the world he managed to befriend Annie, if it could even be classified as such a thing. He could have never guessed that of all people in the store he'd make friends with the one person that seemed to throw a cold shoulder to almost everyone. Sure, there were times when the girl was sociable, just enough to do her job and go home, but it always seemed like some days a piece of her personality showed beneath the chill. 

The night passed by rather quickly and Eren found himself stuck back into the same old song and dance from a few days prior. During the day he went to classes and worked at the store while at night he sorted through contracts preparing information and tried his best to locate main players in The White Rabbit organization. He had connected some dots but not many and he began to feel overwhelmed at just how little information he had to go on. Finding Hanji was his number one priority when it came to work and he could only dig as far as he was allowed. As his eyes scanned the screen of the individuals pulled up, he found the icon Hanji created for the program he had only 10 minutes to use. Hovering the mouse of the icon he stopped a hair before clicking down remembering that it should only be used in the presence of Levi for an unknown reason.

He hadn't a clue for whatever could be the reason he would only have 10 minutes nor for why Levi would be needed but he decided that when he saw him next he'd run the program. It bothered him to no end that he kept coming up empty as he tried to find more connections from the people he had now. Kenny Ackerman, Uther Kirschtein, Pierre Clouseau, and Martine La-Beaux were the only people that he could find with concrete connections to one another as well as with connections to Paris. Three of them had bank transfers from Kenny Ackerman at irregular increments of time but with the amounts he was wiring there was no way anyone could make any other logical assumption. The more he dug the more incriminating evidence he found but the trails all ended with them, there was no one else to jump to. With a cold trail he couldn't continue and just had to hope that whatever happened in the next 2 weeks would provide more information to go on.


	17. Chapter 17

With a week in the wind Eren couldn't help but feel more despondent than he ever had. Hanji was on borrowed time and he knew that, but he also knew that knowledge was the only thing they had that could get them anywhere close to being able to find her. The only thing he knew that would keep himself from retreating to the dark recesses of his mind was that Connie was throwing a party. He had been told a few days ahead of the party and he hadn't remembered what lame excuse he had used to throw it but he knew there was free booze and it would provide a half decent distraction for him. Without word from Levi or anyone other than the Clubs and Marco he knew that he wouldn't be needed for a bit and there was no reason not to go.

After getting dressed relatively well for the outing, he drove out to Connie's house which he rented with several roommates from the same frat as himself. Eren had never really seen the point of Greek life but if he enjoyed it there was no reason to throw his opinion in on it. Their frat was rather calm unlike the others in the vicinity so he didn't mind attending a party at the house with some of the other students from the college. In fact, being a bit social with some of the kids on campus might even make him seem like less of a recluse to some of the other students. Jean had told him earlier their junior year that some kids hadn't even known that he was in the same major and had taken classes together because he just came in and disappeared. He rather enjoyed that part of college, not having to deal with everyone else but a party seemed to be in good favor for him, at least this one did.

Upon arriving he noticed the red brick house was already surrounded by vehicles. It had seemed like Connie underestimated the number of people that would in attendance, heavily. He didn't necessarily mind large parties, but he wasn't a huge fan of them either. Once he found a place to park around the area he got out and headed up to the crowded wrap around porch to find Connie and to grab a drink in no particular order. A drink seemed to be the more easily found than the other so with a blue plastic solo cup he weaved his way through the throng of people hoping to eventually make his way to Connie. Finding a nearly bald head among so many people shouldn't have been hard but he was having a harder time finding Connie than someone without their glasses trying to find Waldo in a place made entirely of candy canes and peppermint candies.

Ten minutes later and he was finally able to find Connie. He was leaned against the corner of a wall in the living room dressed in a pair of jeans, a black v-neck, and his frat letterman jacket. Attached to his arm was a fairly tall brunette, who as Eren would have guessed even without her pumps was all legs. She had rich brown eyes and her hair was pulled up into a long ponytail with the ends curling out just a tad to frame her face quite elegantly. A black pair of skinny jeans with an off the shoulder orange top had been her choice of attire which complimented her well and made her match with Connie quite well as the colors of the frat were orange, brown, and red for some unknown, ungodly reason which he didn't care to dive into.

"Hey, Eren! You made it!" Connie stepped away from the guys at side to step forward and drag Eren over to him.

Taking a sip of the strong mix drink in his cup he tipped the edge of his cup "Sure did. I needed out of the house....now, who is the stunning creature at your side tonight, Connie?"

As he turned up the charm the girl laughed and slapped his shoulder hard enough to jostle the liquid to the rim of his cup "Ahahaha, you were right. He is funny. I'm Sasha Blouse. Nice to meet you..."

"Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you as well, I take it you're the poor girl this freak kidnapped and is now calling his girlfriend."

"Hahaha, funny. He didn't kidnap me, just my heart. He's wonderful."

Choking back some vomit at the cheesy line she spouted he looked to Connie with a smirk "Great, she has Stockholm Syndrome! In all seriousness though, I'm happy for ya man, she does seem just you type."

Placing a hand on his shoulder he nodded "Thanks man, I appreciate it. I know you've been kinda off the last few days since you got back. Everything all right? Health problem ain't comin' back is it?"

Eren shook his head lightly "Nah, I'm alright just got a lot on my mind right now. Nothing to worry about though, I'll be alright hopefully the party helps."

With a wink he gestured to the corner of the room "Well it might get a lot better since the blonde in the leather jacket has been eyeing you since you stepped into view."

Rolling his eyes Eren took another long swig of his liquor "Mhmm, stop trying to play wingman Connie, you always sucked at it. Besides, he's not really my type. Thanks though." Connie mumbled something as he raised his cup to him as he excused himself from them. The loud atmosphere was beginning to make him a bit dizzy so he opted to find his way through the crowd of people and outside after topping off his drink. There wasn't much for him to do aside from drink so that was the plan at least until the last bit of the night to make sure he would be coherent enough to hail a cab. As he got to the table and decided to just pour a cup of Coke, down his drink and replace it with straight Jack Daniels he was met by a tap on the shoulder. Before turning around he took a sip of his whiskey chasing it with a sip of the soda before turning to see was requiring his attention.

Turning his head over his shoulder he noticed it was the blonde from the living room "Hey, I'm sorry I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Brandon Younts."

A bit taken aback he nodded slowly before nodding "Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you."

The sparkling cerulean eyes were fixated to his as he spoke "That's interesting, anyway, I was just heading outside would you, uh, perhaps care to join me if you aren't busy?"

"It seems like you'll be joining me as I had plans to step out for a break myself." Eren pushed past him and led the way out the back door to head out to the deck.

Brandon sat his own cup atop the railing once the two were outside "Well, I can definitely hear you better out here. Who do you know exactly?"

In between sips he shrugged "What's it to you, Brandon? Trying to gauge whether or not I attend the college or not?"

Hands in front of his chest he smirked "Oh, you got me, curious is all."

"Careful about that, it killed the cat you know."

"So you aren't going to tell me then?"

"Hmmm, I figure you know if you go here. I was speaking to them earlier when it was brought to my attention that you had been searing holes through my back."

Caught, he cast his gaze downward before returning it to Eren's face "Sorry, bad habit I suppose. Your eyes just caught my attention is all, and yeah, you were talking to I think, Connie is his name right?"

Eren nodded "Mhmm, it is. Staring is a bad habit you should probably correct that no matter how distracting the person happens to be."

Catching a hint of the apprehension attitude he smiled softly as he rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just....you caught my attention and I couldn't help myself. I hate to be so forward, but you wouldn't happen to be ga-"

"Gay? You seem to have fully functioning gay-dar but if I need to disclose that to a stranger then yes, I am."

His eyes widened with hope as Eren made a move to down his drinks deciding to test a theory "Oh? Well that's good, I'd have hated to be hitting on a straight guy the whole night."

"I bet, nothing like falling for someone you can't have."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Only recently, but there's nothing quite sweet enough to wash the bitterness out of your mouth when you figure it out."

With a bold smirk he inched closer to Eren, allowing the stench of alcohol to carry to his nostrils "I don't know, I imagine I taste pretty sweet. How about you see if I wash that taste out of your mouth?" Eren couldn't believe the lame line to come out of the man's mouth but decided to put the theory to practical testing. Pulling him forward by the collar of his t-shirt, Eren took him off guard and dragged him to his lips. As soon as the heat from his lips met his own he instantly felt a pool of regret and disgust bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Before his tongue could run over his lip he pulled back from the kiss and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sorry, not quite, all I taste is alcohol and I can taste that by myself. You aren't really my type anyway." An arm caught his forearm as he spun on his heels to walk off.

"What the hell was that?! You kiss me then tell me I'm not your type, what the fuck?!" The moment his voice raised Eren twisted his arm in his hold freeing his arm.

Getting nose to nose with him he smiled "Because I about bet you're strictly a bottom even with the cocky attitude and wanna-be dominate aura, yes? Well sucks to be you, Brandon, I'm a bottom too so we aren't very compatible."

Reciprocating the action Brandon stepped into his space "I'm sure I could change that real fast...why don't we try it and see?"

"Because he said fuck off, Brandon." The feminine voice sounded from the side of them, as Eren turned his head to see a familiar face. Her blonde hair was down instead of up in it's normally blonde messy bun and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie. Annie crossed the threshold of the door and stepped onto the deck within seconds reaching their position in several short strides. The recognition in the man's face was evident as he stepped away from Eren.

Eren turned to Annie as Brandon scoffed and headed inside "Whatever, perfectly good waste of a man anyhow. All yours, Blondie."

She grimaced at the nickname but Eren smiled through a suddenly clouding mind "Well, thanks. I didn't expect to see you here."

"And I didn't expect to see you getting hit on my friend's roommate either." She raised a cup to her lips as she walked to the steps, patting the top one for him to join.

Taking the invitation he sat down and looked at the slight layer of liquid resting at the bottom of his cup "Thanks, but I think I need another drink..."

"Take mine. It's Patron. There's a lot in there though." She gestured the cup towards him and without so much as thinking he took it and downed a mouthful of the clear liquid.

Hissing as the burn reached his throat and trailed down he closed his eyes and leaned his head into his lap "Thanks."

Annie's eyes widened as she patted him hard on the back "Damn, man. You alright? I didn't expect you to start chugging the shit. How much have you had already Eren?"

Groaning, he kept slamming back mouthfuls of the liquid until it was gone "Enough to where I'm gonna have difficulty hailing a cab.."

"God, you're a lightweight aren't you? Eren, I don't know what's got you wanting to drink until you're praying to the porcelain gods for hours but whatever it is, I'll listen to it as I take you home. Does Connie know where you live?"

"Ruptured Moon Apartment complex, but I'm fine, see I can --WHOA----" As he stood quickly to prove he'd be fine, his balance teetered and he landed on the ground with a heavy thunk, taking a potted plant from the steps with him in his descent. His knees had buckled quickly under the sudden weight of his body attempting to stand. It was no secret that Eren had a rather low tolerance to alcohol but it wasn't information Annie hadn't been let in on as she hadn't been out with him before. 

Somehow managing to assist him with standing, she pulled his arm over her shoulder and apologized to Connie for the plant before carrying him out of the house. All the liquor had decided to hit him at once, once he decided to stand up and demonstrate just how "fine" he was. Annie managed to get him into her car and begin the half hour drive to Eren's apartment. Turning on the air and driving slowly as he laid in the reclined passenger seat was the best thing she could think of to ensure that he didn't puke in her car. While her dreams were slightly dashed they weren't completely as she caught the sign a moment before he opened the door to vomit. Luckily for her she had stopped and pulled off to the side of the road and allowed him to finish before dragging him back into the car by his sleeve.

Getting to his apartment had proved difficult for her with GPS however getting Eren to the second floor had proved more than difficult. She was a rather small girl toting around Eren who a good 7" taller than her a good 65lbs heavier. Through sheer willpower she managed to get him into his apartment after finding the keys on the car keys in his back pocket which he had half fished out of his pocket for her. Once inside she led him to the couch and sat down in a huff hoping to regain her strength as he laid down. The last thing she had expected was for Eren to lay down and begin to use her as a pillow. Once he started speaking through slurs she began to pay close attention to what he was saying or at least spending time to figure out what he was trying to convey in his drunken hysterics.

"I can't--- believe him....*hic* with his...stupid...gorgeous face...and his stupid beautiful hair....n' 'is perfect body....why me? What the shit did I do---to you, Karma? HUH? Why me? I don't wanna like....him.."

Annie shook her head as he began to pour out his feelings "Who is he, Eren?"

Lose lipped and delirious were not a good combination but he spilt his information like a tortured prisoner "...his names---Levi Ackerman.....with his perfect pale skin....and those soft pastel lips....and talented tongue...god...why is he so good at that? I don't even know.....I like him...why do I even like him?!"

His sobbing began as she patted his head lightly "It's alright Eren......what all do you know about him?"

"I-I-I know, that he....he lives in Las Vegas...he's a...he's a..an escort....but he's also a fucking librarian....I know he's 30...and he's a perfect mess Annie...a beautiful disaster...a gorgeous nightmare...my nightmare and my dream....what is wrong with me?"

"You just have a crush is all, Eren...it's gonna be alright. What's this? Where you hit your head...that should have healed by now." As her fingers grazed over the circular adhesive bandage behind his ear, he reached up and pulled it off before rolling back over.

She caught a good glimpse of the brand as he flipped to lay on his right side "...I didn't hit my head...I got...I got burnt....It's a spade....I kinda like it now...I think its kinda cool but I cant tell them that.."

"Who's them, Eren?"

"Mmm.....them....the soldiers...."

"Soldiers....interesting...I thought as much....Eren, do you know what's happening soon? I know you put in for a few weeks off, what's happening?" As her voice inflected she leaned down, softening the volume.

Eren nuzzled against her "....mmm...Paris..'M gonna...go....to Paris....with Levi.....we have someone to meet...I can't wait to get....to get somewhere.....someone's gonna d------." It was clear that he was out like a light before finishing the sentence so he slid out from under him and brushed herself off the couch. Eren rolled over once she up, opening his eyes for a moment when she was pulling up her hair into her trademark messy bun before closing them again. His sight had been blurry but something stuck out at the back of her neck, he quickly dismissed it and laid back against the sofa, groaning when he failed to get comfortable without being in Annie's lap. When the sound of keys rattling against the door knob Annie jumped and prepared herself for whoever was coming as he opened the door herself.

Met with a feminine frame, jet black hair and dark eyes she assumed the woman to be Eren's sister "Hey, I think you're his sister, but he got drunk at a party so I brought him here. His car is back at Connie Springer's house."

An exhausted smile tugged her lips "Thanks."

"No problem. He got sick on the way here so he might still hurl, I recommend a trash can. See ya." Hand waving over her head, she ducked out the door squeezing past Mikasa. Shaking her head side to side with a disappointed sigh she walked over to where Eren was laying, now sprawled out on the couch. Carting her luggage behind her in one hand she managed to get Eren up and off the couch in a half daze. He was half able to help her as they got down the hall and she was able to get him down to his boxers and put him in bed. Unzipping her luggage she removed several contents including more sweets knowing that he would be interested. Taking his clothes she laid them in the empty space in her luggage as she'd have to wash all the clothes in the morning anyhow. Before leaving she grabbed the waste basket from the bathroom and sat it at the edge of the bed for Eren just in case. She shut the door behind her as she left not noticing the sound of something hitting the floor as her heels clicked against the floors.

The next morning Eren awoke to an immaculate pounding headache behind his eyes and an immediate reaction to clear the contents of his stomach. He hadn't remembered who helped him to the bedroom, stripped him, or who placed the wastebin next to his bed but he made sure to make a mental note to thank them. Getting to his feet, he saw the small stack of foreign sweet boxes on his nightstand knowing that Mikasa had to have come home. It then clicked that she had been the one to discover him in his severely inebriated state. He had only hoped he hadn't done anything too bad to annoy her. Once he was able to stand without wobbling, he grabbed his phone on the nightstand and checked the time. 

Discovering that it was still morning, he decided his best course of action was to get some coffee, take some asprin, spend the whole day drinking water and hope that greasy food would absorb anything else still lingering in his system. As he opened his bedroom door he heard stirring about in the bathroom figuring that Mikasa had claimed the morning shower so he stepped into the kitchen and began brewing a pot of coffee. He waited with his back against the counter until he heard the beep signaling the completion of his pot of coffee. Wondering if Mikasa would want a cup, he got two mugs down just in case and went ahead and poured him a cup before walking back to the bathroom to ask if she would want one as he heard the bathroom door open.

Walking down the hall with his cup of coffee in hand, he saw Mikasa's damp, towel dried hair covering her face as she was crouched down with something in her hands. The black paint and red cracked paint beneath it would have given it away eventually but the visible shimmering silver Q was all he needed to see. The mug in his right hand fell to the floor shattering into dozens of small chips and fragments as scalding coffee spread out onto the floor. Luckily the splash of the coffee nor the porcelain chips from what used to be Eren's favorite mug had managed to harm either of them. Mikasa had scrambled to her feet as the mug crashed into the floor just in time to see the panic, fear, horror, and the ultimately feeling of betrayal spread over Eren's face as his eyes here glued to the Queen of Diamonds mask in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is where I leave you! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapters!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my lovelies! Time to take a ride on the feels train this week, are you ready? (Not too feelsy but still). Now, I have a plan to give you 4 chapters today-

"Eren are you okay? You're not burnt are you? What about cut?" She stepped forward only for Eren to take two backwards.

"M-Mikasa....how...what is going on? Explain to me why you have that." Eren's voice softened, dropping to that of a barely audible whisper.

"Go sit down and I'll explain right now I need to clean this mess-"

"Leave the goddamn mess, Mikasa. Tell me what is going on and tell me right now." At the tone of his voice she sighed and dropped the large splinters of porcelain in her hands. 

Wiping her hands she picked up the mask and headed to the living room, sitting on the couch as Eren sat as far away from her as possible "Eren...I can't possibly begin to tell you how sorry I am."

As the hurt in her voice reached him his expression softened and he let his voice stabilize "So....I'm not seeing things, I'm not psycho, I'm not dreaming....that mask in your hands....it belongs to you?"

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled "Yeah, Eren, it does. Unfortunately, this is real. I've wanted to tell you for so long but how could you accept me? I know that you've been hiding what you did for Hanji for a long time, Eren. I was mad at first, but then....I took a look in the mirror realizing that what I do is so much worse. Eren....you know what I do...I kill people. How could you ever love someone like that?! How could I tell the brother I love more than anyone that I'm a killer and expect him to still love me and look at me like I'm not a monster?!"

When her hands began to tremble it was clear that the one who had been his rock for so long was beginning to crumble like paper in front of him so he slid over and embraced her tightly "Mikasa...I could never not love you. No matter what anyone says, no matter what happens we will always be family. I will love you no matter what.....I'm no better...I lied to you for years and now I'm working with you. If you're a monster I am too, and no one knows our demons better than us. I got told a while ago that I'm just discovering my demons and that's true but I know well enough that ours will always be bonded. I'm your family Mikasa and I love you no matter what. I am mad, Mikasa don't get me wrong. You had opportunities to tell me, but I'm mostly mad at someone far more worth my anger. I do have a question, are you really a flight attendant?"

Squeezing him tightly she nodded against his shoulder "Yes, I am, but I take my flights depending on my jobs and I take 2 at a time before I come home and around 5 flights so it doesn't seem too odd. I'm sorry Eren, I did, I did think of telling you but I could never find the words. I love you too, Eren, and I've been doing this for a little longer than you've been with Hanji but I know that we will find her. You.....you've been talking to Ace haven't you? He's the only one to talk about taming inner demons, Marco would rather say "What demons?" and the others don't often talk about those things unless it between themselves. Tell me you aren't thinking of directing your anger at Ace, Eren.....Don't. Please. I told everyone not to tell you....it was me."

Eren put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead "I love you and I guess I let my rock begin to crumble. You ask me if I'm okay all the time but I never bothered to ask how you were doing on the assumption that you're the strongest person I know. I know that we've been doing this for each other for a while then huh? I'm leaving next week to go to Paris with Ace we have some stuff to do and I imagine that he'll call a meeting before then to inform everyone since I haven't given out any jobs.....which by the way....I guess if you want one tell me.....god that's fucking weird. My fucking sister is a goddamn assassin, I'm the helper....and this the plot of a really bad mystery novel haha. I am angry at Ace and I will give him a piece of my mind when the time comes. Until that date I need to clean up the mess in the hallway....I'm sorry...I'm sorry this is what happened to us..."

"It's not your fault Eren. I fell into it, I met Krista at flight attendant boot camp.....things kinda happened and sometimes. I guess I'll have to tell you what I can do eventually or I can go through them myself. Either way I'll need one soon....now....I did hear that you went to Italy with Marco and Ace for that mob job. How'd that go?"

Eyes darting to the sides of the room he shrugged "Uh, fine. We got what we needed and I've been working on it since. Now I really do have to go clean that mess up since I made it. Oh, and I don't have to work today. Thanks for helping me last night."

She cleared the wet streams down her cheek and gave him a skeptical glance "That's good. I was furious when I heard those two put you in the field, but so long as it was all fine I guess all is well that ends well. I didn't help you completely, some blonde girl was here with you when I got here."

"Blue eyes, messy bun, look chronically pissy?"

"Yeah sounds about right."

"Annie...oh, I remember now that we chatted for a minute...oh god...she saw me wasted. That'll be a fun work story. I'm uh, gonna go lay down and try to sleep this off some more after I get the mug cleaned up."

Mikasa shook her head "You go sleep, it was my fault it was dropped so I'll bring you water instead and you can go to bed. Did you take some asprin?"

Getting from the couch he smiled "Yes, mom. I did. I'm gonna down half the bottle by the end of today I about bet." As he allowed her to clean the coffee and mug shards from the floor he headed off to sleep not even caring about the face he would have really enjoyed that coffee. For several minutes he lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his sister was part of The Soldiers of the Spade and he hadn't even so much as suspected. He just thought Diamond liked to keep herself busy and was shy, he never would have thought it was because speaking would have given her away. He knew that no matter what she was still Mikasa, still the sister he loved. When she asked how could he love someone that killed someone, how he could possibly love a monster he didn't want to admit the way his mind first raced to Ace. Now when he thought of Ace, he was seeing red but it wasn't because he liked him it was because he really wanted to pop him dead in the jaw.

He couldn't believe that he was asked about his sister only to be led to keep talking about her when asked. Levi had knowledge about the whole ordeal and kept it a secret from him. Doing more than sharing a part of himself with Levi, he expected honesty in return. Marco had said they were a bunch liars and thieves but now he believed that for at least one of them. Levi had no idea just how much of himself he had given over to him, he had gone against many of his own thoughts and bent some rules just because of him. In the least he expected him to be a decent person and tell him when important things happened, or at least not let him go on like an idiot when he was fully aware of the situation. He couldn't help but to think that the moment he saw him again would only end badly especially when he refused to stay at the club for the week while Mikasa was home.

The next moment he would see him would be in 6 days from then, that next Saturday. Unfortunately, the week itself would not progress idly by and go as smoothly as the last. That Monday the plan had been put in place for Marco to being his own operation with wooing Jean in order to find a way to get inside the estate. Eren had learnt some rather interesting things about Jean at that time and suddenly knew why he worked odd weeks and only around certain times. It seemed that on other days he was a choreographer and dance instructor for a dance and fitness studio up in West Hollywood. He couldn't stop all the nicknames that instantly began flooding his mind. Marco had come up with the guise that he needed ballroom dance lessons in order to attend a wedding and be able to dance. Apparently, Marco was highly regarded as a skilled dancer in the Waltz but it was to be kept a secret. 

Jean had taken most of the week off so the store was needing Eren to cover his shifts more. His days were odd and when it was just him and Armin in the store for the most part, with Annie and Connie taking over the split hours between the two of them. Annie hadn't said a word about his drunken behavior and Connie hadn't asked about it, only to mention to check his well-being. He appreciated the concern but he knew that the worst of it would come when he received a message from Marco that he needed information on the Kirschtein estate. Wednesday night he began cracking down on the laptop getting everything he could together at the club and having Marco swing by to pick it up. Having been told that Jean caught his lie, Eren became a bit worried about the whole ordeal but Marco said it had only made things much easier. Thursday evening Uther Kirschtein was holding an extravagant dinner party for most of the political big-wigs, and their dates, in Los Angeles. As he heard the information leave Marco's lips he knew that was the moment where the ball would fall and begin to roll.

As he was preparing to close up the store Thursday night it was then that he heard the breaking news begin to stream over the television. The brutal murder of California Representative Uther Kirschtein in his own home was streaming over every channel. Details being released was that the mutilated body was discovered by his son, where a single white rose was laying at the foot of his chair coated in his blood however no card had been found as usual. Immediately, Eren but a hand over his mouth as his stomach lurched knowing that he was about to be sick. Luckily, he was able to choke back his nervous vomit and put off the fact he was the reason his friend's father was dead. When Jean hadn't come in Friday morning wasn't a mystery to anyone and Eren willingly offered to cover half of the shift as Connie took the other. Partly from guilt, and partly for empathy, he took the shift but he knew that at some point facing Jean would have to happen and he'd have to face him with a straight face and pretend like he didn't know a thing.

No one had heard anything from Jean on the day of the funeral, but everyone sent their wishes to him either via social media, text, calls, or sending things to the funeral. Try as he may, pushing the thought clear from his mind was a far harder than he had imagined it to be. As he got to the club he headed up to the meeting room, he walked in and almost everyone was already there minus Mikasa and Marco which he found to be rather odd combination of missing people. He knew that Mikasa was probably on her way as she was coming from the house and he had come from the store but the E.T.A. on Marco could have been anywhere from a minute to an hour with the way he dealt with time.

His mind flashed elsewhere as he stepped through the door and Levi turned to him as he felt his shoulder move back while his fingers balled into a fist but a shoulder on his arm kept him from moving "I wouldn't do that if I were you Eren. That would count as stepping out of line and that means---"

Levi smirked as Eren turned to see Marco behind him "Fuck you, Marco and get your goddamn hand off me. If you wanted to kill me you would have already so for once shut the fuck up."

Anger raged in his eye but Levi stepped in front of him as everyone kept their eyes trained on Eren "That wasn't very nice, Eren. What makes you want to hit me so badly, hmm?"

Hearing the door open to the final guest, Eren pointed to Mikasa as she stood in the doorway "Her."

Seeing the scene unfolding Mikasa approached her brother with care "Eren....don't do this. We talked about this the other night."

"We talked, I told you that no matter what I love you but I didn't say anything about not punching the bastard that didn't tell me!" With a snarl his shoulder jerked back but was caught by Mikasa.

"Don't Eren, remember, I told them not to tell you."

Levi stepped forward quite intrigued by the display as Eren was practically frothing at the mouth "She's right. It was not my place to tell you that your sister was part of my organization. Everyone else here knew as well, are you going to hit them too?"

Eren's voice raised as the occupants in the room slid to the edge of their seats "No, I'm fucking not! They weren't the goddamn midget that lead me into a idiotic conversation about her in Italy in a show that you knew nothing about her. If anything you shouldn't have let me do that! You had knowledge about it the whole time."

At the word midget his lip twitched as his the tone of his voice lowered and he stepped into Eren's personal space "You didn't seem to mind my height in Italy at all Eren, so cull the sharp tongue before I remove it. I will tell you once to lower your voice, this is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. After the meeting come with me and we'll discuss it now go sit the fuck down prepare to listen as I inform everyone of the plan." 

Groaning Eren went to sit at the sectional as Mikasa drug him to a seat beside her glaring daggers at Levi for a moment before turning away "Okay, so as you all know Marco carried out an order for me Thursday night. Some of you know it was personal and the rest of you do now. As The White Rabbit gets closer to figuring out who we are every hour we need to prepare ourselves and fight back. This is why I ordered the hit on Uther Kirschtein. The goal is to anger the head and wait for him to make a mistake as we get closer to them. I plan on flying to Paris around 4am tomorrow to begin with a second step of the first leg. Pierre is going to be in town and is Kenny's right hand man so I think it's only fair that we get his since he got someone of importance of ours. Eren will be joining me and everyone else is ordered to stay out of Paris and surrounding countries just in case. Any questions?"

Ymir lifted her chin "I got one. How close are you to actually finding Hanji?"

Eren sighed "Not close enough. I only have 3 people I can connect to the head of the organization I'm hoping that whatever we can get from his contacts in Paris will assist us and maybe even know where she is directly."

"Well thats all good and well but I need a goddamned drink." Marco abruptly stood as the ash from cigarette fell to the floor. Eren stood from his seat walking out of the room ahead of Marco not listening to whatever Levi was going to have to say about the idea. He just knew he wanted out of the same room for a moment and some alcohol wouldn't hurt either, but he did know that a beer was about all he needed to take the edge off. 

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm still pretty pissed." Eren spoke up to Marco as he headed down the stairs hoping that he'd hear him.

"Eren fucking Jaeger. I didn't know you came here." When a voice called out to him he looked over see Jean grinning with his folded his arms over his chest.

Stopping cold on the last stair, Eren turned "Jean?! What are you-"

"Oh fuck that goddamn shit it's alright. Just watch that shit it'll get you in a world of trouble and yes, I know we have a bar and I can't smoke down there, Ace, but there's something specific I want....Well, shit." The voice captured his attention stealing it away from Eren almost immediately. 

Stumbling over his own tongue, Jean put a hand to his forehead "M-Marco?"

"Who else, love? Now, why don't you let me get ya a drink." Taking a few long steps down to him, Marco smiled a much more devious smile than he had ever seen.

"Alright, then you can explain this look to me." Marco nodded and led him to the room length bar that expanded from one side of the room to the other as Eren snuck up behind them eavesdropping a bit.

Marco ordered a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue and had the bartender bring him two glasses as he ordered a beer to watch the events transpire "Here, I take it you don't mind blue?"

Jean raised an eyebrow to him as he took a glass "No, I don't. Awfully decent taste."

"Thank you, oh fuck--" dropping a lighter from his breast pocket as he bent over to snub out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe, he bent down to pick it up at the same as Jean who collided with him in a result "Oh shit." Jean had headbutted him on his way back up as he held the Ed Hardy lighter between his fingers. In the process when he rose his head he pulled the eyepatch from Marco's face as they collided. 

Marco was keeping his eye closed when Eren's voice came from behind them holding back a short snicker "Oh fuck....guess the cat is outta the bag, huh." Jean had no idea what was going on until Marco turned over his shoulder to shoot Eren a glare and looked back at Jean with one eye far brighter than the other. Putting his hand down, Marco shrugged and stared back into Jean's obviously horrified, mortified eyes. He closed the distance between them speaking into his ear, something inaudible from where Eren was sitting.

When Marco leaned back in his seat he put a finger over his lips "Shhhh, that word attracts attention, and yes, it was me in the study. I apologize.....that you had to see it anyway. As for my theatrics, I simply thought it to be appropriate, after all, I live up to my name."

The wide sinister smile crept into his lips as Jean shuddered "Well pardon fucking me, I think you fucking dropped something."

Opening his wallet, he tossed the King of Spades playing card into his lap "Hahahaha, oh good one Jean. You do know that's withholding evidence, don't you?"

"What's it matter to someone like-"

"Me? Well, I only- Shit." Marco stopped when he saw Ace sneak up beside Eren more than startling him as he took a sip of his beer.

"Eren, Marco, upstairs. So sorry kid, I need my King."

At his words Jean stiffened but steeled himself as he rose from his seat "Yeah, so the fuck do I. We have some things to discuss."

Walking over to whisper into his ear, Ace chuckled a seriously frightening laugh "Ahaha, you've got guts. I take it you found out about how Marco killed your father, don't be too mad at him though....I'm the one that ordered it. Now that you know you should come upstairs as well. You can borrow him afterwards, I'll even let you have the whole meeting room to yourselves."

When he backed up, the smile on his face was almost as frightening as Marco's and Eren sighed deeply "Are we bringing him in on this?"

"We have no choice he's seen Marco's face. Come with us kid." Ace grinned and Eren shrugged as Jean apprehensively got up from his seat and followed behind Marco and the man as Eren walked at his side. Eren ushered Jean over to the desk at the back of the room while Eren walked over and took a seat at the end of the sectional. 

Ace began to speak addressing the people in the room "Suits, attention. It has come to -my- attention tonight that our very own King of Spades has been made. We all know what happened that night, he went a little overboard and he got carried away. The very witness in question is in the room and happens to be a friend of our own information broker. The question is what to do with him.....I personally don't see a problem with keeping him alive so long as he can keep his mouth shut. Any other ideas?"

Christa piped up as she turned to smile at Jean "I think it's a good idea, Ace. We don't kill people we aren't paid to unless they threaten us, so long as he doesn't pose a threat I don't see why he can't stay."

Marco was next "I think we may be able to use him."

Ace diverted his attention to Marco "Oh? How's that?"

"Uther was very well connected to Kenny, chances are he has some information laying about in his study. If we can get Eren in he can hack into the system and pull out the files." 

"I'm sorry, what? Marco don't volunteer me for shit, also, I would prefer to stay out of the room where you literally ripped someone's intestines out and played in it." After saying it he turned to Jean with fear for what he just said but then shook his head as he noticed that he was about to speak while Ace began again.

"Hmmm, that might be a good idea. Eren and I are off to Paris tomorrow morning so Marco you'll be on the kid. He's your charge, either burn him in and put up with him or do what you do best. It's up to you. Everyone?"

Ymir could hardly contain her surprise "You want him....Marco...you want fucking Freckles to burn someone in? This punk? I get that he could be the tiniest bit useful but if he ever threatened to turn us in Marco'd kill him before he could even breathe a word out of line. What's the point?"

Ace tossed Marco a smirk "Because, Marco willingly told him he was the one in the study. He told him, so it's on him to leave him alive and keep an eye on him or kill him here and now before he runs the risk. What's it gonna be Marco?"

Jean was at a complete loss as Marco stood and walked over to the desk where he was sitting "Jean, you have two choices; live or die. I take it you would prefer me to not kill you, so I'll go ahead and say what I'm about to do is going to be painful."

Abruptly standing Jean shook his head "Oh hell fucking no. You're not doing jack fucking shit to me you piece of shit."

Eren's eyes went wide as Marco's lip twitched and his head titled slightly "Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me. If you're gonna fucking kill me you had better make it quick before I walk the fuck outta here. I want nothing to do with this. Eren, what the fuck is your part in this?" Jean's furious eyes turned to him.

"It's a long story, Jean, one I'll gladly tell you later if you just sit the hell down and listen to reason. These people are not screwing around Jean, the Soldiers of the Spade? You just walked into their fucking lair. Everyone in here but me could kill you before you blinked. You saw what Marco did to your father, you really want to take that chance? Just sit down and listen. The burn in doesn't hurt as bad as you'd think and you don't need a tracker so you'd be fine."

The intense aura swirling off Marco and the pleading look Eren gave him persuaded him to sit back down "Fine, but you're not fucking touching me."

Once he sat down Marco opened his mouth "Oka-"

"Don't you fucking speak to me." Jean narrowed his eyes as he stared into the one eye looking back at him.

Marco was about to say something before Ace stepped over "Alright, if you won't speak to him, you'll talk to me. I'm Ace, and these are my soldiers. You know you've seen our faces and we can't just let you go without keeping an eye on you, plus we need you to get Eren into your father's personal study."

"Yeah, because you're a fucking gun for hire.....what kinda gun, a fucking water pistol?"

As the words left Jean's lips Ace rolled his shoulder and a blade flew past his cheek leaving a slight slice on his face "I'm sorry? What the fuck was that you goddamned pissant? I'm trying to be nice, here so don't be an ass."

Putting his fingers to his face and feeling the warm crimson liquid on his fingers he stared back at him unimpressed "My father did worse, but fair enough. You want me to get Eren into the study...for what exactly, information? What kind of information?"

Eren cut in "There are people your dad was....business partners with. These people know the whereabouts of someone I care for, Jean. I need to know what they know."

With genuine concern showing in his light watery eyes Jean sighed "Fine....but only for you...and no one get's to fucking know that I helped you do anything. If I can just bring you his laptop would that help?"

"Absolutely, and I won't tell them you helped me or that you dance....Tiny Dancer."

"Shut the fuck up, Jaeger. I dance better than you could ever fucking hope to, I didn't get muscles like these by sitting on the couch being a computer nerd."

"You're a video game design major, Jean."

"Still a valid point. So, what, Ace is it? What's up with the whole rose thing and playing cards aren't assassins supposed to be.....sneaky?"

Pushing his hair from his face Ace gave him a smile "We are. We only leave calling cards when it's required of us, a lot of hits we do quickly and quietly. Now, Suits, we're dismissed for the night. Jean, can you have Eren that laptop by tomorrow?"

"Sure. I have to go to the estate in the morning to sign some stuff."

"Marvelous. Thank you for your help, just remember we will be watching you. Marco, I leave you two with one another. You have the key if you need it, you owe me if you use it remember our deal." When Levi stepped out of the room and everyone else fell in behind him. Eren didn't like the idea of leaving the two of them together but the two of them had some serious issues to work out so he figured as long as they didn't kill each other it'd be alright. Mikasa looked to Eren as the rest of the members began to disperse around the club, some leaving some staying. Levi paused at his car as the three of them walked outside to the parking lot.

Mikasa stepped into Eren "Do you want me to come with you, because I will...."

He hugged her and kissed her head lightly "No, it's alright I wouldn't want you to stop me from hitting him again. I'm kidding, go on home. I'll try to see you before I leave for Paris tomorrow night, okay? I love you."

"I love you too....be careful." She reciprocated the hug and released him from her embrace swiftly. After watching him get into the car with Levi and drive off she too sped away from the lot. While Eren was seated inside the car to Levi's immediate right he couldn't help but feel the anger in his gut once again begin to swell. In 4 hours he had hoped to be well on his way to sleep since their flight left so late at night but at least this would set him up for a good sleeping plan on the flight provided there wasn't much turbulence. The more he tried to occupy his mind with trivial matters the more the anger began to gnaw and chip away at his calm exterior. It was entirely too quiet and eerily stagnant inside the car as the atmosphere was swirling with uncertainty but the two of them made due with it until they reached the Ranch.


	19. Chapter 19

Eren had figured out where they were going when they headed to the interstate so when they pulled into the parking lot he turned to Levi "Oh? I thought I wasn't allowed here?"

"Get out of the car, Eren. We'll chat inside, just keep your hands to yourself and do not get distracted." Unbuckling his seatbelt he pushed the car door open and stepped outside. Eren mocked him in his head and got out of the car walking in behind him as he pushed open the red double doors. He hadn't really known what to expect but it certainly hadn't been what he was seeing. Inside the place was decorated very sleekly. Pristine white marble counters, leather sofas and recliners in the lobby with 72" televisions mounted to the wall and most of the women were walking around very well dressed in whatever they felt like wearing each varying according to personal tastes but he couldn't deny they were probably more well dressed than the rest. 

He spun around as Levi walked up to the counter and spoke to who Eren assumed to be a receptionist of sorts. It was a few minutes before a tall woman in a black floor length gown in heavy makeup and maroon waves tumbling down her shoulders began coming down the stairs. Eren couldn't move his eyes from her, her sharp hourglass figure was squeezed rather tightly into her dress, but upon closer inspection he noticed why; it wasn't a gown, it a was a tight leather dress with a corsetted back. Even in heels she was taller than Eren which led him to one conclusion but he was rather confused as to how beautiful she was. 

When she spoke his assumption was confirmed as her voice sounded to a deep baritone "Oh, L--Ace, baby. I didn't expect you to show up with a customer so late...I thought your schedule had cleared. He is a cute one though so I can see why you agreed."

As soon as the ladies that weren't busy heard that they began to crowd adding to Levi's obvious irritation "Cathy, here's your rent. I may not use the room that much as of late, but there's a bit extra for that. I'm afraid I'll be jetting back home for a couple weeks so be sure to keep my calender clear, alright? I think Lizette was the last and she can no longer request me, you understand?"

Cathy smiled, dark wine lips spreading to show perfectly straight gleaming teeth "Oh I understand...you're not leaving us for good right? The girls would be so sad....and speaking of I think they like your boy." As she gestured towards Eren he was busy getting surrounded by the girls of the Ranch. Eren found himself growing more uncomfortable the more they kept touching him and calling him cute, hoping that he'd get rid of Ace and switch with one of them.

"Uh, listen. Ladies, you're all very beautiful but I'm afraid that none of you can help me. I'm gay." Eren smiled hoping for them scuttle off at the reveal of his sexuality and some did but most stayed put.

One of the ladies with bubblegum pink hair in a crop top and denim shorts cupped his cheek "Honey, for the right price I am too."

Levi snarled as he glared daggers at the young woman "Sweetie you better step back before I have to pull that ponytail off your pretty little head."

Bottom lip puffed out the girl batted her eyelashes towards Levi "I'm sorry, but he's so cute and you never share."

"That's because my clients come to be for certain things they can't get from you, now go to work and let me get back to mine, hmm?" He patted the girl on the head and she trotted away, heels clicking on the floor as she headed back to the lobby.

Eren stared at Levi who rolled his eyes and turned back to Cathy "I'm not leaving permanently, calm down. I'll do the cleaning of my room when I get back in a few weeks, please tell the girls not to touch anything and if they'd like something to call me. Thank you, Cathy, I'll see you in a while. I like this look for you by the way, Eren here couldn't take his eyes off you when you came into the room so I think it'll work like a charm."

Cathy wrapped Levi in a light hug, bending drastically as she kissed him on the cheek "Awww, thank you babydoll. I'm glad that you like it because it means I can snare cute little things like him during the performances. I'll make sure the girls don't even go upstairs to your room, alright? See you two cuties in the morning!" As a kiss was blown to Eren he had to take a step back and wonder just what in the world had happened. It felt like he had walked into a completely world once he stepped foot inside the ranch with everything being so upscale and everyone crowding around him then getting blown kisses my a majestic drag queen. At the top of the sparkling staircase was a long hallway of red doors all along the right side, except one on the left at the very end of the hall.

It was no surprise that it would of course be Levi's room, so he pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the door to reveal a room colored in silver and maroon. The room reminded him of the one at the bar except much larger and much more extravagant. Canopy beds and vanities seemed to be his style or maybe it wasn't for him, he didn't know. Glancing around the room he took in the sight of the walk in closet at the back of the room as well as the adjoining bathroom but he wondered why he had brought him to the ranch of all places. Levi walked to the closet and loosened his tie and took a seat on the bench at the vanity.

"Alright, Eren. Sit down. You've said your peace now let me say mine" once he was seated at the edge of the bed he began "I did what I did to keep you from being nervous on the car ride to the garden. Did I know it was a shitty thing to do? Yes, I did. You speaking about your sister and your home life seemed to relax you so I pushed you into it knowing that it would keep you in a relatively relaxed state. Mikasa wasn't too thrilled when I opted to hide the information about you from her either. I didn't know what you looked like but I knew that Hanji said her new apprentice had a sister who was a flight attendant and was gone often. I linked it together soon enough I only discovered what you looked like when you started working for Hanji and coming into city hall for your blueprints. Just as you've seen me and not known me for two years I have done the same thing too. Watching as you snuck around my library, stomping pendrives, burning blueprints......and let me tell you that if I ever catch you striking a match in my library I will burn you with it." 

Eren blinked slowly as he took in the mountain of information "So...you admit that you were a fucking asshole..wonderful, fantastic but it doesn't make me feel a shred better. I want to know why you couldn't just let me get over being nervous by myself? So you watched my actions for 2 years knowing what I was doing and what my sister was doing, for what? For a laugh? So happy to be able to provide you that. I have no reasons to go to city hall anymore so don't worry about that. I did what I did to keep the information from being discovered."

"I never laughed over that, only at the face you looked me up as I watched you over your shoulder and scared the shit out of you. Yes. I'm an asshole, okay? I admit it. I couldn't let you...because of the way you looked when you spoke about her and your average life. You seemed so happy, smiling so brightly and I brought you here to make you feel better Eren..why else would I bring you to a brothel? My personal room at that, so tell me Eren, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"I really just want to punch you."

"Seriously? I'm offering you a whirlwind night and you just want to punch me? Is that seriously it?"

"No, but it's a start."

"Fine, just avoid the moneymakers alright?"

"Not quite. I want to punch you in the face."

"Ugh, fine, just not the nose."

"Why are you so willing to let me hit you?"

"We have to be together for 2 weeks and I'd rather you get it out of your system now than mope around and be a passive aggressive bitch the whole time."

"Fine. Stand up." Eren got up from the bed and gave Levi no warning as he drew back and slammed his fist into the left side of his jaw only barely managing to take him off balance.

Levi laughed and cracked and his jaw "Hahaha, and that's another reason. You hit like a decrepit old lady, Eren. Now, is your anger satisfied?"

"No, but I feel better about it. I was going to leave but I forgot that I didn't drive here......fuck....I guess I didn't think that one through."

"It's amazing how you can become so calculating and methodical when planning out jobs but god forbid you're anywhere else, you're absolutely vapid. You wouldn't want to go back tonight though." Levi pushed his palm into his forehead as he sat back on the bench and began to strip down.

Eren immediately avoided the direction not wishing to blush so hard he'd be mistaken for a ripened fruit "Uh, why is that exactly?"

"Because Jean and Marco are probably fucking in that bedroom."

Turning around sharply Eren's sheer horror gave Levi quite a laugh "WHAT?! That's disgusting...Oh my god...I'll never be able to sleep in there again.."

Levi smiled "And how many people do you think I've had in it, hmm? Don't worry as per the arrangement he's buying new linens, fucking good ones."

"Those people were not Jean fucking Kirschtein...fucking gross! I'm not going to be able to sleep there for weeks....please tell me this farce isn't going to last that long. I want to sleep in my own goddamn bed again." Eren's whining voice only spurred Levi to his previous advances.

"Oh come now, my bed isn't so bad. I wasn't going to bring you here and not offer to let you spend the night, Eren. Besides we'll be gone for two weeks I'm sure they'll have it cleaned by then." Walking up from behind him he wrapped his arms over his waist.

Immediately Eren felt his core temperature rising "Uh...well I'm still not gonna be able to fucking deal with that, and two weeks alone with you is gonna drive me fucking crazy!"

Lips against his skin, Levi hummed "Mmm, crazy in what ways?"

"J-Just ways dammit! Hey, if you knew who I was, couldn't you have stood to be a little nicer to me?"

"Do I look like I'd be a genuinely nice person? It would have been suspicious now why don't we go to bed?"

".................Yeah, that's fine."

"What's with the pause, thinking over my previous offer now that you aren't seeing red? It isn't off the table but it will mean that you can no longer hold that over my head." Levi purred his words against his back before placing a light kiss to his skin sending chills down his spine.

Trying to remember what he said to himself he shook his head slightly but at the second kiss at the base of his neck he turned around and pulled Levi into his chest "....you just know the right buttons to hit to get me to say yes don't you?"

Levi glanced up winking as he grabbed the tie from around his neck "Oh? A real tie, I'm so proud. I know many, many ways to get people to say yes but you're easy."

"You gotta stop saying that because out of the two of us one is far easier than the other."

"Mhmm, it's you. I pick and chose my clients, I'm not so easy outside the bedroom as you have seen. If I do pick a client rest assured I'm prepared to use every ounce of my ability to give them what they want. So Eren, is there...anything....specific- that you want?"

As he felt his fingertips dance down his spine he shook his head "Hmm-mm. Nope. Not that I can think of. What about you though?"

Taken back by the question Levi stared at him a bit puzzled "I'm sorry? What I want? This isn't about me."

"What if I what I want is for it to be about you? What then?" Eren placed a hand at his cheek watching as he braced himself, clenching his jaw as he let him, jumping still as his hand connected.

He looked seriously confused about the idea for a moment "What I want is for you to enjoy yourself."

Eren raised an eyebrow "Oh I will, but I want to know one thing you want or do I have to figure it out myself?"

"Are you getting aggressive with me? Hmmm, I do like that, while the flustered side of you is really cute I can tell that when someone is stronger than you, you back down a bit. Where's that side of you that came out when I tried to teach you how to seduce Marco? Maybe what I want is to see that side of you."

"Okay. Push me then, I have authority problems and I tend to rebel so the more you try to constrict me the more I push back."

Pulling him down by his tie Levi smiled showing his pointed canines "Good, because I'm used to being in control so give me a taste of what it's like not to be." Eren nodded and leaned down a little farther to not only connect their lips but to slide his hands down his back and the back of his thighs until he secured his hands just above his knees. Effectively lifting him, Levi tangled his fingers into his hair as he tossed his arms over his shoulders and wrapped his legs over Eren's waist. The fact Levi was allowing him to even do something as simple as lift him was surprising him but his mind was working faster planning his next move with no time to worry about surprising actions. Tossing Levi into the bed, he paused to strip off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt but was stopped as Levi crawled over to him on his hands and knees grabbing the ends of his shirt as he sat up on his knees.

Ripping the shirt open a low growl rumbled in the back of his shirt as his accent began to shine through "I'll buy you another one. Come here, now." Obeying with a smirk Eren climbed into bed after tossing his shirt from his arms. Falling over one another in a mess of tangled limbs, each was fighting for who was going to be successful in being in the other's lap. The more Levi began to bite at his lips and pull his hair keeping him pinned down for several minutes, the more he wanted to push him down. Being small worked out well for Levi except in the area where it made him easily flippable, so Eren slung his arm over the small of his back as the other went to the back of his neck as he turned over effectively pinning Levi beneath him.

For a slight moment he saw a smirk tug the corners of Levi's lips before he leaned up and pulled him back down. Remembering a few of the weak spots he had found during their times together he pushed his hand between his knees slipping them up this right inside thigh noticing the difference in his skin as he found the place where his blade holder normally sat. Letting his fingers dance around the area of his thigh he pulled away from his kiss to nibble gently at his neck leaving light hickies strewn over his skin. Levi knew he was letting Eren get away with more than he should but for once he was enjoying the feeling of being spoiled. He was letting himself melt under Eren's ferocious heat, almost to the point of letting him take complete control but he knew that the moment that happened he was absolutely done for.

Deciding that it was high time to start teasing him back, Levi let his hands slide over Eren's stomach letting one hand draw patterns over his hip as his fingertips roamed his skin. The other hand dipped to the belt at his waistline. Within seconds the belt buckle was undone and he was slinging the belt the side of the room ready to get Eren down to just his boxers. As Eren smiled against his skin at his actions he paused to sit up and pull one leg at a time out of his jeans and toss them off the bed. Levi drug him back down as he wrapped his ankles just above his hips placing his lips against his. He knew that he shouldn't have underestimated Levi as he felt the grind of his hips colliding against his own. Stifling a groan into his kiss, Eren moved a hand to Levi's hair remembering just where to pull to cause his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Hah....not bad Eren but you have a lot to learn....I don't mind being your teacher though..." Levi's sultry words against his ear flushed his already heated skin. Eren grabbed Levi's slender wrists in one hand pulling them over his head as he made a point to kiss between his collarbones before running his tongue down his stomach. As his body shivered it set an inflation to his already growing ego.

Looking up as his tongue ran under the silk band on his hips he released his hands "Then I guess you better start teaching. Tell me what you like, and I'll do it but you'll have to tell me specifically." With his hands freed Levi let one tangle in his hair as the other went out to the side of him as Eren pulled off his boxers with one toss. He watched as the white silk flew across the room as if it were a surrender flag. It was a new sensation to have someone pleasuring him for a change but he wasn't going to deny him the action. As Eren's tongue sloppily lapped and twirled around his cock he felt the breath leave his lungs, letting his fingers weave through the thick cinnamon strands. It took him by surprise as a pinch of pain ran through him before turning to an incredibly electric pleasure, when he opened his eyes he saw Eren had his tongue beneath the captive ring.

"Do it again, harder and let your teeth scrape my skin." Levi tossed his head back letting out a deep, animalistic groan as the sensation danced over his flesh and coursed through his body. He hadn't thought that such an inexperienced kid would have him filling the room with his own mewls and whimpers as he continued to work around his length. The years of acquired stamina should have helped him with what Eren was doing but it seemed that when it came to Eren everything he had ever known was simply tossed out the window. While the time frame it took to get Levi off had his jaw aching Eren took pride in the fact that he heard a cursed phrase in French whispered under his breath as he pushed him past the breaking point. When he finished Levi's eyes flashed with a lurking carnal desire to posses him, turning him over on his back and pinning him down almost before Eren could react.

Whispering against his skin Levi spoke "You don't know what you've done, Eren, but I promise I'm going to make your body sing....you're going to scream my name until you're hoarse."

Shivering with a mix of arousal and anticipation Eren drug him down to him by a hand of his hair watching as he gritted his teeth "I sure hope you keep your promises, because if you're good to me I remember it. Be sure to teach me some things ....~~Mr. Ackerman~~ ."

"Mmm...say it again."

Eren nibbled the side of his ear before purring "Mr. Ackerman....Won't you teach your rebellious student how to behave properly?" As his words left his voice Levi stifled the growl in his throat and opened the beside table drawer pulling out several things. Silver silk bonds were removed and tied to the two bed posters to the side his head before being secured around his wrists pulling them away from him. Levi provided a questioning look to silently ask his permission, when he nodded he continued with his actions .

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable, and I'll stop." With those words leaving his mouth he popped open the tube of lubricating gel and stripped Eren's green plaid boxers to the the side. After pouring some of the liquid in his hand he dropped it to make several strokes around his cock, letting the slick sound permeate the air as he teased his chest pulling rising flesh between his teeth and rolling it, sucking gently. Eren had no hope of keeping his voice down, and no longer cared about it. Being in a brothel the sounds were more than normal and he didn't care about who heard him, he didn't know those people and they didn't care about what was happening. 

Finger pressed against his entrance he slid a slicked slender finger into him relishing in the gasp of pleasure that left Eren's lips. Working his way up to the second after a few moments of slowly thrusting the other finger pushed into him driving him close to his apex. When Levi noticed the signs he stopped, listening as Eren's whines began to sound through the air before continuing. The more Levi continued with his lingering ministrations, the more Eren wanted him. Bringing him to the edge before stopping was beginning to make him lose his focus.

"....hah...L-Levi---please..."

"What Eren, what do you want? Tell me."

"Untie me, I want to touch you, I want to feel you against me as I scream your name." At his response he heard a delighted sigh fall from Levi's lips as he tore open a wrapper, sliding the laytex over himself. Kissing his forehead Levi grinned and he coated himself with thick coat of the gelled substance before pushing into him. Eren's vision blurred as a dull pain began stretching through his hips as Levi entered him. Fingers back on his shoulder blade, he dug into him with every perfectly aimed thrust. All the teasing had an effect on Eren as he came within minutes screaming Levi's name at the top of his lungs, but his night would be far from over. After 25 minutes of rough, neck biting, back scratching, hair pulling sex the two were finally tired and finished for the night. Levi had been true to his word and by the time the two were staring up at the ceiling he turned to say something to Levi but the words stopped in his throat.

Levi looked over as he noticed Eren push a sweaty palm to his equally drenched forehead "What's wrong, Eren, are you okay?"

Voice scratchy and barely audible he rolled his eyes "Fan-fucking-tastic. Would you bring me some water?"

"I told you I'm a man of my word. I'll bring you some water and I'll run you a bath. Sound good?" The first genuine smile Levi had ever shown him began to spread his lips.

Eren nodded "Marvelous." Opening his closet he slipped into a silk robe, pushed his sweat thick hair back from his face and walked out of the room, but not before kissing Eren's temple or starting the water in the bathroom. As he lay naked, spent, and covered in various fluids, both belonging to him and not, he began to think about just how screwed he was. Aftercare was part of the routine, he knew that, but he saw Levi smile for the first time, like he was actually happy. He didn't know why but his heart had skipped a beat or just plain refused to pump blood when he laid eyes on Levi's perfectly pale sculpted face. Promising he would never sleep with him again had been futile, but he made the promise again, this time desperate to keep it for fear that once more and he'd be completely gone with no way out. 

Returning with a bottle of water and a gatorade for him, Levi stepped back through the door drinking a bottle of cooled green tea "I'll go draw your bath for you. While you're in I'll go put your clothes in the wash and remove the linens. Take as long as you need, don't come out until you feel like it alright? Let me see your wrists, I thought they looked a little red. You aren't supposed to struggle that hard in silk Eren, it can leave nasty burns if you aren't careful."

Offering out a wrist as he took the gatorade with one hand and pulled open the top as he secured it between his feet "Thanks...throat is gonna be sore...I've never been in them before. I didn't really mind the burn at the time........I forgive you by the way...about not telling me....it would have just worried me if I had known."

Levi sat down his tea and examined his wrists "I'll bring you some gauze and a solution for the burns. In the mean time try to be easy on them in the bath, the burn is only good during rough sex."

"If it isn't rough it isn't fun."

"Fair enough, I'll remember that. I opted to not tell you because you wouldn't have focused on the mission at hand and it would have jeopardized us all. I did have plans of telling you though as I noticed she kept avoiding you. Come on, how are your knees? Can you stand?" Upon trying, his knees turned to gelatin beneath his weight so Levi looped an arm over his waist and helped carried him to the bathtub and even get into the water.

Eren sank down into the water and looked to Levi, gabbing his arm and pulling down his arm to kiss him on the lips taking him much by surprise "Your bedside aftercare service is admirable, thank you, Levi." Levi just grinned widely and left the room leaving him bathe. While sitting in the massive whirlpool tub he couldn't help but wonder just how many people had been in his exact situation with Levi, feeling like they could be with him and that he was treating them like they were special. Marco had told him it was all just business, and in the back of his head he knew it, but it didn't mean his heart wanted to believe. When the two were alone he seemed different, like he was showing a different side of him, that only he got to see. It was was what part of him believed and wanted to while the other half of him knew that it was part of the fantasy he was paying for. Delusional was a word he found himself to be using to describe himself but he was going to enjoy the last time for as long as he could before their relationship turned back to simply colleagues.

Like a newborn foal, his legs were still a bit wobbly as he climbed out of the lavender scented bath water. His wrists burnt, his hips stung and ached, muscles he didn't know he had were sore, but the bath had helped. He hadn't expected the large bathroom in the room but the more he thought about it the more he should have. Guessing that the towels were in the linen closet opposite the shower stall, he pulled it open and grabbed a red towel wrapping it around his hips and managed to wobble out of the bathroom as Levi was awaiting him with a shining turquoise silk robe in hand. Instead of handing him the robe he shook his head and walked into the bathroom grabbing another towel and walking back out. Tossing the towel over his head and draping the robe on his shoulders he pushed him on the bed making him sit at the edge.

"You need to dry your hair, it won't dry well on satin. Tie your robe then hand me the towel and I'll go put it in the wash when I start the girl's laundry before I go to bed." Shaking the towel over his head Eren could barely hear the muddled words but got the just of it.

He found it rather ironic that he was the one drying his hair this go around "Yeah, thanks. Here.....you do the girl's laundry?"

Pulling the towel from his hips as he stood, he tied the robe and handed it to Levi "Yes I do...in fact I do most of the cleaning here. I can't stand a cluttered damn room, I'm fucking classy and this place will reflect that."

Unable to quell the comment Eren smiled "Yeah, classy and real sassy for sure haha."

Payment for his comment was another rough ruffle of his hair "Mhmm, keep talking, Eren. Dig yourself a grave, I'll wait. Now, go on, get under the blankets and go to bed."

".....Aren't you coming?"

"Can't. I've got laundry to do, paperwork to fill out for the month, have to put up the new test, organize my calendar...just basic things, go ahead and sleep."

"I can help."

"Eren, you walk like a baby deer, your voice is shit, and I'm guessing your hips are screaming in agony. Rest. I can handle this, I do it all the time." His forced smile only led him to believe that just because he did it all the time didn't mean that it wasn't taking a toll on him.

Getting up from the bed Eren smiled "Alright, fine. You win, I'm just the customer anyway right, I shouldn't be touching your things."

Levi looked as though he was about to say something else before nodding very lightly speaking softly "Mhmm, so get to bed. We have to be up 4 hours earlier than normal." Eren couldn't help but be able to see the ever present dark circles beneath his eyes and the fatigue starting to set into his muscles as he headed out of the room. He knew that Levi was hiding whatever he felt from everyone, he reminded him a bit of Mikasa. She too put on a tough exterior until she finally cracked under the pressure and he could see the hundreds of cracks in his porcelain, he was just waiting for him to fall apart. There was no knowing when it would be but he had only hoped someone would be there to help when it did. The life he was living wasn't healthy and even Eren knew that, in fact, he would have bet that everyone else saw it too but the never said anything knowing he'd brush it off. 

He didn't know anything about what Levi had to do otherwise he'd do it for him while he was out of the room. The only thing he could do was try to stay up as long as possible on the plane and hope that he actually got some rest in at least one place. As he lay in the empty bed the words echoed around in his brain "I'm just the customer anyway". Not wanting to admit to himself that it had wounded him a bit, he buried his face into the pillow that only smelt like clean linen, instead of Levi, an closed his eyes hoping for sleep to take him swiftly.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning came swiftly when he heard Levi's cell phone ringing on the side table so without thinking he picked it up. Levi was nestled once again against his chest and he didn't want to wake him up anymore than he wanted to actually get up himself.

"Levi's phone." The voice surprised him as Marco came over the phone.

Immediately regretting it, the sing-songy voice came through the speaker "Eren~~ Is that you? You sound terrible. Shameful. I need to speak to Levi is he around?"

"Asleep. I'd rather not wake him, something I can help with?"

"Just gonna tell him to meet Jean and I at the club, we got into the study and raided the damn place there's a lot of stuff to go over. Do I want to know why you two are toge-"

Reaching over and groggily snatching the phone from Eren's hand Levi's deep, heavily accented morning voice "C’est des conneries; Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!" (This is bullshit, what do you want?)

As the conversation progressed to angry foreign languages Eren looked lost before Marco broke back to English "Look, you angry goddamn French piece of shit you told me to call so just get to the club."

"Ugh, Marco, I am not in the fucking mood for you! I've had 2 and half hours of sleep! Fucking come up here then-." 

Eren took the phone from Levi carefully "I'll drive, we'll be there soon. See ya, Marco."

"Yeah, alright. You and I need to chat, hear me? See ya." The whispered tone gave him all he needed to know about the conversation he wished to have. As he hung up the phone he noticed Levi had rolled over into the bed face down into his pillow. The satin sheets had rolled down to his lower back showing off the scar littered alabaster skin. Deciding something that he knew would get him up he looked around knowing it had to be somewhere so he pulled open the drawer of the short bedside table finding his target in minutes. Noticing the warming sensation as he rubbed the black cherry oil between his hands, he had a feeling that his action would be appreciated. Settling himself over Levi's back he touched a light hand to his back feeling him almost jump from the mattress before he was pushed back down by Eren's weight atop him.

His hands slowly rubbed up his back, over his shoulders, kneading gently into his skin to hopefully work out some of the kinks and knots in his back and shoulders. A low groan sounded from him as he ran his oiled hands over his biceps before moving back to his back and lower back. The more stress he seemed to be working out the more Levi was making low moans and groans from beneath him. When he stopped Levi turned his head to the other side and took a deep breath.

"Mmm...why'd you stop...I was enjoying that.."

There was no stopping the involuntary shiver that ran over his body hearing his voice so low and accented so he lowered his own, adding a bit of silk "Because we have to get up and go to the club...."

Levi groaned from beneath him "Yeah I know, oh, and don't answer my phone."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you sleeping against my chest. So cute. I just noticed it was Marco. I won't do it again."

As his hands ran over his shoulders noticing the scratches he let his fingernails follow them lightly "Hey, now....if you're trying to start a quickie I could go for that right now, might recharge my batteries."

Levi flipped over easily from beneath Eren as he wasn't completely sitting on him "Levi.....we need to get dressed and go."

"Are you saying you aren't going to take what you can get while I'm still apologizing?" A hand slid up his inner thigh caressing his sensitive skin gently.

Leaning up he pressed a kiss against his jaw "Levi...my hips hurt alright?"

"I know that, I had other ideas....so did you apparently...do you find my voice that attractive? Or was it rubbing me down in this cherry oil that's gotten you so suddenly enthusiastic.....you do know it's edible right?" Eren's blush quickly spread over his face as he bit his lip due to the way Levi's hand was now wrapping around his length.

"Le-" Whatever complaint he was going to voice died in his throat as Levi stole his lips. It wasn't just Levi's hands roaming as he ended up straddling him, letting his fingers glide over his chest examining his marks from a few hours previous. Levi rocked his hips tossing Eren up a bit as his hand slid around him, stroking him at an even rhythm as he then threw his arms over his neck. It took him a minute before deciding to slide backwards and push his hands into Levi's boxers to return the favor. Levi groaned into the kiss as the two pushed against each other in a lazy morning act of innocent debauchery. After several minutes of cleaning up the act Levi got up to take a shower but before he could, Eren let his curiosity control him. He bent down and licked up the dip of his lower back, causing Levi to spin around so quickly his feet almost came out from beneath him. 

"What the fuck, Eren?!" Levi's expression of sheer horror was worth everything he had done and what punishment may ensue.

Eren doubled over with laughter "Hahahaha, oh man, you should have seen your face! You said it was edible, I wanted a taste."

Levi walked over smiling and ran his hand between his thighs "Keep laughing, no do go on. I'll busy myself with whats in my hands then walk away. If you wanted to taste it, it's on your hands stupid."

"Yeah cause I'm gonna lick my hand right now."

Raising an eyebrow he smirked "Don't complain about how my dick tastes off your hand when it was in your mouth last night."

Eren stood in the door frame of the bathroom slack-jawed "Oh...my....god...I can't right now....Oh FUCK. Hey, Levi, what am I supposed to do about my shirt?! You kinda threw all the buttons off all over the place."

From the shower Levi opened the stall door "Don't worry about it, wear one of mine if it's long enough, if it isn't you wear yours. Either way someone's gonna ask why you're showing off your stomach. You can go get your laundry but be careful going out. If you wait for a minute I'll go with you." Eren frowned as Levi chuckled from the stall, waiting a few minutes as he finished showering. After drying his hair Levi left the towel on and led Eren out of the room where the girls couldn't contain their giggles as he was still in his turquoise robe. Levi tossed them a few glares to keep their voices down as they retrieved his clothes and headed back up to the room to get dressed. Eren ended up wearing his own shirt even if only two of the buttons remained. It was enough to keep the top section and the bottom section together. Levi changed clothes and prepared for the drive back but Eren snagged his keys before he could get into the car.

"Sleep, Levi. You slept for like 2 hours, let me drive while you sleep." As he held the keys in his hands Levi's eyes widened.

"Oh...oh no. I know you do not think for one second I'm going to let you drive my fucking Porche."

"I'm not gonna damage it!"

"I don't care, I can drive."

"No you can't! Besides, you let Marco drive it."

"I-I....ugh, god, just get in the fucking car, if you get one scratch on this fucking car I will shoot you.....in the stomach....so I damage something just as important." Eren laughed but he was secretly scared to be driving his car let alone just being in it. When he began to drive he felt the chill from Levi's gaze as he watched him like a hawk until slowly he began to drift off to sleep with his head against the window. If he knew he wouldn't be murdered he would have loved to have captured a photo of him. He looked so peaceful....when his mouth wasn't moving to spew utter shit and his eyes weren't open to constantly judge as he thought. His hair fell perfectly the sides of his face as the ends swayed in the slight breeze coming in from Eren's cracked window and his breathing was light, a very subtle raise of his chest was all the indication that he was still breathing.

Eren smiled and turned all his focus back to the road and managed to drive the four hours back without so much as stirring him. The drive there gave him time to think about what Marco and Jean could have possibly found inside Uther Kirschtein's study about The White Rabbit. Upon pulling into the familiar parking lot he noticed the only the three cars were still parked where they were left Eren's blue Civic, Marco's white Stingray and Jean's black Maxima. The two had been there all night aside from the time they left to grab the information, which meant the two of them had probably spent all night rolling around in the sheets of the bed he used which only served to repulse him even more. 

As he moved away from that thought he reached over and put a hand against Levi's cheek "Hey, Levi, we're here."

Peering at Eren through heavy lidded eyes he yawned and took the keys from his hands "Thanks, and thanks for driving, now, let's go see what they got for us this morning."

"It's 1 o'clock it's not morning anymore." Eren teased as they headed inside the building ready to see what they were to be faced with. Levi was the first in and up to the top of the staircase in a few short seconds. Not far behind him Eren got distracted by paying more attention to what was in front of him swaying side to side as he headed up the stairs. Shaking his head he focused and was right behind Levi as he pushed open the door to the meeting room. Being so quiet the two of them hadn't head Eren and Levi standing in the doorway. Jean had his feet outstretched and draped over Marco's lap as the two of them kept their intertwined fingers on their laps.

"Alright, love birds stop fraternizing on my sofa." As Levi took a seat and Eren joined him Marco tossed them a look.

"So...we may be the lovebirds but what does that make you two, huh? Ace I thought that you were a professional."

Levi shot him a glare "Do not doubt my professionalism Marco, Mr. I'm-dating-the-kid-who's-father-I-killed, what is this as sci-fi film? He is not my subordinate and what I do in my bedroom isn't any of your business."

Jean looked over at Eren with wide grin "Hey, what happened to your shirt?"

"I was doing some stuff and the buttons popped off."

"Yeah sure if that guy's name is stuff and he ripped them off." Gesturing to Levi he turned around in time to catch the tail end.

"I'm sorry, what was your name? Marco did you burn your boyfriend in yet? If not I'm going to and I'm gonna enjoy it." 

Recoiling from Levi's statement Jean turned to Marco "Does he threaten people like this often? It seems like a very hostile environment babe."

Marco rolled his eyes "Yeah, I did. His spade is shining this morning for sure. Now, let's get down to business" Levi and Eren sat across from one another letting him continue "alright so here's the deal. Eren, the laptop is yours. I imagine you can find something on it that we can't get into. Paperwork wise, Jean's dear old daddy wasn't the smartest person. He kept a paper trail under the floor and I happened to notice some blood slip into the cracks so pardon the stains, that's my bad. It seems that Kenny is getting craftier in his old age Ace, he doesn't just operate out of Paris anymore, there's a place in Frankfurt as well. Hanji could be in either country so you really need to crack porn stashe and figure out what's up. Eyebrows and sniffer are gonna help right?"

Eren was at a loss of words as he took the laptop from Jean and Levi responded to Marco "Pierre was always terrified of me so I don't foresee a problem with getting him to speak before I kill him. If there is I have my ways of getting someone to speak."

"Ahh, man, that's nasty. Ace, don't sleep with him." Marco's features scrunched in disgust as Eren fought to hold in his as well.

"Didn't plan on it, but he doesn't need his fingernails to speak, or all the blood in his body. I would find a way, just tell me, what was your father planning kid?" Levi turned his attention to Jean who shrugged.

He looked a bit curious about what Marco had said "Uh, do you often fuck people you plan on killing? I don't know what he was planning. I just know that in these notes he talks about something happening with this Kenny guy. I don't know what it means since I haven't been let in on the details but apparently my dad was working with this pharmaceutical company in this Pierre guy's name and whoever it is was, was sending . There might be something more on the computer. I can't believe you're trusting Eren to get into it but hey, not my prerogative. I always knew he was underhanded but I never would have thought he'd pay people to kill people and get to his place of power."

Levi shrugged "I was the one taking those hits for him and no I don't. I use seduction as a technique to get them where I want them often. Eren is more skilled than you give him credit for."

Jean turned to Eren "Is he serious?"

Pulling open the lid to the laptop Hanji had given him and opened Jean's father's as he smirked "I don't think he comes in other models than uptight and serious. Let me see those files, might be something in there to help me get past this." There was no password hint to be given like most smart people, but he pulled up the information on Jean's father. Most people, no matter how smart would only use something personal that they would be able to remember. As his fingers sped over the keys Jean kept an eye on him figuring that they had to be kidding to leave Eren in control of something so serious. When he finally cracked it he turned the computer around and smiled at Jean.

"I can crack almost anything so long as I know some things about the person, and that's what this baby is for. Your father was a sentimental man, not for you but for a dog....named Duke Reginald III, like what the fuck. I would have never guessed the password on his computer would be the damn thing's Westminster Kennel Club's registration number. Now then, let's see what Uther had hiding in here.......Oh shit. Levi....I think you need to see this." Eren got up to cross the short distance taking the laptop over to him as he squeezed into the space between Marco and Levi.

He leaned into Levi, catching a light waft of his cologne as he read the screen "Fuck me.....Marco, this is bad. He's got someone in the area. Someone is here, has been here and according to this they last spoke with him and said they know where Eren is staying among other things. Eren, look at me, have you talked to anyone?"

"Uh, I got awfully drunk last week and talked to a guy at a party but I didn't say anything about where I lived. I didn't even mention I went to the college."

"Shit. Are you sure there wasn't anyone else?"

"Positive. I don't get to talk to much anyone since I'm kept like a goddamn house pet."

"Hey, you have your freedom, just Marco follows you everywhere."

Jean interjected as the two bantered "Uh, wait, so that's how you know Marco?"

"Duh, Horseface. How else? He's like an overbearing babysitter. I never know where he's watching me from I know he is. He came into the store because he has to keep his not-fucked-up eye on me."

Marco raised his middle finger "Oh bite me Eren. I watch you from a safe distance with a scope unless you're at work or here. Now, I can verify that while I was here, he didn't speak to anyone out of the ordinary aside from the punk that hit on him at the party. I wasn't here for that but he was wearing a mic."

Eren reached over to punch him the shoulder "You bugged me?!"

"You're always bugged, as let's see, that is the same jacket from last night. I'd say check your third button but knowing Ace, he removed it for you."

"I did and it's probably crushed or picking up the sounds from the ranch."

At Jean's confused expression Marco leaned over to him "Ace's place of work."

Then turning to Eren, Jean raised an eyebrow but brushed it off "So, what's up with you in all this Eren? You did say you'd spill it."

With a heavy sigh he nodded "Long story short, I owed some people some money from when my dad skipped out on us and from my mom's hospital bills, I tried to count cards, got caught, ended up owing someone, worked for them breaking into places, stealing some things, broke into the wrong place at a bad time watched Ace torture a dude, my boss got kidnapped, and now they're after me because I can tell them -his- whereabouts as well as Marco's who they want dead."

Slowly blinking he turned to Marco who nodded "That's about it, don't worry I'm not going to let them find me. We're taking them out first. It's kill or be killed in this life, but don't worry I'll be just fine."

Jean made a point to say something but was cut off as Eren commanded the attention with his recent find "It looks like that isn't all. He might have more than one person here, there are more than one report sent in and the speech patterns are different. I think our trip to Paris couldn't come at a better time. Digging a little deeper, it was clear that Kenny was planning something as he spoke to Uther about a big show whatever that's supposed to mean."

Levi sank his head to his hands "Fuck....If he said there's gonna be a show we don't have much time. I know what he's planning for Hanji and this isn't good, if she doesn't spill she'll be the star of her own show. We need to get to her fast. Marco, we need to get Eren up to speed, are you wearing your blade sheaths?"

Marco shook his head "No I'm not, but they're in the other room if you'd like Jean to run and get them."

"That'd be great. Jean, would you mind retrieving those for me, they're the black bands of fabric Marco was wearing on his bicep and inner thigh which I'm sure you hurled to some unknown part of my bedroom." Eyes widening he nodded and headed out of the room with a blush rising to the tips of his ears.

Eren shuddered "Marco I swear to god....you're not just buying new sheets. I'm not sleeping in there until the fucking mattress is replaced. Fucking gross."

"Fine, fine. It's nothing I can't handle, geez, you'd think were worried about catching something." He smirked as Jean walked back through the door.

Stepping up to Levi, he handed him the bands "Thank you, now go sit down. Eren, stand, and strip. Marco and I need to teach you how to use these now. You have today only so pay attention."

It was Eren's turn to blush as he looked to him "Uh, can I change in the bathroom?"

Jean grinned "Why so shy Jaeger? What are you trying to cover?"

Remembering the fresh marks on his skin Levi sighed "Sure but someone is going to have to put these on you since you don't how. Your options are Marco, or me."

Marco rose from his seat and kissed Jean's cheek "I'll volunteer, I did it for him last time anyway. You stay here with Jean. I'll be right back, babe." Eren swallowed hard as Levi didn't even make a fuss about him wanting to be the one with him. He had no idea what was going to happened but after the phone call a few hours previous he knew that whatever he wanted to talk about he'd find out about then. As he opened the door Marco was at his heels trailing behind him closely when he unlocked the bathroom door and walked in. He was thankful that there was enough space in the large bathroom for him to not have to be so close to Marco but he was still rather on edge about what he was going to say.

He stripped down to his boxers and Marco clicked his teeth as he bent down to secure the band around his inner thigh "Eren....I'm going to ask you this once. How many times?"

"How many -ow!- How many times what?"

"Don't be a pansy, looks like you can handle more than pinch at your thigh. How many times have you done anything sexual with Levi?"

When Marco called him Levi he knew he was being serious "I don't know, 4 I guess? I don't really count, it just kinda happens. Look, it's strictly professional. I pay him and by that I mean he takes it out of what he pays me. I'm just a customer."

Marco met his eyes as he stood up "Look at me Eren. That does not determine whether it would be professional. I noticed a mark on his neck.....did you touch him or did he touch you? Who initiates it?"

Eren avoided his gaze "That doesn't mean anything! I don't need to be discussing my sex life with you Marco!"

"It means everything, Eren. Are you aware escorts more often than not refuse to be on the receiving end of anything sexual and most do not initiate anything sexual before discussing their price lest it be misconstrued as honest desire or a dishonest trick? Unless it's sex, they often refuse to gain any pleasure from what they do. Most refuse to even let themselves be marked as a show that their bodies are clean, which is obviously a big deal. If you touched him, he's not doing this for you, he's sating his own desires. Ac--Levi is a guarded man, Eren, do not let him fool you though. I know what I saw that night, you seduced him in that chair that night. Maybe not to the extent that he does to people, but he pushed against you using full force and he shouldn't have. Just....know what you're getting into Eren. I don't think either of you know what the other is thinking but to me it's a neon sign floating above your head's that you both refuse to acknowledge. Now, give me your arm." Eren offered his out right arm, not knowing at all how to respond or react to what Marco was saying. If he was being honest with himself he didn't understand it at all, but he nodded and pulled his clothes back on to walk back into the meeting room. Jean looked heavily appreciative when the two strolled back into the room. Levi got to his feet once again and walked up to Eren. He wasn't exactly thrilled about learning how to operate the releases in the thigh belt knowing that one wrong move and he was stabbing himself. Laughing at him trying and failing to catch the blade sailing down his sleeve, Jean watched intently from the couch.

When several hours had passed he knew how to manage the releases in the bands by rolling his shoulder and turning his toes out and flexing his adductor muscles. Some of it had come back to him as Marco made him wear them during his time in Italy but he hadn't gotten to actually try it out. While he was busy listening to Marco Levi was watching their interactions. It hadn't taken a rocket scientist to figure out that Marco had something to Eren while they were in the bathroom and Levi had noticed. He was waiting on a time to announce it but he decided it was best saved for later. After discussing the plan once again and leaving the place in Marco's care the two of them departed and went in their separate ways from the club. From what Eren knew he was heading back to Vegas and he was headed back to his apartment complex to pack for the two weeks he'd be stuck with Levi in The City of Lights or as worse names would have it, The City of Love. 

Returning home he was surprised to see Mikasa laying asleep on the sofa so he crept through the house and headed down the hall to his bedroom. He was packing two suitcases, one of suits and the other of everyday clothing as he did not want to be caught wearing a suit all the time. Luckily there wasn't much to pack so once he was finished he headed out of the room to shower in preparation for their departure. In the shower he looked at his skin stuck somewhere between wanting the marks to stay and wanting them to vanish. Levi had left them across his skin but he couldn't stand to see them as he knew that the more he stared at them the more he'd want of Levi. It was a dangerous game, one he vowed to stop but once he looked at the marks on his skin he remembered their time together and couldn't help but want more of the man.

Leaning his head against the wall he turned the hot water off and the frigid water hit his skin. In hopes that the cold water would keep him from thinking that way he stood under the arctic stream of water for several minutes. By the time he got out his skin was chilled to the touch but it made the thoughts of Levi disappear from his mind and that was all he cared about. He promised that it was the last time he would be with him as he wished to preserve his sanity. The way he managed to enrapture him in just a moment was more than a sign that he was more intoxicating than the strongest liquor and he knew he had a low tolerance. If he slept with him again there'd be no denying the fact that he liked him, he'd fall and there would be no return, no fighting them, just acceptance for the fact he would be forced to live with the knowledge he had once of the worst instances of a one-sided infatuation. It felt so good, but it hurt so bad to know what had to be done.


	21. Chapter 21

With everything ready to go, he did as he knew was required and slid into one of the suits that was ordered for him. As he walked out of the room with suitcases in tow, he noticed Mikasa waiting on him in the living room. At some point he thought that he had woken her up at some point but he had plans to wake her before he left to say goodbye. There was 4 hours to Vegas so he hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek and bid her goodbye before heading out the door. He had hated to leave her when she had been home so long knowing that by the time he came back she'd be on another flight out of the country to god only knew where and how long she'd be gone again. The only difference was that this time he knew she wouldn't be off for an assassination.

He had agreed to meet Levi on the flight but he had honestly hoped the 13 hour flight wasn't going to feel as horrendous as it certainly sounded. Just the drive to Vegas had already made him tired and he was wishing that he had used his time to sleep so he wouldn't be so severely jet lagged when it came to Paris. He wasn't sure of the exact time zone difference but he did know that it was around the same as Florence's and that was enough to have him worried. The whole first day in Italy he had felt so overwhelmingly drained and he hadn't felt like doing anything but he powered through it knowing that they were feeling the same thing as he was and they had a job to do. This time he had no idea what was going to happen but he prayed for a day where he could let his internal clock play catch up.

Boarding hadn't been a complete nightmare but when he got on the plane he had yet to see Levi. It wasn't until he was loading his carry-on in the overhead storage that he heard a few guests whispering. Turning around to see the commotion, he stopped in his tracks. His first time ever seeing Levi in a suit so well tailored that he provided even more of an intimidating aura. Sleek black against black with a black and shining white tie and black vest, he looked as though he was attending the funeral of his own happiness. His pocket scarf was just as sparkling white as his tie which only drew the eye, but as he thought of eyes he couldn't help but notice how radiant Levi's seemed to be. The normally blue-grey was replaced with a vibrant cerulean and light silver; as he got closer to Eren the easier it was for him to see.

"Well, you gonna move or do I get the displeasure of sliding past you?" Levi stared at him with normally stoic expression as he stood in the aisle.

Eren shook his head and moved to let him by "Sorry, here, let me take your bag I'll put it overhead with mine." 

"Thank you." Levi handed over the thin black messenger bag to Eren who pushed into the storage cabinet overhead along with his own bag.

Taking his seat he glanced over to Levi "So....that's a nice suit but I think you disturbed some of the passengers."

He shrugged it off easily as he opened a book Eren hadn't seen on the last flight "Well if they have a problem with black it isn't my problem. I tend to think I look good in black."

"Oh you do, but you look good in red too....I mean...anyway, what's the time going to be when we land?" Eren tried to back-peddle as he noticed the expression on Levi's face but failed.

"You think so do you? I do as well. I do wear other colors often you know. As for the time, it's a 13 hour flight so....it's going to be roughly around 2am on Monday." His eyebrow arched curiously as he teased him before setting back to reading. Eren wasn't going to open his mouth about anything for the rest of the flight if he could help it. In fact, he tried to stay awake as long as he could but by the 5th hour he was pushing being up for 24 hours and he was ready to go to sleep. When he looked over he noticed that Levi had fallen asleep already but he hadn't remembered when. He had been busy fucking around on his cell phone once they reached cruising altitude to pay attention to what Levi was doing. 

The wire framed glasses he wore while reading had slipped down the gentle slope of the bridge of his nose coming to rest on the end of it. There was almost a danger of them falling off but he didn't want to be the one to wake him. He remembered just how hard he had worked when he had been over, he knew he had to be tired. The book he was reading was still somehow managing to stay in his lose grip as he leaned against the wall, head gently resting the window as he heard light snores. As he stared, he realized that it was the perfect time to capture a photo of him, he'd definitely regret it if he woke up so he made sure to turn the sound off as he poised the phone carefully. Snapping the photo, he moved back to his seat almost celebrating his small victory.

Before he knew what hit him, he too had fallen asleep and by the time he was stirring the captain came over the intercom announcing they'd be landing in about twenty minutes. As he counted backwards he knew he'd only gotten 3 or 4 hours of sleep so he'd be able to sleep more once they landed but he knew Levi wouldn't be. Just as he thought of him he began stirring in his seat so Eren went back to staring at his phone pretending to not notice him at all. Trying to be so deeply immersed into his phone was proving a bit difficult as he scrolled through countless emails. Levi stole a momentary side glance towards him as he put down his book, but turned his attention back to himself as he removed his glasses. Slipping the frames into his pocket, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat up straight in the chair stretching before turning to Eren.

"How long did I sleep?" 

"Don't know, uh, 6-7 hours maybe more."

"Fuck."

"Was I supposed to wake you? We land in 20 minutes."

"Fuck! Shit. Yeah, it woulda been nice."

"Sorry, I slept for a few hours myself, plus you needed to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up again. You seem to only have two moods when you first get up and I would prefer to not deal with either."

Levi rolled his eyes obviously less than amused "And what would those be?"

"Hmm, I wonder, well you've got yesterday morning and right now. I may be closer in age to a teenager but waking up angry or horny seem to be your two attitudes."

Smirking he shrugged "Not a teenager, just a man. You wake up rather piss poor yourself. You don't happen to remember when I woke you the first time?"

Recalling his hand at his throat when he snapped he sighed "Yeah, I do. I had just gotten to sleep so that wasn't my fault." Levi mumbled to himself and Eren just scoffed, ready to be on the ground and get to the hotel so he could sleep. The two came off the plane still a drowsy daze but managed acting like there wasn't a thing wrong. After retrieving their bags from their baggage claim and heading to the front of the airport Levi stopped just a few feet away from the door.

As Eren turned he reached into his inner jacket pocket and handed him a sealed letter "This is where we part, Eren. I know you don't know the language so I've arranged to have my contact meet you here instead. The plan has changed a bit. You'll find a girl with red hair and green eyes waiting on you outside, chances are she'll have her hair pulled up in either pigtails or a single ponytail. She knows what you look like so she'll find you more than likely. Be good to her, her name is Isabelle. She'll take care of you while I'm gone, give this letter to her. I'll see you in a few days, goodbye Eren." Before he could ask anything else, he spun around on his heels and headed to a different part of the airport. The envelope was still in his hands as he held it loosely wondering just what the meaning behind leaving alone in a country he didn't know could have been. Deciding it was best to be found he headed outside to the main entrance of the airport.

Waiting for several minutes he shifted his eyes around hoping to find this woman before it took him all night. It was still very early in the morning but there were more people than he imagined making the task much more difficult. He was about to turn to walk to a different area when he caught the sight of a young woman in his peripheral. Red rust colored hair pulled up into a bouncing ponytail atop her head, eyes sparkling with intensity of Ireland, and dressed in a white peacoat, a scarf matching the hue of her eyes, and a pair of flats she was rather hard to miss even at night. He turned back as he assumed this was the young woman he was supposed to be meeting.

Her accent was quite thick but her English was very good "Ah, uh, you wouldn't happen to be Eren Jaeger would you?"

He smiled and nodded removing the letter and handing it to her "I am, you must be Isabelle. Here, Levi left this for you. He's gone off somewhere."

She took the letter and stuffed it into her jacket "Is, is fine. Just like him, he was always like that, going off pretending to be so tough and doing things on his own. Come on, it's a short walk from here to my place. I had plans of letting you stay at the house but Levi doesn't know I bought my own place a while back." He followed her lead as they headed south from the airport taking several turns and back alleys along the way. Overall he had to have guessed that it was a 25 minute walk from the orchid colored house with white shutters back to the airport. It didn't need to be light out to see the vibrant color of the house standing out against the rest. There wasn't a thing alive that he knew that could possess someone to want to own a purple goddamn house but he didn't find it to be a complete eyesore at least in the dark of the night.

Upon entering the home he took a look around getting acquainted with his new surroundings for what he guessed was going to be the entire two weeks. In the foyer a slate stone fireplace sat alight warming the room to a comfortable temperature as it sat nestled against the back wall. Two couches were sat in a L-shaped pattern at a decent location back from the fireplace as a wrought iron and glass coffee table was placed in the center. He couldn't see the kitchen from where he was but he imagined it was just as quaint and comfortable as the rest of what he could see. Against the corner of the room just before the hallway was a carpeted staircase leading up to the second floor.

As he craned his head to examine it Isabelle smiled "Your room is upstairs, 2nd room on your right and the bathroom is the last door at the end of the hall. Go ahead and go to sleep, Eren, I imagine you've had a rough day."

"You have no idea. Thank you." Eren lowered his head in thanks before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. As he took the first creaky step on the stairs he began to understand that the house was a bit more advanced in years than it had seemed at fist glance. His feet thankfully carried him up to the bedroom where he hadn't even so much as bothered to begin unpacking. As far as he was concerned he could unpack in the morning and he was exhausted that food didn't even register on his scale. He crashed into the bed, letting his weary limbs sink into the mattress as they grew heavier. There was a moment in which he recalled that he was still dressed, so begrudgingly he rose from the comforts of the plus bed and stripped down, this time getting under the blankets when he crawled back into bed.

Awaking several hours later, the sun was now peeking through the blinds, streaming into the room in thin, shining lines. The smell of fresh cut flowers hit his nose as he reluctantly opened his eyes and looked over to the beside table. It hadn't been surprising to guess that the decor would be rather light and pleasant which was a welcoming change of pace from black, red, and silver. White, pastel yellow, cream and pale pinks were the scheme of the room as he sat up and began to look around. It was odd to see a large two-panelled window that pushed outward and both sides could have been secured should he wished to leave it open. The top of the first floor could be seen from the window so he didn't have much of a city view but he neither needed it nor expected it.

He got up, dressing in one of his navy blue suits and stopped to catch the aroma of the freshly cut white roses sitting in the window before leaving. With his computer in tow he walked downstairs to the kitchen where Isabelle had a cup of coffee in her hands. There was cream and sugar sitting on the table and he carefully helped himself to it.

"Good morning, Eren. How'd you sleep?" She looked up from her glass as she spoke, a polite smile curving her lips.

Eren took a testing sip, approving at the strength "Good coffee, thank you, and good morning. I slept rather well, I was exhausted. Have you had the chance to read Levi's letter?"

"Yes, I did, he said to look farther into the files whatever that means. I don't know much about what's going on, Eren, but I know that it's dangerous. It always is when it comes to him." Her crestfallen expression led him to change the topic.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. You know he told me that I'd be meeting you elsewhere and the scenario would be different. He told me that if I hit on his little sister he'd 'force my brains through my skull with a piece of lead filled metal'. Has he always been so overprotective?"

"Hahahaha, that sounds like my big brother. Naturally. He's just looking out for me. I do appreciate it though, he's been doing it since we were kids. I think he just said that to scare you."

Her laugh surprised him, it was loud but light almost as if she restrained it "It was nice to hear you laugh. I can't even imagine him as a kid, haha, like was he always so damn pissy?"

Gesturing to the glass dining table she took a seat, beckoning him to join her "Levi was.....very different. He was closed off, quiet, antisocial even. Quite a sulking little loner when I met him. He isn't very much older than me, I think around 3 years, but when I met him he had just gotten there. I was about 4, I was born there."

It took him a moment to put the pieces together "You were raised in the brothel?"

A light smiled came over the edge of her glass "Yes, I was, Levi was there for me through it all. Growing up there was horrid, conditions were absolutely deplorable, we weren't raised by anyone kind, but we had each other and he took care of me. He went to work in the brothel to keep me from having to, a boy in a brothel was unique.....to say that he was something that set them apart and brought in business would have been an understatement. He was rather....popular, working didn't provide him much money but what he did get to keep, he saved or he'd get me something. I didn't start working there until I was 18, and when I had enough money I left. Levi left before me though. We may not be blood but it doesn't change the fact that he's my brother. The two of us have ben through a lot together so it's nice to be able to see him again...well, if I get to see him again. He doesn't come home often anymore."

"I...can't even begin to imagine that, that sounds awful. I haven't heard much about it to be honest with you, just some little things. Given his uh... profession I don't ask much. I try not to pry but I have wondered if he was always so stoic. It sounds like you guys were very close."

"It's alright, Eren, we came out alive and that's all that matters. Battered, bruised, scarred, scared, traumatized? A bit of all those things really, but mainly alive. You don't have a problem with his profession do you?"

"No, not really. I just get curious about it sometimes and he doesn't answer many questions."

"Can you blame him? Being an escort isn't very glamorous to some, we're still looked down on. I work in a small place as an escort myself so I don't mind answering any questions that you may have. Levi is a rather secretive person, he doesn't talk too much to people about what he does for the fact that he used to be extremely ashamed of it. He did what he did to, and there is no shame in it, but he sometimes does wish that he didn't have to. Everyone wonders what life would have been like if they hadn't done one thing."

"I don't blame him no. I had some questions though, I would like to ask. As an escort you don't often participate in the receiving side of pleasure do you?"

She shrugged and craned her head to the side "Hmm, it really depends on the person. Personally, I don't, I don't want them thinking anything than the fact it's just a business arrangement. There are some people that will and they will charge accordingly. Levi and I have believed the same thing; that it's wrong to toy with someone. We both share similar rules but were raised together and it's something we know a lot about, but generally most people refuse to play into the ultimate fantasy more than a handful of times. Levi I believe is much more strict than I am though."

Eren nodded gently understanding a bit more as he tried to connect things together "Well, I could believe that. He's a very stern man. I was just curious so thank you for telling me. I feel like I understand him a little bit better. I'm going to go upstairs and do what I do best, if you'll excuse me, Isabelle."

"Is. Just call me Is. I have a meeting in a few hours so I'll be gone but should you need anything just call me. I'll call in some pizza for you before you leave, it may not be exactly what you're used to though."

"Thank you, anything is fine by me, there aren't many things I don't eat. I hope you enjoy your evening." He stood from the table pushing in his chair before he left her. She had taken his cup from his hand and ushered him out of the kitchen. As he went back up to the room, he stopped to push open the windows and let in some of the crisp breeze. It was quite chilly but it was midday so he had a feeling that it would change soon. Sitting down on the bed he plugged in his headphones and grabbed the laptop to begin delving into the colleagues that Levi had mentioned. After a few hours he managed to find the two men and send them a very cryptic message. He needed to meet them as soon as possible and with Levi scattered to the wind he had no idea what else to do. 

Several hours and cryptic coded emails later he had a time and date as he dealt with a liaison for the two men. Posing under the guise of an contractor, he was able to ensure that he wouldn't be turned down for a meeting. As he finished up the contact with the liaison he started working as fast as he could on digging farther into Uther's laptop files and his rather extensive paper trail. He hadn't ever thought that someone could owe someone so much, but it was more than clear that if Kenny Ackerman said jumper Uther Kirschtein asked him how high he should jump, if he should do a back flip, and if he wanted a glass of wine while he waited for the performance. Digging deeper he discovered that at least the man was a meticulous record keeper and his bank information showed all the money transfers that gone in and out as well as the suspicious activity sent the account of one Regeja Garish.

It seemed the man was a partner in this company along with Kenny Ackerman and it just so happened that the man joined the company only a few years ago. To say that it was suspicious was to say the sky was blue, Marco was a shithead, Jean looked like a horse, and he had fallen head over heels for a prostitute. He wanted to do a bit more digging but first he was going to eat and then he was going to shower and most likely try to get back to sleep. The food had been much better than he imagined and the shower was odd, but he figured it out with enough tinkering. Once he got back to the bedroom he decided to take another spin through all the information and start looking up the Regeja Garish character wondering what exactly his dealings were in the matter. As he pulled him up on Hanji's super Google the only thing to be found out was that the man had only appeared a few years ago so it was obviously a fake name, stolen information, and something more was beneath it. The only things that were discovered was the fact that wherever Kenny Ackerman was that Pierre Clouseau man was, Ace was and so was this man.

There wasn't a moment where he didn't worry about what he was going to do out on his own but he also knew that it was Levi and he'd be able to handle himself. Deciding it would be best to close the laptop and try to get some rest, he sat it on the short white oak nightstand and dove beneath the blankets. While he closed his eyes and awaited the sweet moment of release when sleep would take him, he began thinking about Marco had said to him. He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to be saying, he and Levi were doing nothing out of the ordinary aside from Eren getting the one moment to be in control before the reins were quickly retrieved. Before he could venture any farther into the sinking feeling of questions his eyelids grew heavier by the second, putting him to sleep within minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up the next morning, he rolled out of bed and glanced at his phone. A day without hearing word from Levi worried him a bit but then again Isabelle said it wasn't that odd for him. He knew that he put on a face for everyone but it was beginning to get excessive in his eyes. His day was spent at the computer in his room as Isabelle had to work. Before she left she cooked him dinner, which he was extremely thankful for, the most shocking part being that she said she learnt from Levi. He never imagined Levi in an apron cooking and now thanks to her it was stuck in his head all night. At least he thought that he was a good cook because if Eren was honest, he was awful. 

Once Isabelle left and he tried to clear Levi in an apron out of his head he set back to work. Eventually he burnt himself out and fell asleep at the keyboard. He was thanking himself that he still had 4 hours until noon and the meeting because he had red marks over his face and key imprints. He needed to tell Isabelle that he needed directions to the place but he wasn't sure if she was up yet or not. He grabbed a suit from the suitcase and finally decided to unpack his clothes before he got dressed. After several minutes all his things were packed away neatly and he was slipping into a dark grey suit pairing it with an emerald vest and tie as his undershirt was also a dark charcoal grey. If he was going to represent Ace in front of his contacts he had to make sure he did it right otherwise he'd hear about it for a long while. 

He stepped into the hall, headed to the bathroom to double check on his looks and hair before walking downstairs. A bit of a touch up here and there, brushing his teeth, and splashing on a spray of his cologne he was feeling as though his look was complete. Walking downstairs he saw Isabelle in a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt, with her hair frizzed and pulled back into a messy bun. It looked like she had a rough night or just slept really well he wasn't about to ask which. She managed a tired smile as she handed him a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table where he joined her. Before speaking to her he added some sugar and a dash of cream into his coffee.

"Good morning, Is." He smiled brightly hoping to seem chipper in hopes of it livening her up a bit.

"Good morning, Eren. You clean up very well. Is there something you need to do today? I'll need to go get dressed." She bobbed her head lightly in approval as her eyes raked down his body.

He shrugged "Thank you, I appreciate it. I need to find a place called Oronero Caffe E Gelato. I'm to meet Levi's contacts there around noon. You don't have to go with me I could just use some directions."

Standing, she raised her hands over her head as she stretched revealing a bit of her stomach and the scars across it some looking similar to Levi's back "Oh---mmm. No, no, it's fine. I need to wake myself up anyway and gelato doesn't sound half bad even if it is still morning." She sauntered out of the kitchen and headed to her room as Eren was left to drink his coffee and ponder just what had made those scars. Part of him wanted to know while the other piece of him didn't, their trauma wasn't something that was up for discussion. By the time he finished his coffee Isabelle was strolling back into the kitchen in a pair of jeans, a black coat, long striped scarf, hat, with a thin clutch in her hand. He hadn't known how she had gotten ready so fast but with the way time he was going he didn't have time to stop and ask. She dragged him by the arm and out the door once it was clear he would have stood mouth agape and flapping like a fish stolen from it's water.

Guessing that the walk was going to be quite a challenging. Eren hadn't expected the 45 minute walk to the store when he prepared for the departure. Is wrapped her arm around his and the two walked side by side as they headed off to the cafe. He wasn't sure how to tell them apart but it was said that the two of them weren't very hard to pick out of a crowd. He began to speculate about what they had to have looked like but he was just as clueless. Is hadn't a clue either as she smiled merrily showing him the way and pointing out certain shops around the area. When they approached a tiny, hole in the wall cafe with 4 sets of outside dining she turned to him and pushed him in first. 

Eyes darting all around the room he noticed two men sitting together. Both men were blonde but the shorter of the two had brighter hair and the worst case of an eyebrow jungle he had ever seen. His taller companion was deciding to don a mustache but it looked so horrible so he couldn't. The two men were staring at him as he made a b-line for them and in which case the taller one told his friend to look in his direction or at least that's what he had assumed he said as he leaned over to whisper into his ear. Two pairs of eyes were on him as he pulled the chair out and took a seat albeit much more frightened than he looked which was hard.

Sitting down lightly he offered his hnd out "Gentlemen, you must be Mike and Erwin?"

The man with the mustache spoke first "We are. Now we can talk in here so tell me why your wish to procure our services.."

Eren smiled warmly "Oh thank god you speak English. I don't have to tell you." 

Turning his head, he moved to where the man could see the spade behind his ear before shaking his head to cause the hair to cover it "I see, I knew it wouldn't be long before we heard from him. We heard he was going to be around."

"I'm the one that leaked that, under direction of course. You may not know me, and I obviously do not know you but I was asked to come talk to you. I need information." Eren folded his hands over the table as the two men grinned.

The shorter blonde on the right nodded enthusiastically "You dress very well, must be his influence hmm? I'm Erwin, this is Mike."

"Eren, and yes, it certainly is. If I didn't wear a suit and tie he'd kill me before your organization could." Eren smirked as they recognized who he was.

Mike was the one to speak "So you're the one they're after so they can get to him. You were not smart coming here, Eren. The organization has grown since he has been in it. Strength lies in brain power and numbers, both of which they have. I don't know what he's planning but it can't be good."

Erwin turned to his partner, agreeing "I concur. I've known him for a very long time and he's resorting back to his old ways. He's being rash, unpredictable, stubborn, reckless even, it's gonna kill him before Kenny gets the fucking chance."

"You know he only gets like for a reason, someone is going after something he cares about-"

Cutting in Erwin grinned "Or....someone."

Eren rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs beneath the table "Yeah, and I'm a green fucking slug man. That man has as much emotion and empathy for someone as a goddamn rock."

There was a flash of anger in his voice as Erwin shook his head to the side "You don't know him. You badmouth him and yet, you know nothing, you're very brave. I'll go ahead and tell you what we know. Your friend, is being held in the basement of a pharmaceutical testing facility on the outskirts of Frankfurt but we think they're going to bring her to Paris sometime next week.. There's a new player among the ranks, when he joined it all changed. We can't tell you anymore than that, we were left out of the loop on the higher ups list as we refuse to take any advance against him."

"I understand, thank you. I know he is planning something about this leader's right-hand man. Thank you for coming. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Eren stood from the table shaking both men's hands.

Mike nodded "Pass on the message we'll help anyway we can, a war is coming, and we're on the wrong side. If he needs us call, he knows how to get us. It was nice to meet you Eren, watch your back around here."

As Eren nodded to him Erwin spoke "Indeed, do watch yourself. You tell that little shit, he owes me and I intend to collect." The two men in their oddly complimenting suits of white and black turned on their heels and left the cafe, leaving Eren to process the information himself. Isabelle came over to him with a coffee drink in her hand as she tugged him out of the cafe. He was silent walking back to the house, letting his mind wander to the deepest parts of his mind. Isabelle had caught on as the two walked back in silence and Eren thanked her quietly as he walked up to the bedroom and began to do what he did best; dive into work headfirst. His fingers began striking keys of the keyboard ferociously hoping that the faster he typed the faster he'd get results and the faster he'd be able to find Hanji.

It took him several hours to be able to track down exactly which company they were referring to and who was pulling what strings. He had it. The information he had longed for, was sitting in his computer screen and he could save Hanji and his life could go back to normal. The dream was within his grasp and he could see it resolving, then dissolving as it fizzled and caught flame and faded to fluttering embers and ashes. There was nothing to keep his stomach from cutting flips as the realization donned on him; there was no going back. Mikasa was an assassin, she couldn't just go back to normal life, he was getting pretty decent with his skills at getting information, he dragged his friend into the world......it hit him that he couldn't just walk away, that wasn't who he was.

The more he processed the thought the more he began to calm himself. Did it matter if he ever went back; everyone he knew and cared for was in it with him. No matter what, he would stand at Mikasa's back and if she wanted to continue he wouldn't stop her. His resolve began to harden as his anger for the people trying to take his life away from him finally began to boil to the surface. He was never angry at the people trying to kill Levi or Marco, he was mad because they took Hanji who he owed and it was only shot at a normal life. Now that he realized the people he had been working with he was starting to see as friends, his life wasn't normal anymore, it never could be, so now he knew that these people were trying to take away his life and that was not going to fly.

\---------

Eren spent the next two days formulating plans to get in and out of the building that he discovered wiring systems and blueprints for. Isabelle would come up often and bring him tea, food, and leave him be as he angrily worked away. He had been extremely thankful for her help and her care. It was on the fifth day he had been there that she came into the room before sunset and pulled him from his laptop. He had no idea what was happening but the girl had a firm grip on his forearm as she hauled him to his feet.

"Come on, Eren, you're looking awfully exhausted...how do you say it.....um, I think it was burning the candle at both ends?" Her tone was like a mother scolding her son before it softened.

He rubbed his eyes and got to his feet "Yeah, that's the saying, but I'll be fine. I just need to plan out anoth--"

"No, no more planning. Come on, I want to show you something, it's good to take a break sometimes. Get dressed, I'll wait." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her toes as he stood there waiting for her to leave the room but she wasn't budging. It was clear to see where her and Levi were rather similar. Knowing that she was probably just as stubborn he shrugged and walked over to the closet where he stripped down to his boxers and slid into a black casual blazer, a pair of jeans and a beige button up. There was a nod of approval from her as he finished getting dressed. He groaned silently and let her lead him out of the room and out of the house.

The two took a few turns through some back roads before turning up at Pigalle, more commonly referred to as the redlight district of Paris. During the daylight it's shady reputation didn't seem so reputable but he had a feeling with the places lining the street that it was probably more than truthful. Isabelle tugged his sleeve as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down another back alley. He hadn't had the time to completely look over where they were before the sight of a garden at the back dilapidated, crumbling excuse of a building. It was fenced in and inside a manner of all types of flowers were growing. Who was taking care of them he hadn't known until Isabelle pulled a key from around her neck and opened the padlock on the gate.

She led him inside and he began looking around before spotting the bush of white roses like those in his room "These are like the ones in my room."

"Yeah, they are....this place...Levi used to bring me here when I was stressed out or trying to push myself too hard. I have a peculiar feeling about you Eren....I think if he were here and he was watching how hard you working yourself he would have brought you here too."

The words sent a stinging pain into his chest as he tried to manage a smile "Thank you, Is...but that isn't the case. We're not even friends, in fact we hate each other most of the time. We bicker and banter in order to get along. I punched him in the face last week, even."

At his words she tensed, then her laughter colored him more than stunned "Hahaha! That sounds just like him."

Thinking back to Italy for a moment he connected something, speaking aloud his thoughts by mistake "...he must really like flowers."

Isabelle's voice softened "He enjoys the beautiful things in life, but flowers, he likes flowers because it used to be all that surrounded him. His mother was a florist, this was her garden."

Hands freezing at the sentence she uttered Eren immediately felt like he had crossed a line "Then we need to leave...I can't be here."

"No. It's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, after all he trusted you with me alone."

"That's because I'm gay."

"You don't say."

Giving her a quick glare he rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. I think it's interesting that he likes flowers, they're so beautiful...just like h-- I mean-"

"You do like him don't you?"

"Wh-what? No, no I do not."

"It's okay, Eren. You can admit it, what are you so embarrassed about?" She stepped over to where he was crouched as he was busy letting his fingers roll over a rose petal. As her sincere touch registered he relaxed a bit and she continued "Just like the rose, Levi is very sensitive. One petal falls and it'll slowly die, Levi cannot handle people around him since he was broken. Our childhood did scar him. He doesn't want to get close to people so he puts up a prickly exterior just like the long, razor thorns on that stem. He's afraid of losing those closest to him but don't get me wrong, he doesn't need protecting, he needs to find someone worth protecting."

Standing, resolving himself he shook his head to the contrary "I don't think so at all. I've seen the way he tries to be a savior, a protector for everyone. He's broken, no doubt. He plays tough but inside he's just as vulnerable as everyone else, and I think that he does need protecting. He needs someone to let him fall apart, to let him crumble. It's gotta happen sometime. A death is not always a bad thing, if he cracks, then he can be reborn stronger. Someone needs to be there when he falls, they need to let him crumble so they can put him back together. He needs-"

"You. He needs you, Eren. You're the only person ever smart enough to see that. You're a pretty smart kid for such a fucking dumbass." Her tone surprised him as he had never heard speak like that.

She grinned as he just blinked "I-I never said that.."

"You don't have to. I know better, are you kidding I saw those bites, those marks on your skin when you first got here. I know you've been sleeping with him, so why can't you admit you like him? What are you ashamed of?"

Face turning as red as the tulips in the corner of the room he looked over to her "L-look, I'm not ashamed...I just...I don't want to be that person. I don't want to be the person that fell for a prostitute."

A hard smack sounded through the enclosed room, and suddenly the heated sting crept into his cheek as she got into his face pulling him by his collar "What's so fucking wrong with that?! He's an escort first of all, second of all there's nothing wrong with falling for him. You're so insightful until it gets to yourself, god, let's go, I have a date tonight." His hand rushed to the stinging handprint he knew wold be left on his cheek. He was at a complete loss, there was nothing to say nor anything to do. Obediently following at her side until they reached the house, Eren stayed silent and went up to his room, stripped down and then fell backwards to lay down on the bed just staring at the ceiling. It was dark out and it just helped as he laid and began to think.

Combining the things Marco had said and what Isabelle had told him, he couldn't help but to wonder just what he was ashamed about. His face was still stinging with the regret of not knowing. Maybe he thought it was the fact that he was an escort. How many people had been in the same position, he was paid to make a fantasy, to make a dream. To succumb to the fantasy so quickly, it was embarrassing to say that he could be duped by a simple touch and a good night in the sheets. He didn't want to be that person that tries to take them away from what they do, he didn't want to be the cliche, however, just as much as he didn't want it he also found himself craving it. He craved Levi's attention, his touch, his kiss, his whisper, the heat of his skin, he pined for it.

The more he began to think on the matter the more he began to think about just how much he enjoyed their time together. Levi was more than skillful, he was everything he could have ever imagined and he knew that he hadn't seen it all. The talents the man possessed brought him to more than just his knees. Falling for the spell of a escort, he was a weak man and that was the just of it. Even at the mere thought of him he could feel the blood rushing through his body from one direction to the other. There was no stopping the process it just seemed that at thinking of Levi the rapid tightening of his boxers was never far behind. While the effect could be suppressed he decided that it wouldn't be terrible to take care of it quickly.

Slipping his hand down his stomach and into the fabric to secure a hand around himself, he let his mind drift, drifting to only Levi. As he moved his hand around himself in a slow rhythm he tried to picture Levi from the morning before they left. His breath against his neck as he slid his hands over his body, remembering all the raises and dips of his stomach, remembering how his hand felt around him and vice-versa. Picturing the events sped his heart rate as he pushed himself harder, faster towards his apex. As he recalled the way he twisted his hand around him with a flick of the wrist he made the move to imitate it as he thought of how he sank his teeth into his skin almost feeling the rush over his skin.

"Hah---Oh, Levi!!--" As the moan parted past his lips and he hit his climax, he noticed a breeze blowing through the room.

"Well, I would have given you a hand but I'm bloody and you seem to have done such a good job yourself." Eyes snapping open, he whipped his head towards the window to see Levi crouched on the windowsill like some sort of perverted peeping gargoyle. Levi's smirk could have been seen in pitch darkness the way his hair and teeth were practically shining in the bright moonlight streaming into the room. Eren's breath hitched in his throat, unable to do anything except stare as Levi jumped down from the window now pulling his mask completely off. Even in the dark Eren could make out the white shirt sprayed in blood spatter and his skin stained red from the amount of blood he had been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......but if you're nice, I'll provide the fifth and sixth halfway through the week. ~Hugs  & Kisses, Neko


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! As I promised, I'm providing more chapters. We're almost to a close once again. Here's to hoping you enjoy these next chapters!
> 
> ~With love, Hugs & Kisses, Neko

Finally able to speak as he approached him Eren bolted upright "What the hell, Levi?! How long were you there?!"

He shrugged and pulled him from the bed examining the mess he had created "A bit, and boy did it get good. Is is going to kill me for this, but the sheets are already messed up. Why don't we dirty them a little more?"

Eren pushed him back as he walked to the other side of the room pulling up his boxers "I can't...How did you find me, Isabelle said you weren't familiar with this place."

Noticing the tone of his voice Levi stepped over to him "Gee, I wonder why that is. You do remember that you're bugged right? I know the district well enough...wasn't hard to tail you."

Immediately remembering what was said his face began to radiate a blush "I didn't remember until just now!"

"I was on my way back tonight when I passed through, wanting to stop at the garden myself but when I saw her leading you there I couldn't resist. My curiosity got the better of me."

"Careful I hear that kills cats."

"Good thing I'm not a cat. "

Beyond perplexed Eren stared back at him as he smiled "Levi...."

"I can't believe you and my sister think I'm some kind of damsel that needs saving."

Just as he said that his leg buckled and Eren managed to keep him from pitching forward "I'm sorry? Levi, you can't bullshit me with your mask. I know what's under there. Your cracks, chips, chinks, they all show to me. Nothing you say or do can convince me otherwise, I watched you run yourself ragged because of other people. This too, you think you're so goddamn tough, you think that you have to be there for everyone. When are you just going to be you?! When will you take care of you first? You can't fill glasses with an empty pitcher."

"And what then, I fall apart and you're going to help me get back together? This isn't a fairy tale, this isn't some story, Eren, this is real and life doesn't work like that!"

"You wouldn't know, Levi, you haven't met someone willing to try. No one has seen the real you, you pretend to be so strong, well you are strong, but when are you going to learn to lean on someone when you can't handle it all? You can't put on a brave face all the time, Levi, and expect it to not wear you down. What is keeping you from opening up to me?"

Levi was leaning into his shoulder as he spoke "Eren....should I save you the pain? I did hear everything..so you answer me and I'll answer you."

As Levi's rust stained fingers brushed his face he met his gaze, wiping blood from beneath his eye as he flinched "What pain?"

Levi's voice softened "About how you're ashamed of those feelings you harbor for me. I don't know what there is to be ashamed about, what is it about me that you're ashamed of Eren?"

Not expecting the question, or to hear what he construed as a tinge of hurt in his voice he paused momentarily before answering "I....don't want to do this Levi....I don't want to be that person. That person that hits your limit and wants to run off together. I don't want to be the person that you toy with because that's your job, I don't just want to be your goddamn client! I don't want to be treated like a customer and I can't help that! I know you're probably going to say it's your job to be that way, but I can't handle it, I can't help what I feel for you and I don't want to be ridiculed for it."

Shaking his head Levi chuckled "Haha, I would never and I have never once treated you like a customer Eren.........no matter what I said. I don't ask my clients if they want to have sex, I certainly do not let them stay the night, I don't read them to sleep, I don't cling to them in my sleep hoping to leech body heat then blame it on them the next morning and pretend it didn't happen, I don't talk about my personal life, I don't ever tell them my real name, customers have to pass inspections, sign a document, look over my tests and acknowledge it, clients don't pleasure me in anyway, clients can't seduce me, clients can't wrap me and bend me to their will so easily, I stopped being satisfied by sex a long time ago until you, my limit is 3 times and you already broke that, but one of the big differences Eren, is that my clients pay me. You should check your account statements sometimes, I never took anything from you. That night in Italy, what I took from you? I added it back when I paid you next depositing it back into you bank account."

Eren shook his head in a light dismissal "I can't even begin to process that-- if I wasn't a client what was I, Levi?....You asked me what I was scared of, ashamed of even, well now it's you turn to answer me so I'll ask again; Why won't you open up to me?"

Suddenly Levi slug his arms over him and buried his face into his neck "Because.......... because then I can't protect you. It's been my job to protect you, make sure nothing happens to you from the very beginning. Yes, at first it was to protect me and everyone else by protecting you but now....now it's to protect everyone, but mostly you. The other can hold their own but it's my fault you're in this mess, Eren and I'm scared...scared that everything is going to get ripped out from under me if I'm not careful. I've worked so hard for the life I've created and I won't stand to have it fall apart in front of my eyes, not again. Protecting you also protects me and everyone else I've helped escape. Ymir, Christa, Marco, Bertholdt, Reiner, they all depend on me to lead them and provide the safety of the organization. If these people find you everything I've worked so hard for vanishes and so do you. I don't need that....I don't -want- that but like I said, I mostly don't want them to have you. If they have you they don't have information, they have my weakness. I would turn over whatever they wanted to ensure your safety, Eren."

Doing the only thing he knew to do he reciprocated the action putting his arms around him and held him tightly "You can protect me, Levi and even if I say that I can protect myself the truth of the matter is that I can't. I want to protect you too though, Levi, don't you understand? To be together is to protect one another, to hold each other up when we're down, to support each other, to be there when we need each other. I like you Levi, I want to protect you too. I want to be the one that gets to see the side no one else gets to see. I want to help, but you have to let me in to do that. I'll be right here to run back to when the sky falls down around us, I'll be right here to make sure that nothing happens. All the pain, the suffering, the agony you have been through I want to hear it all. It scarred you, turned you cold, but luckily I'm like a furnace and the cold doesn't bother me. Let me be the one to take your place for once, I'll make sure that when you come undone I'm here. I've admitted my feelings now Levi, it's your turn."

His voice was a whisper as it rattled in his throat and he began to tremble "Eren it doesn't work like that, it isn't that simple. I don't know what I view you as Eren but it was never professional. I've honestly never had to work this thought out in my life. I'm an escort, I don't get attached to people. I'm an assassin, I kill people and I don't have a problem with that because somewhere in my fucked mind I justify it. After a while it got easy and I got numb. Eren, you couldn't possibly know what's it like to feel the way I do and in all honesty that's a good thing. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even my uncle. I have no idea what this feeling is and why it has such control over my actions, why it controls my every waking moment, why the only thing I think of is you. Eren, I may be new to the idea, but there is not a doubt in my mind that whatever this feeling is, is a stronger feeling than I've ever had with anyone in my life."

With a hand at the back of his neck, he began to run his fingers through his hair as he secured his shaking body against his chest "You don't know how to deal with a feeling you've never had before... so you're telling me never once in your life have you ever found someone you liked? No crushes, no infatuations? Then, I'm glad to be your first because you're many of mine. I might not be able to know how it feels but I can try to understand if you tell me. I like you Levi, I want to know more about you, I want to know everything: what makes you smile, what frustrates you, what amazes you, what takes your breath away and breathes new breath into you, what drives you up to the ceiling and what brings you back down, what terrifies you, what embarrasses you, what provokes you. I want to know everything tell me everything, show me, Levi." As he pressed a kiss against the crown of his head Levi looked up to him, just as he pressed a kiss against his lips. Levi's fingertips dug into his skin as he tried to keep himself from shaking but Eren didn't mind. He had been strong for far too long for everyone else, it was high time someone took care of him. Pulling away from the kiss, Eren took his hand in his lightly but securely as he headed over to the bed. Hesitant for a moment, Levi stood in his place but Eren smiled and beckoned him over lightly.

Eren laid down and moved to let Levi lay in front of him, pulling his back to his chest "I don't know what to do in this situation....I hate feeling so....so useless."

"You aren't useless. There is nothing to do in this situation, Levi, except lie here and talk to me. I heard a few things from Isabelle for starters."

"She prefers Is, you know.....you two talked about me?"

"I know she does but I don't know her very personally so it's odd for me, you know she slapped the shit out of me so I guess I could I say that I know her well enough but I would prefer to call her Isabelle. We talked about you over morning coffee. She told me about when you were little."

"Ughhh, and what did you learn exactly?"

"That you were the definition of abused, antisocial, apathetic and withdrawn."

As his arms were around him he felt his chest sink in as he held his breath before answering him "...I guess I was. It wasn't a particularly a good childhood after age 7, neither was adult life to be completely honest."

"I heard a little about it. I'm not going to force you to tell me but I would like to know about it. It seems like you've been playing everyone's protector for a long time, especially for Is."

"I didn't have a choice. She was small and fragile, tough as nails but still fragile I couldn't let anything happen to her. If something happened, I made sure I took the blame. I wasn't letting them lay their hands on her the way they did me. I knew what it was like, she didn't, she was only 4. Everything I did, I did for her, for my sister. Did I want to do what I had to? No, but I did it anyways. I was around 14 when I did become the textbook definition of prostitute. There's a reason I abhor the word "whore" and that is because it's all I used to hear. I was a filthy whore and I was reminded of that fact every single day for 5 years. I am the way I am because of it and I hate myself a little more everyday. Countless men, day in and day out, it's all I remember. You'd think that Paris was full of men wanting to get off to little boys, but it wasn't just people from here. Someone lets it slip that L'étoile Noire has a male prostitute and people come from a lot farther than you'd think. I watched how the women dealt by turning to drugs and alcohol to numb themselves from the disgusting touch of someone against their skin. I just chose to numb myself by trying to block it all out but it never worked. I was young and I didn't have many ways to numb it so thats why I hate being touched, someone touches me and my stomach churns, wrapping around until it's knotted itself so heavily I feel like I should be taking lessons from it on bondage knots. I can still feel hands over my skin even when I'm just sitting somewhere alone."

At his words Eren released his hands from around him, automatically feeling horrendous for touching him without his permission "I'm so sorry, Levi. I'll ask you from now on. You were 14....I couldn't even imagine that. Isabelle said you kept her safe, did things so she wouldn't have to. You worked so she wouldn't have to?"

Levi shifted turning on his side to place his forehead against his chest "It's fine you can put them back. It's just better when I get to touch someone first because I expect their touch after that. When I was young I didn't know what to expect, what to do, what anything involved so to say I just got forced into everything then, that I didn't know anything else, would be the most accurate way to describe it. Eventually I got used to it and I saved enough of my cut to move out after a while."

The overwhelming emotion of it all flooded his senses as he stared at Levi and allowed himself to embrace him once again "I-"

"It's alright, Eren. I never got to keep all the money I made, no one did. You pay the madame of the home rent as she allows you to keep your room, back then I paid rent on my room, under conditions I paid them how much Is would have made, got Isabelle some things and I paid for better clothes after all I had to presentable, among some other things. My cut at the end of the day was slim to say the least considering the things I had to do to earn it. At the end of the day, Is was taken care of and that's all that mattered to me, so long as she was safe I would have done anything."

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe that someone could do those things to a child."

There was a heavy chill that wracked his body as he pushed harder into his chest "You'd be amazed at the things they did to a child....Eren, I've been touched by so many people I can't look into a mirror and not see someone disgusting, not for what I do now, but what I've done. Protecting Is was my number one priority and I told them that I'd take her place when I came of age but only under the condition that she be allowed to continue doing household chores, not having to work. Girls were put to work a bit earlier than I was at 14. Disgusting? Vile? Repugnant? Yeah it is, and it's how I feel...I only wish I would have stayed longer to protect her. If I would have she might not have turned back to it, especially here. Eren, I'm not sure what I feel for you. I don't know how to interpret how my body craves you when you're around. What I do know is that you can't have any sort of romantic attraction to a monster. I kill people, I sleep with people, and I don't feel anything from it so honestly I think it's best if this doesn't continue any farther." 

While he nuzzled into him deeper, Eren heard him choke back a sob as he ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed him tighter "I think you're wrong. Just because you've blocked yourself doesn't mean you can't feel, otherwise you wouldn't hate yourself as much as you do. You don't mind it now because you aren't forced to do anything. There's nothing wrong with that Levi and wanting to stay there, endure the things you did for your sister only speak to your strength and compassion. You love her, monsters can't love Levi. Mikasa told me she didn't tell me about her involvement because she couldn't expect me to love a monster. When she said that I thought I was already getting pretty close and you came to mind. I don't think you're monster, Levi, do I think you're an incredibly attractive ass that makes me question my sanity yet also somehow manages to be the reason I smile? Yes. Look at me, Levi, you may see a monster and I can't lie and say that I don't see it in myself but remember what you told me about our demons? I happen to think ours would play very well together. You claim I can't have any sort of romantic inclination to a monster, luckily you aren't a monster so I don't have to worry."

Lifting his chin Eren smiled and kissed his forehead watching a solitary tear tumble down to streak his cheek "Eren....I was forced to do many things I can't get over at a very young age, I have a lot of issues. I've loved someone, Is, but I've never at any point in my life known what it's like to be romantically involved with someone. I've never had these feelings I don't know what to do or how to act and I can't---"

"I'm not asking for perfect, Levi, let me be the one to teach you something for once."

"Do you really think that's a good idea Eren?"

"I think it isn't a bad idea to try...so long as you're willing."

"Are you asking me out, Eren?"

Blush raising to his cheeks he looked to his right "Uh, I'm not, not, asking you out."

"Real smooth, kid." He managed a light laugh as he noticed the blush, trying not to do the same himself, and failing miserably.

"Hey, watch it old man."

"Did you just--oh hell no." Levi turned over, tumbling into his lap staring down at him.

"Hahaha, what are you gonna do about it?" Eren grinned as he rolled atop him pinning him beneath him at ease.

Levi arched an eyebrow "You think asserting your dominance like this appeals to me?"

Eren put his lips against Levi's ear "I know it does, it did last time. I just want you to be yourself, show me the real you, Levi."

Obviously apprehensive Levi looked up to him "......If we do this Eren there is no going back...you're stuck with me."

"I was thinking the same thing...I'm not running from this anymore. Are you gonna block yourself up or let me break down the wall?"

His hand shook as he reached out to steady it against his cheek, his voice a quaking whisper as he spoke "I'm not entirely sure....it's been a very, very long time Eren....but I suppose that there is no time like the present."

Placing his hand over Levi's he smiled lightly "It's been a long time for me too haha that probably doesn't make you feel any better, but at least that's why you're going to be just as out of your zone as I am. You're going to have to talk to me."

"I know, but I'll be alright, hopefully. First though, I need a bath."

"No. I want you the way you are."

"But Eren, I-" His vocalized argument was smothered as Eren placed his lips against his, letting the heat from his body seep into his. Levi felt more than vulnerable and exposed as he bared more than just his heart to Eren. He didn't honestly know if he could handle what he had agreed to, but he knew if he couldn't it would stop and he'd be okay. Eren let his hands slide down to his stomach to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Levi sat up and let him pull the blazer and shirt off his chest before moving to settle into a place that had been created between his knees for him. It was odd as he began to feel as though Eren was just as nervous as he was if not more. Compared to Levi's skill Eren knew that there wouldn't even be a comparison but he was hoping he would be satisfactory. The fact Levi was willing to do this for him and the fact he was just as open to the idea signaled to his brain that maybe it wasn't so wrong, maybe it was just right.

Taking his time Eren lined his skin with a tantalizing series of light, fevered kisses. Levi's hand was in his hair, no longer shaking, only kneading his fingers through the cashmere strands. As Eren worked his way down his stomach he looked up to see Levi's eyes closed, a show of faith, as he continued. Unlike any previous times their pace was slow, passionate yet controlled as the rising heat in their veins was gradually beginning to boil. Eren wanted to risk nothing when it came to the action at hand, there was no way he was going to increase the pace and take a chance hurting Levi because his impatience. He continued the gradual pace, pulling the zipper of his pants down in his teeth before sliding the slacks off his hips and discarding them casually.

Levi looked up for a moment to smile and shake his head before dragging him down to kiss him. It took him by surprise but he more than willingly complied with the bit of direction, letting his tongue slip past Levi's lips when given the invitation. Still retaining his pushy attitude Levi wrapped a leg around his and rolled his hips against him eliciting a delightful moan from him that he tried to stifle in their kiss. Breaking apart for him, Eren looked down to see a smirk playing at his lips. Deciding to wipe it off his lips he nipped the edge of his lip before letting a hand slip to the back of his neck, tugging to the left to expose his throat as he pulled the skin in his teeth. The breath in his lungs was forced from his lips as Eren's teeth scraped his skin, pulling lightly as he rolled the tender flesh between his teeth. He was no longer shaking from fear as his skin flushed, not going unnoticed by Eren.

The moment his porcelain skin tinted with a crimson flare Eren's ego inflated, growing bolder with his actions. While he knew Levi appreciated pain, he was still apprehensive to deliver on the actions also expecting him to still be hesitant to his current position of submission. It seemed Levi had other ideas in mind as he knotted his fingers in Eren's hair, twisting his fingers before pulling to ensure his grip.

"Eren, you can bite me harder. I want you to bite me harder, you once said if it isn't rough it isn't fun, well, great minds think alike. Don't treat me the way I treat my customers." His eyes no longer said hurt or pain, they spoke only of passion and carnal desire.

Fighting against his hold, Eren clenched his teeth and stared back at him "Then how do you want me to treat you? I don't want to hurt you."

Voice thick with his Parisian accent he smirked "I've had worse, you won't hurt me" pulling him down to his ear his voice lowered "treat me like you hate me." Releasing his hold of Eren, he let his hands wrap around his neck and pull him into a kiss. He was a bit uncomfortable asserting his dominance over someone like Levi in such a manner, but if it was what he asked for he wasn't going to deny him. Letting his hand fall to his thigh, pulling the black band off to gently caress his skin before breaking the kiss and letting his lips fall to his chest. Circling his tongue over the rising flesh on his chest he let his fingertips slide father up his thigh sneaking into his boxers to coil his hand around his cock. With his hand now making quick hard strokes Levi's breath left his lips in ragged pants, his back slowly rising off the mattress. Eren's tongue rolled over his nipple, flicking the flesh before biting down, rolling the skin in his teeth.

"....Mmmm, Eren....." Levi's voice speaking his name so sweetly, sent a chill down his body. Feeling the need to make him speak his name again, he trailed his lips down to the band resting along his hips. Stopping his hand he pulled the silk down and drug them off, and moved to return to his previous actions. In a bit of retaliation Levi lifted his head from the pillow and raised a foot up the inside of Eren's thigh before letting it fall back to the bed. Eren titled his head to the side as a light rumble came from his throat obviously inspired by Levi's action to agitate him. Returning the favor he leaned over him, running his tongue up his length and grabbing the black captive ring in his teeth. Levi tossed his head back onto the pillows at the action, letting a gasp tumble from his lips. Eren, full of pride, decided to push him a bit farther twisting the metal to the side in his teeth.

Feeling his fingers rush back to his hair Eren moved to take his entire length in his mouth and put an end to his teasing. Levi's hips began rolling of their own accord hastening Eren's rhythm as he pushed him into the first climax he'd be experiencing. As he moved to grab what he'd need next, it donned on him that he brought neither lubrication nor condoms with him on the excursion as he promised himself he wouldn't be sleeping with Levi. Being the ever observant one of the two, Levi shook his head and clicked his teeth.

Motioning to the door he pushed Eren off the bed "Always come prepared, Eren. Is' room, check the beside drawers. She won't mind. Go on." Eren blinked several times before heading out of the door to obey him. If Levi hadn't been naked he would have insisted that he do it as Is was his sister and he didn't want to be the one to invade her personal space. The only think he knew about her bedroom was that it was downstairs so he had to go through the house and open all the doors until he found it. Her bedroom was much more laid back than he had expected with everything being very plain and basic. He didn't waste anymore time looking around the room, he went straight to the only bedside table opening the drawer. Peeking in he noticed an assortment of items not unlike the drawer of Levi's. Without rummaging through the drawer he grabbed the first things he knew would work and headed back upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

When he got back to the bedroom he opened the bedroom door and smiled when he saw Levi laying on his side beneath the sheet. Curling his finger, Levi beckoned him to the bed where he awaited his return. In a few strides Eren was across the bedroom diving back into the sheets and laying his stolen bounty onto the pillow beside him. Entangling himself with Eren, Levi grinned and rolled onto his back letting Eren come to loom over him. Reaching over out of pure curiosity, Levi wrapped his fingers around the thin tube Eren had brought back with him, examining it. After reading it for a moment, he popped the cap off, sniffed it, rubbed a bit on his finger and licked it.

"What are you doing?" Eren stared down at him a bit amused.

Levi put a bit of the clear gel on his fingertip pushing it towards Eren's lips "Taste."

Arching an eyebrow he shrugged his shoulders and reached up to hold his wrist as he put his lips around his index finger "Cherry? Mmm, one of my favorites."

"Mine too, now why don't you take this."

"Are you sure? You can back out, Levi."

Reaching up he smiled, one of the first smiles he had ever seen him make that felt sincere and genuine "I'm sure. I won't grade you this time, but I will teach you a few things in time."

Taking his hand from cheek, kissing the back of it he grinned "Good, because I'm pretty nervous. I look forward to that."

"If either of us should be nervous I think that falls to me. Now, shut up and kiss me." 

"Yes, sir." His grin widened before Levi rolled his eyes and brought him down to his lips. It was obvious to him that even if Levi was just as nervous, if not more, he wasn't showing it much, but he guessed that was just a part of him. As he pulled back Levi nipped the edge of his lip playfully, so he decided to do something in kind. Moving away from his lips he slipped his fingers into his hair and pulled while he lined his chest with sharp bites drawing his breath. Levi seemed to enjoy it as he took his time rousing him once again. Everything he was doing was to draw his attention, and he knew Levi knew that, but he also knew that he wouldn't be thinking that way with what he was doing. Small non-committal mewls came from his lips as Eren littered the insides of his thighs with bites, while moving a hand towards the red tube of lubricant. It had been more than a couple years since he had taken the role but he knew what to do.

First he made sure Levi wasn't keeping his attention focused on him as he silently poured the gel into his hand, applying a rather generous amount of the gel. When they were sufficiently coated he pressed a finger at his entrance looking up for a sign of confirmation before pushing into him. He knew that he felt the chill of the substance when he jumped practically out of his skin at the feeling. When he lowered his breathing, letting it slow, Eren took that as his affirmation as pushed in single digit. Met with much resistance he moved to hover over him, one hand placing a reassuring hand at his jaw.

"Relax, honey." The words left his lips before he could catch them, suddenly realizing he just called him a pet name. He watched an intense wine colored hue begin to creep into Levi's face, the parts of it he could see anyway. His face was covered by the crook his arm as Eren continued to keep a calm pace. Levi was trying to keep his sheer mortification from showing through the pain that was settling in at his hips. His mind had been focused until Eren called him honey. No part of him knew what to do when called something even similar to a nickname of affection. In his mind he knew that his skin was probably as red as his bedroom back at the Ranch but there was nothing he could have done to stop it. Most cases of his current situation had left him feeling inferior and often worthless, but now he only felt embarrassment and nervousness, a sign he cared what Eren thought.

Progressing from one finger to two was the next step, knowing that it would be mildly uncomfortable, he proceeded with extreme caution. Levi clawed at the sheets beside him, but nodded for him to continue. He knew the feeling all too well of what he was going through and tired to make it as easy on him as possible. As he continued with a slow, steady thrusting rhythm he felt him relaxing more and more with every movement slowly rolling back against him. When he found the spot to send him reeling an extremely audible surprised moan sounded from his lips making Eren look up to him with smile. Finding the spot again would have had a similar reaction had he not bit his lip hard enough to leave an imprint of his canine at the corner of his mouth. Eren decided to add the third finger, going slowly as Levi's body shuddered at the feeling.

After a few moments of movement, he removed his fingers and began to tear open the pastel green foiled wrapper. While he slid the laytex over himself he looked to Levi whose face was still covered. He slicked himself down with a layer of the lubricant before positioning himself accordingly. 

He couldn't honestly move without seeing Levi's face so he leaned down to his ear "Levi....show me your face..."

"No."

His quick response took him by surprise a bit but he grabbed his arm and lowered it causing him to abruptly turn his gaze to the door of the room "Levi..look at me...please. I want to see your beautiful face, let me see you."

The furious flush of his skin was more than apparent when Eren turned his chin towards him "Eren, don-" Words died in his throat as Eren occupied his lips, grabbing a hold of his jaw to keep him from turning away. Levi's mind flashed with a sudden twinge of pain as Eren pushed into him slowly, stealing the breath in his lungs. His arms wrapped around beneath his shoulders as he buried his face into Eren's neck. There was a hiss of pleasure leaving Eren's lips as he continued, pausing until Levi gave him affirmation to move. Once he heard Levi's breathing begin to regulate and his nod of approval was given as he felt his undercut scrape his neck, he gave an experimental thrust. His rhythm began slow, composed as a gentle roll of his hips letting Levi's body become accustomed to the foreign feeling. The pain in his hips began to give way to a mounting pleasure as he began to rock his hips along to Eren's rhythm.

Levi's determination to not let him see his face was beginning to agitate him. In defiance he brought the two of them close their climax and refused to move until he was able to see his face.

"Eren...god...don't do this right now....please.." hearing his sweet begging voice muffled against his neck sent a shiver through his body.

He was not prepared for his plead "I just want to see your face....Levi, babe, don't hide from me."

At the word he only retreated farther "No...Eren...just keep going, please."

Eren hated to do it but let his hands go to Levi's wrists, taking a light hold of them as he pushed them both to the mattress and leaned up watching as Levi kept his eyes squeezed shut "Open your eyes. I'm not going to do anything Levi. I like you, I'm not here to hurt you."

Levi slowly opened his eyes once looking up to Eren before looking away "...I know that..."

"Then look at me, please, I told you, I want to see you...all of you, for everything you are. So please, look at me....me and only me." His watery eyes met his own, as a single tear ran from the corner of his eye down his cheek. Eren kissed his cheek, wiped the tear away and whispered "thank you" before continuing his previous actions. His thrusts once again started gentle until he built a harder rhythm drawing Levi's breath is ragged pants as he pushed against him harder. Levi began rocking back against him steadily rolling with his rhythm easily. His eyes closed as the feeling coursing over him began to increase but so long as his face was in view he didn't care when he broke away from him.

"....God, Eren....hah...harder...oh god~~" The plea left his lips in more of a command than a moan. Eren shivered and was more than happy to comply with his wishes as he let his hands fall to his hips. Fingertips digging into them he pulled them to him, harder with each thrust filling the room with the sounds of flesh smacking flesh as he pushed them both into their climax. After working through the aftershock, the two collapsed onto the bed, sweating heavily and still on their orgasm high. Eren took a moment to collect himself before getting up to clean up, coming back from the bathroom with a towel for Levi. Sweat soaked strands of hair stuck to his rosy tinted face as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Here. You want me to run you a bath now? You do still have some blood on your hands though I think you sweat most of it off." Eren climbed back into bed after slipping his boxers back on, handing Levi the towel.

Levi took the towel without looking over, wiping the sweat from his brow before cleaning his stomach "Thanks, I'll run one in a few minutes...."

"You know very well you won't be able to, but I will help you." Eren smiled warmly as he turned over to his side drawing Levi against his chest.

"You're sweaty, it's hot, I'm-"

"I'm not letting you go unless it's to go take a bath so deal with it."

"Must you cling to me?"

"Must you act like an ass right now?"

Begrudgingly, he rolled over to face Eren "...I'm sorry, I just...I don't-"

Looking down at him he pushed the hair from his forehead and pressed a kiss against clammy skin "Know what to do? It's okay, I don't know much, but I can tell you that post sex cuddling is a thing we should do."

Levi showed a hint of a smile as he let himself sink into Eren's chest "Well, I'm certainly not used to doing that until you're asleep haha....what exactly do we do after this I'm only good at pretending and it never progresses past this for me?"

"Well we wash up and go to sleep. Tomorrow, we lay in bed all day. Is got pissed off at me for not taking a break so I don't think she'd mind plus she'd really like to see her big brother. Also, no more sex with your clients."

Arching a skeptical eye he stared at Eren "Oh? Gonna tell me how to do my jobs now? I don't recall saying that I would date you Eren."

Eren rolled his eyes "Mhmm, then what was that? Did you do that out of pure curiosity?" 

"That might have been me making a very stupid decision."

"I don't think so.....seeing you be you for once....is quite nice."

"Yeah, yeah.......I'm still not completely sure about it...how can see me like this and still want to be with me?"

Lifting his chin to stare into his eyes, he smiled "Because, I like you. You're charming, a bit sassy, but I like it, you're clever, insanely attractive, and compassionate. You've done everything you possibly can for the people you care about. While you do have your flaws, you have redeeming qualities and no one is perfect. Your flaws make you, you, and I wouldn't want it any other way. As perfect as I seem I have plenty of issues."

"Haha, oh yes, absolutely perfect.....well, maybe you just might be. You're still so young Eren, you don't want to be tied to someone like me."

"I'm young compared to you and the world but that just means I can spend more time with you. It probably speaks to my unresolved daddy issues." He laughed a bit making Levi shake his head and smile.

"I just cannot win with you, you're so set on this aren't you?"

"Are you not?"

"The thought of being romantically linked to anyone scares me, if I'm to be honest. It also puts you in way more danger."

"Luckily I have you to protect me, right? I'm scared to, it's part of the deal, you always wonder about what if's but you can't let that keep you from doing it. Do you like me, Levi? Do you have romantic feelings towards me?"

"I'll always protect you......Negative thoughts have a tendency to run me into the ground Eren, but I do...at least I assume that's what's up these bullshit butterflies in my stomach."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. That feeling is all we need, so what do you say to: Stop sleeping with random people and keep sleeping with me? Going out to places? Cuddling after sex? Laying outside and talking about stupid shit? Wasting days away in bed? Working together?"

Levi snickered lightly before moving forward to kiss him lightly "I think it sounds absolutely horrifying, but I'm willing to try. Don't hold it against me if I'm bad at it. You'll have to teach me how to successfully boyfriend......oh that feels strange..."

Returning his kiss with another Eren pulled him closer "Don't worry, we'll figure it out together. I noticed pet names have an adverse effect of you, babe. I'm gonna use 'em often."

Struggling to get free Levi squirmed in his hold once the name reached his ears and he began to blush "Oh no you don't. Absolutely not, I forbid it."

"What are you gonna do to stop me? You can't kill me, not yet anyway.....oh...and uh, Marco totally knows."

His eyes widened to the size of tea saucers "What do you mean he knows?!"

"Uh....well, you see, funny story. This is not the first time he tried to warn me about you. He saw that mark I left on your neck and started asking me these questions. He gave me the first hint that our relationship was not strictly professional but he's Marco and I just generally assumed he had to be fucking with me. I didn't even understand it at first, it wasn't until I talked to Is that I understood, but it seems like two of them approve of us at least."

Levi thumped his head against Eren's chest "Oh no...no...no...no no no. If Marco knows, everyone knows. He's got the biggest fucking mouth aside from fucking Ymir. Those two fucking gossip cousins can kiss my ass!"

Eren stopped his train of though "Whoa, whoa....Marco and Ymir are related?!"

"Almost the way Is and I are, yes."

"How?"

"Martello's. One of his father's men took her in as a kid, the two were only raised together for a few years but they bonded pretty well. If one knows so does the other and that means they all know.....I guess we can't hide it then.....hey, Eren?"

"That's crazy. Hmm, what is it?"

"Will, uh, will you go run me that bath. I'm tired of being a mess."

"Sure, I'll even help you there, it's just up the hall. Come on." Eren kissed his forehead and rolled off the bed going to the opposite side of the bed to help him to his feet. A sharp pain shot up from to his hips as he put some wait on his feet. He winced as his feet made contact with the floor and Eren grabbed his arm, bent down, and lifted him princess style. The disdain for the action was obviously present on Levi's face but he knew that walking would probably just make it worse so he allowed Eren to carry him the short distance to the bathroom. Eren began to fill the tub for him before stepping out of the bathroom going to the bedroom to remake the bed, grabbing some linens from the closet before heading downstairs to grab himself a drink, leaving him to bathe.


	25. Chapter 25

While in the kitchen he wondered just what had happened to his life in such a short amount of time. Two months; two months was all it took for his life to be flipped upside down so hard he no longer knew which way was up. There was a feeling in his stomach of dreading the unknown, while also feeling excitement at the same prospect.They were only steps away from getting Hanji back and his life would begin to settle into it's own natural rhythm. He couldn't wait to tell Levi what he had figured out and what he had decided. Hanji was still alive and she would be that way when they went to get her. After that, he decided that he'd be her replacement, let her teach him everything he knew and she could retire in peace....or at least whatever that eccentric woman considered peaceful. There was no way to tell what would happen after that but the prospect no longer seemed to bother him as it used to. His thoughts bounced around his head aimlessly until he was pulled back by the sound of Levi's footsteps padding down the hallway.

"Hey, how was your bath?" Taking a sip of his water, he turned to see green eyes and red hair staring back at him.

Immediately a blush rose to his face and she smirked "I wouldn't know, haven't taken one yet."

The embarrassed wrinkling of his face gave Isabelle quite a laugh as well as his lack of clothing "Oh, god.....I, uh, didn't think you'd be here so soon--....."

"Eren! Get your ass up here and bring me some goddamn clothes!" Levi's voice rattled through the thin walled home.

Bolting upright, Eren's eyes darted around as Is crossed her arms over her chest "Who's upstairs, Eren?"

"I gotta go, be right back! I'll give you three guesses! Sorry!" Not wanting to deal with the wrath of Levi he got up from the chair and rushed up the stairs to get back to the bedroom. Digging through the closet he came across one of the pairs of sweatpants he had brought along with one of his t-shirts. There was no way he'd be able to wear any of his suits so it was the one option he had. Getting to see him in casual clothing wasn't an ulterior motive so much as an unintended bonus. With the clothes and pair of his boxers in tow, he headed down the hall to the bathroom, opening the door. Levi was standing in front of the vanity with a towel wrapped around his hips, tattoos just showing a bit above the plush white fabric.

Walking up to him as he preened, he handed him the folded clothes "They might be a bit big but they'll work for tonight. We'll need to get your things tomorrow."

Levi let the strands of hair he was attempting to fix fall as he took the stack of clothing "Thank you, I'll arrange for them to be brought over."

"Uh, alright. Hurry and get dressed before your sister murders me. She's waiting downsta---"

"Not quite. Levi Rivaille Ackerman, what in the hell is this?! First you don't contact me for years then just out of the blue ask me for a favor, I didn't know if you were even alive. Second, you give me a letter and don't see me in person, instead you leave me with the kid who's in love with you but is too much of a goddamn pussy to admit it?! Third, you show up while I'm supposed to be gone and don't even come say hello?! I ought to beat your ass, but from the looks of it the damn kid already did!" Isabelle had her hands folded over her chest as she pushed her way past Eren to get to Levi.

Reaching out she poked a bony finger into his chest but it was soon taken over when he wrapped her into a tight embrace "I'm sorry, Isabelle. I couldn't let them know where I was, it was best for everyone if I didn't contact you. The last thing I needed was them to try to take someone else away from me. I'll be damned if I let this goddamn farce continue, it's gonna end, Is. In the same fucking place it started. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of having to deal with these people, The White Rabbit will come to an end at my hands. I will rid Paris of this fucking infestation once and for all."

At first she resisted the hold before sinking into it and wrapping her arms tightly around her brother "I know that, idiot.....I just wish it wasn't like this. I wish I didn't have to know whether you were safe everyday. Please be careful, Levi, mon chevalier. You haven't changed much, but then again you have I can't explain it."

"Je t'aime, ma belle fleur. I promise, I will end this, I will come back and I will fix this mess. For once and for all this mess will be over, and you won't have to do this job anymore."

"I love you too.....but I want to do this, Levi. I am living the life I want, you were my guiding star for a long time, but I don't need you to be my savior anymore. I'm a big girl. I'll be okay, but it would be nice to see you more often. Be sure to bring the kid too, I kinda like him. You had better come home, hear me?"

"Yeah, I do too, but he's a loudmouth so it's no wonder you like him. I know that you don't depend on me anymore Is, but I still feel responsible for you. You're my baby sister and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you. I promise, not scratch on me. Now, uh, would you mind letting me get dressed? Oh by the way, I never knew you had a thing for cherry haha." He let her out of his embrace giving her a playful smirk.

"Levi, did you---?! Ugh. Whatever, just put it back, god. I can't believe you even went there.....you, you come with me, we need to chat." Her burning gaze turned to Eren as her brother's signature sadistic smile crept onto her lips and she made a b-line straight for him. Securing a hold at the shell of his ear she began to pull him from the room much to his protest. When he was in the hall she slammed the door shut behind them and he walked downstairs with her on his heels. They walked into the living taking a seat on the sofa where Eren immediately crossed his legs and placed his hands into his lap as he fidgeted with his fingers, suddenly extremely interested in his cuticle situation.

Isabelle sat beside him and began what he assumed to be a long-winded speech "Eren.....what happened with Levi?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze, he sheepishly answered "Uh, well, we had sex."

"No shit. You're still half naked.and a bit sweaty. I mean, what happened between the two of you....did you tell him?"

"Didn't have to. He listened to our conversation...I forgot I was bugged and he tailed me to the garden where he was just in range enough to hear us. We did...discuss it among other things. I heard about his childhood."

"Good. I knew he'd need someone like you. If you two aren't a couple now, I'm gonna make you one." She grinned and looked to her right as Levi came into the living tying the sweatpants at his hips.

When he sat down he decided to take the one spot between the two of them, wincing a bit as he took his seat "Please don't, Is. I can't handle one more conversation about this lest I explode."

Without so much as thinking she extended her arm, smacking him on the chest "Oh please, stop being so brooding and angsty. You're not a teenager anymore, the only people that will ever see you cry or have ever seen you cry are sitting in this room. You don't have to act in front of us."

Eren smiled as he winced from the smack, eyes widening as it practically took his breath "Mhmm, she's right you know."

Levi rolled his eyes, groaning audibly as Eren casually tossed his legs over the arm of the couch and laid his head in Levi's lap "Argh....really? What.....what is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm using your thighs as a pillow."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it and I can. Like the plane, remember? I was up for some of it...just pet my head and go on with your conversation." Eren looked up at him turquoise eyes sparkling like a gem as he smiled.

Seemingly suspicious of the idea he let his hand fall to Eren's hair gently running his fingers through Eren's hair as he spoke "Uh....okay."

Isabelle laughed at the evident amount of perplexity on Levi's face "Hahaha, he's certainly one to be reckoned with, Levi, pushing you like a puppy dog."

"He certainly reminds me of a dog, but a cute one I guess....Hey, Eren, did you find anything out?"

Nodding he looked up and brushed his thumb from his face "Yeah, oh sorry, you had an eyelash. I talked to Mike and Erwin....and I learnt somethings. I was going to tell you but uh, yeah."

"Uh....thanks...what'd those two have to say?"

Is snickered at his ever growing blush as he continued "Well, I discovered Hanji is being kept in the basement of the Noxxon G. Pharmaceutical building on the outskirts of Frankfurt. I don't know how true it is, but it does seem highly logical especially as this man I've discovered seems to have ties to it and the other players. Apparently this man has only been around a couple years but he changed the name of the game. Erwin and Mike send their regards and said that a war is coming and they're on the wrong side, whatever in the hell that means. Mike said contact them, they're willing to help in anyway they can but since they refused to take stand against you they're left out of most dealings. Erwin said to tell you and I quote "Tell that little shit he owes me and I intend to collect." I can see why Marco called them Eyebrows and Sniffer."

Levi chuckled "Haha, yeah, I can see him saying that. They risked a lot to get that message out. I'll call them in on it later, right now we need to formulate an attack plan. While our rather loose lipped right hand to dear old uncle, was....reluctant to let things slip, he did so with a little persuasion. I know that they plan on moving Hanji Saturday to the home office of Ackerman Control Risks, his private security firm. Chances are, that's where all this is going to go down and that place is like a goddamn fortress. We need to start planning right away, Eren I need you to pull up the schematics and get to work-"

"Oh no, he's not doing anything. He's worked all damn week, he deserves a break you slave driver, geez, he's your boyfriend now, show a little care." Isabelle scoffed as he suggested they start working.

Eren put his hand over his mouth to hold a laugh and Levi arched an eyebrow "What are you laughing at exactly?"

"Sorry, sorry. First I get to watch Marco get scolded by his mother and now I get to watch you get scolded by your little sister. It's just amusing...but I worked a bit out. I don't know who this guy is but he's bad news. He's a ghost, even in the system. I'm thinking of cracking open this program Hanji created but I have to be in and out in 10 minutes and I can't do it without you. Hanji said so."

"Ugh, whatever, don't get too used to it. What's this guy's name?"

"Something foreign Regeja Garish. I'm not sure what kinda ethnic it is but it's something. Whoever he is, he's the new guy that your friends were talking about and I want more information on him."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We'll do it as soon as we can. I guess until then we really do take tomorrow off, Eren.....Eren....dammit. Why does this always happen?!" Levi glanced down to notice Eren suddenly sleeping soundly in his lap.

Isabelle smiled and looked to her brother "He's probably tired, he hasn't slept much lately and you probably wore him out."

Levi groaned "Oh if only that were true, he wore me out. I should be the one sleeping on him."

"I was kidding earlier! Don't tell me you seriously...." Her eyes widened as she moved back.

"I'm fine......I mean, I fucking hurt..but I'm...fine. He wasn't half bad, he needs to learn some things, but if he's good I don't think I'd be completely against letting him do it again." Stroking his hair gently he smiled, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Is looked completely floored "And that's a sign in itself, Levi. Never thought I'd see this day, you all romantic. He really likes you a lot, ya know? More so than I believe he leads on. What are you gonna do about work?"

"I know he does, I've had a feeling that he has for a while. I'm not gonna worry about it, I haven't slept with a customer since I slept with him the first time. For some reason, I'm only satisfied when it's with him. Oh and uh, sorry about stealing your shit."

"Eh, you know what, keep it. You'll probably need it again and I have more haha, I can't believe you.....you went and got captured by a mere boy. I guess he'd have to be pretty exceptional huh?"

"You might think so but I think I'm drawn to the fact that he's so....ordinary. Not that that's a bad thing, but he's just so average. Wonderful, with great qualities, don't get me wrong but he's normal for the most part and I've never had anything normal. He's the opposite of me really. Had he not ever decided to count cards at a casino he wouldn't be in this mess. He's very smart, but that only happens when it comes down to that crucial moment, any other time and he'd struggle to pour water out of a shoe with instructions on the heel. I think it's time for us all to go to bed, though. I'll see you in the morning, Is."

"Goodnight, Levi, I love you. I'll bring you two breakfast in the morning so please at least cover up alright?"

Levi rolled his eyes but smiled as she walked off down the hall leaving him to jostle Eren "Hey...Eren, come on get up, time for bed."

Eren stirred and opened one eye to see Levi starting down at him "Mmmm, hey...sorry I fell asleep...I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit then."

Rising from the sofa Eren stood in front of Levi "You gonna be able to get up the stairs alright?"

"I'll manage, go take a shower you smell like sweat." Levi wrinkled his nose as Eren leaned down to lift his chin and press a quick kiss against his lips.

"Yeah, I know. I'll join you in bed soon." He grinned and headed upstairs to go to the bedroom and grab a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. His shower was longer than expected but the warm water against his skin had felt better than he imagined. When he finally got out, he drug himself off to the bedroom only in a pair of gym shorts and a tanktop knowing that he'd get hot before he got cold. When he pushed open the door, Levi was standing in front of the bed waiting on his arrival. It surprised him, he had figured that he'd have been asleep by the time he made it back to the room. Instead, Levi was standing in front of him, wearing only the sweatpants dipping dangerously low revealing his tantalizingly prominent hip bones.

Eren stared at him, eyes raking down his body "Uh, you waited for me?"

He folded his arms over his chest "What of it? Come on, let's go to bed."

Unable to keep his lips from spreading into a wide Eren climbed into the bed, pulling Levi to him immediately "You were just cold weren't you?"

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

"Mhmm, it's okay. You can leech all the body heat from me that you want. Goodnight."

"......Goodnight." Levi laid his head against Eren's chest, letting his legs tangle around Eren's as his arm draped over his waist. More than elated, Eren held him closely against him refusing to let him go. He had done more than revealed his true self to him, all his vulnerabilities had been uncovered and he was going to take great care that no one ever discovered them. As he held him he let his head lull to the pillow and within moments the two men were asleep soundly within the comfortable confines of their lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you rolling in feelings yet? I hope you enjoyed their revelations and poor Levi's bullshit butterflies. As you can see by the index, there are only 5 chapters left guys. I'm not sure how I'd like to update those yet, but I do know I'm thinking of adding a small epilogue, we'll see about it when the story is all said and done. I hoped you enjoyed it, as always, I look forward to seeing you all again very soon.
> 
> ~With love, Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I've been rather busy these last couple days! Here's the new chapter.

The morning began with a face full of black hair, a dead arm, and beams of sunlight covering the bed. Eren looked to see Levi still securely against his chest as he had been when they had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he didn't rightfully care. Waking up to Levi sleeping against him was more than he could have dreamt of, knowing that his feelings were baseless or one-sided and even had been responded to in kind with his own was more than enough to make his morning, his week even. Brushing the hair from his face, he pulled away from Levi to get up and go to the bathroom. The moment he went to back away he was grabbed back and pulled down to the bed by more than a surprising amount of force.

".....Eren...I swear to your higher power if you do not get back into this bed I will stab you with the blade at the side of the bed."

Deciding it was best not to fight the sleeping badger he crawled back into bed telling his bladder it could wait "Okay, okay. Geez, good morning to you too."

Looking up with sheer fury he opened his eyes slowly "Do not....talk to me with that snark in your voice....you did this to me."

Eren snickered "Tehehe, are you sore? I can have Is bring you something for it. If I can do it and I'm the weak one, than the stronger of us should be able to handle it, right?"

Playing to his weakness, Eren smirked as Levi lowered his head against his lap "More power to you. It feels like someone tied a cinderblock to my waist and I only rolled over."

"That's because it's a been a while. I was lucky I had a drug still working it's way out of my system when you and I had sex the first time....which I still don't really remember so I don't think it should count."

It was Levi's turn to smirk "Oh it counts alright, I think everyone remembers you screaming my name....over, and over...and over again."

His face began to heat as he scratched his head "Uh, that uh, that was not my fault."

"Mhmm, you're just a screamer that doesn't want to admit it. I like it loud, actually, do you not?"

"As a preferred bottom, no, not really....but I do like it from you. Especially when your brow creases, and my name just barely leaves your lips. It's quite refreshing."

"Oh, okay, and I like it when your face turns so red at just the mention of sex like right now."

"Whatever....I can't help it. I'm used to it being a rather taboo subject, I didn't think I'd ever date someone that works in the sex industry. Now what exactly do we do today?"

"Why are you asking me, I don't know how to relationship."

"Hahaha, you make it sound so hard. I say I get the computer and we start working a little bit unbeknownst to Is----abelle...Hey...." As he spoke the door opened and she was carrying a wooden tray through the door with breakfast for two atop it.

Levi grinned and thanked her as he sat up, unwrapping from Eren "Thanks Is, I promise he was kidding. We'll take a break today, but I do just need to know one thing so later we'll do something but until then, thank you and I love you."

She rolled her eyes and brought the tray to sit over their laps "Uh huh, sure. I love you too, just don't do anything stupid. Oh, brought you something to help haha. Anyway, I gotta get going, early day for me boys. Enjoy yourselves....oh wait you already did that hahaha. Eren, keep him out of trouble please."

He nodded "You got it, thanks for breakfast, have a good day!" She smiled before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her gently.

Eren looked over to Levi laughing a bit as Levi exhaled a heavy breath "That was close."

"I'm gonna get the laptop and set up the television downstairs. You go ahead and eat and I'll-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Stay, eat, then go."

"Okay, okay."

"Even I know that you should stay to have breakfast with me." Eren laughed as he moved back. The two ate mostly in silence enjoying the food that Isabelle had been so kind to prepare for them. Once they were finished Eren picked up the tray full of dishes and headed downstairs. While Eren was working on cleaning the dishes and setting them aside to dry Levi was upstairs preparing to have his things brought to the apartment. Once he was finished he headed back up to the bedroom to grab his laptop, seeing Levi pace around the room as he handled his phone call. He chuckled at the sight while he tiptoed around him to grab the laptop and head back downstairs hooking the television to the laptop. He would have put it on the correct had he been able to read the television menu.

From behind him he head a snicker "Haha, are you having troubles? Is, is French, Eren, did you assume that everything here would be English?"

Eren turned to stick his tongue out and roll his eyes to Levi who sat gingerly on the sofa "Bite me. Would you just tell me which one is the input?"

"Maybe, if you do something for me that is..." There was a questionable smirk on his face as Eren cursed his luck.

"Never doing anything for free, right?"

"Of course not, what kind of businessman would I be? If you let me pick what we watch."

"Deal. Which one?"

"Third from the top, and there are only two so I'm sure you can manage from there."

"Uh huh, there. Now, we have Hulu and you can put it on whatever you want." He removed his phone from his pocket and sat down on the couch using his phone as he operated the computer through an app handing it Levi.

Levi took his phone and arched an eyebrow "What? How do I--Oh. That's weird, talk about an invention for the laziest of people."

Eren showed a sign of resentment before laughing at Levi's choice of television shows "Archer? To think you have a sense of humor. Not bad. Now, put it down and let it play."

"Alright, so what, we just sit here and be lazy?"

"Something wrong with that? When was the last time you relaxed?"

"Not really, just....I feel restless. Not doing anything pushes my senses into overload. I begin to notice every sound, see anything move...it's been a while.."

"Mhmm, I thought so. Geez, it sounds like you've got some like superhero senses, assassin senses haha. Do they tingle?"

As Eren held back a snicker Levi smirked and grabbed his chin inching closer as he leaned over "Only sometimes...would you like me to make yours?"

Eren scoffed and took the opportunity to lean into his chest letting Levi drape his arm over his shoulder "Mhmm, sure, if you could actually do something about it. I'm willing to bet the stairs aren't very nice to you."

Levi groaned at the mention of them "Ugh, well they don't love me for sure but the meds Is brought me this morning seem to manage it just fine. I knew there were many reasons I refused to do that."

When he lowered his head, shaking it lightly Eren caught a glimpse of the white lines at the base of his scalp "But, I'm glad you did. Hey, I've been meaning to ask.....is there something on your scalp?"

His hand went to the back of his head as he turned "Oh....yeah. It's a brand. The White Rabbit's to be precise."

Without thinking he found his fingers tracing the W and R that laid back to back against one another, burnt into his skin "Really? This looks so familiar for some reason."

There was light flinch as Eren's fingers touched his skin "....You've probably just seen it on me before but never got to see it up close."

"....Yeah...maybe...what was that done with? To think it's still raised after all these years...."

"It was done with a ring, just like yours. Mine was just a bit bigger."

"I see that...you assassin leaders and burning people with rings....tch."

Eren shook his head, clicking his teeth while Levi sighed and looked up "Meh, what are you gonna do about it? I like to mark my territory. You can't betray me with that on your neck.....well you could but then I would kill you."

At Levi's slight grin he pushed against his shoulder playfully "Uh huh, I know, everyone just wants to kill me I'm so popular these days. So, you know something, I was wondering.....if you were born here, when did you learn English? Like, what about school, and the military, I never heard anything about it."

Levi scoffed and ruffled his hair "You are a nosy little flea, aren't you? Fine, fine. The two of us were home schooled pretty much. I was taught the basics, but when I left and joined the military I also went to school and learned English while I was in. Hanji was part of my squad back then, when I first joined. She was one of the first people to treat me like a human being. Lets say the rumors surrounding me were not the kindest, but she didn't seem to mind. She was such an asshole, she always picked on me for my height, but I always told her inches did not equal proficiency. The two of us got along rather well so when I ended up on the Special Forces squad I required she be transferred with me. When she got out of the military she was looking for somewhere to stay and I gave her the bedroom in the club so she's always just been there. I eventually brought her in as the Joker for a laugh, but she proved her uses. Erwin and Mike were in the military with me as well, and as you can tell those two are pretty damn American. They enjoyed the occasional jest but once I found out they were a secret couple they kept it to a minimum so I wouldn't be so inclined to let it slip."

"So, that's why Hanji still had stuff in the bedroom. I both can and cannot believe that those two were a couple, like holy shit, those are two big dudes. What exactly did they say about you, I mean, they didn't know right?"

"Well they didn't, but the rumors of the French we not very friendly anyway hence my distaste for the term "whiteflagger". I made them eat their words so to speak. Now, you know about me but I never got to hear much about you. Tell me what being normal was like."

The words stuck in his chest as the realization hit him that his life couldn't have really been considered normal before everything "Uh, well, we weren't really normal I don't think but we certainly weren't screwed up massively as your home life was. My dad was a gambling drunk, once he stopped hitting me long enough to put the damn bottle down, he was fine....before he switched vices that is. When he was gambling though he was working as a doctor in a local pain clinic. After the gambling, he accrued that massive debt and skipped town. I'm sure you noticed some of the scars on my stomach, I tried to fight back once when he went for my mom instead of me and I got hurt in the process. Not from him though, I was a total spazz and broke a glass, I fell on it, after he hit me so I guess in a roundabout way it was his fault. Anyway, my home life wasn't great...ever, but it was fine after I was about 10. Mikasa got adopted when I was about 9, so he started weaning off the bottle around then. My mom was a nurse, they met when they worked at the same hospital before he went to the pain clinic. Here, let me have my phone--" once Levi handed him the phone he swiped through some photos until he found one of his and Mikasa's high school graduation "this was us when we graduated, we didn't know that in a year after this photo she'd be gone."

Levi stared the picture with all intent, looking at the fair skinned, cinnamon haired woman standing between her two children wearing a smile more radiant than the brightest star "You look like her a bit you know? She was a very beautiful woman. I think that's the first time I've ever seen Mikasa smile."

Eren managed a light laugh "Ahaha, yeah, well that's Mikasa. She doesn't do much smiling, neither do you though, so tell me something random, for instance, I really like making bad puns."

"Oh god, no, keep those puns to yourself or I will hit you."

"I guess I could call that my greatest hit then!! Hahaha, sorry...just tell me something random."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, are you a cat person or dog person?"

Levi scrunched his face "These are the questions burning through your brain?"

"No, just random questions. I want to know things about you."

"Ugh, fine. If I had to pick one, cats...they're the cleanlier of the two. What about you?"

"Either, but I like dogs because I can rough-house with them. How do you feel about rollercoasters?"

"Never been on one, wouldn't care too. I don't particularly care for heights much."

"You're scared of heights?!"

"...not scared, I'm just not fond of them, unlike you I do not have anything that scares me."

"Aside from the actions of an average person, like having a fully functioning social life or love life for that matter? I'm not scared of many things but I don't like spiders."

"Of course you would be, and watch that snark with me. I can't help the fact that I was not born to be an average person. Everyone has to die Eren, I fully intended on earning my death. Love is not something I am familiar with but I did have a social life once. Now, I have one for you, rather personal, nothing that could be considered random by all means. How many men have you been with?"

A bit shocked at the question, he sighed "Well, most people refrain from asking a number so bluntly but I'll go ahead and say 3, I don't think you can count high enough in English to tell me the number of people you've slept with in the last almost 20 years."

He smiled "What if I told you I kept a little black book?"

"I'd say there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Tell me something I don't know, so 3 is an interesting number. Does that include or exclude present company?"

"Include."

"Wow, so you really are very pure, good. I get to be the one to dirty you, I always take such pride in that. When exactly did you know you were gay?"

"Don't phrase it that way, I'm far from pure, Levi. I think I always knew, but when I finally admitted it to myself was probably in high school. I didn't 'come out' persea until junior year. What about you? I mean you're what bisexual? Was that forced on you or did you just--"

"I never really had a preference and when that was discovered it was put to use at it's earliest opportunity. I do, however, know that I'm a bisexual cradle robbing cougar and that is just fine by me."

"Yeah, you are that, old man haha. Don't go breaking a hip on me." Eren smirked and shoved him a bit.

In retaliation he shrugged "I won't be breaking a hip anytime soon, might break yours if you aren't careful. I have quite a rather....fiery libido. How will one poor boy handle it?"

As his lips were in perfect range to his Eren rolled his eyes and leaned forward meeting them before whispering "How do you want me to handle it?"

Letting his voice lower to it's sultry silken tone he replied "I'm sure I can think of a few ways, let my hips stop throbbing and we'll figure it out."

"I'm game. Now.....I have a question both related and not, what's your favorite flavor?"

"Of?"

"Anything."

"Hmm, I like succulent and sweet, cherry mainly, but I'm fond raspberry and pineapple as well. You?"

"I have a massive sweet tooth, anything rich, chocolate, cake batter, caramel, anything tooth-rotting sweet."

"Oh? I can think of a few things back home I have that might apply to that, might have to crack out the vinyl sheets."

"What in the world do you need---Oh.....Ohhhhhh."

With a flick of the tip of his nose he couldn't help but laugh "Hahaha, once again, so innocent. How about I order us some dinner, I didn't realize so much time had passed with us just--"

"Sitting here being dorks? Yeah, me neither. Food sounds good though, oooh, I get to hear you to speak French."

"You like it that much?"

"Your voice is a bit deeper, it's really sexy plus hearing your accent......mmmm."

"Then I'll be sure to speak it more, maybe teach you a thing or two."

"Oh? Like what? What did Is call you the other night and vice-versa?"

"I called her "my beautiful flower" what I've always called her, her last name is Magnolia. She called me "my knight" because I was her protector... I know it's uh....cheesy, but you asked."

"I think it's sweet. Do I get a nickname too?"

"Hmmm, maybe, until I think of one let me order food. You don't mind pasta right?"

"Nope. I like it, just don't sign me up for anything with mushrooms alright? I happen to be allergic."

"You got it, hand me your phone, but turn down the television first." Eren did as he was told and grabbed his phone, pausing the show before handing it to Levi. He had no idea how he just knew a number off the top of his head if he hadn't been home in a few years but he didn't question it. As he tried to listen to what he was saying he got completely lost and ended up twiddling his fingers waiting for him to finish. Falling from his shoulder, he decided to use his lap and wait. Once he was done he handed him the phone and just as he was about to get comfortable there was a ring of the doorbell. Eren groaned heavily and sat up allowing Levi to go to the door since he was the only one able to speak the language. It took him several minutes before he stepped back from the door with two suitcases, thanking the man at the door. 

Knowing it would put an unnecessary strain on him, Eren offered to carry his bags upstairs and unpack. Levi reluctantly agreed and handed over the heavier than appearing suitcases to Eren. After he got upstairs he tossed the luggage onto the bed and took his time hanging up Levi's suits and arranging everything by side of the closet: Eren's to the right, and Levi's to the left. He figured it to be a pretty good system and once finished he headed back down to the living room where he hoped to get more time in with Levi only to hear laughing as he made it to the bottom step. Isabelle had come home, and brought home some dinner with her knowing that the two of them would not be doing much cooking.

When he reached the kitchen she promptly wrapped him into a tight embrace, causing him to look to Levi for direction wondering if he was about to die. She was being extremely nice which gave him cause for worry but Levi just smiled and shrugged as she sat down the food on the dining room table. Levi explained to her that he had ordered food just minutes before and it was lucky that he did otherwise Eren would be dead, as the dishes almost all had mushroom in them somewhere. Eren brushed it off claiming he had an epipen with him should he need it and Is rolled her eyes at the suggestion of Levi being the one to stab in the thigh because she had always secretly wondered what it would be like to stab someone. Eren's eyes widened in slight fear as he played the scenario in his mind. It wasn't long into dinner when the doorbell chime rang throughout the house signaling their second dinner.

The three of them talked over dinner about the happier pieces of life, mostly about how their current lives were going. Eren got to hear about Levi, learning that he was only human, with his multitude of mishaps and misadventures with his squad. It appeared Hanji was quite a plague on his life when they were in the military, constantly pranking him and getting under his skin. As he talked about the past and the happier times in it he noticed him laughing and smiling. It was a good look for him, he thought, if only someone could manage to keep that smile on his face. Once they were finished, Is excused herself to go take a bath while the boys decided to clean the kitchen in thanks. Before heading up to the bedroom, Eren grabbed the laptop and made it back to the room a few moments after Levi had. As much as he didn't want to admit that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, Levi could see it in his face.

"Let's go to sleep, come on." He gestured to the freshly made bed.

Eren assumed he did it while he was out as he tried to fight back a heavy yawn "I'm fine, we still need to use that program and find this guy, besides it's only 11. We can stay up a bit more."

"Don't bullshit me, come on, we can do it in the morning. If it's only 11 then that means the earlier we sleep the earlier we'll be up and we can do it then. Come get in bed with me, please?" At the word please, Eren's heart jumped in his chest and he was done for. Complying to the action he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed. Levi was in a few moments after him and Eren immediately snuggled against him for once which he did not seem to mind. His arms snaked around him as he hummed something, what sounded almost like the soft melodic rhythm to a lullaby as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was mere moments within closing his eyes, and listening to Levi, that he was soundly asleep against him.

Regretting that he had once again neglected to close the curtains over the window in the bedroom, he woke up to a steady stream of sunlight. Looking up, Eren saw that Levi was still asleep with a light smile playing at his lips. It gave him a moment of glee before he tried to slip away to get up and get dressed. When he looked back over to the window to guess the time with how high the sun was in the sky, he noticed that the white roses from last week had severely wilted in their crystal vase, so he decided to surprise Levi and go gather some more. Trying to unwrap himself from the tangle that was Levi's limbs was as if he were trying to get a child to let go of him. Successfully getting out of the bed without waking Levi Eren quickly threw on a shit and a pair of sweatpants, grabbed his cellphone, and headed downstairs to find Isabelle already up.

"Hey, good morning, Is." He smiled warmly as she sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of hot tea fully dressed for the day.

"Morning Eren, going out? You plan on getting lost?" She grinned, kidding around with him.

He shook his head "Yes and no, at least I hope I don't get lost. Actually, would you mind helping me with something since you're up?"

Tilting her head in curiosity Is prodded him to continue "With?"

"The roses upstairs wilted and they had such a great fragrance when they were freshly cut so I thought about getting some fresh ones for Levi when he wakes up."

"I have to go to a doctor's appointment in a few minutes since it's almost 9, but uh, I can draw you a map and write down the directions if that would help?"

Eyes lighting up he nodded his head furiously as she sat down her tea, walked to the living room, and came back with stationary in hand "Oh that would be awesome, thank you."

She began drawing out the roads and made a colorful path, writing the road names and directions on the side "Here, I'm not the best artist, but be thankful Levi didn't draw it. Can't even draw a damn stick figure to save his own life. Want to walk out with me? Be sure to tell Levi when he gets up, alright? I think he's gonna love this."

"Thanks, I hope so. I'll tell him you'll be back before we know it because you always are haha. Thanks again for the map, see you soon, Is." Before stepping out the door she handed him a pair of shears and a small silver key from her keychain, presumably from the padlock on the gate to the garden. He took the items, pushing them into his pockets before he waved to the redhead as they took separate paths going out the front door. He didn't think he'd be gone long enough to leave Levi a note since it was only 15 minutes away there and back. Map in hand, he kept his head down and focused on road names making sure that he was taking all the right turns to get to the red light district, ducking through all the shady back alleys.

During the daylight it wasn't so bad just as he assumed, so he didn't feel too odd being there but there was still a shady feeling about being there. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt off to him somehow. Pushing away the thought he pulled the key from his pocket once he closed in on the small gated garden, ducking to move under the gate. Once he reached the section of the small garden where the white roses were growing, he pulled the shears from his pocket and carefully examined the stems of the roses he targeted for picking. Cutting them long stemmed and narrowly avoiding the large thorns he gathered a small bouquet of 7 roses and slid the shears back into his pocket. He was walking to the end of the road when his phone rang in his pocket, so he switched hands and reached into his pockets pulling out the phone and swiping the screen without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

A woman's voice sounded through the phone "Hey, Eren."

First thought, was it couldn't be, but he was soon proved correct "Uh, Annie?"

"Yeah, sorry, you gave me your number that night at Connie's anyway I hate to bother you but the computer did something at the store and I don't know how to fix it. Jean is pretty damn useless when it comes to this."

"He's pretty useless a lotta ways. I can try to help, but I normally have to be there. What error message are you getting?"

"Error 404: freedom to choose not found." He was more than a bit puzzled at what she said, even bordering on the edge of pissed off at the joke he thought she was playing. It wasn't until he felt the barrel of a pistol against his ribcage from behind. Whoever was behind him was taller than him by a few inches as he felt their aura around him, emitting a genuine terrifying chill. Suddenly a black 4-door sedan pulled up to the sidewalk and Annie's voice was back into his ear.

"You're going to want to get into the car, Eren."

"Annie, what do you think you'r-"

"My job, now if you value your life and your friend's I highly suggest that you get into the goddamn car. This might hurt, by the way." The click signaling the end of the call rang in his ear for a fraction of a second before his hand was seized roughly by the person behind him, or so he thought. There were two hands pulling him while the gun barrel sat perfectly positioned over his kidneys, which meant two assailants. His phone fell from his right hand as his left dropped it's hold on the roses. 

"Hey! What are you--" As his arms were pulled behind him he felt the tip of a knife pierce the flesh of his hand going deeper and deeper into the muscle until it found it's target and retreated. His screams filled the surround air yet no passerbys stopped to investigate where the sound was coming from. Crimson pools of his blood splattered to the ground as a rag was pressed over his mouth and nose and he was shoved into the backseat of the mystery car. His eyes remained opened as long as they could before his sight began to fade out to dizzying blurs of black, eventually covering his entire field of vision. Once the sedative had taken effect his arm was rolled to the side and another sedative was administered via injection into the inside of his elbow, keeping him sufficiently unconscious to prepare for the long drive ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! (I'd like to go ahead and say here, that there is going to be a sequel to this story or a lengthy one shot/epilogue type deal) I hope you'll keep that in mind as the chapters continue.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	27. Chapter 27

Eyelids heavy, groggy from sleeping too long, Levi rolled over in bed expecting for his thrown arm to find Eren "...Hey....Eren...what uh, what time is it?"........Eren?" Opening his eyes, he quickly turned over to find an empty bed. Ignoring the now dull ache in his hips he leapt from the bed and headed downstairs ready to throttle him if he found him doing something something absolutely pointless. When his feet hit the last step he stormed into the kitchen, but saw no sign of Eren, so he headed into the living room once again with no sign of Eren. Deciding that he may have gone out with Isabelle he decided to find something to occupy his time while he waited their arrival. He immediately regretted not having his cell phone number so that he could text him or call him to see where he was. As he took a seat on the couch, he turned on the television and flipped it to the local news station.

A sinister smile crept onto his face as he watched the coverage on the investigation of the murder of the vice president of the private security company Ackerman Control Risks. Leaning back with a satisfied grin on his face he listened as it described the butchered corpse as being too gruesome for television. Once the story finished, he rose from his seat and decided to make himself a cup of tea while he awaited Eren and Isabelle's arrival. While in the kitchen letting his tea steep in it's diffuser against the porcelain of his cup, the sound of keys clanging against one another alerted him to the presence of Isabelle and Eren at the front door. Picking up his cup and placing it on a matching saucer he headed out into the living ready to give Eren a steady stream of obscenities for leaving him alone.

His tea was a single muscle tense away from crashing to the ground when Isabelle walked up to him "Levi.....what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"Where's Eren? Isn't he with you?" His eyes darting around the room as he hoped Eren would walk in at any moment.

Is shook her head "Oh dammit! How could he get lost?! I gave him directions, it's been 2 hours and he still isn't back yet?"

Levi turned to Is, hands trembling as he sat down the saucer on the coffee table before grabbing a tight hold of his sister's shoulders "Is....no...no...Tell me right now, where did he go, what did he do?"

"He said he wanted to surprise you, the roses I brought home when he arrived wilted and he wanted to replace them. He thought you might like it so I gave him directions and a map along with the key. I was going to offer to take him when I got back but I had a feeling you'd be up by then....Levi, did something happen?"

His voice shook lightly as he ran a hand to his forehead pushing back his hair "I-I...I don't know. I need to call Marco."

"You know it's late--"

"I don't give a fuck." Levi walked the short distance to the sofa and grabbed his phone, fingers pushing into the screen as he found Marco's number in his contacts and called, waiting impatiently for his answer.

An irritated, heavily accented voice came over the phone "What?! I'm in the middle of something. ---Babe, I promise, uh huh.....Make it quick Levi!"

Levi fought the vomit trying to crawl it's way up his esophagus as he heard Jean's whining voice in the background "This is an emergency, I don't care what or -who- you're doing. Pull up the GPS tracker for Eren."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Just do as I goddamn say, Marco!"

"Fine, fine. Jean, I'll be just a minute, hang on. Alright, gimme a second........okay I'm staring at it right now."

"Where is he?"

"A few blocks away, why the hell did you interrupt me for this?!"

"Stay on the line, Marco." Levi hadn't bothered even grabbing a coat as he dashed out of the house, running as fast as he could to the garden "... tell me when I'm close."

Marco listened as he heard the busy sounds of the Paris streets watching as he closed in on the flashing red dot on the screen "You're getting closer, just another block, turn--."

"Right... Goddamn.....the...garden!" Levi pushed himself faster, careful to avoid running into someone on the crowded street. 

"You're basically on top of him, Levi, do you see him." The line fell deathly silent as Levi crumbled to his knees, dipping his fingers into the pools of velvet until they retrieved a small microchip the size of a pin head rolling over it with the pad of his thumb. His eyes stung as he saw the bloodied roses trampled, splattered, crushed petals carried off by the odd pedestrian's shoes. The first emotion welling inside him was more than an overwhelming despair but within seconds the slumbering rage began to awaken. His hand balled into a fist as the only emotions coursing through his veins were fury, and loathing. Demeanor darkening, he rose to his feet, blood stained hands by his side as his voice softened.

"Get on the next plane out. That's a goddamn order, for everyone. I need to call in Erwin and Mike bring your boy too, he might be useful."

"Wait a minute, Levi what's---"

"Eren's gone." With the click of the end call, he shoved his phone into his pocket, not caring about dirtying the fabric. The battle had been started long ago for him, but in that moment Levi was busy calmly planning to start the war to end it all.

\-----------

His head was head pounding, his muscles were achy, his hearing was muffled, his limbs felt heavy, and when he finally could open his eyes his vision was blurred. Black smudges began to crowd his point of vision as he tried to look around. He could hear men's voices around him but he wasn't sure what was going on, he was past the point of disoriented and the jarring of the vehicle he was in nor the rough roads was making it any better. The voices around him were incoherent, and as he swiveled his head to the person he thought was approaching him he felt a sharp, momentary stabbing pain at the inside of his elbow before everything once again fell dark.

When he came to, rather lucidly, he opened his eyes letting them adjust as he rapidly blinked trying to get rid of the haze. Once his vision cleared, Eren realized he was looking down at his feet....his ankles, as they were bound by thick brown leather cuffs to wooden chair legs. Upon trying to move his arms he turned to see his wrists securely bound by the same type of cuffs to the arm of the chair he was strapped to. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as his eyes flashed to different pieces of the room. There were no windows inside the darkened dank room, to his right a long counter with a rolled up, tied leather bag sat somehow seeming familiar as chemical scents burning his nostrils the longer he tried to place their odors, and most of all, one thick, metal, vault type door. One way in, one way out, and it became clear that he wasn't getting out his predicament anytime soon. 

Just as he began trying to remember what happened the creaking of the metal door opening captured his full attention. There were men entering the room so he steeled himself, prepared to fight for his life if the need arose. His eyes scanned the first man to step foot past the door who was dressed in a white button-up shirt, a floor-length black trench coat with a pair of dark slacks and a bowler hat. His face was gaunt, heavily aged as his dulled grey, piercing eyes sank back into his skull. The man's facial hair only seemed to add his aging appearance as did his rather long, shoulder length greying hair. Eren hadn't a clue who the man was, but the second, the man's partner, he knew in an instant. He had aged significantly in the years he hadn't seen him but without a doubt, he knew he'd never forget the face of the man who raised him.

\-----------

Once back inside the house, Isabelle rushed over to him noting the blood on his clothes "Levi! What in the hell happened!? Are you okay? Why is there blood?! Where is Eren?"

Calmly he sat on the couch placing his head in his hands for a moment before rising "They'll be here in about 14 hours. Is, it's about to get rough, I'm not going to lie to you....people are going to die. I need to go upstairs, I have things to arrange. Excuse me." Levi left his sister in complete befuddlement as he excused himself and went up to the bedroom. Immediately he found his computer, thankful that the idiot had left it open so he could use it. He began to go through the information that he still had open, taking a seat on the bed with the laptop in his lap as he began to memorize pieces of the information. It wasn't long before he began he had most of the information memorized. "Eren had been right to be more than suspicious" kept going through his mind as he continued through the information. He knew enough about technology to do the most basic of things but it had never been his strong suit so he had to search for the letter Hanji left him.

It took him several minutes of searching before he found it but once he did he read over it, skimming it for the important parts. When he figured out how to operate the search engine of her database he pulled open the search bar and typed in his uncles private security firm. He had a bit more than 24 hours before they were to be moved so he figured he'd go ahead and go over the blueprints of the building to begin working out a plan. It had been a while since he had to use his brains for the benefit of putting together a plan of attack, he felt like he was back in the military but even then he was never the brains, always the brawn. While he was no means lacking in the brains department he certainly hoped he would need them for the moment he was in. In all scenarios he began playing out he had no idea how he planned to get Eren and Hanji from the lower floor of the basement. It seemed that his uncle had been more than prepared in the event of a break in rescue attempt.

With a long winded sigh he laid back as Isabelle knocked daintily on the door before pushing it open "....Hey....Levi...can I come in?"

"....Yeah, sure....what is it?"

"I uh, brought you some tea."

"Oh, thank you... you can just hand it to me, I am feeling a bit parched." He smiled warmly and graciously accepted her offering of tea.

She took a seat beside him on the edge of the bed "You're welcome.....Levi, will I need to stay somewhere else for a few days?"

"What? No, it's fine, so long as you don't mind if I have a few friends over that is."

"Of course not......"

"Is, don't get upset, but they have Eren. Now, -Nope, shush.-- listen, I am going to get him and Hanji back. To do this I'm having the top brass of my organization arriving on the first flight over, in fact they should already be on the plane. When they get here, we will formulate a plan and we will put a stop to this. People are going to get hurt, people are going to die, I cannot promise anything. All the cards are down and I'm not walking away, I'm putting all I have into this. I might not come out unscathed, but I promise to try to not get hurt. That's all I can do, I'm sorry I can't do more."

He was surprised as she opened her mouth and shut it, letting him speak before replying "Don't get hurt, save your friend, your man, and kill that bastard. I'll go ahead and start clearing up the den and tidy up the kitchen. I look forward to meeting your team."

"Uh...yeah...I think they'll love you. Just uh, watch out for Marco he's an asshole most times. I'll be up here, I need to make some calls. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks" he pulled her towards him placing a kiss at her temple as she got up leaving him to his own devices. Once she was gone and the door was shut he grabbed his phone and dialed a number reaching someone he did not want to have to chat with but knew that it was then or never and he did need his help again.

The deep drawl sounded in his ear "Well, Levi, what can I do ya for?"

The words stung his throat like acid as he spoke "I....uh...I need a favor Erwin."

"And what is that, that'll be two things ya owe me."

"I know, just-"

"Don't worry we'll be there, tell us where to meet you, I assume you'd like Mike to come too."

"Yes, yes, bring the dog..I mean, bring your....fiance. Ugh. I'll message you the address my team is arriving shortly, do be prompt."

"I hear ya, short stack."

"Stop calling me that! God!" Levi groaned as he ended the call and quickly cryptically texted him the address. Once he was done he laid down and closed his eyes huffing out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands over his face. Suddenly remembering that Eren's blood was on his hands in more ways than one he quickly headed to the bathroom to wash up and continue to put forth every ounce of his strength to make sure that he would get his people back.

\--------------

".....Father...." Eren's face contorted in mix of revulsion and hatred as he stared at the men in front of him.

"Oh, what a lovely reunion, you didn't tell me he was your son!" The man in the hat walked towards him crouching lowly to make eye contact.

"It didn't matter."

"I see. Well, Eren, I take it you know who I am, what I've done, and what I want so tell me, where is Levi Ackerman?" Kenny Ackerman's gaze permeated him to the bone as the dulled cold eyes stared into him.

Eren smirked, fully aware of the consequences of his actions but knowing it would keep him alive "Bite my ass you melodramatic piece of shit. You think this is going to persuade me to spill anything to do, do your fucking worst, god knows he used to. What are you gonna test out today Grisha, or would you prefer Garish? What a stupid fucking anagram; reverse your first and last names? How pathetic, but then again you always were a shitty person. I can't wait until Levi comes to get me and he paints the walls red in both your brains."

Grisha Jaeger scoffed as he unrolled the leather roll atop the counter picking up a syringe filled with a pale yellow liquid "It would seem you grew quite a spine in my absence, but this ought to loosen your tongue-"

Kenny put a hand to his shoulder "Ah, ah, ah. Are you trying to spoil my fun because this is your son?"

Before he could respond, Eren cut in with his own retort spitting at the man's shoes "I don't have a father."

"Oh ho, very well, Eren, tell me where Levi is staying, oh and how about telling what Marco Martello is up to while you're at it."

"Bodt." A snarl left his lips as he heard the name.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. His last name is Bodt." Before Eren could think of something else snarky something hard collided into the left side of his jaw. The taste of copper began to flood his mouth as he heard the sickening sound of his jaw pop as he opened his mouth. He hadn't imagined Kenny Ackerman had such a powerful punch but he supposed it was thanks to his time in the military.

Kenny cracked his knuckles shaking his hand as he lifted Eren's chin "Is it now? I never cared much to learn, now why don't you tell me where my precious nephew is squirreling himself away?" 

Eren smiled, red tint staining his teeth before he collected himself and spat into his face "Go fuck yourself you piece of shit."

"Oh, he has venom. Let's see if we can't cull that shall we? Hope you didn't have a particular attachment to your fingernails Eren." Kenny growled as he wiped his face, clearing Eren's blood and saliva from his face. He stepped over to where Grisha stood and selected a tool that Eren had never seen before. While he hadn't ever seen something like it he knew exactly what it was for and in that moment he could only hope that Levi was doing whatever he could to fix the mess he was in. Staying combative and sassy was going to be the only thing to keep him alive, but he didn't know how long it would last. He resolved himself to the unnerving amount of pain he was about to face in order to keep his loyalties and he was prepared.

His agonizing, blood curdling screams could have shattered eardrums as the finger nails on his left hand were all torn off leaving the nail beds bleeding and raw as blood dripped down his fingertips. The profuse amount of blood pouring down his fingers left a metallic odor clinging to the air as he tried to inhale deeply to take his mind off the pain. Eren was panting, and breathing erratically as the tool was sat back onto the counter and Kenny walked back to him. The feeling pooling in his stomach of both pain and unrelenting anger began to make his tongue sharper than Levi's blades.

"If you do not wish to cooperate and tell me where Levi is I will pull more."

Eren clicked his teeth and spat a mouthful of blood to the floor "I don't care, pull them all. Pain is only temporary and you won't need to know where he is when he comes to get me and he b-- " At the sound of crunching bone he knew that he had been hit again, in the same place as the last throw. In his mind he gave him points for accuracy as hitting the same place was rather difficult and if he kept hitting the same place he knew he'd be spiting out more than just blood. Kenny packed quite a punch and it was beginning to show as his jaw started to swell, plumping his cheek.

Kenny stepped over to the table once again "You have sodium pentothal correct?"

"Yes, sir." Grisha held up a syringe of an unmistakable pale pea green colored liquid.

"Hm....not painful enough. How about, oh! Didn't you say you had a bit of that new thing you were working on?!"

"I do, but it's still in testing phases, and I thought you wanted to use it on the other one."

"Oh I did, but this boy has given me an itch I need to scratch. I would love to watch him writhe in agony so give me your best."

"Very well, here you are." Kenny was handed a short syringe filled with a vibrant electric blue liquid reminiscent of antifreeze.

Stepping over to where Eren sat, he grabbed a leather tie, tying down his upper bicep as he turned his arm over and pushed the needle into his skin "This should be perfect....Tell me, do you know what 4 cc's of hyocine pentothal will do to you?" Eren remained silent as he rolled his eyes letting the man continue with his threat "This is a neural inflammatory...with the push of this plunger your nerves are going to feel like they're exploding..one..by...one. Tell me where they're hiding, or I push."

Grin widening to show his rust stained teeth Eren locked eyes with him ".....Go fuck yourself."

Kenny shrugged and depressed the plunger injecting the serum into his bloodstream "Now we wait." Grisha leaned back against the counter arms folded over his chest as he leaned forward, obviously interested in what kind of effects his new concoction would cause. It wasn't very long at all before Eren started feeling sharp pains assaulting his body before it felt like someone doused him in kerosene and lit a match. His body began to flare, pain so immense he never thought possible was washing over him. Snapping every single bone in his body simultaneously didn't even feel like it could come close to describing the amount of unbearable pain he was currently experiencing. As his unbridled screams permeated the silent, stagnant air there was a curious beep sounding from inside Kenny's pocket.

Pulling his pager from his pocket he turned to Grisha "Do excuse me, it seems I have a phone call to take. You can handle things until I get back, yes?"

"I can't believe you still carry a pager, but yes, sir. I can handle this." Kenny nodded and left the room, leaving Eren once again at the merciless will of his father.

\-------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

Awaiting the arrival of his friends Levi began to pace anxiously around the house, knowing that Eren was gone for 24 hours and that soon they'd be moving both him and Hanji to the security building where their time was limited to say the very least. Isabelle was sitting on the sofa watching as Levi walked back and forth from one side of her home to the other. It was beginning to upset her watching as her brother became a tightly wound bundle of anxiety. He may not have wanted to admit it but she knew he was letting his emotion get the best of him when he had been to wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the door bell chime. 

Rising from the sofa, Isabelle walked to the front door opening it to a group of rather ragtag looking individuals dressed rather sharply "Uh, come on in. Levi, your friends are here."

Levi looked up from the floor to see Marco, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, Mike, and Erwin all coming through the door "Good. Is, you can stay if you'd like."

Marco shook his head as he stared at Is "You must be the person I've never heard a thing about."

Isabelle shot Levi a deathly glare "Really, Levi?"

"Sorry, I don't talk about my personal life to my associates. Everyone, this is my little sister, Isabelle Magnolia, this is her home be respectful. I am in the mood to slaughter someone so I suggest doing as I ask."

Mikasa stepped up to him, anger prevalent but worry more so "What happened to Eren?! You were supposed to be watching him! How could you let this happen?! This is all your fault!"

Glancing away, Levi nodded "I know it is. I'm sorry, Mikasa, but we'll get him back. I already have a plan."

Isabelle craned her head "Uh, I'm sorry, you seem really protective over him but Levi will do everything he can."

"He better hope so, my brother is my only family and if he dies you'll know my pain." Her fierce gaze shot towards Isabelle but she knew it was a shield for her pain so she just shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen.

Once everyone was seated in the living room Levi began to speak once again "Okay, this is how this is going to happen....wait, where are Bertholdt and Reiner?"

Marco cut in "They had a contract in Beijing or somewhere, beats me, I couldn't get in contact with them."

"That's going to be a problem, there aren't many of us and we're practically going to have a storm a goddamn castle."

Pulling his phone from his breast pocket Marco began typing and looked to Levi "If what you say is true, I can call in the family."

Jean elbowed him grabbing his attention "I'm sorry? What family?"

Levi nodded "You think they'll be willing? We need all the muscle we can get, not to mention weapons."

"I'm the goddamn head of the family even if Nero is in charge in my absence. They will do as I ask. I can send the call right now. I owe Eren as much, as I will never admit that in his presence so whatever it takes, just say the word."

"Do it."

"Alright. I'll go make the call."

"Marco what the hell are you talking about?!"

Turning his attention to Jean, Levi smiled "Your boyfriend's the head of the Italian mob kid, just ask Ymir, his cousin but you can do that later. I think I have a use for you."

"What?! Like, the mob, mob?! Oh the fuck?! So he kills people and he's a mob boss, wonderful, absolutely wonderful. What could you possibly need me for?"

"I need you to call up the head of the organization, my uncle, and arrange a meeting. Kenny Ackerman, the president and C.E.O. of Ackerman Control Risks, a private security firm which you're probably familiar with. He's going to know your last name, he's also going to know that this is a trap if he hasn't dulled in his old age. I want you to call to arrange a contract for his services, maybe your mother needs protection as do you. You might also want to talk about his other services, getting rid of a certain pest by the name of the King of Spades who happened to murder your dear father. He will know then what this is, and he'll let you into that building because you could get to Marco who could get to me. Once you enter, Krista, the lovely blonde beside Ymir, will come in behind you and distract the receptionist. While she's doing that, Mike is going to cut the power to the building, once the building goes dark Marco is going to sneak in and you're going to get out of there. Once those lights go off, the battle begins, Erwin, you're going to lead the team downstairs to Eren and Hanji, I'm going after Kenny, Mikasa your target is to get Eren and Hanji out of there safely. I'll join you all when I can."

Mikasa looked to Levi "So you're securing your personal vendetta while we go do the hard part?"

Levi snapped, almost snarling as he practically leapt from his seat "Excuse you?! Watch your fucking tongue little girl. The only reason we're all hunted is because of me! This whole thing is happening because of me, so I'll be goddamned if I let someone else end the man that is responsible for every ounce of pain to ever befall me or any of you! I will be the one to personally kill him and I do not need your fucking permission to do so, understand me?! If I don't end this it will keep going, so it ends tomorrow. All of it."

Her face remained blank as she nodded "I understand."

Erwin spoke up from the back of the room "You think he can handle another day? For all we know that kid broke."

Jean and Mikasa collectively shook their heads, but it was Jean that defended Eren "No he didn't. He'll be fine, he's handled worse for what we know. I'll help however I can, Mikasa, you ever tell Eren I did this and I will deny it to the day I die."

She rolled her eyes "I know. Now, if we have all this planned out and you have this plan why are we waiting?"

"Because right now they're in Frankfurt. It's a 6 hour drive from Frankfurt to Paris and they'll be moving them probably early tomorrow so we don't know what's going to happen after that. We just have to wait until they move them, it's actually easier for us that way. Erwin and I can already be in the building and help from the inside, we aren't even so much as allowed to look at anything else." Mike crossed his legs and leaned back against the sofa tossing his arm casually over the back of it as Levi took the reigns.

"He's right, and we need all the help we can get-- Marco, what's the damage?"

"Not much, I just have to go home after this to do some actual work for a bit. Nero is heading the group himself so we know we have at least heavy hitter coming. It'll take them 12 hours to ge here. How long until we move?"

"Less than 24 hours and we'll be in. First things, first, Jean, we need you to make that call." Levi opened Eren's computer and pulled open a document with the information to be discussed as Jean nodded. He took his cellphone from his jeans pocket and dialed the number. After waiting on the line for several minutes and speaking to a secretary he finally heard a gravelly voice on the other end of the line and began to speak according to the plan that Levi had typed out.

"Ah, I never imagined I'd hear from Uther's son, Jean right?"

"Correct, and I never imagined my father had such connections."

"What is your reason for calling exactly my secretary informed me you'd like to hire someone for........... personal security?"

"You are a security firm so yes, however I would like to make it clear I did find my fathers documents and I would like to....request that we have a conversation about the man I witnessed in my fathers study."

"Hold on one moment..... good, now about the man, I do believe it was the king of spades correct?"

"At least that was the card I got."

"Very good, we can schedule a meeting for tomorrow at 3 pm should that suffice, gives you enough time to make it over."

"Ah yes, of course. Thank you very much I'll see you then sir."

"My pleasure, thank you for choosing us, I look forward to meeting you Mr. Kirschtein. Good day."

\----------------

Eren's memory began to come back in pieces, and now he regretted getting close to Annie. When he was drunk he thought he saw the mark on her hairline but it wasn't as easily spotted due to the light pale blonde hair. He opened his eyes and instead of staring at his father or Kenny Ackerman he was staring at the ceiling of a different room. He tried to sit up to move but suddenly shooting pain came from every direction and a hoarse scream ripped his throat before he could stop it. His breathing was labored as he struggled to do so much as lift a single limb. Looking down he noticed his left hand was bandaged, his shirt was gone and there were bandages across his chest and stomach. He came to the conclusion that he must have blacked out from the amount of pain he experienced, the last thing he remembered was the cut across his stomach as he refused to give up the place Levi was staying. 

When he finally had the capacity to sit up, he did so gingerly. Looking around the room he pieced together that they were in some sort of underground room. It had a similar smell as the other but there was a bed, a sofa and an end table inside. He couldn't tell if the White Rabbit was trying to keep him comfortable before they killed him or what their end game was. His crestfallen expression was replaced with one of overwhelming glee as he spotted a warm smile from the corner of the room. It was dark but he could still make out some pieces of her face, of her clothes. Her hair was down, falling below her shoulders, and her glasses had a light crack but there was no way he wouldn't have recognized the woman he was in this situation for. Standing from the couch, he could tell from her limp and her own bandaged hands that she had been through the same things if not only far worse experiences. Once she reached the edge of the bed she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, kid. I see you made it, not particularly in the way I had hoped though." Her voice was strained, hoarse, more so than his. Tears began to roll down his face as he moved to hug her but immediately regretted the choice. Instead she moved closer and wrapped him in a gentle hug as he sobbed against her chest. Her fingers ran through his sweat soaked hair calmly as she attempted to soothe him, brushing the hair behind his ears. He had tried to keep his emotions in check but there was no way he could keep them from overflowing the moment he saw Zoe Hanji alive. She quietly let him weep until the tears no longer flowed and he looked up at her with the saddest smile and most painful expression painted onto his face. 

"I'm so sorry, Hanji....I didn't--"

"I saw that mark behind your ear, Eren. I take it you helped the boys. That's good, what did you think of them?"

"Hanji-"

"Eren." The sound of her voice spoke to the tone he had heard early on in his job, the times he blamed himself for being unable to recover information.

She was telling him in her own way not to blame himself "Marco's a dick....but he's funny and I'm pretty sure he's dating a friend of mine now."

"Hahaha, Marco is certainly something else. By knowing his real name I take it you got really close to them, what about the others?"

"The Hearts girls are fun, Krista is very sweet and Ymir is pretty cool. I wish I got to know them better, I'd like to listen to their stories one day. Clubs I don't know much about at all.....and Diamond..."

"You mean your sister?"

"You knew?!"

"Only suspected really, it was too suspicious. What about Ace?"

"Levi.....Levi is the one I would say that is certainly something else..."

Her lips curled in to a devious smile "Oh, I've seen that face before. That little pipsqueak got ya didn't he! I told you he had a silver tongue."

Eren smiled a bit, before frowning at the sudden pain "Ow..yeah, he uh.....he definitely has that..."

"Did you sleep with him? Huh, huh?!"

He hung his head at her excitement "Maybe."

"You little shit! Nah, I get it, he's an escort, you had to have gotten curious right? When I learnt he used to work at a brothel I got kinda curious myself..."

"You slept with him too?!"

"Oh god no! Hahaha, like that midget could do it for me. I just asked him about it back when we were in the military together."

"I heard about that. I heard a story that he told his sister once and she spilled it to me over dinner one night, she said you put peyote in his tea."

"That was a good one... yeah I did. You should see that man tripping balls, he does some funny shit. Everyone gets this idea that's such an uptight, pretentious, cold, prude but if they saw him around the people he cares for they'd see a different tale being told. He's surprisingly fragile that man. I'm interested in how you know his name though you must have breached that frigid outer shell."

"He told me one night, when we needed information we had to go to Italy and Marco had some mob stuff to do. I was used as bait basically, had to seduce a guy, drank some spiked champagne, one thing led to another that I don't remember and apparently he told me when we had sex that night. A lot of things happened Hanji, I don't even feel like the same person anymore....and what was this bullshit about your retirement?!"

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm almost out of the game Eren. I'm losing my edge as it were, I just need someone else to take over from here. I've pretty much shown you everything I can, except actual coding and when we get outta here I'll do just that.....if you want."

"Absolutely. I can't think of a better thing to do, I owe you many things Hanji and most of all I'm pretty sure I owe you for finding the shithead I happen to be in a relationship with."

At his failing smile her eyes widened "You did not.....you took down Levi? How did you trap that?!"

"I think he trapped me to be honest, but I don't mind. He's perfectly imperfect, a little broken, but still good. He's going to show me how to recognize myself, understand my demons and learn to play well with them and I'm going to help him learn to love and be loved in return. Thank you, Hanji, for everything."

She smiled meekly and hugged him again "No, Eren, thank you. Now, I couldn't see because you were bandaged when they dropped you off in here but tell me Marco chipped you."

"He did--"

"Oh thank ---"

"But it was cut out. I don't know how anyone would have known to look for it, it was so small. I do know that they know where we're going to be. They're going to move us back to Paris in a few hours. I don't have to be a genius to know that the sedative they gave me in the car began to wear off so they had to hit me with something else. I also know of a pharmaceutical company in my father's name in Frankfurt and since my father is here with some drug cocktails it only stands to reason that's where we are. Mike and Erwin said they were moving you Saturday, and I may not be entirely sure on the date or time but I know it can't be much longer before they drug us again and carry us off to Paris. If Levi is as smart as I know he is, he'll find a way to get us outta here."

"Oh, he's a smart one for sure, a little dense on other matters, but once it comes down to it, there was a reason he was captain of the special forces squad. For now, we just have to sit here and lick our wounds while we wait. I've never felt so happy to see you, kid." She ruffled his hair lightly as he tried to move, wincing as he did so, but it was bearable. He moved to allow her more space on the bed as they tried to catch up, but they had a feeling they were being monitored so Eren never spoke of exact locations when it came to Levi, Marco, and Isabelle. Eren hadn't been completely wrong about the fact that the two of them were going to be pumped full of more chemicals.

What seemed like several hours later 2 men Eren nor Hanji recognized came into the room, hauling Eren to his feet. He was given the option to willingly take the injection or fight, and Eren decided it was best to try to fight it even in his current state. Obviously failing to put up much of a fight, he was restrained rather easily and knocked out soon afterwards. Hanji extended her arm knowing that they didn't plan on killing her yet and allowed them to inject her with the sedative. When she took began to get woozy the two were removed from the room and put into a large black S.U.V. under the cover of dusk.

\-------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies & gents, here we are. You've arrived at the chapter before the ending. There will be 30 chapters, and there will be an epilogue/sequel type to come later. Stick with me until Saturday when you will receive the conclusion of the story. I had plans to hold it out for much longer but I have another story to get out and publish so I'll go ahead and end the story this week.
> 
> Je t'aime - I love you  
> Bonne chance - Good luck  
> Chevalier - knight  
> Fleur - flower  
> étoile - star
> 
>  
> 
> Be sure to stay until the end,  
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

Levi's eyes strained as he stared back at the computer screen trying to play out the scene in his head over and over again. He hadn't slept in several hours and it was beginning to show as he couldn't keep focused on the screen without it suddenly blurring. Being told to take a break had no effect of him whatsoever as he chose to stay up as the others were sleeping, preparing for the mass showdown that was going to happen tomorrow afternoon at 3 pm. It had been several hours and by the point there were less than 12 hours until the plan he was already beginning to feel jittery, hitting his second wind rather quickly. He knew that if he really pushed himself he'd be able to do it without a problem, but it wasn't until Mikasa approached him that he listened.

"Go to sleep." Her voice was stern as she was blurry in his eyes.

He scoffed "Hmpf. Please, I'm just fine. Watch that tone with me, Mikasa."

She inched closer to him, undaunted "You can't help or anyone else in your current situation and your sister agrees. She's demanded that you go to bed immediately and she'll wake you when Marco's people arrive in about 6 hours." He wanted to resist the urge but once he saw Isabelle, arms folded over her chest, eyes raging as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen he nodded and took the laptop with him as he headed up the stairs to the bedroom. Once up to the bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed, rolling over to sleep in the space Eren had occupied the night before. He hadn't felt right sleeping in the bed, but thankfully his body was working against his own thought process and before he knew it he was fast asleep clutching the pillow to his chest.

Upon waking, he looked up to see Isabelle standing over him as he scurried to unwrap from the pillow. He glanced over to the clock and nearly fell from the bed, she had woken him up much later than she was supposed to. She only snickered and headed out of the room, leaving him to get ready and head downstairs. Today was the day, less than 2 hours and everything he had been running from would be over. No more protecting his own life from people sent to kill him, no more having to worry about his sister, about anyone cared about....he'd always worry but more like a mother hen and less like an angry leopard waiting to pounce on whomever got close. He smiled to himself at the thought of being free, and he crawled out of bed heading over to the closet to grab the best suit he had prepared. Shining black and red seemed to be the colors he looked best in but for his tie, he decided to grab his custom made silk tie, fully expecting it to get dirty. Opening his suitcase he dug into the secret pocket into the back and removed a shimmering white tie with his spade at the bottom and an A at the top. 

First was a shower to clean any underlying smell off him aside from the scent of soap. The almost scalding water against his skin left him feeling more than a bit revitalized as he sauntered from the bathroom to the bedroom. Once back into the room he began to dig through the closet to find the sheaths for his blades, strapping them on quickly. After slipping on the fabric bands he found his suit and began dressing. He tied the tie around his neck so perfectly that the A of the rested perfectly in the center of his windsor knot. His cufflinks were silver spades as was the tie clip that now rested on his chest, he was showing off, he wanted them to know who he was when he walked in. Feeling awfully proud of himself as he stood in the mirror examining his ensemble he splashed a dash of Armani cologne to the sides of his ears and headed downstairs.

As he walked down, everyone turned to look at him, including the several members of the Martello family. Isabelle beamed with pride as he swept across the floor coming to stand at the front of the lot of them. Jean shook his head a bit in shock at seeing him dressed so sharply as he too was in a suit and tie. Everyone was dressed to the T, almost as well dressed as they were about to be well armed. Nero was standing at Marco's side a small black case in his hands. Marco gestured to him and Nero smiled and opened the case walking up to Levi as he presented him with the pistols inside the case, drawing Levi's eyes almost immediately. The black metal had always been his style but once he saw the engravings on the hilt his eyes turned to Marco with a bright grin.

Marco shrugged "I was going to give them to you for your birthday, but I figured now was a good time. Just like you like. Two sharp pistols for one hell of a sharp outfit, you plan on telling them we're coming?"

Levi tossed the weight of the gun around before sliding down the magazines of each, noting that they were loaded before sliding them into his waistband "Is cover your ears" when Erwin grabbed her, placing his large hands over her head he nodded for him to continue "I plan on dressing well if I die today. You can let her go, now. I'm gonna let them know the prodigy returns, with an insatiable bloodlust. I'm killing anyone who gets in my way, I suggest you all the do the same. No one here is aiming to maim, only to kill. Nero, it's good to see you again, thank you for being so prompt with your boys. Gentlemen. Now, let's go over this plan one more time. Jean, you're going to go into the building with the intention of meeting with Kenny, you'll walk in holding the door open for the person behind you, Krista. Once you go in approach the receptionist, tell them of your meeting and you'll be asked to wait. Krista will keep them occupied as Mike cuts the power to the building, keeping them from triggering any backup alarms. Ymir, Mikasa, Marco and I will come in once the lights are out. Jean, when we're going in you're going out, we can't have you in there. By the time the lights are off most likely his guys are gonna find us and the place is going to light up like America on their independence day. Erwin is going to lead Marco, Mikasa, Ymir, Krista and the guys down to the basement as Nero and his men cover you. I'm heading upstairs to the top floor, Kenny is mine. When I'm done, I'll meet you in the basement, which is going to be heavily guarded. Mike is already in the building so Erwin it's up to you to leave now, and get the plan rolling, if anything comes up send me a song. The probability that some dies here is very high, he's been after us for years, he's not going to let us just walk away. Pack heavily, arm to the teeth. Is everyone clear on their role? Any objections? Suggestions?" Everyone shook their head and Erwin stepped up to him, clasping him on the shoulder with a hearty thump and light nod before walking out of the house and heading to the building.

Isabelle walked up to Levi with watery eyes as she slung her arms around "Be careful, please, please, please come back. Bonne chance mon chevalier. Let the star guide you."

Pulling her tightly into his embrace he kissed her cheek as the tears fell "Don't I always? Je t'aime mon fleur. I told you before, I will come back. Please don't cry." She only sobbed harder into his chest as he whispered to her. He gently patted her hair and put his hands to his shoulders moving her back as he smiled and kissed her forehead. Everyone was staring at the spectacle, not knowing how to react to Levi acting so nurturing. Once she calmed down and took a step back everyone began strapping themselves with knives and anything else they thought they might need. Within the hour everyone was biding their time as they mentally prepared for the actions about to take place. When the time was 25 minutes until 3 pm everyone began leaving, walking to the building would be easier, aside from Jean and Krista who would arrive in a taxi. Everyone said their goodbyes to Isabelle as they all headed out of the house leaving her to sob and wonder who, if any, wouldn't be coming back.

\----------------

Jean arrived at the front of the towering glass building about 15 minutes before the scheduled time, while Krista was waiting off to the side to follow behind him. Swallowing hard, he approached the door and noticed a keypad on the door. There was never anything said about the keypad, but there was a video call button, so he pushed it in and a man's voice came over the speaker.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Ackerman at 3pm,"

"Kirschtein?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, your clear. He'll be with you in just a moment." A light by the door flashed and Krista quickly snuck behind him grabbing the door as it opened. She snuck in behind him quietly, leaving a penny in the crack of the door before she approached the man behind the desk. Jean took a seat on the hard porcelain art deco styled chair in the lobby. It was clear from a glance around the room that the man was obviously trying way too hard, being a showboat with atrocious decorating sense. Just looking at the lobby made him want to vomit, he could spend as much money as he wanted it still wouldn't help understand that combining certain styles of decor was a bad idea. He felt more than a bit anxious until he glanced over to see Krista flirting with the man behind the computer, taking his hand in her own. If he hadn't been watching the girl's hand he wouldn't have ever noticed the end of a hypodermic needle peeking out of her sleeve. Her sly smile was all it took to have the man so entranced he hadn't even noticed. The moment the needle was under his fingertip it was too late for him to jerk back as she laid her arm against the counter sliding it to push the plunger of the needle. 

Once the receptionist began to get dizzy and his head began to lull the lights in the building flickered before completely shutting off. It was just seconds after when Krista grabbed his arm and began pushing him back as Marco pulled open the heavy steel door and the penny keeping it open flew across the room. He knew it was his job to get out of the building but he froze, his feet wouldn't carry him the short distance towards the door. He watched as Marco came in through the door ripping his eyepatch off and shoving it into his pocket as he reached behind his back. Everything seemed to be slowing down and even though he could see his ears were picking up no sound at all. It wasn't until a gunshot was fired right by his ear that everything caught back up to speed. Marco was cursing him in Italian as he roughly shoved him aside pointing at the table. While he guessed that meant take cover he looked to the door which was now locked shut, but a flash of bright white caught his eyes and he saw Levi heading up the stairs.

\-------

When Eren and Hanji awoke the two of them were back to being tied and cuffed to a pair of wooden chairs. He looked down taking in his own situation to noticed that he was dressed in something completely different than he had been wearing before as was Hanji. Their dirty, dingy, blood stained and sweat soaked clothes had been replaced by a simple white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. Slowly blinking to try to gain clarity of his surroundings, Eren looked side to side as he noticed Hanji fully awake and conscious to his left. In front of him was Kenny Ackerman, brandishing a red hot piece of metal in one hand a gleaming curved blade in the other as a carnal smile twisted his lips. Eren felt the knot in his stomach beginning to worsen and Hanji looked over to him, smiling lightly trying to ease his mental anguish. Eren steeled his nerves once again reminding himself that the more of an attitude he copped the more pain that would be inflicted, the quicker he'd pass out, and the more they'd be willing to try again tomorrow, not quite wanting to kill him. 

Kenny stepped forward "Okay, here's the deal, mice. I'm very well aware of your relationship, and the truth of the matter is, I only need to keep one of you alive."

Eren hung his head forward and laughed "Ahahaha, you finally figured it out. See, here's the thing, Fuckstick, Hanji is the one that knows that I don't know anything so you had better go ahead and kill me."

Just as he spoke he heard a familiar female voice from behind him "Oh, see, that's where we know you're bullshitting us. I called you when you were on your way back to Levi. We just need to know where."

Annie's face became illuminated as she stepped up from behind Kenny, heating Eren's blood "Oh you fucking cunt! If I get out of here, I'm killing you myself!"

Hanji watched as Eren lunged in his restraints teeth clenching as his muscles were tightening, struggling against the leather bonds "She's right, if anyone doesn't know anything here it's me, and that makes me no longer worth keeping around. If I was you I would have killed me a while ago, or did you keep me around just to boost Eren's morale at getting to see me alive before you kill me in front of him to strip it away from him? It's what I would do in your place, but hey, who am I to tell you how to torture people? I only did it for several years. I mean, I dunno..."

Eren turned to her as Kenny lifted his blade to her chin curving the blade over her cheek drawing forth a small steady steam of crimson liquid "Oh, my dear, I know very well how you would do things. I remember you from the military, my nephew was always rather fond of you, and the other ragtag idiots in his squad. Such a waste, too bad they had to die hmm?" It was the first time he had ever seen a fury behind Hanji's eyes burn so brightly as she laughed before headbutting him with enough strength to knock him off his balance. He stumbled backwards into Annie who walked forward and balled her fist, crashing it into Hanji's cheek.

"Damn Annie, you taking it easy on her? That's unlike you. Your thumb was in the middle of that fist." Eren's eyes enlarged as he turned his head to see two men walking up from the shadows of the room.

She scoffed at the assumption "Wanted to leave it to the boss, now, Reiner, I think we had somewhere to be? Right, Bertholdt?"

The two men shrugged as Eren spat at the ground "Goddamn traitors! I can't wait until Levi gets here--"

"Oh look at that, he's calling him Levi. I wonder how he found out his name, oh wait no I don't. Lay with a dog and you'll get fleas, Eren. Surely you didn't think screwing the whore made you special? What makes you think he's even on the way here? He probably just cut his losses. He's a whore, paid to pretend to love, a killer, who can never love, and a liar who's tongue spits more lies than it licks dicks." Reiner leaned against the wall as Bertholdt smirked.

Eren lunged towards them with enough force to crack the legs of the chair "Fuck you both! Don't you ever fucking call him that! You don't know him, you don't even know an ounce of truth about him! He cared about you, he saw you as family and you betray him?!"

Reiner rolled his eyes before opening the door "Remember what we said we're good at, Eren? We were never his family, and if betraying your family is so bad, look at what he did to cause this." With those words he stepped out the door leaving Hanji and Eren finally alone with Kenny Ackerman.

Approaching Eren he crouched to his knees "Listen, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me where Levi is or-"

Eren's eyes were radiating a turbulent rage as he stared into Kenny's eyes "Or what?! You pump me full of chemicals, rip my toenails off next, maybe pull a tooth, cut me? I don't give a fuck, go ahead."

"Such a peppy little spitfuck, I can see why Levi likes you, but no not this time Eren. Tell me where he is or I hurt her." As he gestured to Hanji with the blade in his hand Eren looked over to her sharply and she shook her head. "Tell me, Eren.....Where is Levi--"

As the lights flickered, before cutting off, Eren smiled as widely as he could no matter the pain "Here."

\----------

Cursing his decision to cut the power, Levi continued running up the stairs finally getting to the 12th floor. He had forgotten the slight detail that elevators do not work with no power and that he would be forced to run up the stairs. Fighting and shooting in the dark was bound to cause problems but so long as they both had issues than he didn't reason to complain. Running down the hall he finally found the office of the man he was waiting for. Kicking open the door, he walked into the large glass office eyes scanning the room quickly as he noticed a man behind the desk. His back was turned to him, but he slowly turned around in his chair for a moment he thought he recognized the man but once he saw his bespectacled face, light stubbled facial hair, and green eyes he knew that he certainly did not recognize the man. The man rose from the high backed, Victorian maple chair and walked around the front of the desk to meet Levi's gaze.

"The confusion on your face is evident as is you insatiable hunger to hunt down the man hunting you, you must be Levi Ackerman." His voice was soft, yet his words were edged with something he couldn't pinpoint.

Levi cracked his neck and raised his pistol "What's it to you? Who are you?"

The man cackled "Ahaha, you are just as he described. I can see why my son likes you. You are rather hot headed but under a very cool guise. It's a good trick, however, I have been using it much longer than you."

"Cut the shit, old man. Who are you?"

"My name is, as you may have heard, Grisha Jaeger. Levi Ackerman, I am Eren's father."

Before he could think, Levi's fingers pulled back the metal slide and slipped to the trigger squeezing it lightly putting a bullet straight his shoulder "That's for Eren you son of a bitch, now tell me where my fucking uncle is?! I am not above pumping you full of lead you bastard."

Grisha put a hand to his shoulder wincing, heaving heavy breaths as he looked up to Levi "I liked that jacket.....I would guess he's with my son."

"Oh, my apologies. You're rather easy to flip, but before I kill you, I feel like I should ask you a question. Why did you run out on your family?"

"Haha, I have no allegiances to that man. I hired Kenny to kill Carla, with her insurance money I was able to have enough money to disappear and start over. I wasn't going to let those thugs kill me. I should have done it sooner, I had to wait a year because they botched it and didn't give her enough sedative in the hospital. Too bad really."

"You had your wife murdered and left your children to fend for themselves and pay off your debt?! Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you. You're the reason they didn't get any help after the death of their mom....that's fucking despicable." 

"You should hurry and get to Eren before Kenny kills him." 

"You know what, that's a good idea, but first, don't go anywhere okay?" Levi grinned and squared his shots, one shot through Grisha's left kneecap shattering the joint and causing him to fall to the ground. Satisfied with that he ran out of the office and headed down to the basement. As he rounded the corner he ran into Mike whom he almost put a bullet through.

"Come, on this way!" Mike sprinted towards the stairs as Levi followed closely behind on his heels. The rapid tightening of his chest began to hasten his breathing as the two of them raced down flights of stairs firing shots and avoiding being hit. Both men were almost reaching the point of their stamina as they reached basement floor 3, the very bottom of the building where the floor was alight with gunfire and hand to hand combat. Levi scanned the room looking for his people, seeing some engaged in a firefight and some fighting. He didn't have time to think about it as he narrowly avoided a bullet between his eyes. Over the reverberating piercing sounds of rounds flying through the air he heard a voice but as his adrenaline was spiking he knew if he focused on the wrong thing it could be beyond dangerous. As the two ducked through the room, Mike knocked over a table allowing the two to take cover.

The voice was more than familiar, it was Marco's "Who taught you how to hit, your wife?! Come, on Reiner, you can hit better than that. Don't be a bitch now!" Curious Levi peeked his head above the table to see Reiner and Marco in a knife fight. Marco's sickle blade was drawn at his hip as a smaller flaying blade was bared in his right hand. Just as he was about to say something he saw Bertholdt coming up from behind Marco getting ready to seize control of his arms so he raised his pistol and fired a shot between the tall brunette's eyes, dropping him instantly, and spraying brain matter against the back wall as well as giving Marco the opportunity to slice through Reiner's jugular vein, slicing his throat open from one side to the other. Arterial spray covered his face as Reiner sputtered, his broad body falling to it's knees before falling over. Marco didn't think before moving to the next target, however, his attention was attracted as Jean moved in the line of sight.

All Levi saw was a spray of blood splattering against the nearest wall as Marco slid in front of Jean taking the bullet that had been meant for him instead. Looking around the room he saw Mikasa and Ymir busy with their own fights, making it clear it was up to him to go after Eren and Hanji. Mike didn't give him a second to process the information as Nero and a few of the Martello grunts ran down the stairs laying suppressing fire allowing them to get to the heavy steel door. Mike hadn't a clue how to open it and neither did Levi until he thought of a certain date hoping that Kenny was still as sentimental as he used to be. When the bar above the passcode entry turned lime green he knew that he had it right so Mike pulled the heavy door open allowing some of the daylight to shine through the almost pitch black room.

His eyes scanned the room giving them a moment to adjust as he walked into through the door. Suddenly the lights flickered and came on, Levi cursed himself as he figured there would be a backup or someone would sneak away and restart it. His eyes darted to the sides of the room eyes stopping to linger on the breathing figures of Hanji and Eren. Adrenaline blindness had taken control of his vision as he rushed to Eren immediately unbuckling his arms. 

"Levi--"

"Hold on--"

"No you goddamn idiot, behind you!" Levi turned just in time to have Kenny grab a hold of his lapel and sling him into the nearest wall. Luckily he hand managed to free one of Eren's hands so he set to freeing himself as Levi dealt with Kenny.

Kenny held him by his collar as he feet barely touched the ground "You look good Levi, you've aged like fine wine."

"Yeah, and you aged like milk you old piece of shit." Levi grinned as Kenny made the mistake of leaving his arms free so he was able to manage to swing a punch driving it into his left eye.

Releasing his hold, Levi dropped to the ground and rushed over to help Eren unbuckle his ankles, setting his pistol down at his side "Eren, are you okay? Look at me, are you alright?"

Eren smiled "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, go help Hanji."

Levi nodded and reached for his pistol only to miss it by a centimeter as Kenny kicked it away from his hands "You never used to resort to firearms, Levi."

He groaned, rolling his shoulder to release his blade "Ugh, things change, except your ugly goddamn mug apparently. Tell me Kenny, why'd you want me so bad just to kill me?"

"To make an example of course, you made me look bad, running off like that, taking my men with you. I can't have my subordinates seeing that."

"I was doing it for your own good, old man. After what my father told me, you're lucky you're still talking. I'm going to finger paint a message in your brain matter before the day's out, mark my words White Rabbit. Looks like you're living up to your name as you're a bit late to the party."

"And you to yours Mad Hatter, you have to be nuts to think you can kill me. I made you. I created you, you're nothing but an empty mold without me a husk of what was once a human being. You'll never be anything more than my creation to do my bidding."

"I don't think so. I have someone far better to influence me, my guiding star, and you dared to lay a hand on him. You better believe I'm going to kill you, with my bare goddamn hands!" With his words Levi lunged towards Kenny blade drawn as Kenny grabbed his blade from the tabletop countering his attack. The sound of metal clanging against itself filled the room as Eren tried to help Hanji get out of the chair she was strapped to. Neither had been paying enough attention to their hectic surroundings to noticed someone slip in through the door, picking up the pistol that had been kicked to the other side of the room. When Eren looked up to see Hanji, his peripheral caught the action of Annie squaring away a shot. Luckily, Levi had moved out of the way and the shot alerted him to her presence, however, unfortunately it left Kenny with an opening, slicing across his left hip diagonally to open his chest. With a hiss, the blade fell from Levi's hand as he dropped to a knee.

He turned to scramble in time to see Annie aim the pistol at Eren. Rushing across the floor he dove to jump in front of the incoming barrage of two shots. He neither felt pain from the shots nor heard the obscenities spew from the blonde's mouth. Ignoring the pain from stretching and opening his wounds farther he reached to his lower back pulling his second pistol and sliding back the slide to aim for the blonde. His shot rang true as it hit her in the stomach diagonal to her navel, before he fired another only for it to graze her temple. He heard the pistol drop from her hands and he suddenly turned to fire a third bullet into Kenny's thigh to keep him from going anywhere as he looked down to Eren. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, kissing his cheek gently.

Once he leaned back Levi hissed a bit and put his hand on his back "Hey there. You look like shit."

Eren smiled a light smile "Sorry, looks like I got blood on your suit."

"Don't be stupid, Eren. I seemed to have ruined your white shirt with my----no....no, no, no!" Raising his hand from Eren's back, the wet warmth flowing over his hand came his sign that he hadn't made it in time. Levi's chest tightened as his hands began to tremble and tears began to sting his face. Looking down at his chest he could see the entry wounds on his chest one at his left collarbone and the second a bit lower in his chest. His first thought was to put pressure on the wounds, stripping off his jacket and pressing it against the wounds causing Eren to wince at the immense pain. Reaching up to cradle Levi's face he smiled, his perfect white teeth stained red and black with the thick amount of blood in his mouth.

"You know I thought when I met the person I'd fall in love with, it'd be like a movie." His voice sputtered as he gargled out the words, gently caressing the tear stained cheek.

"Life isn't a movie Eren." Levi tried his hardest to keep from breaking down in front of him, struggling to prevent the sobs choking his words.

Eren's hand fell by his side as he met Levi's eyes "Haha, I know, if it was it wouldn't end like this. Not without a kiss." 

Levi fought back his welling emotion to speak "Then we won't let it. Je t'aime mon étoile." Wrapping his arms around him tightly he pressed his lips against Eren's already beginning to feel the heat drain from them. The taste of copper began to fill his mouth as he tasted the metallic twinge from Eren's blood. When he pulled back from the kiss, Eren's body was limp and slowly beginning to turn colorless aside from the crimson spreading out in pools on the tile floor. 

"AHAHAHAHA, how terrible it is to love something death can touch!!" Trembling, he managed to stand turning towards Kenny whose cackling laughter began sounding through the entire floor. Picking up the blade that had fallen from his hand, he slowly stepped over to where Kenny was laying, blood profusely pouring from his wound. His first act was to scream as he plunged the flaying knife as hard as he could into his skull, shattering the blade at the hilt. The second act was to reach up to the counter top and grab the first he could feel, nicking himself in the process. He began repeatedly stabbing Kenny's body, over and over again, letting his blood spray over his skin like rain as he continued to make it the bloodiest murder he would ever commit. There was no more pain running through his system only adrenaline and unbridled fury, he could no longer tell whose blood was whose, whether it was Eren's, his own, or Kenny's. While he was busy releasing his rage, Hanji picked up Eren's body as Ymir, Krista, Jean, and Erwin walked through the room hearing the scream mangled sobs leaving Levi's throat.

Erwin came up from behind him grabbing his arm as he raised it over his head "Levi! LEVI! It's over! It's alright, it's over...it's over, we need to get out of here. People need to get to the hospital." Levi dropped his arms letting the scalpel drop from his fingers as he slumped over before falling to the side, unconscious. Erwin picked him up and Jean picked up Eren's body as Hanji looked over to Erwin with a smile and they collected their people to stroll out of the building before the police arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History fact - To a knight of old, the stars were their guiding system and they believed that to follow the stars would eventually lead them to the maker. To say "Let the star guide you" is essentially to say "May God be with you." Isabelle says this to Levi as she calls him "her knight" and it relates to Eren's nickname "my star" which was given to him by Levi who knows his love of puns as he is both the leading light of Levi's life as well as the most important thing to him. He also decided to call him "my star" as the final reference that Eren would be the death of him, ultimately, leading him to the maker.
> 
> You have more questions? Good. That's to be expected, as I left many things open that way for a reason. I hope to see you in 4 days for the conclusion.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, for the ending. It's that time again ladies, gents, & everyone between. I hope you like the ending, just keep in mind, there will be another peak into this world at a later date. Without further delay, I present to you the conclusion of Saving the Spade. You'll need to know this translation:
> 
> Au revoir mon étoile, Je t'aime - Goodbye, my star, I love you

Fluorescent lighting stung his retinas as he opened his tired eyes to find himself staring up at white tiled ceiling. His limbs felt heavy as he tried to move only to discover that he was hooked to several machines. Once he moved his hand to rub his eyes he felt the stabbing pain shooting up his arm to his chest. The I.V. in his hand got in the way as he tried to rub his face so he sighed and let it fall back to his bed. There were too many tubes and things attached to him, he was disoriented and tried pulling out some that caused him problems, starting with the mask over his face. Tying to sit up hurt too much to even try to manage. His mind felt hazy, as if pieces of his memories only seemed like dreams while the others were concrete. It was almost too much to handle, at least he thought it was too much to handle until he saw Armin and Mikasa run up to him, tears beginning to fall from their faces.

"He's awake! Oh my god! Eren, oh thank god you're okay!" Mikasa crashed into the bed almost crushing him.

He grimaced in pain, scrunching his face "Ow, ow! Easy. Damn, you both look like shit, relax, I'm not dead."

Armin looked absolutely mortified "No, but you could have been! Eren, you've been in a coma for a month."

Shaking his head he stared back at them "I--What? What the hell?"

"There was an accident, apparently you crashed into a construction zone on the interstate. I don't really know we weren't the ones that found you. The guy that found you is coming by sometime this week to see you, Mikasa says he comes by a lot. Brings flowers apparently." Armin gestured to the filled window sill of the hospital room, filled with vases of white roses.

Eren's heart lurched in his chest "Uh, I'm sorry, I don't really remember a lot....my mind is a bit hazy."

Mikasa smiled softly "You lost a lot of blood, we all thought you were dead. Someone noticed a faint pulse and you were rushed to the hospital. You're going to have some pretty wicked scars."

"Did you just use wicked as synonym for cool? I've heard it all, maybe I am dead....oh I'm so dead....so dead. Hahaha, easy guys. I'm still pretty weak. When will I be able to go home? I don't want to be here."

"We don't know probably a few days, they'll need to run tests and see how your motor skills are. Most people have issues coming out of a coma this long." Armin tried to sound optimistic but Eren just frowned and laid back against the bed.

"Ugh, great, just great. I wanted to get out of here. I'm awake and I don't need to be hooked up to these damned things, bring me a doctor to get this shit off'a me." Mikasa looked to Armin and the two huffed and headed out of the room. Once they were out he tried to think back through his memories wondering just why those flowers on the window's edge seemed so familiar. There was some kind of block keeping him from accessing the memories. It was tiring to try to break down the wall isolating them but he didn't even want to think about it anymore. There was hole in his mind and he'd come to that bridge when he got there but until then he'd be just fine pretending it didn't happen. As far as he was concerned he was in a car crash and that was bound to jostle around some memories.

By the time Mikasa and Armin brought his doctor back into his room he was falling asleep. Mikasa jostled him awake so the doctor could examine him and begin scheduling him for tests. Once he had been checked over a nurse came into the room to remove his various cords and tubes. The tube out of his nose was a godsend as he could breathe clearly, he couldn't manage to move much because of his pain but once they gave him a morphine drip he was dead to the world. Of course his drip had a limit to how many times it could be hit but it didn't stop him from using it rather liberally as he tried to move around the next few days.

Several days passed with him trying to force himself to remember what happened, however nothing seemed to come to him as he tried to think about a car accident. He didn't even remember being outside in a car in weeks. For some reason he kept thinking of names he couldn't quite put a face to. The frustration from trying so hard coupled with the lack of a product was beginning to wear on his mind. He couldn't understand what had been so bad that he was trying to lock himself away from remembering it. Repressed memories were not something he wanted to deal with, he was determined to break through the wall damming the flow of memories from two months ago. If he had truly been by himself then he would be the only one who could unlock them no matter how much Mikasa and Armin tried to offer their help. He could tell watching him doing that to himself was wearing on them but he couldn't help it he had to know.

On top of memory lapses, he had troubles walking decently for the first little while that he was allowed to get up and roam around the hospital. His legs were shaky and he had some balancing problems. Couple that with the fact he was rather pissed off at the fact he had to wear a hospital gown the entire time, he was making for a rather volatile patient to keep around. The doctors said that he'd be able to go home the next days as all of his tests came back normal but he would have to leave in a wheelchair and there were certain precautions that needed to be taken. He was given a rather substantial amount of medication for the pain and he was ready to be discharged the next evening. As he stood at the window he was a bit disappointed that he hadn't seen the man that had brought him to the hospital, the one that kept bringing him flowers. The ones in the window were beginning to wilt and he wondered if he'd show up to bring him more.

Just as he was beginning to lose himself in staring out of the window down at the sidewalk a voice brought him back "Nice ass."

Immediately turning around, there was a man dressed in a grey suit with a bundle of 7 white roses clutched in his hands, shining jet black hair framed a pale face and striking steely eyes "Uh, thanks I think."

The man walked closer to him head inclined a bit to the left "Do you know who I am?"

Eren shook his head "No....not off the top of my head but there are some things that I can remember. It's like they're stuck."

He reached out to touch him before recoiling "Probably for the best, here, I brought these for you. I'll be going now, I hope you begin to feel better soon."

Taking the flowers he held them in his hand and thanked him "Thank you, can I ask your name?"

Stepping closer to him, he flashed a gorgeous smile at which point he leaned on his tiptoes to whisper "Au revoir mon étoile, Je t'aime."

At that point he couldn't keep his hand from grabbing the man's wrist keeping him from leaving, his voice weak, shaking as the name left his lips "Levi.....your name is Levi..."

Levi smiled "That's my boy, glad to see you finally awake." His hands reached up to frame his face and the roses fell from Eren's hands, tears cascading down his cheeks as he stared into his eyes, letting the flood of memories wash over him.

"Red....everything was red....there was so much blood...oh my god...is everyone okay? What about Marco and Jean, Ymir and Christa, Mike and Erwin, and Is-"

"Shhh, don't worry, Eren. Later, they can wait. I've waited far too long to be able to kiss you without tasting copper." Levi leaned up to him pressing his slightly chilled, chapped lips against his. At first he was hesitant as all the sights and sounds began coming back to him, causing an overwhelming flood of emotion. It was when he remembered what he said to him last the stationary hands at his sides reached up to pull him closer against him with one hand at his jaw and the other at the small of his back. He could feel the smile on Levi's lips as he kissed him, reveling in the knowledge that he was there in front of him, smiling yet most importantly breathing.

When he pulled back he immediately lifted Levi's shirt much to his surprise before realizing what he was doing "Yeah, they're scarring. Not too bad though, hope you don't mind that two more got added to the collection. I'm alright, okay?"

Eren watched the familiar flinch as he ran his fingers over the paling pink skin that was still cinched on his chest almost following his sternum for several inches "Do you still have pain from them?"

He shook his head "Sometimes, just if I twist really hard, some muscle got hacked away at pretty bad so I have to work out a little more, make sure it evens out. Oh, Mikasa, hey. Looks like he's back. Hey, there's going to be a meeting tomorrow night, why don't you bring him by?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "Fine. I still don't forgive you for this shorty."

"Mikasa, I'm breathing aren't I? There's no need to harbor that kind of resentment."

"You're only saying that because two minutes ago you were sucking his face."

Suddenly his face began to burn and Levi smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek "Oh yeah, he's back. Just bring him. I'm not the only one that want's to see him you know." She sighed and nodded letting him walk out the door leaving Eren to collapse heavily on the sofa.

Mikasa walked over to him taking a seat beside him "So, you remember?"

"Yeah." He nodded lazily as he began going through all the details.

She rubbed his back gently "Don't worry. There's still some things you need to know. For one, some people got hurt, and for second some people got killed."

His eyes darted to his sister "No, no, no, oh god no. What happened?"

Smiling she calmed his nerves "Easy, don't get overworked it's bad for you right now. First Bertholdt and Reiner are dead, as is Marco's friend Nero and Kenny Ackerman.....he was more like soup than a corpse though. Levi had a bit of an emotional breakdown....which was understandable. He passed out from lack of blood, but as you saw, is up and walking around now. You were the only one airlifted back to the states once you were in stable condition. I'm glad you didn't have to see it in a way, it was absolutely brutal. Your friend Annie is missing, suspected dead, not confirmed, as is our father. I heard from Levi about some things that I will fill you in on later. Krista escaped virtually pain free, Ymir sustained a few grazes to her arm and side but over all she's fine. Jean took a knife to the thigh but he's fine as well didn't seem to affect his dancing much. Mike and Erwin are fine, only a couple scrapes, the only person that lived and sustained the most damage aside from you and Levi was Marco. He caught a bullet for Jean in the upper muscle of his shoulder almost where yours hit but not quite, yours were through and through. Marco's shattered his collarbone, he's in a sling and will be for a while, and on top of that he's off contracts for a while, since tomorrow will be the first time we all get to see him. Since Nero died, he had to go home and take over as the head of the Martello family until he can find someone else suitable. Those are the grand results."

Eren's eyes began to sting as more tears fell "I never wanted anyone to die for me...or even get hurt for that matter."

"It was a risk he was willing to take, even Marco said before we went in that he owed you and he'd do whatever he could to repay you. He would have died for you, Eren. No one pulls a gun without being prepared for the fact someone is dying. Come on, you need to take your meds and go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Everyone is ready to see the kid that took two bullets to ensure their way of life." He smiled weakly and moved to lay back in his hospital bed, sliding under the white thermal surgery blankets as he awaited the nurse to come in take his vitals and give him his medication. Before he knew it he was closing his eyes and letting Mikasa run her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

\-----------

After being released from the hospital the first thing Eren did when he got back to the apartment was shower in his own shower and enjoy the feeling of hot water with noticeable water pressure. Once he stepped rather shakily out of the bathroom Mikasa was waiting in front of the door, scaring him more than he would have cared to admit, holding up a new black on black suit with metallic red tie around the hanger. He took it from her thanking her as she walked off to prepare to get ready for the meeting as well. He didn't know to act, being able to suit up again, it was rather odd, almost surreal as he slid on his white dress shirt. Getting into it hurt a bit, but it was to be suspected as his muscles got used to moving on their own again. Once he was dressed he headed out of the room to see Mikasa with her mask in her hand wearing little black dress with her red scarf thrown daintily over her shoulders. She gestured to the door allowing him to walk out first, making sure that he didn't fall.

The whole way to the club he had his hands in his lap, fidgeting, beyond nervous at getting to see everyone again. He knew that it was unnecessary to feel that way but he couldn't help it, he really wanted to see everyone and see that they were in fact okay. His memories flashed back every now and again as he thought about everyone he even wanted to see Isabelle again even if he thought she might kill him because it was his fault that Levi got hurt. By the time his mind was finished speeding through all the different scenarios he looked up to see that they had pulled into the Ace of Clubs nightclub parking lot. Mikasa but a reassuring hand over his, smiling before stepping out of the car. Eren followed suit, getting out of the car slowly careful not to agitate his wounds.

Walking into the building, Mikasa carried in her mask and headed up the steps before him gesturing to wait a minute before coming up and after a few moments it wasn't the raven haired girl he knew but the midnight haired man with whom he was in love with. Sauntering down the stairs in his black and silver suit with the spade on his lapel complimented by a red undershirt and white tie, he stopped at Eren's side. Without saying a word he walked back up the stairs silently urging Eren to follow him. Once at the top of the stairs Levi stopped him from opening the door and instead held his hands out offering out his hands, with an item within them. As he took the item from his hands and turned it over, it almost slipped from his grasp.

A red mask with a black heart swirled with white beneath the left eye as a matte black A rested beneath the right eye "I want you to stay by my side Eren. Be my Ace of Hearts."

The symbolism was not lost on him, hearts were the only suit to be second in importance to a spade and with that in mind he looked to him "I--"

Levi shushed him momentarily "Let me say this, Eren, I know as a card player you know what that means. You are the only person worthy of standing at my side, the only person worthy of running this operation with me. You are my world, my life, my love, without you I am nothing. I spent a month hoping, praying, that I'd get this moment to have with you. Lord knows I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you, or love, but there's no fight I wouldn't fight if it meant having you in my life. Eren, accepting that mask is to accept your position in this life, in the world, by my side."

"Yeah I know that, but for how long?" His hands shook as he stared down the mask unable to completely comprehend his words.

"Forever."

"But how long is forever?"

Smiling he put a hand to his cheek "Sometimes only a second. Now, put on your mask, they're waiting for us." Levi pushed open the door revealing everyone sitting at the sectional dressed to the best of their abilities all wearing their masks save for Jean and Isabelle. Eren couldn't believe his eyes the two clubs had been replaced, by two men he could think no more deserving of the title than the couple of Mike and Erwin. Even Hanji was among them wearing a mask that suited her, silver and black with a J resting under her right eye in red.

Levi stood against the door frame ushering him in as he tossed Levi a wink and sly smirk before kissing his cheek and sliding on his mask and walking through the door "Let's not rush, we have forever together after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus the curtain falls on yet another work. I hope I will see some of you again for the second look into the Soldiers of the Spade world. Some of you have been with me since Undercover Lover and I thank you very much for coming along for the ride. If you enjoyed both stories, be sure to stick around. I have a 4 more stories in line. All are Ereri/Riren fics and will be under various pseuds. When I receive permission from the artist, I will post the fanart for Saving the Spade . Once again, thank you for supporting my work.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Hugs & Kisses, K.A.Theirin AKA Neko

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Shining Spade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610465) by [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere)




End file.
